Affronter l'espoir
by emeraldcryst
Summary: Traduction. Après la bataille finale, Harry Potter doit reprendre sa vie, les classes et ses amis. Mais comment affronter l'espoir?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde!!

Comme le prochain chapitre d'Héritage n'est pas encore prêt et que je ne veux pas laisser mes chers lecteurs sans rien à se mettre sous la dent pendant mes congés qui commencent après-demain, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle traduction.

Promis juré, la suite d'Héritage sera publiée entre mon retour de congé et mon départ pour Toulouse!

* * *

**Affronter l'espoir…

* * *

**

Disclaimer : ceci est une traduction de la fic "Coping with hope" de Laurenke1. J'ai obtenu son autorisation pour la traduire et la publier.

Je pense poster un chapitre par mois pour laisser à l'auteur quelques chapitres d'avance. Si je constate qu'elle augmente sa vitesse de publication à un moment donné (et que j'ai le temps !), je posterai plus souvent.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Un jeune homme aux yeux verts et à la chevelure ébouriffée trébucha hâtivement dans la lumière matinale qui brillait sur le parc de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Le sol avait été strié de maléfices la nuit précédente et le château était partiellement détruit mais Harry Potter, les bras chargés de bon nombre de fioles de potions diverses, n'aurait pu moins s'en préoccuper.

Il tentait uniquement d'atteindre le Saule Cogneur, le seul passage conduisant à la Cabane Hurlante, et il était si important qu'il arrive à temps. Le temps jouait contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il n'ait pas envoyé quelqu'un plus tôt, bien qu'il ait été un peu distrait.

Son épuisement le fit chanceler mais il accéléra. D'ici à ce qu'il atteigne l'arbre, qui fit de son mieux pour lui flanquer une beigne, il haletait. Harry jura. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à emmener quelqu'un avec lui ?

Mais il devait le faire seul. Il le savait.

Il arrivait peut-être trop tard et le fait qu'il n'ait pas la moindre notion de médicomagie était encore une faille dans son plan, mais il devait essayer. Il devait bien ça à Snape. Cela avait été terrifiant de voir l'homme se faire attaquer par ce serpent, peu importait à quel point Harry puisse le haïr.

« Oh, fiche moi la paix, veux-tu ? J'ai besoin d'atteindre quelqu'un à temps. Si j'avais les mains libres, je t'aurais déjà immobilisé. » Il réussit à transférer plusieurs fioles dans son autre main alors qu'il agitait sa baguette, sa baguette personnelle en bois de houx, pas la Baguette des Anciens, cachée, bien en sécurité dans sa poche.

Il était peut-être déraisonnable de déambuler ici sans aucune aide, les bras pleins de potions et de pansements, tous de taille réduite, lorsque tout le monde le croyait dans la Tour Gryffondor, endormi. Mais Harry avait été incapable de dormir. Il avait besoin de le voir, il avait besoin de savoir si Snape était vraiment mort ou bien s'il pouvait encore sauver cet homme.

La grosse branche qui était sur le point d'atterrir sur sa tête n'y parvint point et Harry s'élança vers l'avant, appuyant sur le nœud à la base du tronc. L'arbre se figea. Harry s'avança de quelques pas vers l'étroit passage dans le tronc de l'arbre. Il le conduirait à la Cabane Hurlante.

Il s'abaissa pour s'y introduire, prenant garde à ne pas répandre la moindre potion. Il avait été le témoin, à sa plus grande horreur, de l'attaque portée contre Snape par le serpent de Lord Voldemort, Nagini. Le sorcier avait agrippé son cou, donnant à Harry les mémoires dont il avait besoin pour enfin apprendre la vérité.

Maintenant, des heures plus tard, Harry retournait là-bas pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver Snape. Il n'était pas même sûr que le sorcier soit encore en vie mais il ne pouvait pas perdre Snape. Il avait perdu tous les autres alors si cela signifiait qu'une personne qu'il détestait avait une chance infime de vivre, il ferait ce qu'il faudrait.

Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, et bien d'autres étaient déjà morts sans qu'il puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Il devait essayer, pour sa propre santé mentale, comme pour le plus grand bien de tous.

Il ravala un sanglot, ce n'était pas le moment.

Il y aurait un temps pour le bonheur, plus tard, lorsque les victimes auraient été enterrées et qu'Harry pourrait repenser à ce jour avec fierté, bien qu'il se demande s'il pourrait jamais penser à ce jour sans ce sentiment de douleur.

Peut-être, avec le temps, pourrait-il apprendre à vivre avec mais cela prendrait bien des jours, voire même des mois, et il souffrait rien que d'y songer. Harry secoua rageusement la tête, sans s'occuper de la douleur ou du cliquetis léger de ses lunettes.

Il baissa les yeux sur son corps. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang, sa chemise déchirée, mais il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se changer. Il avait été submergé par un sentiment d'urgence lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. La sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Et puis il s'était rappelé Snape.

Il avait été si absorbé par l'ultimatum que lui avait imposé Voldemort et par la possibilité de finalement mettre un terme à tout cela, d'anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il n'avait pas même pensé à Snape. C'était mal de sa part, il le savait, mais son esprit avait chaviré sous la pression de tous ces événements simultanés et sous l'impression que cette guerre arrivait à sa conclusion.

Pourtant le pire était le fait qu'il avait eu à mourir cette nuit. Il voulait tellement mettre fin à tout cela. Il avait voulu que Voldemort cesse de blesser et torturer les gens autour de lui et achever cette prophétie qui hantait ses pas depuis sa cinquième année, depuis qu'il en avait pris connaissance.

Harry se frotta les yeux alors qu'il avançait à rapides enjambées vers l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante. L'odeur du sang assaillit ses narines et il s'étrangla presque. Il trébucha à nouveau dans sa hâte mais parvint à rester debout.

Son épuisement le rattrapait et son corps tremblait sous la douleur qui le traversait par vagues. Il secoua la tête lorsque les souvenirs tentèrent d'apparaître derrière ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant, il ne voulait penser à rien.

D'un sort, il déplaça la caisse de devant l'entrée et il réussit à se hisser dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques heures auparavant. Il prit garde à ne pas glisser dans la mare de sang mais se figea devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Severus Snape gisait dans une mare de son propre sang, se débattant légèrement, des tremblements parcourant son corps en même temps que le venin qui lui avait été injecté lorsque le serpent maudit l'avait mordu au cou. Sa main se cramponnait faiblement à sa gorge pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Le grand et mince sorcier aux cheveux noirs, au visage dur et au long nez crochu, émettait un son bas et agonisant. Harry fut à ses côtés en un instant, sans se préoccuper du sang qui imbibait son jean et mouillait ses genoux. Il lâcha potions et pansements, n'en gardant qu'un en main et le pressant contre les plaies jumelles du cou pâle.

Snape semblait ne plus avoir de sang dans les veines tant son visage était blanc. A l'instant où la main d'Harry toucha son cou, le sorcier plus âgé tenta en vain de s'éloigner. Les yeux sombres s'ouvrirent, lointains, ne voyant rien, et les lèvres fines s'entrouvrirent pour révéler des dents ensanglantées alors que Snape s'étouffait avec son propre sang.

Immédiatement, Harry jura mentalement avec frénésie. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait et, tandis qu'il continuait d'appuyer sur les blessures, il réussit à soulever Snape de son autre bras, maintenant son aîné contre sa poitrine.

« Toussez ! Allez, toussez, bordel ! » Harry réalisa qu'il scandait ces paroles dans l'oreille de Snape, essayant de garder le directeur en vie. Snape crachota, haletant, et Harry étudia la pièce, cherchant quelque chose d'utilisable.

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent à nouveau et, conduit dans un état d'esprit encore plus désespéré que celui dans lequel il se trouvait par la peur qu'il lut dans ces yeux, Harry leva sa baguette et cria : « Fumseck ! »

Rien ne se passa et Harry baissa les yeux lorsqu'un poing se referma sur le devant de sa chemise. Snape se battait toujours pour respirer et Harry fit la seule chose à laquelle il pensa pour gagner du temps. Il posa sa baguette contre la gorge saignante de Snape et bannit le sang qui étouffait le sorcier plus âgé.

Snape aspira de l'air dans un sifflement rauque et quelques couleurs revinrent sur son visage. Juste un peu. Et Harry savait que cela n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le sang ne s'amasse à nouveau pour asphyxier Snape. L'homme était mou entre ses bras, son corps tremblant et son visage pâlissant derechef.

« Tenez bon. Je vais m'assurer de votre survie. » murmura-t-il, absolument pas certain que le sorcier qu'il tenait puisse l'entendre.

« Fumseck ! Le directeur a besoin de toi. Viens maintenant ! » cria Harry à nouveau, hurlant dans l'espoir que ce fichu volatile allait l'entendre. Avec un fort 'plop' et deux plumes qui tourbillonnèrent jusqu'au sol ensanglanté, un gros oiseau rouge et jaune apparut.

Les petits yeux fouineurs évaluèrent la situation, Harry maintenant un Severus Snape frissonnant. L'oiseau poussa un cri doux et sautilla plus près, s'installant sur le genou d'Harry. « Vite, Fumseck. Il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps. Je ne sais pas guérir ses blessures… »

Le phénix le regarda, penchant la tête sur le côté, et émit un trille léger. Harry sentit le nœud qui encombrait sa gorge disparaître lorsqu'il éructa : « Fumseck, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu étais le familier de Dumbledore mais nous avons tant fait pour lui. Il nous doit bien ça, particulièrement à Snape, il faut que tu l'aides. S'il te plait, soigne-le. Je ne sais pas comment faire… »

Fumseck le scrutait, chantant toujours doucement. Harry sentit des larmes commencer à poindre. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à la mort de Snape. Peu importait comment, il devait survivre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Fumseck trilla une troisième fois et baissa la tête, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux, verts, d'Harry. Juste à l'instant où les larmes tombèrent des lacs émeraude, elles en firent autant des billes noires.

Snape était mortellement calme dans les bras d'Harry et, l'espace d'une seconde, Harry craignit qu'ils ne soient arrivés trop tard, que Snape ait abandonné, se soit laissé allé dans les ténèbres, mais le sorcier gémit doucement, sa voix rauque émergeant de sa gorge meurtrie.

Harry raffermit sa prise, murmurant. « Tenez bon. Encore un peu et vous serez libéré de la douleur. J'aurais aimé avoir quelque chose pour vous endormir mais je n'en ai pas. J'ai tout le reste avec moi. »

Il se tut, regardant les blessures guérir, les deux traces de piqûres s'effaçant. Fumseck sautilla autour de lui, donnant de petits coups de tête dans le flanc de Snape, là où le noir de ses robes était encore visible à travers le sang.

Snape respirait un peu plus facilement mais restait mortellement pâle. Fumseck appuya de nouveau au même endroit alors qu'Harry agitait sa baguette pour transformer une simple pièce de bois en une civière. Il allongea Snape, prudemment pour ne point le blesser davantage.

Il s'empara d'une fiole de potion de régénération sanguine et la déboucha, repoussant Fumseck de l'autre main alors que le phénix allait donner de nouveau des petits coups de tête. « Arrête ça. » ordonna-t-il, soulevant la tête de Snape, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus douce : « Vous devez boire ça, Professeur. Ca va vous aider. »

Les yeux noirs glissèrent sur son visage mais Harry n'était pas sûr que Snape soit éveillé et sache où et avec qui il se trouvait. Il versa le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche de Snape, massant délicatement sa gorge pour s'assurer que le sorcier ne s'étoufferait pas avec le précieux liquide.

Cela ramena quelques couleurs sur ses joues marmoréennes et Harry vida une autre potion de régénération dans la gorge meurtrie et balafrée. Les yeux de son professeur étaient vitreux et Harry jura dans sa barbe inexistante. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le venin était sûrement encore dans l'organisme de Snape mais comment l'en faire sortir ? Tout homme blessé, particulièrement celui-ci, méritait des soins. Mais il craignait de mettre l'homme en danger s'il le lévitait jusqu'au château. Et pas seulement à cause des étudiants présents, qui le pensaient toujours un Mangemort et bien entendu l'homme qui avait assassiné Dumbledore, il avait bien davantage peur que Snape ne survive pas au voyage, à moins qu'Harry ne fasse en sorte qu'il ne soit stable en premier lieu.

« Fumseck, arrête ça ! » Il s'énervait après le volatile qui insistait à donner ses coups de têtes répétés. Il tenta de le chasser mais lorsque Fumseck picora sa main avant de reprendre son manège, il se mit en colère. « D'accord, je vais vérifier ! »

Il contourna Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'endroit que Fumseck s'était ingénié à pousser à coups de bec. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur. Snape avait perdu connaissance ou avait simplement fermé les paupières. La main d'Harry se glissa dans la poche qui avait été remarquablement épargnée par le sang.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent une fiole et il la sortit vivement, lisant la mention rédigée dans les pattes de mouches caractéristiques de son professeur : _Antidote au venin de Nagini_.

Voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Il déboucha le récipient et sourit largement à Snape qui ne le vit bien sûr pas. Sa peau déjà pâle prenait maintenant une teinte grisâtre et de petits rubans de transpiration avaient fait leur apparition sur son front plissé. Ses lèvres fines étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre sous la douleur et Harry en eut le cœur lourd. Il devait agir, et vite.

Il saisit sa baguette et, se concentrant avec difficulté sur un souvenir heureux, prononça l'incantation : « Expecto Patronum ! »

Un éclair de lumière aveuglant plus tard et un cerf de haute taille se tenait devant lui. La créature de lumière attendit qu'Harry lui parle, butant sur les mots : « Va au château et dis leur que j'arriverai bientôt avec Severus Snape. Il est blessé et a besoin de soins. Dis leur de venir et de m'aider… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais le déplacer tout seul. »

Harry recentra toute son attention sur l'homme qui reposait inconscient devant lui. Il se pencha sur lui et lui parla : « S'il vous plait, monsieur, tenez bon. Encore quelques instants et vous serez hors de danger. Tenez bon. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et approcha prudemment ses doigts audacieux des lèvres couvertes de sang. Elles s'entrouvrirent dans un halètement silencieux et Harry, maintenant la tête de Snape au creux de son bras, inclina la fiole contre sa bouche. Ses doigts revinrent une fois encore masser doucement le cou de Severus, prenant soin d'éviter l'hématome laissé par la force de la morsure.

Il espérait qu'une fiole serait suffisante. Merlin seul savait comment Snape avait survécut pendant ses heures cruciales et Harry savait qu'il était peut-être trop tard. Le venin et le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour arriver jusque là pouvaient avoir causés des dommages sur les nerfs délicats de Severus.

Il aurait vraiment du envoyer quelqu'un le chercher. Cela aurait été honorable, la chose à faire. Cet homme n'aurait pas mérité une telle mort et maintenant qu'il était en vie… Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de lui mais il était important pour lui que le sorcier plus âgé survive.

Quelle que soit la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Snape, et, à l'heure actuelle, Harry n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'étaient ses sentiments à l'égard de l'autre sorcier, il ne pouvait pas l'autoriser à mourir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Harry avait vu ses souvenirs et il avait des questions, beaucoup de questions, mais qu'il soit damné s'il les posait maintenant.

Il secoua la tête pour se forcer à revenir à l'instant présent. Toutes les fioles qu'il avait amenées étaient vides et Fumseck s'était installé contre le bras de Snape, ses petits yeux inquisiteurs fixant le visage d'Harry alors que la poitrine étroite du professeur se soulevait avec chaque respiration superficielle que Snape prenait.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire d'autre. Nous devrions le ramener au château. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais faire. » Harry réalisa qu'il parlait à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas lui répondre mais il s'en fichait. Sa tête était douloureuse, tout comme le reste de son corps, et ses yeux étaient lourds de chagrin et d'épuisement.

Avec un léger mouvement de baguette, Snape le suivit et Fumseck commença à chanter doucement une mélodie obsédante. Harry sentit son cœur battre à la même mesure. Il sortit en premier par la petite entrée et appuya sur le nœud lorsque l'arbre commença à remuer. Il ne serait après tout d'aucune utilité s'il était assommé par une branche d'arbre à ce moment.

Il se retourna pour léviter Snape hors du passage, avec prudence pour empêcher le brancard de trop bringuebaler. Le visage de Severus s'était un peu détendu et quelques couleurs étaient revenues sur ses joues pâles. Les lignes autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche se durcirent à nouveau sous la douleur et l'un de ses poings tremblait, bien que faiblement.

Harry détendit les doigts contractés et glissa sa main entre eux alors que Severus refermait ses doigts autour des siens. Ils avancèrent vers le château de cette manière, Harry lévitant la civière de sa baguette tandis que sa main gauche restait serrée dans celle de Snape, permettant au sorcier plus âgé de profiter du confort, quel qu'il soit, qu'il pouvait tirer de la présence d'Harry.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps ils marchèrent, baignés par les rayons du soleil. Il faillit trébucher d'épuisement mais Fumseck chantonna et Harry se contraignit à rester debout.

Des cris se firent entendre lorsqu'il approcha du château et il fut sûr qu'ils l'avaient vu. Des gens coururent vers lui et, juste avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, il trébucha et s'effondra, sentant sa magie vaciller alors qu'il succombait en proie à l'exténuation.

Sa main glissa de l'étreinte lâche de Severus mais le brancard resta stable et Harry se battit pour s'agenouiller. Une large main lui fit tendue et il l'accepta, autorisant le grand sorcier roux à le relever.

Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami, se tenait à côté de lui et lui dit doucement, ses yeux bleus emplis d'inquiétude : « A quoi pensais-tu ? Je pensais que tu plaisantais, vieux, quand Prongs a dit que tu essayais de sauver Snape mais il faut croire que j'avais tort… »

« Est-il… » suffoqua Harry, les dents serrées sous la douleur due à sa chute.

« Hermione s'en occupe. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie et le mettre au lit. » Le ton de Ron était calme puis il fut coupé par une voix féminine.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous également emmener Harry à l'infirmerie. Je suppose qu'il souffre du choc. » La voix d'Hermione Granger était douce et enrouée, épaissie par le chagrin. La sorcière née-moldue gardait aisément la civière parfaitement stable et Harry opina, leur permettant de prendre soin de lui.

**************

L'infirmerie bourdonnait comme une ruche en furie, les médicomages s'activaient, allant et venant, et nombre d'entre eux prenaient des portoloins pour Ste Mangouste avec les patients qui nécessitaient des soins plus avancés que ceux qui pouvaient leur être dispensés sur place. Harry était assis sur un lit, laissant la baguette de Poppy Pomfrey exécuter un sort de diagnostic sur lui.

Il était assis sans bouger, appréciant la paix des lieux, en dépit du remue-ménage. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés et autour duquel plusieurs médicomages tentaient de stabiliser le sorcier qui y reposait.

« Du repos est ce dont tu as besoin, mon garçon. N'essaye même pas de te faufiler hors d'ici. » Madame Pomfrey agita son doigt tendu sous le nez d'Harry et il s'autorisa un bref sourire devant l'humour de la situation.

Elle le connaissait trop bien. Il avait passé tellement de temps à errer dans le château la nuit, à essayer de se sauver de l'infirmerie à chaque fois qu'il y avait séjourné, sans jamais y parvenir. « Je ne le ferai pas Mme Pomfrey, mais peut-être pourriez-vous me dire ce qui va arriver au Professeur Snape ? »

Elle émit un vague son indéterminé puis dit : « Il va rester ici, sous la protection de Minerva McGonagall qui agit en tant que directrice puisque notre directeur est inconscient. Je vais le plonger dans un profond sommeil dès que possible pour qu'il puisse guérir. Il a subi un sérieux traumatisme et je suis heureuse que tu sois retourné l'aider. »

« Je l'avais oublié. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si je n'y étais pas retourné. »

« Tout va bien… Tu n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher. Tu viens juste d'éliminer Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pronocer-Le-Nom et tu es épuisé. » tenta-t-elle de le consoler mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas bien. J'aurais du… » Les larmes s'accumulèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux et Harry sentit les bras de la médicomage l'entourer et l'attirer dans une étreinte apaisante.

« Tu as fait du mieux que tu as pu, Harry. En temps voulu, il sera puni pour le meurtre d'Albus. »

L'horreur le frappa et Harry se recula brutalement : « Non ! La mort de Dumbledore était un arrangement entre eux. Ce n'était pas la faute de Snape et le Magenmagot doit le savoir. Je dois leur dire. »

« Quand tu te seras reposé. »

« Vous pouvez professer votre soutien auprès de Severus si vous le souhaitez Harry… » La voix sévère de son ancienne directrice de Maison lui fit lever les yeux. Le professeur McGonagall semblait un peu éprouvée et elle arborait une estafilade ainsi qu'une meurtrissure sur la joue mais elle demeurait là, forte, un pilier sur lequel pouvait s'appuyer ceux qui en avaient besoin.

« Est-ce que cela le gardera hors des murs d'Azkaban ? » Harry se détendit contre les oreillers, soudainement exténué alors qu'il combattait pour contenir ses larmes. Madame Pomfrey se tenait près de lui et avait sortit une fiole de sa poche. De ses cours de potions, Harry reconnut une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

« Oui, pour le moment. Jusqu'à ce que son procès débute. Mais cela n'a aucune importance pour l'instant Harry. Reposez vous. Vous en avez besoin. » Sa voix était sévère mais ses yeux ne reflétaient que la gentillesse. Harry prit la fiole qu'on lui offrait. Pour faire disparaître la douleur et l'horreur qu'il avait vu, pour dormir une nuit sans rêve et seulement se reposer.

Il en avait grand besoin. Il fallait qu'il dorme et se ressource parce que les prochains jours seraient durs et, alors qu'Harry s'abandonnait au sommeil, il ignorait à quel point cela serait difficile.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde!! Me revoilà!

Comme je suis dans l'impossibilité de poster Héritage, toujours en cours d'écriture pour mon défi, j'ai choisi de poster un chapitre de ma traduction pour vous faire patienter. Au vu des circonstances, je crois que je vais poster la suite la semaine prochaine et non le mois prochain, la traduction me prend en moyenne moins de temps que l'écriture proprement dite...

* * *

Disclaimer : ceci est une traduction de la fic "Coping with hope" de Laurenke1. J'ai obtenu son autorisation pour la traduire et la publier.

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Madame la directrice, espérez-vous réellement que je retourne dans cette école ? » La voix, habituellement veloutée, qui faisait trembler de peur et de méfiance tous les étudiants de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, sachant pertinemment que des points seraient ôtés et des retenues distribuées, n'était plus maintenant qu'un mince filet enroué. Et cependant, les yeux noirs fixaient toujours sans ciller le visage sévère et penché vers lui de la sorcière plus âgée debout à côté de son lit.

« Je n'attends rien de vous, Severus. Vous avez été reconnu innocent par le Magenmagot. Les preuves attestant de votre innocence étaient écrasantes. Albus avait tout préparé et Harry vous a soutenu. Cela a pris quelque temps, bien sûr, mais le Ministère n'avait aucune raison de vous enfermer à Azkaban. »

« Ma santé est apparemment trop précaire pour que je sois envoyé à Azkaban. Le simple fait qu'ils m'aient déclaré innocent ne signifie nullement que la communauté sorcière les a crus. » Severus Snape se débattit pour s'asseoir dans le lit qu'il occupait dans l'une des chambres privées de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

« Il existe des gens qui ne croient pas à votre innocence mais les preuves accablantes que constituent vos souvenirs, ceux d'Albus, le témoignage d'Harry et, bien entendu, les preuves matérielles qu'il a réunies ont convaincu la justice. Harry s'est montré assez passionné par votre cas. »

« Potter n'est jamais passionné par quoi que ce soit qui me concerne. » cracha-t-il, bougeant pour soulager une onde de douleur.

« Severus, ce n'est pas vrai. Harry vous a sauvé la vie. Il est celui qui vous a ramené. Je suis intimement persuadée qu'il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans cette affaire pour rester sain d'esprit. Il m'a semblé quelque peu déphasé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

Le regard de Severus remonta brutalement sur son visage. Le sorcier fronça les sourcils alors qu'il déclarait : « Potter n'a jamais été sain d'esprit. Je m'attends à le voir débarquer par cette porte à tout moment pour me rappeler que j'ai une dette de sang envers lui. »

« Harry n'est pas son père, Severus. Il ne fera jamais une telle chose. Il a ses défauts, je l'admets, mais il a vécu des instants difficiles. Les récents changements l'ont beaucoup affecté, même s'il ne le montre pas. Il vit au Square Grimmauld… »

« Seul ? »

« Non. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger y vivent avec lui. Je crois que Ronald va déménager à la fin de la semaine, c'est du moins ce que j'ai entendu de Molly. » Minerva s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle invoqua, ignorant le regard que lui envoya Severus.

« Et vous pensez qu'il est bon pour la santé d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans de vivre seul là-bas, quoi qu'il ait pu faire ? »

« Et que suggérez-vous que je fasse ? Je refuse de le renvoyer dans sa famille, quand bien même cela serait possible. L'école ne reprendra pas avant le premier octobre. Il n'y a pas de place pour lui et il est suffisamment âgé et avisé pour prendre ses propres décisions. Il était seul également l'année passée. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour discuter des habitudes d'Harry. Je suis venue vous offrir un emploi, si vous vous le voulez bien. »

« Et quel poste m'offririez-vous donc ? Celui de chauve-souris résidente des cachots ? Je crois qu'il est déjà occupé par une baleine. » Severus toussa et prit une gorgée du verre d'eau qu'il fit léviter jusqu'à lui d'un coup de baguette.

« Severus, soyez gentil avec vos collègues ! » Minerva le regarda de travers avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Severus réalisa alors à quel point elle semblait âgée et fatiguée. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour qu'elle ait l'air si épuisée.

La récente bataille et les pertes endurées.

La destruction enfin stoppée.

Les joyeuses célébrations suivant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres battaient encore leur plein, bien que nullement pour tous. Severus lisait les journaux. Certaines familles, comme les Weasley, et Harry Potter avaient complètement disparu de la circulation, ne réapparaissant que ponctuellement pour un enterrement.

La foule des sorciers voulait que Potter participe, bien évidemment, mais Severus avait vu dans la photo prise après la dernière bataille combien il semblait perdu. Le Ministère était toujours embourbé dans une effroyable pagaille et, pendant ce temps, les cours de justice tournaient à plein régime pour les Mangemorts qui avaient été capturés. Certains recevaient une parodie de procès avant d'être exilés à Azkaban, mais parfois, comme pour son propre procès, les preuves étaient si manifestes qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de le relâcher.

D'autres poursuites, comme celles envers les Malfoy, étaient toujours en cours. Il avait lu plusieurs articles à ce sujet dans les journaux, en parallèle de sa propre affaire, tandis que le Daily Prophet différenciait heureusement les passés et avenirs des Snape et des Malfoy, pour le plus grand amusement des lecteurs. Harry Potter avait encore à faire une apparition dans les journaux et Severus attendait avec un plaisir anticipé, bien que nerveux, que le gosse vienne à son chevet, requérant des réponses à propos de sa mère.

Il leva les yeux lorsque Minerva reprit : « J'allais vous offrir le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais je pense qu'un effort combiné serait positif. Je crois qu'à la lumière des récents événements, si et quand les élèves reviendront pour leur septième année, nous devrions leur offrir un curriculum différent. Certains d'entre eux n'ont pas réellement besoin des sorts que nous leur proposons en septième année puisqu'ils ont une connaissance plus approfondie du sujet que d'autres étudiants de même année. Cela est également valable pour la Défense… »

« Vous parlez d'élèves comme Potter ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et elle acquiesça, satisfaite.

« En effet. Nombre de nos anciens étudiants ont beaucoup pratiqué l'année dernière. Peut-être ne serait-il pas trop mauvais de leur offrir une sorte d'assistance, ainsi que des cours particuliers. Je travaille encore sur ce projet mais je crois que c'est à cela qu'il va aboutir. Il y a simplement tant de choses à prendre en compte… » Elle soupira.

« Ce qui comprend l'influence ministérielle, les Mangemorts qui se sont échappés et, bien entendu, le danger inhérent dû à la présence de Mr Potter dans un bâtiment scolaire avec d'autres élèves. » Severus haussa un sourcil devant l'expression de la directrice.

Il s'était réveillé cinq jours auparavant, souffrant et désorienté mais guérissant rapidement. Il aurait pu se remettre avec davantage de rapidité si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé plus tôt. Il avait entendu le récit de la manière dont Potter l'avait retrouvé, avait tenté de le soigner avant de le ramener à l'école.

« Je ne vais pas me débarrasser d'Harry simplement à cause du danger. Nous allons devoir renouveler les protections de l'école toute façon et je pensais demander à Harry son aide. Il est, après tout, un sorcier passablement puissant. »

Severus leva à nouveau un sourcil intrigué. Elle ne lui révélait pas tout. Il attendit puis demanda : « Dois-je deviner, Minerva ? »

Elle lui retourna sa mimique et, pendant un instant, il se sentit à nouveau comme un jeune première année. Il se renfrogna. « Vous devez encore me donner votre réponse, jeune homme. Vous pouvez bien sûr retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur, mais, ainsi que vous l'avez dit vous-même, le monde sorcier ne vous a pas pardonné. Cependant je comprendrais que vous souhaitiez rester là-bas. Pensez-y, voulez-vous ? Je dois partir. Je suis en retard pour les funérailles de Remus Lupin. »

« Lupin est mort ? » Severus fixa Minerva mais elle ne lui accorda qu'un léger grognement et un bref signe de tête. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être désolé. Il n'aimait pas Lupin mais il n'était pas au courant de son décès. Il n'avait lu que la nécrologie des Mangemorts ou le récit de leur capture, ne souhaitant pas se plonger si tôt dans la liste de ses étudiants morts.

Il se rappelait fort peu de l'ultime bataille, juste d'un sentiment d'urgence. Il avait été à l'arrière des rangs de Voldemort, ne voulant pas être vu par qui que soit. Mais Lucius l'avait prévenu que Voldemort avait besoin de lui à la Cabane Hurlante. Severus avait su alors, il l'avait toujours su, qu'il allait mourir.

Naturellement, cela avait été un immense choc de découvrir qu'il avait survécu lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital quelques jours auparavant. Il s'était éveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, désorienté et incapable de savoir où il se trouvait. La douleur lui avait vivement rappelé qu'il était, en fait, vivant, et, un instant plus tard, un médicomage avait jailli de la porte, l'œil trouble et les cheveux hirsutes, pour lui donner un puissant sédatif.

Maintenant, cinq jours plus tard, il avait réussi à admettre qu'il était toujours en vie et que son ancien Seigneur avait été vaincu. Il n'avait pas même pensé à ce que serait son existence après la guerre. Il n'y avait jamais pensé parce qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'y survivre.

Il soupira. La liberté serait agréable mais il ne serait jamais le bienvenu où que cela soit en Grande-Bretagne. Il avait assassiné un directeur très aimé et, bien que Severus sache qu'il se sentirait toujours coupable de cet acte, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu s'en sortir face à la justice expéditive d'après-guerre.

Mais étant donné qu'une prière du Survivant semblait peser plus lourd dans la balance ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Le Magenmagot titubait encore probablement sous le choc occasionné par la prise de parole de ce sale gosse. Severus grogna et leva les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose que la directrice ne lui disait pas.

« Etes-vous sûre que Slughorn soit apte à enseigner pour les ASPICs de potions ? » Il introduisit prudemment le sujet, laissant sa main courir sur les couvertures.

« Severus, il enseignait bien avant que vous ne pensiez à devenir Maître des Potions, donc oui, je suis à peu près sûre que mes suppositions sont fondées et qu'il peut enseigner les potions à tout élève passant ses ASPICs. Je suis persuadée qu'il existe encore quelques étudiants incapables de penser aux potions sans trembler de peur de la tête aux pieds en pensant à ce que vous leur avez fait subir… Mais je digresse, bien que peu orthodoxes, vos méthodes étaient adéquates. Cependant j'espère que vous comprendrez que vous n'avez maintenant nul besoin de jouer un rôle et que vous pourrez vous montrer effectivement sympathique avec quelques étudiants. » Minerva McGonagall roula les yeux.

« Que va devenir la place de Directeur de Maison ? Slughorn a été fort aimable de reprendre mes obligations lorsque j'ai assumé le poste de Directeur, aussi brève que cette période ait été. »

« Vous reprendrez votre place de Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, mais vous serez sous surveillance, Severus, que cela soit bien clair. Les Gouverneurs ont exigé cela de moi, au minimum. Il y aura également d'autres règles… »

« Quelles autres règles ? » Severus était suspicieux.

Si les Gouverneurs décidaient d'intervenir dans la vie de Poudlard, cela pourrait signifier de grands changements, certains pour le meilleur, d'autres pour le pire, et, pour être honnête, Severus n'avait jamais aimé les changements. Ils tournaient toujours à la catastrophe pour lui.

« Il y aura quelques mesures de sécurité supplémentaires. Des protections additionnelles, des heures consacrées au soutien des élèves et un tutorat. » Elle soupira, semblant, durant quelques instants, très vieille.

« Il faut vraiment que je parte maintenant. Severus, vous aurez une réponse prête pour moi la prochaine fois que je vous rendrai visite. » Elle serra furtivement sa main et marcha vers la porte.

Severus soupira. Il connaissait déjà sa réponse. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai alors pourquoi ne pas passer une autre année à Poudlard tandis qu'il ignorait ce qu'il ferait pour remettre sa vie en ordre. Là-bas, on aurait besoin de lui et il pourrait penser à son avenir. Il joua avec sa baguette qui envoya des étincelles inoffensives sur les couvertures. Severus releva les yeux et l'interpella : « Minerva ? »

« Oui, Severus ? » La directrice se retourna vers lui.

« Augmentez mes émoluments et je considèrerais… »

Elle réussit à peine à dissimuler un sourire et opina : « J'espère vous voir à la réunion des membres du personnel le premier août. À plus tard, Severus. »

Elle ferma ensuite la porte derrière elle, laissant un maître des potions bouche bée dans son sillage. Severus secoua la tête et grogna. Il allait devoir supporter une autre année avec Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Granger et un nombre incalculable d'autres élèves mentalement perturbés mais ce serait une année normale. C'était tout ce dont il avait envie et cette insupportable femme le savait pertinemment. Mais même s'il ne pouvait plus instiller la peur à ses étudiants, il lui restait bien d'autres choses à faire et il adorait retirer des points.

Pensif, Severus avait déjà commencé à travailler sur le curriculum de l'année à venir alors qu'il attendait anxieusement que Potter apparaisse, heureux que son élève ne le fasse pas.

***************

Harry Potter vérifia pour la dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Il nettoya ses lunettes puis regarda à nouveau le miroir. Les cercles pourpres sous ses yeux s'étaient quelque peu estompés et il n'avait plus l'air aussi pâle. Quelques jours passés à dormir presque constamment peuvent faire des miracles.

Il défroissa sa chemise avant d'enfiler un pull. Il murmura un sort de rafraîchissement, sachant qu'il ferait très chaud au cimetière dans l'atmosphère étouffante de ce mois de juin. Il avait eu à faire cela bien trop souvent cette dernière semaine. Cela avait commencé avec Fred. Il s'était fait violence pour y assister afin d'être présent pour Ron, et pour le reste de sa famille. Ils méritaient bien ça, même si la mort de Fred était sa faute.

Il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de la cérémonie, mis à part Ginny s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Il l'avait étreinte en retour, faisant ce qu'il fallait malgré sa réticence. Il se souvenait des yeux de Percy, sur lui, lourds de colère et de chagrin et il avait su que le plus intelligent des Weasley l'estimait responsable de la mort de Fred.

Il avait assisté aux funérailles de Tonks également mais il ne parvenait guère à s'en rappeler, à l'exception des pleurs désespérés de Teddy Lupin et d'Andromeda Tonks qui secouait la tête, lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tenir son filleul. N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il le voulait ? Il avait besoin de se rassurer sur le fait que Teddy était toujours là, qu'il ne le quitterait pas comme ses parents l'avaient fait.

Lorsqu'il était rentré dans cette affreuse maison londonienne, il s'était débarrassé de Kreattur avant de se coucher, exténué. Il avait dormi pendant pratiquement trois jours, ignorant Hermione qui tambourinait à la porte et Ron, quand le sorcier légèrement plus âgé s'asseyait à ses côtés.

Pendant un moment, Harry s'était reposé avec Ron dormant sur un lit transfiguré à côté du sien, soulagé qu'il ne soit nullement nécessaire de parler de quelque chose ou de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments, du soulagement que tout soit terminé, mais aussi quelque part une certaine déception vis-à-vis de la rapidité avec laquelle le monde retournait à la normale.

Il avait vécu toute sa vie dans le but de détruire Voldemort et, maintenant que c'était chose faite, Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire après. Il avait toujours voulu devenir un auror, mais puisqu'il n'avait jamais fait sa dernière année à Poudlard, il n'avait pas passé ses ASPICs. Il serait sûrement relativement complexe d'intégrer le programme d'entraînement des aurors sans cela, même avec ses références.

Il soupira et regarda vers la porte lorsqu'une voix féminine en provint. « Harry, nous devons y aller. Tu es bientôt prêt ? »

Hermione Granger, son amie de longue date, avait décidé d'emménager avec lui. Elle avait modifié la mémoire de ses parents et les avait convaincus que le rêve de leur vie était de se rendre en Australie. Jusqu'à ce que ce bazar soit arrangé, elle se retrouvait sans domicile. Bien qu'elle et Ron soient proches, ou tout du moins en train de se rapprocher, Harry se demandait s'ils seraient un jour prêts à vivre ensemble chez les Weasley au vu de la vitesse d'escargot paralytique à laquelle ils progressaient.

« Ouais, j'arrive. » cria-t-il en retour. Hermione avait mentionné durant le dîner la veille au soir qu'elle voulait tenter de rendre la mémoire à ses parents afin qu'ils puissent se souvenir qu'ils avaient une fille. Ron mangeait avec eux et avait demandé si c'était possible. Hermione lui avait lancé un petit sourire tristement ironique et lui avait affirmé que cela valait la peine d'essayer.

Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Hermione lui sourire. Elle tentait d'être forte mais échouait visiblement misérablement. Il lui rendit son sourire, sachant que les jours qu'il avait passé à dormir avaient vus Hermione s'enterrer dans ses livres.

« On transplane ? » demanda-t-il en se plaçant à ses côtés. Elle avait un air épouvantable, pâle, ses yeux rouges et enflés d'avoir trop pleuré.

Cette journée allait être dure. Il allait devoir faire ses adieux à Remus Lupin aujourd'hui, un vieil ami de son père ainsi que l'un de ses amis personnels. Remus serait enseveli à Poudlard, comme la plupart des personnes décédées lors de la bataille finale.

« Oui, on va utiliser le transplanage d'accompagnement. Nous devrions aller sur le perron. » La maison d'enfance de Sirius Black avait vu de plus mauvais jours. Depuis sa cinquième année, la bâtisse était utilisée par l'Ordre du Phoenix et ils avaient passé une grande partie de l'été à la rendre de nouveau habitable.

Il avait vécu à cet endroit plusieurs semaines l'année précédente, avant que les Mangemorts ne débarquent et qu'il ne doive s'enfuir. La maison avait été labourée de sortilèges et de maléfices mais Harry et Hermione lui avaient offert un grand nettoyage de printemps avant d'emménager. Mis à part un tableau désagréable dans le hall, rien ne rappelait l'année dernière. Ils avaient même réussi à enlever l'affreux golem d'Albus du tapis.

Des protections puissantes entouraient la maison, y compris des sortilèges anti-transplanage. La cheminée était bloquée et protégée également avec un mélange des charmes de protection laissés par l'Ordre, charmes heureusement liés à la maison et non à une personne, ce qui aurait causé leur disparition avec celle de leur Gardien du Secret.

Harry prit le bras d'Hermione. Son amie était toujours persuadée que son niveau de magie était trop bas à cause de la bataille finale alors qu'Harry était tout bonnement fatigué. Il lui accorda un petit sourire forcé et opina, se déclarant prêt.

Ils transplanèrent sur une colline surplombant les dommages infligés au château de Poudlard. Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Ce château était sa maison et c'était à cet endroit que la bataille s'était déroulée des semaines auparavant. Il y avait déjà bien assez de tombes. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement à la vue de ces sépultures aux noms gravés dans la pierre, les noms de personnes qu'il connaissait.

Il secoua la tête, sentant la main d'Hermione sur la sienne lorsqu'elle la serra. « Regarde, Ron est là. » Hermione fit un signe de main à son petit ami et Harry se força à se concentrer sur Ron, le sorcier de haute taille s'approchant rapidement d'eux.

Ronald Weasley était le plus jeune fils de la famille Weasley et le meilleur ami d'Harry depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train pour Poudlard. Dès lors, Ron avait toujours été à ses côtés, son soutien ne faiblissant jamais, sauf peut-être une fois ou deux mais Harry ne se sentait pas de se le rappeler en cet instant.

Harry était soulagé que Ron soit présent. Cet enterrement était celui qui lui déchirait le cœur. Tous les amis de son père, ceux avec lesquels il avait suivi sa scolarité, étaient morts, tous à l'exception de Snape. Snape, blessé, mordu par un serpent, à l'hôpital. Le sorcier qu'il avait sauvé parce qu'il le croyait mort dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait penser. A l'instant où il avait entendu dire que Snape risquait un procès, il avait proposé son aide, à sa plus grande surprise, ainsi qu'à celle de Ron et d'Hermione. Ron, en particulier, avait été extrêmement vocal à ce sujet, mais il semblait que cela soit quelque chose qu'Harry se devait de faire.

Il savait que Snape avait connu sa mère mais avec la pression du procès, il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer et parler à son ancien professeur. Il était trop épuisé et son esprit à vif n'était pas à même de gérer ce que ce bâtard était susceptible de lui jeter à la figure. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour faire la paix avec lui-même, non pas que cela soit près d'arriver.

Harry grogna très doucement lorsque Ginny vint vers eux. Elle lui offrit tout juste un sourire triste et un petit geste de la main, sans l'approcher. Harry se renfrogna. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour Ginny maintenant. Il l'aimait toujours, bien évidemment, c'est ce que l'on attendait de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mr Potter, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous ? Peut-être après les funérailles ? » Harry se retourna vers la voix douce mais sévère. Le professeur McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, se tenait derrière lui, vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit. La couleur lui rappela Albus Dumbledore mais s'il avait porté cette robe, celle-ci eut été brodée de motifs amusants.

Repenser à l'ancien directeur fit déferler en lui une nouvelle vague de chagrin et de colère. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de soupirer rageusement et hocha la tête, gommant toute émotion de son visage. Il savait que ses yeux reflétaient probablement encore son humeur et ses pensées mais cacher une telle chose lui serait impossible.

Déjà une migraine commençait à pointer et les funérailles n'avaient pas même encore débuté. Merlin, il n'avait pas encore bougé de son point d'apparition bien qu'Hermione ait enlacé Ron, son visage enfoui au creux de son épaule, tandis que le rouquin fixait Harry, fronçant les sourcils devant la directrice.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle aux journalistes, non ? A cette effroyable pensée, Harry se sentit pâlir. Il se força à rencontrer ses yeux inquiets et répondit : « Bien sûr. »

« Bien. Il y a des choses que je voudrais vous demander et dont il faut que nous parlions. » Harry acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête et la main de son ancienne directrice de maison se posa brièvement son épaule, la serrant durant un instant. Harry retrouva soudainement des forces et prit une profonde respiration, rejetant ses épaules en arrière et relevant la tête lorsqu'il s'avança.

Le caveau était à côté de tous les autres, à la fin d'une longue ligne. Durant les dernières semaines, nombre d'étudiants et de membres de l'Ordre avaient été ensevelis ici. Remus Lupin serait enterré aux côtés de sa femme Nymphadora Tonks. Il n'y avait pas grand monde de réuni autour de la tombe. Bien des gens n'aimaient pas Remus et ceux qui l'avaient connu étaient morts pour la plupart.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, était présent. Il salua Harry d'un signe de tête, qui lui fut retourné. Il était encadré d'aurors, dans leurs robes écarlates, gardant un œil protecteur et vigilant sur leur ministre. Certains échangèrent de petits coups de coude lorsqu'ils virent Harry.

Harry prétendit ne point le voir. Il ne voulait pas le voir et, assurément, il refusait de s'en préoccuper. Il ferma fortement les paupières et secoua la tête, forçant ses pensées et ses yeux à revenir à la tombe devant lui.

Par chance, le corps de Remus était déjà recouvert. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de supporter la vision d'un ami très cher, d'un ami qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille, reposer là, comme endormi.

Mrs Weasley renifla et s'appuya lourdement sur Mr Weasley, qui semblait bien plus âgé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Sa main reposait sur l'épaule de sa fille mais les yeux bruns de Ginny restaient fixés sur le corps recouvert d'un linceul.

Hermione pleurait silencieusement aux côtés de Ron. Son meilleur ami jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et lui demanda : « Tout va bien, vieux ? »

« Ouais, j'ai pas trop le choix… » Harry soupira et focalisa son attention sur Teddy Lupin qui pleurnichait. La femme aux longs cheveux noirs près de lui paraissait vieillie de plusieurs années. La différence entre elle et sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange se voyait nettement dorénavant. Andromeda berça Teddy, essayant de le calmer.

Ses yeux le brûlaient et Harry désespérait de ne pouvoir fermer ses oreilles à tous ces bruits, d'autant plus aux pleurs du jeune Teddy. Son visage était rouge et Harry fit courir légèrement son doigt le long de la joue de l'enfant en détresse. Teddy se calma et ses yeux d'or se fixèrent sur Harry.

Le regard d'Andromeda suivit les mouvements de son petit-fils. Elle sourit puis hocha la tête, autorisant Harry à prendre son filleul. Harry écouta les éloges funèbres de chacun, déclarant quel bon ami Remus avait été, loyal membre de l'Ordre et puissant sorcier.

Il prit une profonde inspiration lorsque cela fut son tour et, ses yeux ne déviant pas du corps dissimulé par le suaire alors qu'il berçait Teddy sur sa hanche, lequel gazouillait doucement en bavant sur sa robe, Harry déclara : « Remus Lupin était un bon ami, aimant et toujours de bon conseil. Son seul défaut était de parfois avoir trop peur de ce que les gens pourraient penser de lui. Il se battait pour ce en quoi il croyait et était capable de pardonner bien des erreurs. Il n'était point enclin à la violence et haïssait le fait d'être un loup-garou. Je suis heureux qu'il ait été mon ami et mon protecteur durant plusieurs années. Je souhaiterais l'avoir connu plus tôt… »

Harry ne put poursuivre. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment, qu'il aurait voulu que Remus vienne le chercher lorsqu'il avait quatre ans et non treize. Qu'il avait été déçu quand Remus ne lui avait pas écrit. Que cela lui avait serré le cœur lorsqu'il lui avait proposé son aide tout simplement parce qu'Harry avait eu usage d'une paire de bras supplémentaires au lieu d'être quelqu'un à admirer.

Etait-ce ainsi que les choses tourneraient toujours ? N'y aurait-il jamais un adulte sur lequel il puisse compter ? Qu'à chaque fois qu'il ferait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire, on penserait qu'il n'était pas comme son père ? Peut-être qu'il ne souhaitait pas être comme son père, mais personne ne semblait y songer.

Harry protégea les yeux de Teddy, ainsi que les siens, des flammes qui s'élevèrent brusquement du marbre couvrant le corps de Remus. « Dis au revoir à ton père, Ted. » murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de jais du bébé blotti contre sa poitrine.

Les gens continuaient de pleurer alors qu'ils quittaient la tombe, certains restant en arrière pour déposer des fleurs, d'autres encore se dirigeant vers des sépulcres différents.

« Je vais reprendre Teddy, Harry. » Même la voix d'Andromeda semblait âgée. Harry lui rendit Teddy, l'enfant pleurant légèrement lorsqu'il fut réveillé par le mouvement. Il regarda la sorcière et lui dit : « Je serais heureux de pouvoir le garder parfois. Je veux passer du temps avec lui. »

« Je verrais, Harry. Pour l'instant, il faut que je règle encore beaucoup de détails. Je t'enverrais bientôt un hibou. » Elle le congédia et Harry eut subitement envie de hurler après elle mais il sentit la main du professeur McGonagall sur son épaule et se retourna avec réticence vers la sorcière.

Il opina puis la suivit, signalant à Ron et Hermione d'un bref geste de la main de ne pas s'inquiéter. McGonagall se tourna vers lui lorsqu'ils atteignirent la ligne d'arbres et demanda assez cavalièrement : « Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que ferez après l'été, Mr Potter ? »

« Euh quoi ? » Harry fut pris par surprise. Son esprit était toujours avec le corps de Remus, maintenant enfoui sous terre.

Elle lui dédia un sourire tendu et répondit : « Je vais considérer ceci comme un non. Seriez-vous prêt à revenir à Poudlard pour achever votre septième année, Mr Potter ? »

Harry était stupéfait. Retourner à l'école, il n'y avait jamais pensé… Avec tout ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas consacré de temps à son avenir, sans mentionner le fait qu'il était douloureux de songer au lendemain, sans tous ces gens qu'il avait connu, maintenant décédés.

« Si on m'en donne l'opportunité, alors oui. » Harry acquiesça. Cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal de retourner à l'école pour apprendre davantage, jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Cela apaiserait quelque peu son esprit de revenir à la normalité d'une existence d'étudiant.

« Bien. Alors considérez ceci comme votre chance. Les lettres seront envoyées dès que j'aurais arrangé tous les détails. Je dépêcherai quelqu'un pour en discuter avec vous. Il va y avoir plusieurs changements dans le curriculum cette année. Il n'y aura aucun traitement de faveur pour vous, Mr Potter. »

Harry la regarda de travers : « Je n'en veux aucun. » rétorqua-t-il platement.

« Bien. Autre point que je désirais aborder, je souhaiterais que vous ajoutiez vos protections au château. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Harry réalisa qu'il la fixait et ferma la bouche, détournant les yeux alors qu'il continuait. « N'ai-je pas causé suffisamment de dégâts ? »

« Mr Potter, vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout ce qui se passe. Vous êtes un puissant sorcier, et soyez assuré que cela aidera à protéger les élèves. Je vous enverrais un hibou avec une date appropriée. Allez, et rejoignez vos amis, Mr Potter. Nous discuterons de tout ceci à une date ultérieure. J'imagine que ce jour est très difficile pour vous. »

Le professeur McGonagall avait l'air vieille et fatiguée alors qu'Harry la regardait s'éloigner. Pour une quelconque raison, l'idée de retourner à Poudlard le fit sourire pour la première fois depuis des jours et lorsqu'il revint auprès de Ron et Hermione, pour partager les nouvelles avec eux, il sut que son avenir était un peu plus brillant.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde!!

Comme promis pour cette semaine, le troisième chapitre de ma traduction...

Je pars en vacances demain mais je reviendrai dès le premier juin avec le prochain chapitre d'Héritage (déjà écrit, plus qu'un!! Je vais y arriver!!!), promis, juré!! (Pas craché, non, non, j'ai du savoir vivre!!)

* * *

Disclaimer : ceci est une traduction de la fic "Coping with hope" de Laurenke1. J'ai obtenu son autorisation pour la traduire et la publier.

Petite note de la traductrice : Les séries d'étoiles dans la conversation qui clôt ce chapitre indiquent les changements de points de vue.

_italique = petite voix très énervante..._

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Harry, es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? » Hermione semblait inquiète et Harry ravala un soupir rageur. Il ne voulait pas de son angoisse. Il pouvait la comprendre, bien sûr, mais cela ne signifiait nullement qu'il le désirait.

Les yeux bruns qui le regardaient semblaient las et âgés. Il se sentait dans le même état d'esprit mais il contrôla son expression. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser à nouveau entraîner dans cette discussion sur ses sentiments. Il savait qu'Hermione avait des difficultés à trouver ce qu'elle allait faire à l'avenir. Ils en étaient tous là, même Ron, lorsqu'il en avait discuté avec lui, en l'une des rares occasions au cours desquelles ils s'étaient adressés la parole.

La lettre que le professeur McGonagall avait mentionnée était arrivée la veille. Il était convié à se rendre sur le quai 9 ¾ le premier novembre. Harry avait été surpris durant quelques instants par l'étrangeté de la date puis avait réalisé que cela avait probablement été fait pour que les élèves plus jeunes puissent poursuivre normalement leur cursus les années suivantes.

Il regarda la lettre une nouvelle fois. Il était sensé rendre visite à son tuteur aujourd'hui, le professeur McGonagall l'en avertissait également. Il aurait cours avec un tuteur personnel, comme tous les autres.

Il se demanda ce que ses leçons comporteraient. Il allait être testé dans toutes les matières tout à l'heure à Ste Mangouste. Harry s'interrogeait sur le choix de ce lieu, aucune personne de sa connaissance n'y était allé, mais peut-être les examens de chacun prenaient-ils place à un endroit différent.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui deviendrait son professeur. Serait-ce le professeur McGonagall elle-même, ou le professeur Flitwick ? Slughorn, peut-être, ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Il s'inquiétait également de savoir qui enseignerait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Il avait énormément de pratique mais pas de réel désir de la transmettre, se languissant d'un professeur compétent.

Harry considéra sa belle cuisine étincelante. Kreattur était ravi qu'il soit de retour au Square Grimmauld et que deux personnes vivent dans la maison. Harry ne savait pas comment le vieil elfe avait pu devenir aussi dérangé. Encore maintenant, il murmurait Merlin sait quoi au portrait de Mrs Black dans le hall.

Harry soupira et vérifia les informations contenues dans la missive. Elle n'indiquait pas qu'il ait besoin de prendre un livre, seulement sa baguette. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Elle restait toujours à portée de main ces temps-ci et il ne se déplaçait pas sans. Peut-être serait-il opportun de se procurer une gaine pour la dissimuler et la conserver sur lui en toute occasion.

Cela serait sa prochaine étape dans ce cas, juste après son rendez-vous. Il se concentra sur Hermione et répondit : « Oui, pourquoi pas ? J'aurais pensé que tu serais excitée à la perspective de retourner à l'école. »

La mince sorcière lui dédia un sourire, l'un de ses anciens sourires, empli de joie et dénué du chagrin et des cicatrices qu'il y avait vu ces derniers mois. Evidemment Hermione était excitée, pourquoi donc posait-il la question ? Il aurait du le savoir.

« Je le suis, Harry. C'est juste que… » Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Harry tira l'une des chaises de la cuisine et s'assit. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione et la jeune femme continua : « Et si c'est dangereux ? Tous les Mangemorts n'ont pas encore été arrêtés et… »

« Hermione, je ne vais pas m'asseoir ici et attendre que tous les Mangemorts soient emprisonnés avant de retourner à l'école. Je ne me cacherais pas dans cette maison. J'ai toujours su que je serais une cible lorsque j'aurais tué Voldemort… »

« Mais Harry, et les autres élèves ? Tu as pensé à eux ? Beaucoup pourraient ne plus t'apprécier autant. »

« Hermione, je m'en fiche ! Pourquoi devrais-je m'occuper des autres élèves alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais préoccupés de moi ? Je suis persuadé qu'ils étaient ravis de se débarrasser de moi mais je refuse de mettre mon éducation entre parenthèses simplement parce qu'ils ne veulent peut-être pas de ma présence à l'école. En outre, je suis sûr que cela ne sera pas si terrible. »

En vérité, Harry n'en était pas si sûr mais il deviendrait cinglé s'il devait se soucier de tout cela. Il était suffisamment difficile de ne pas penser, de ne pas se rappeler ce qui s'était produit il y presque deux mois. Comment pourrait-il oublier quand, chaque fois qu'il ouvrait le Daily Prophet, il était assailli de détails concernant les procès, de spéculations sur les gens ayant joué un rôle important dans la guerre et autres billevesées.

Hermione soupira puis son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle reprit : « J'ai découvert un article dans un livre expliquant la marche à suivre pour rendre la mémoire à mes parents. Il se peut que je l'essaye lors que j'aurais fait davantage de recherches. Tu crois que ça marchera si je tente le coup ? »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Hermione espérait réellement que ses parents lui pardonneraient une fois qu'elle leur aurait rendu la mémoire. Il savait qu'ils lui manquaient terriblement mais pour lui, c'était tellement étrange. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela en premier lieu ? Voldemort s'en serait-il vraiment pris à eux ?

Harry soupira et songea que, oui, il l'aurait probablement fait. Il les aurait massacrés parce qu'ils étaient des moldus et que cet acte pourrait faire sortir Harry de sa cachette. Il avait cependant été frappé par le fait que Voldemort ne s'en soit jamais pris aux Weasley. Mais il estima qu'il avait été tellement obsédé par la Baguette des Anciens qu'il en avait négligé de vraiment tuer qui que ce soit, ou bien qu'il avait décidé de s'attaquer seulement à Harry.

Harry trouvait extrêmement difficile le retour à la vie normale, sans constamment regarder par dessus son épaule ou sursauter à la moindre ombre mouvante. Il savait que les journaux spéculaient sur ce qu'il faisait, sur ce qu'il envisageait de faire, et se demandaient quand il choisirait de faire enfin une apparition publique. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait nulle envie que les gens lui montrent leur chagrin, il avait bien assez de mal à gérer le sien.

« Ça peut marcher Hermione. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais modifié la mémoire de quelqu'un auparavant, pas à un tel niveau en tout cas. »

Le pâle visage d'Hermione sembla blanchir encore davantage et elle balbutia : « Tu crois que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision ? Que se passera-t-il si je ne peux pas leur rendre la mémoire ?? Mais non, ça doit fonctionner… »

Harry se pencha, enroulant sa main autour de la sienne alors qu'il lui parlait doucement, espérant la calmer. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué avec les filles dans cet état. Ce pourquoi il était heureux que Ginny ne soit point sujette aux crises de larmes ou d'hystérie. « Hermione, tu peux toujours demander de l'aide. Je suis sûr que le professeur McGonagall te soutiendra si Ron ou moi en sommes incapables. »

La cheminée s'anima et Harry releva la tête pour voir Ron apparaître. Les yeux du sorcier légèrement plus âgé se rétrécirent lorsqu'il vit la position d'Harry et Hermione. Harry offrit à son meilleur ami un petit sourire, sûrement Ron comprenait qu'il ne s'agit que d'amitié et qu'Harry ne tenait pas la main d'Hermione par amour. Les yeux bleus posés sur lui s'assombrirent et Harry dit doucement : « Elle pensait encore à ses parents. »

Harry lâcha la main de la jeune femme qui continuait à prendre de profondes inspirations apaisantes. Il savait qu'elle souffrait mais il se réinstalla sur son siège. Il pouvait voir la même enveloppe que celle qu'il avait reçu serrée entre les doigts de Ron alors qu'il s'approchait. Il plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et Harry s'enquit : « Donc tu as reçu la même lettre que nous ? »

Ron sourit finalement et acquiesça : « Ouais, je rencontre mon tuteur la semaine prochaine. Je me demande qui c'est. Maman était tellement excitée. Elle était vraiment fâchée contre moi quand elle a découvert qu'on avait pas l'intention de retourner à l'école. Je crois qu'elle voulait te blâmer pour ça, Harry, mais avec tout ce par quoi tu es passé… cela dit, elle se demande quand tu reviendras nous voir au Terrier. »

Harry soupira. Pour dire la vérité, il ne voulait pas aller voir les Weasley parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas se rappeler de la mort de Fred. Il pouvait parfois voir le désir de prendre la poudre d'escampette dans le regard de Ron lorsqu'il venait au Square Grimmauld, quand il devenait trop dur pour lui de rester dans cette maison qui lui remémorait son frère aîné.

Harry ne pouvait pas même commencer à imaginer ce que cela pouvait être de perdre un frère, quelqu'un qui avait toujours été là. Il avait été trop jeune au décès de ses parents pour se souvenir aujourd'hui du chagrin. Ce qui lui avait manqué était plutôt l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un sur lequel se reposer, de savoir qu'une personne l'aimait inconditionnellement et serait fière de lui quoi qu'il fasse.

Certaines personnes diraient qu'il s'agissait du concept du parfait partenaire et parfois Harry s'interrogeait à ce sujet. Il savait que ses parents s'étaient mariés à peine sortis de Poudlard, ou peu de temps après. Il était au même stade de sa vie qu'ils l'avaient été à l'époque, enfin pas mentalement. Il ne voulait pas épouser Ginny dès maintenant. Il espérait qu'elle souhaitait la même chose.

Une partie de lui craignait que cela tourne mal, comme avec ses parents. Que se passerait-il si, d'ici une vingtaine d'années, alors qu'ils auraient des enfants, il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas la bonne personne ? Serait-il si délétère de tout simplement réfléchir posément à tout cela maintenant, et ensuite de prendre leur temps ? Ils avaient tout l'avenir devant eux, de longues années si tout se passait bien.

« Harry ? »

Harry leva les yeux lorsque Hermione parla : « Ne devrais-tu pas te préparer pour aller à Ste Mangouste ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et grogna doucement lorsqu'il constata l'heure. Cela ne serait nullement positif qu'il se présente en retard à son premier jour officiel de reprise des cours. Le professeur McGonagall l'excuserait et lui pardonnerait, il le savait, tout particulièrement s'il lui parlait d'Hermione mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait pitié de lui parce qu'il aidait une amie.

« Ouais, je vais y aller. » Il se leva, époussetant son jean, avant de vérifier par réflexe que sa baguette était bien rangée dans sa poche puis il marcha vers la porte, saluant ses deux amis d'un geste de la main.

« Bonne chance, Harry. » l'encouragea Hermione.

"Ouais, vieux. J'espère que ce n'est pas Snape, ce vieux bâtard. »

Et tandis qu'Harry tentait de sourire et de rire à la plaisanterie, il espérait que ce serait lui car lui et Snape, bien qu'il l'ait maintenu hors d'Azkaban, avaient un compte à régler.

**************

Severus considérait d'un œil morne la baguette qui reposait sur les couvertures. Il était vêtu de son ancienne tenue d'enseignant bien qu'il émane d'elle une odeur étrange. Elle n'avait pas cette odeur familière, mélange des cachots et des potions qu'il préparait. Il pouvait à peine se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait brassé quoi que ce soit. Mais d'ici peu, il serait de retour à Poudlard, sous les regards hostiles et autres délicates attentions de ses collègues lorsqu'ils se rappelleraient de l'année passée avec bien trop d'acuité à son goût. Impossible de reculer, il avait d'ors et déjà dit oui.

Severus consulta l'horloge. L'étudiant qu'il était supposé évaluer ce jour était en retard. Il ricana, se demandant de qui il s'agissait. Minerva ne lui avait rien dit, se montrant très secrète à propos de cet élève. Tant que ce n'était pas Potter…

Cependant Severus s'interrogea sur ce qu'il ferait s'il s'agissait de Potter… Essayer de gérer la situation et de ne pas trop mettre en colère le garçon. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur la puissance que Potter avait manifestée lors de la bataille finale et n'avait vraiment nulle envie d'en être le témoin. Cela serait tout de même intéressant, de songer à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui enseigner…

Non, Minerva l'estimait beaucoup trop pour lui infliger ça et Potter était bien trop sacré pour qu'elle envisage une telle option. Non, elle ne ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'inquiétait plus pour sa propre magie à vrai dire. Il savait que les protections avaient été levées autour de sa chambre pour permettre à la leçon d'avoir lieu. Severus était en possession d'une liste d'éléments sur lesquels il devait tester l'étudiant en question. Il allait s'assurer que cet élève, quel qu'il soit, n'oublierait jamais cette leçon s'il devait prendre en charge son tutorat par la suite…

*************

Harry transplana à l'accueil de Ste Mangouste. La pièce était remplie de gens portant bandages ou furoncles, parlant étrangement et produisant des bruits bizarres. La queue qui le séparait de la réception n'était pas très longue et avançait vite.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il devait aller. Il serra la lettre plus étroitement et se força à se calmer. La queue avait ralenti et il était déjà en retard. Il espérait vraiment ne pas perdre de points avant que l'année n'ait même commencé, imaginant la surprise et la colère de ses condisciples.

Harry soupira. Ce ne serait certainement pas la première chose qui leur ferait éprouver de la colère à son encontre. Ils avaient perdu cinquante élèves, uniquement parce qu'il avait refusé de se rendre à Voldemort, parce qu'il avait un but à atteindre. Il secoua fermement la tête, il n'était nullement l'heure de penser à tout cela. Il ne voulait pas non plus penser à l'inquiétude d'Hermione sur le fait qu'il dormait beaucoup. Il ne voulait plus penser du tout.

« Bienvenue à Ste Mangouste. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » La voix lasse de la sorcière derrière le comptoir accueillit Harry lorsqu'il l'atteignit enfin. La jolie jeune femme blonde était occupée à gribouiller sur un parchemin et Harry dut s'éclaircir la gorge pour obtenir son attention quand il lui demanda, présentant sa lettre : « Je suis ici sur la requête du Professeur McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard. Elle m'a indiqué que j'étais sensé rencontrer mon tuteur… »

« Auriez-vous par hasard un nom ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas qui je dois rencontrer, mais je suis Harry Potter. »

La sorcière releva la tête et plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage, rejetant en arrière sa chevelure d'une longue main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui tendit la main pour prendre la missive, demandant : « Retournez-vous à Poudlard alors, Mr Potter ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. » Harry tressaillit. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attention venant d'une femme. Il s'accoutumait seulement aux regards fixes des gens sur lui, à leurs chuchotements. Après six ans à Poudlard, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

« Et bien si vous avez besoin de moi, faites moi signe. La personne qui vous attend se trouve au troisième étage, dans l'aile privée. » Les yeux brillants de la sorcière glissèrent sur le corps d'Harry et il combattit le besoin viscéral de reculer.

Il bafouilla un rapide mot de remerciement en saisissant sa lettre et quitta la file d'attente, essayant de n'entrer en collision avec personne. Ce type d'attention l'énervait énormément, pour une raison qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer.

Il s'enfuit dans les escaliers, refusant de prendre le risque d'un ascenseur. La nouvelle qu'Harry Potter rendait visite à quelqu'un à Ste Mangouste allait vite se répandre, même s'il ignorait qui il venait voir. Peut-être devrait-il lancer un sort pour déguiser ses traits ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée et Harry sortit sa baguette. Son désir de rester anonyme était extrêmement puissant et il murmura doucement le charme qui dissimulerait sa cicatrice, maintenant une simple et fine ligne blanche, et ensorcela ses yeux pour paraître quelques tons plus sombres. Voyons si quelqu'un le reconnaissait maintenant. Il respira profondément et commença son ascension.

*************

Severus vérifia l'heure de nouveau et ravala son envie de gronder. L'élève était en retard, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien les élèves en retard. Et s'il avait mieux à faire qu'attendre ?

Faites confiance aux jeunes de nos jours pour ne penser qu'à eux, même sous le contrecoup d'une guerre. Il saisit sa baguette et déchargea quelque peu sa frustration en envoyant voltiger des étincelles. Il pratiqua les mouvements de sorts plus complexes, sans prononcer les mots.

Ses gestes étaient entravés à cause des bandages et il n'avait pas encore pu sortir du lit pour vérifier l'état de ses nerfs. Il ricana pour faire bonne mesure et regarda à nouveau l'horloge. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas retirer des points quand cet élève arriverait…

Severus prit le parchemin que Minerva lui avait remis. Il s'agissait du test pour cet étudiant, en défense, charmes et transfiguration. Il se demandait vraiment de qui il s'agissait…

***************

Harry vérifia le numéro sur la porte. Oui, il était au bon endroit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'interrogeait sur la personne qui l'attendait. Il n'y avait aucun nom sur le panneau, à l'exception du nom du médicomage en charge du patient. Il soupira et se raidit. Il devait le faire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Il était en retard. Il soupira à nouveau et frotta sa cicatrice dissimulée à la vue avant de lever la main et de frapper.

***************

Severus permit à un rictus joyeux de s'exprimer dès qu'il entendit le coup à la porte. Il le laissa se transformer en son légendaire et plus effrayant froncement de sourcils alors qu'il intimait à son élève d'entrer.

Il se demandait qui allait franchir le seuil.

***************

Harry prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et entrait. Son cœur s'arrêta presque lorsqu'il vit la silhouette sombre et renfrognée assise dans le lit. Les cheveux noirs semblaient propres et étaient coiffés en arrière. Le pâle visage était impressionnant et Harry, ayant oublié qu'il avait altéré son apparence, ne put rien faire d'autre que s'exclamer : « Vous ! »

Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce et ses yeux se rétrécirent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Severus Snape. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une cruelle plaisanterie. Assurément Snape ne pouvait devenir son tuteur pour le reste de l'année. La directrice ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, elle savait à quel point il abhorrait cet homme. Peu importe ce que Snape avait fait lors de l'ultime bataille, il avait tué Dumbledore.

Snape fronça davantage les sourcils, fermant à demi les paupières en se concentrant, le regard fixé dans les yeux vert foncé d'Harry. Il étudia soigneusement son visage et cracha : « Potter ! »

« Que faites-vous là, Mangemort ? » Harry s'avança vers le lit, claquant la porte derrière lui alors qu'il empoignait fermement sa baguette, ne se rappelant pas même l'avoir sortie de sa poche.

« Puisque vous souhaitez vous en enquérir, Potter, vous vous trouvez actuellement dans ma chambre. » répondit Severus, ses yeux noirs passant de la baguette d'Harry à son visage.

Harry sentit la rage monter en lui. C'était là ce qu'il attendait depuis un an, l'occasion de venger Dumbledore, de se venger. En cet instant, cela n'avait nullement d'importance que l'ancien directeur lui ait menti et lui ai caché nombre d'éléments. Non, Snape était ici, maintenant, et Harry pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un médicomage se rua à l'intérieur. Elle remémora à Harry Madame Pomfrey. Il fut si stupéfait qu'il abaissa sa baguette et, d'après l'expression du visage de Snape, bien que le sorcier plus âgé ait rapidement repris le contrôle de sa musculature faciale, il fut tout aussi surpris.

« Oh, je suis ravie de voir que vous avez une visite, Professeur. Il ne reçoit pas beaucoup de visiteurs et c'est tellement dommage ! Je pense que tout le monde a droit à des visites. Au fait, je suis le médicomage Mugworth, mon cher. Seriez-vous un ancien élève du professeur, par hasard ? » Elle sourit gentiment à Harry, le mettant sur ses gardes.

Harry était si étonné de cette apparition soudaine qu'il tâtonna pour trouver une réponse avant que Severus ne soupire et ne prenne la parole : « Je crois savoir que le Professeur McGonagall vous a prévenue de l'évaluation qui doit avoir lieu aujourd'hui ? C'est pourquoi cet élève est venu… »

« Alors pourquoi sa baguette était-elle levée ? Je sais que les protections ont été abaissées à la requête du professeur McGonagall, mais vous restez mon patient, professeur Snape, et vous ne vous surmènerez pas… Mais je vais vous laisser… Pourrais-je apporter du thé pour vous et Mr….. ? » Le ton de voix du médicomage indiquait très exactement ce qu'elle pensait de la réclamation du professeur McGonagall.

« Mr Peterson ne restera pas suffisamment longtemps pour que nous nous installions et devisions gaiement autour d'un thé. Je vous appellerais si d'aventure quelque chose se passait. » La voix de Severus était brève et la médicomage se hérissa mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait et sortit.

Harry n'était pas très sûr de savoir pourquoi Snape n'avait pas révélé son nom. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Normalement Snape ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre Harry le plus misérable possible. Non pas qu'il en faille beaucoup ces jours-ci. Harry refusa de s'engager sur cette voie et secoua la tête.

Il revint dans le monde des vivants lorsque la porte claqua et inspecta les alentours. Snape le regardait de travers, ses yeux noirs étrécis. « Retirez le Glamour. » ordonna-t-il doucement.

« Non ! »

« Potter, retirez le Glamour ou je le ferai à votre place. A cet instant, dans cette pièce, pendant cet examen, je suis votre professeur et vous vous adresserez à moi avec tout le respect qui m'est du. » gronda-t-il.

« Alors devrais-je vous appeler bâtard, connard ou Mangemort, puisque vous êtes si inflexible sur la bienséance ? »

Le visage de Severus perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait et Harry réalisa qu'il poussait le bouchon trop loin. Cependant, il préférait se damner plutôt de que de s'excuser auprès de cet homme.

_Tu ne le détestais pas à ce point lorsque tu es allé lui sauver la via après la bataille finale._

« La ferme ! » siffla Harry pour lui-même.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Harry se concentra sur la petite voix au fond de son esprit, lui intimant le silence. Il ne l'écouterait pas. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère et de haïr Snape.

_Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour te sauver, un nombre incalculable de fois, pour te garder en vie, au péril de sa propre existence. _

Il a assassiné Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore n'a jamais dit la vérité, pourquoi devrais-je m'en préoccuper ?_

Silence ! Je ne peux pas gérer cela si ça change aussi ! Trop de choses ont déjà changé, et si cela signifie que je ne pourrais pas le détester en paix pendant quelques mois, et bien tant pis ! Je ne le verrais qu'à l'école… Il ne sera pas mon tuteur. Il va seulement m'interroger sur quelques points de défense…

« Si vous ne me montrez pas le respect que j'exige, Potter, je vous renverrai avec une lettre indiquant à la Directrice que vous n'êtes pas à même de reprendre cette nouvelle année sans avoir auparavant appris un minimum de self-contrôle. J'ose espérer que vous réalisez que la Directrice vous fait une importante faveur en vous permettant de revenir à l'école… Serais-je Directeur… »

***************

« Lorsque vous étiez directeur, les élèves se sont rebellés contre vous ! Cela montre à quel point ce poste vous convient ! Vous devriez être à Azkaban ! » Potter se mettait en colère, joliment vraiment. Il y avait si longtemps que Severus n'avait pas pu lui parler de cette manière.

« En effet, mais vous vous êtes assuré que je reste en dehors de ces murs. Pourquoi, Potter ? Pour prendre les choses en main et obtenir votre vengeance ? Allez-y ! Vous n'oserez jamais. » ricana Severus.

Le garçon fit un pas en avant et gronda : « Peut-être vais-je le faire. »

« Je doute que vous le puissiez, Potter. Vous auriez dû vous en occuper lorsque vous en aviez l'occasion, il y plusieurs semaines, alors que je reposais ici, frappé de stupeur et trop faible pour ne serait-ce que lever le bras afin de chasser les mouches. »

« J'aurais dû vous laisser dans la Cabane Hurlante, pourrir dans votre propre sang ! » hurla soudainement Potter et le rictus moqueur de Severus se gela. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être réellement la vérité. Potter ne pouvais pas être celui qui l'avait sauvé.

L'agrandissement des yeux verts et le sourire hautain que lui envoya Potter lui firent comprendre que le gamin avait deviné ce qu'il pensait.

« Difficile à entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Savoir avec certitude que le garçon que vous détestez depuis si longtemps est à la fois responsable de votre liberté et de votre existence. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous avez une dette envers quelqu'un que vous haïssez ? »

Severus fit tout juste un petit geste de sa baguette et la chaise glissa vers l'avant, frappant Potter derrière les genoux, alors qu'il gronda vers le jeune homme : « Jeune fou. Peut-être avez-vous oublié en quelle estime je tiens votre père. Cela dit, je m'échine à sauver votre misérable vie depuis que vous avez posé un pied dans cette école alors si vous souhaitez discuter de dettes, nous n'en avons certes point terminé. »

Potter rougit de colère à la mention de son père mais Severus se contenta de saisir son parchemin et continua : « Vous êtes ici pour que j'évalue vos compétences afin que le professeur McGonagall puisse établir votre emploi du temps en fonction. Elle a également, pour quelque raison insondable, jugé opportun que je vérifie toute difficulté potentielle avec votre magie. Avez-vous des difficultés, Potter ? »

****************

Harry fronça les sourcils, sa colère s'apaisant, et demanda : « Que voulez-vous dire par "difficultés", Monsieur ? »

Snape le regarda hautainement, comme si Harry avait posé une question stupide, et lorsque le sorcier blessé allongea ses longues jambes, il précisa : « Difficultés telles qu'une diminution de votre magie, des problèmes pour lancer de simples sorts ou pour maintenir un sort pendant une durée déterminée. »

Harry détourna les yeux alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il s'était senti épuisé après la bataille avec Voldemort mais il ignorait si sa magie était en cause ou non. Il était toujours fatigué et désireux de dormir. Snape s'éclaircit impatiemment la gorge et Harry ramena son regard vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Faites confiance à un Potter pour ne pas même savoir si sa magie a diminué ou est affectée de quelque autre manière que ce soit. Jeune crétin, qui d'autre pourrait bien savoir si votre magie a souffert… »

« Je ne sais pas si je me sens ainsi à cause de ma magie ou d'autre chose ! » grogna Harry, sa colère réémergeant subitement. L'après-midi allait être très, très longue…

« Dites moi ! »

« Je… »

« Potter, dites-le moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce genre de chose, au cas où le sort dont je vous demanderais de faire la démonstration soit trop puissant pour vous. De ce fait, ils pourraient s'avérer extrêmement dangereux. Un emploi du temps différent serait préparé pour vous et adapté au fur et à mesure de vos progrès, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez revenu à votre forme initiale. Cela prend du temps pour que votre magie revienne à son état normal si vous avez souffert d'une déplétion. » Snape semblait se forcer à rester calme et Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Il prouverait à Snape qu'il pouvait être aussi posé que lui.

« Je suis très fatigué et, bien que je n'ais pas de difficulté à lancer un sort, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est trop. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur certaines conversations et je n'aime pas me retrouver dans une foule ou être le centre d'attention. Je… » Harry se demanda s'il devait révéler le reste à Snape et il décida de simplement tout lâcher. « Je souffre parfois de céphalées et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a cette obscurité, constamment en retrait dans mon esprit, prête à émerger. Je ne dors pas facilement la nuit alors que je suis épuisé… »

« Avez-vous parfois l'impression que vous en avez par-dessus la tête, Potter ? »

« Non. Pas avec ma magie. Mais cela arrive lorsque je dois interagir avec des gens. J'ai envie de disparaître ou de faire exploser quelque chose… Et je m'énerve aisément. »

« Cela ressemble plus à une dépression qu'à une déplétion. Je vais vous évaluer sur différents aspects de la magie et vous allez réaliser les sorts demandés. Je ne vous pousserais pas trop avant car l'ennui avec une déplétion est que vous pouvez facilement faire à nouveau diminuer drastiquement votre magie si vous en faites un peu trop. Levez-vous, s'il vous plait ? »

Harry se leva. Ce que Snape disait avait un sens, certes, mais il n'était pas déprimé. Il était juste… Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait seulement que c'était très similaire à ce qu'il avait ressenti lors du décès de Sirius, mais, à l'époque, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait vaincre Voldemort. Maintenant même cela avait disparu, et il ne savait pas quoi faire…

***************

« Bien, Potter, cela conclut la partie Défense de cette évaluation. Transfigurez cette chaise en un chaudron en fer, si vous voulez bien. » Severus fit un petit mouvement de baguette en direction de sa plume, remarquant le nombre considérable de pages du rapport qu'il avait déjà rempli. Il avait prit en compte le moindre petit détail, de la couleur des sorts que Potter avait utilisé à la plus petite hésitation.

En Défense, Potter était bon, très bon, bien qu'il utilise fréquemment les mêmes sorts, encore et encore, facilitant l'anticipation d'un ennemi. S'il se chargeait du tutorat de Potter, il serait rassuré sur le fait que le garçon serait capable de gérer tout problème survenant sur ce plan.

Potter avait aussi la présence d'esprit d'esquiver lorsqu'il ne pensait pas assez rapidement à un contre-sort, chose que Severus n'avait que rarement vue. La plupart des élèves restaient là, immobiles, regardant stupidement un maléfice se ruer sur eux. Severus était soulagé que Potter ne soit pas de cette trempe, tout particulièrement à cause de tout ce dont cet enfant avait été témoin.

Il secoua fermement la tête. Il ne s'aventurerait pas dans cette voie. Cela serait désastreux. Il reporta son attention sur le chaudron au milieu de la chambre, plus petit que celui qu'il avait originellement prévu, mais solide.

« Versez-y de l'eau. » Les images pouvaient être trompeuses. Potter lui lança un regard noir mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Severus ricana lorsqu'une petite mare d'eau se forma sur le sol.

« Le design était bon mais vous devez travailler sur sa solidité, Potter. Si jamais vous étiez dans le besoin de transfigurer un récipient pour contenir de l'eau, vous ne souhaiteriez certes pas qu'elle ne s'échappe par le fond. Transfigurez ce chaudron en mouton. »

***************

« Potter, retransfigurez-le ! » Un bêlement sonore s'éleva alors que le mouton traversait la pièce. Harry agita sa baguette mais cela ne marchait pas. Il tentait de se rappeler de l'incantation et des mouvements associés mais son esprit restait étrangement vide.

Il était assez drôle de voir ce petit mouton, plus petit que ses congénères sauvages, courir autour de la chambre, effrayé. Snape se pencha et murmura un sort, pointant sa baguette sur l'animal et transformant le mouton en un large fauteuil blanc et laineux. Harry le fixa.

Il s'avança un peu et nota que le fauteuil tremblait à son approche. A l'instant où il toucha le siège, celui-ci bêla pitoyablement. Harry eut un sursaut de recul. Snape murmura à nouveau l'incantation et le fauteuil redevint la chaise, en bois et au dossier raide, sur laquelle Harry s'était assis en premier lieu.

Harry se retourna vers Snape. Il fut accueilli par une baguette levée et le sorcier plus âgé déclara : « Terminé. »

Harry gronda légèrement lorsqu'il vit le regard calculateur tapi au fond des yeux sombres de son professeur. « Ceci conclut votre évaluation, Potter. J'enverrais par hibou les résultats au professeur McGonagall et vous recevrez des instructions pour le début de l'année, ainsi que les sujets pour lesquels vous sera accordé un tutorat. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda : « A quoi servent ces sessions de tutorat ? »

« Elle ne vous l'a pas expliqué ? »

Harry secoua silencieusement la tête, récupérant sa chaise et faisant face au sorcier plus âgé. Snape avait à peine levé sa baguette et se contentait de l'étudier. Harry avait cru que cela se passerait différemment.

Que Snape allait le provoquer, allant éventuellement jusqu'au duel, mais il était clair qu'il se bornait à tester ses capacités.

« En conséquence de la guerre, et du fait que certains étudiants, comme vous ou Mr Longbottom, sont beaucoup plus avancés que le reste des élèves de même année, il serait inconsidéré de vous placer dans les cours de septième année. Vous recevrez donc un tutorat personnalisé dans ces matières. En règle générale, il s'agit d'un sujet dans lequel vous êtes fort. »

« Oh… J'aurais pensé qu'il s'agissait au contraire des matières dans lesquelles je manque de pratique. »

« Non, Potter, nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'enseignants et de temps pour faire en sorte que vous excelliez dans tous les domaines. » grogna Snape.

Harry sentit sa contrariété prendre de l'ampleur. « Ouais, je suppose que si j'avais eu un professeur décent pour les potions, j'aurais éventuellement excellé dans ce domaine également. »

« Et bien, il est matériellement impossible d'offrir à chaque élève un livre comportant des annotations. » Les yeux de Snape s'étaient dangereusement rétrécis et Harry rumina amèrement l'insulte.

« Allez-y, Potter. Il n'est nullement nécessaire de souiller davantage la chambre de votre présence. » Snape reprit le parchemin et scanna ses notes, congédiant Harry. L'adolescent aux yeux verts regarda son aîné de travers pendant quelques instants puis soupira et quitta silencieusement les lieux.

Il ne se sentait pas mieux que le matin. Il avait seulement fait sortir un peu de rage et de frustration. Se demandant une énième fois qui serait son tuteur, Harry transplana au Square Grimmauld.

************

Severus releva les yeux lorsque Potter quitta la pièce. L'évaluation s'était bien déroulée. Potter avait en effet excellé en Défense, ainsi que Severus l'avait prévu. Mais il y avait plus. Ce que Potter avait décrit lui semblait être une dépression sévère, non pas que Severus en soit surpris outre mesure. Potter avait traversé énormément d'épreuves l'année précédente et était probablement un peu perdu quant à son avenir.

Celui qui allait assurer le tutorat de Potter allait avoir les mains bien pleines et Severus priait toutes les déités connues et inconnues qu'il ne soit point celui-là. Mais à dire vrai, il en doutait de plus en plus et seul le temps lui apporterait la réponse.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde!

Comme promis, je poste un dernier chapitre avant de déménager (demain!!) et de devoir faire un break dans mes publications.

Aucune inquiétude à avoir, je reprendrai mon rythme habituel dès que ma ligne sera rétablie!

* * *

Disclaimer : ceci est une traduction de la fic "Coping with hope" de Laurenke1. J'ai obtenu son autorisation pour la traduire et la publier.

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Les hiboux étaient rares à Londres. La plupart des habitants de cette cité n'avaient jamais vu une chouette, sauf peut-être au zoo. Ces oiseaux nocturnes voletant durant la journée étaient encore plus rares, mais là encore, les Londoniens avaient la présence d'esprit de ne pas questionner les phénomènes inexplicables. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir du réchauffement climatique que de la pollution, ou bien de la bizarrerie inhérente au règne animal.

Pour certaines personnes, les chouettes n'étaient pas de rare occurrence, et jamais hiboux n'avaient été attendus avec autant d'impatience et d'effroi que ceux-ci. Les résultats d'examens l'étaient également mais le sentiment n'était pas exactement le même.

Deux chouettes descendirent vers un petit parc dans la banlieue de Londres. Les riverains de la Place Grimmauld estimaient être les victimes d'une numérotation fantasque. Quelle personne saine d'esprit placerait le numéro 11 à côté du numéro 13 ? Mais il en avait toujours été ainsi et cela ne changerait certainement pas de si tôt.

Il existait cependant un 12 Place Grimmauld, et il s'agissait de la destination des volatiles. Ils se glissèrent dans la cheminée de la maison inexistante. A l'intérieur de la vieille cuisine, un vénérable elfe de maison leva les yeux. Ses rares cheveux hirsutes au-dessus de ses oreilles chauves se dérangèrent davantage lorsqu'il sursauta à l'apparition des deux oiseaux qui traversèrent élégamment la pièce pour atterrir sur la table.

« Maître Harry, vous avez du courrier. » couina l'elfe dans la cage d'escalier avant de s'en retourner à sa cuisine, murmurant pour lui-même, trop bas pour que qui que ce soit l'entende, alors que les hiboux attendaient patiemment que les destinataires des missives arrivent.

Harry descendit les escaliers au cri de Kreattur. Les lettres leur étaient enfin parvenues. Il semblerait que Snape ait tenu sa parole et ait effectivement envoyé un mot au professeur McGonagall. L'espace d'un instant, Harry avait craint que Snape n'ait déclaré qu'il ne s'était pas présenté et qu'il ne doive par conséquent repasser le test, ce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire.

Après cette épreuve, il s'était senti mieux mais très fatigué. Sa magie avait été un peu instable et Hermione avait requis de sa part une visite chez Madame Pomfrey. Mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'avait pas de problème. Il lui fallait un peu de repos et tout se passerai bien.

Il soupira. Parfois, il lui semblait que, tout comme sa vie, sa magie prenait son temps pour revenir à la normale. Bien sûr, sa connexion à Voldemort avait disparu maintenant et, en conséquence, la magie d'Harry le faisait souffrir. Son corps et son esprit étaient entièrement siens, pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, et cela demandait quelques ajustements, voilà tout.

« Hermione ? » appela-t-il.

« Oui Harry ? » La voix d'Hermione provenait de la bibliothèque et Harry sourit. Il aurait du le savoir. Il s'autorisa un grand sourire et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, entrant dans la pièce étouffante. Il regarda autour de lui. Des étagères chargées occupaient les murs et Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus d'un épais volume, ses sourcils se rejoignant presque sous l'effet de la concentration.

Harry ne voulait même pas savoir ce que contenait ce livre et il se contenta de s'adosser contre le chambranle de la porte, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il déclarait : « Kreattur dit que les lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées. »

Il vit Hermione se tendre soudainement et il lui sembla que sa propre nervosité augmentait d'autant. Il lui lança un vague sourire et elle ferma sèchement son livre, se levant, lui répondant faiblement. « Bon, allons-y. Nous verrons bien avec qui ils nous ont placé. »

Harry acquiesça et la suivit. Il prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'ils atteignirent la cuisine. Il aurait pensé que les lettres arriveraient plus tôt mais deux jours après son dix-huitième anniversaire laissaient suffisamment de temps. L'école ne pourrait après tout rouvrir que dans presque deux mois.

Harry observa les lieux et soupira. A l'exception d'Hermione, de Kreattur et de lui-même, la maison était vide. Pendant un temps, Ron avait considéré l'opportunité d'emménager également mais il avait finalement décidé de rester chez lui, d'aider sa famille à surmonter la perte récente de Fred.

Harry frissonna au souvenir de ces yeux qui fixaient le plafond sans ciller. Du sourire qui s'était à jamais gelé sur le visage de Fred. Le sourire qui n'avait pas reparu sur celui de George. Il se força à se distancer de ses réminiscences.

Il était plus aisé de ne pas penser à tout cela, même si Hermione ne cessait de lui dire que la bonne manière de faire son deuil était de parler des défunts. Et si Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler ? En outre, à qui devrait-il en parler ? Aux Weasley ? Ron ? Ginny ? Tous avaient leurs propres problèmes… Non, il valait mieux que la vie reprenne son cours le plus rapidement possible.

Même son anniversaire avait été très calme. Il avait apprécié un dîner tranquille chez les Weasley, mais la cuisine de Mrs Weasley n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses prouesses coutumières. Mais à quoi d'autre s'attendre ? Elle venait de perdre un fils et, bien qu'elle essaye de toutes ses forces – Harry pouvait voir qu'elle faisait vraiment de son mieux –, il était très clair que le cœur n'y était pas.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur, Kreattur a renvoyé les hiboux… » L'elfe s'inclina si profondément que l'extrémité de son nez toucha le sol. Harry était distrait par les deux lettres qui reposaient sur la table et il le congédia : « Oui, merci, Kreattur. »

Hermione inspira profondément et prit brièvement la main d'Harry avant de s'emparer de sa lettre. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle demanda : « Ne devrions-nous pas les ouvrir au Terrier ? Je suis certaine que Ron et Ginny ont tous deux reçu les leurs. »

Oui, Ron et Ginny. Ginny serait dans la même année que lui désormais. Harry souffla et hocha la tête. Il se demandait qui serait son tuteur, qui serait considéré comme étant à la hauteur pour lui enseigner la Défense, entre autres choses ? Serait-il possible qu'il soit avec Neville ou bien serait-il seul ?

Il soupira. Il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Il prit la main d'Hermione et, avec un dernier regard en direction de Kreattur qui leur sourit avant de continuer à remuer la quelconque mixture qu'il cuisinait, ils transplanèrent à la maison des Weasley, le Terrier.

***************

Plop.

Les oreilles d'Harry sifflaient lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la pelouse entourant ce qui semblait être une bâtisse pour le moins instable. Le Terrier avait toujours été un lieu qui inspirait à Harry la joie et le réconfort, mais à l'heure actuelle, il sentait des frissons le parcourir alors qu'il regardait le bâtiment biscornu. De la fumée s'élevait de la cheminée et Harry se demanda si quelqu'un les avait entendus approcher.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis à la lettre qu'elle tenait serrée entre ses doigts. Harry lui sourit. « Attendons-nous Ron ou ne peux-tu patienter ? »

« Oh, Harry ! Je suis affreusement prévisible, n'est-ce pas ? C'est seulement que… tout redeviendra normal. On va retourner à Poudlard et on va continuer nos études et oublier l'année qui vient de passer. » cria-t-elle.

« Ouvre là alors. » Hermione lui offrit un sourire si heureux et soulagé qu'Harry sentit le sien vaciller. Mais qu'avait-il eu en tête, l'année précédente, pour emmener ses amis dans ce voyage infernal ? Il repoussa ses pensées au fond de son esprit avec un froncement de sourcils lorsqu'Hermione laissa échapper un cri joyeux.

Ce fut le seul avertissement que reçut Harry avant que la jeune femme ne jette ses bras autour de lui. « Oh, Harry, c'est extraordinaire ! Le professeur McGonagall est ma tutrice et la lettre dit que je serais prête à passer mes ASPICs dans toutes les matières si je le souhaite, qu'elle m'aidera et oh… »

Harry ne put que lui tapoter le dos, sincèrement heureux pour elle. Cela ne fit que le rendre plus curieux de l'identité de son propre tuteur.

« Ah, le grand Harry Potter apparaît une fois de plus pour sauver la journée ! » Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce de Ron alors qu'Hermione enlaçait le sorcier roux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Ron ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu dure, sentant la frustration montrer le bout de son nez.

« Et bien s'il ne sauve pas le monde, il tente de faire en sorte que les paparazzi le prenne en photo avec son amie ! » La voix de Ron était glaciale.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, vieux ? Hermione était juste heureuse d'avoir un tuteur qu'elle apprécie. »

« Oh, donc tout va bien, alors ? » le défia Ron, le ton montant. Harry s'énerva immédiatement, ses yeux verts se rétrécissant et sa magie enflant légèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Le professeur McGonagall est ma tutrice, Ron. As-tu déjà ouvert ta lettre ? Viens à l'intérieur, il fait trop chaud dehors… » Hermione lança à Harry un regard lui intimant de ne pas insister. Ron avait été d'une humeur étrange depuis le décès de Fred et, pendant un temps, Harry avait essayé de l'ignorer, de traiter Ron comme avant, mais il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de gérer tout cela patiemment.

Ron fixa Harry durement puis se dirigea vers la maison, permettant à Hermione de le traîner derrière elle, Harry les suivant en soupirant, sa lettre encore intacte à la main. Serait-ce de cette manière qu'il serait toujours reçu dorénavant ou bien était-ce son imagination qui lui faisait croire que Ron le blâmait pour la mort de Fred ? Cela se pouvait mais il avait cette drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac… Ce n'était pas le fin mot de cette histoire.

*************

La cuisine du Terrier était toujours la même mais une certaine tension flottait dans l'air. Quelque chose qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à identifier mais qui le mettait mal à l'aise alors qu'il prenait place dans l'une des chaises dépareillées derrière la table miteuse.

Il jouait avec sa lettre, tentant faiblement de sourire à Hermione alors qu'elle arborait un sourire rayonnant. Mrs Weasley s'affairait, leur servant à boire avant de sortir du four, d'un coup de baguette, ses gâteaux fraîchement préparés. Elle lança un sort de refroidissement sur ses pâtisseries avant de les poser sur la table.

« Donc nous savons qu'Hermione va étudier avec Minerva et Ron avec le professeur Flitwick. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir avec qui Harry va travailler ? » La voix de Molly était forte mais Harry pouvait y entendre une once de douleur qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

« Oui, ce très cher Harry passe en dernier parce qu'il est si important que… » Harry leva brutalement la tête lorsqu'il perçut le léger murmure de Ron. Son meilleur ami rencontra son regard sans tressaillir, de la colère brûlant dans ses yeux bleus. Une colère avec laquelle Harry n'était pas familier et qu'il trouvait quelque peu terrifiante.

Il décida de l'ignorer et ouvrit sa lettre, ses yeux scannant le parchemin devant lui.

Il fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était étrange. Hermione se pencha, le bras de Ron glissant de ses épaules alors qu'elle demandait, inquiétée par le regard d'Harry : « Qui est-ce ? Est-ce… Snape ? » Sa voix tremblait.

« Non, c'est un mot du professeur McGonagall… »

« Oh, laisse-moi deviner… Ils veulent que le grand et unique Harry Potter partage ? » Harry leva les yeux pour tomber sur le sourire moqueur de Ron. Il était fatigué et en avait franchement marre. Il ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsque Mrs Weasley le devança. « Ronald, arrête ! »

Ron regarda sa mère de travers avant de reporter son regard sur Harry. Hermione lui demanda anxieusement de continuer.

« Je n'ai pas du tout besoin de partager. Elle me demande de venir dans son bureau aussi vite que possible à réception de la missive. Elle dit qu'elle veut me parler. »

« Quand je vous dis qu'il est particulier. Il a droit à un traitement spécial, juste parce qu'il retourne à Poudlard. » l'interrompit hargneusement Ron, regardant à nouveau sa mère. La colère avait fait son retour dans ses yeux et Harry se leva, vibrant de rage.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Ou alors c'est encore cette vieille rancune ? Celle dans laquelle tu ne te sens suffisamment spécial parce que tu n'as pas cette foutue cicatrice !! » Harry savait qu'il aurait dû traiter Ron comme à son habitude mais il ne pouvait pas.

Ron se leva également et ils se fixèrent méchamment du regard par-dessus la table. Harry n'aperçut même pas Ginny lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Hermione les regardait comme des joueurs de tennis sur un court.

« Je ne voudrais pas de ta cicatrice même si on me payait pour ça ! » gronda Ron, la main sur sa baguette.

« Je suis chanceux alors de devoir porter cette cicatrice qui me rappelle ma famille jour après jour ! Tu n'as pas idée comme j'aimerais m'en débarrasser ! »

« Et bien, laisse moi donc t'aider avec ça ! Peut-être que je deviendrais célèbre pour avoir assassiné Harry Potter ! »

« Comme si tu n'étais pas assez spécial en ayant une famille normale. » grogna Harry.

« Une famille qui a souffert parce qu'elle s'est placée aux côtés d'Harry Potter. Tu n'avais rien à perdre l'année dernière, moi si ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? » Harry savait qu'il se montrait injuste et, alors qu'il regardait les yeux de Ron s'assombrir et son visage se colorer, il sut qu'il avait porté un coup bas. Hermione hoqueta mais garda le silence. Harry tremblait mais il se sentait si bien à laisser ainsi s'exprimer sa colère, la reportant sur Ron, bien qu'il soit conscient qu'il risquait d'endommager leur amitié. Il avait besoin que Ron redevienne comme avant.

« Je suis parti parce qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de la même rengaine. Harry Potter ceci, Harry Potter cela… Et maintenant tu recommences. Il n'y a que toi qui aies de l'importance, personne d'autre ! Tu te fiches de savoir qui tu blesses ou ce que les autres peuvent sacrifier pour être à tes côtés. Tu n'as pas de famille donc tu n'as rien à perdre mais cependant tu essayes toujours de voler ce qui m'appartient. »

Le coup frappa Harry profondément et il siffla, fixant Ron : « Et qu'ai-je donc volé qui t'appartienne ? »

« Tu essayes de me prendre Hermione ! » Cette réponse était si inattendue qu'Harry dut combattre l'envie d'éclater follement de rire. Hermione sauta sur ses pieds et Mrs Weasley s'exclama : « Ronald ! »

Les yeux de Ginny se rétrécirent mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte tandis qu'il s'efforçait de retrouver son calme. Il déclara avec un petit sourire en coin : « T'as définitivement perdu les pédales, mon vieux, si tu penses qu'Hermione et moi sommes autre chose que des amis. Peut-être que si tu étais moins absorbé par toi-même, tu l'aurais compris. »

Sur ces mots, sa lettre froissée dans la main, Harry sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il frémissait de rage et, sur le point de quitter les lieux, il entendit la suite de la conversation.

« Ronald, ce n'était pas juste de dire ça ! Et en outre, je n'appartiens à personne d'autre que moi-même ! » La voix d'Hermione semblait un peu froide.

« Ouais, mais je… c'est compliqué et difficile, Hermione. C'est juste… il est Harry et je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'atteindre ! » Le ton de Ron était toujours coléreux mais Harry tenta de se focaliser sur la discussion.

« Tu pourrais essayer de lui parler, Ron. Il comprendrait que tu te sens responsable de la mort de Fred. »

« Harry ? » Harry cessa d'écouter et n'entendit pas la réponse de Ron. Il était sûr de ne pas vouloir l'entendre de toute manière. Il vit que Ginny se tenait là. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, très déterminée. « Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Ron. C'est un crétin invivable en ce moment. Je suis sûre qu'il se calmera. »

La colère d'Harry s'attisa de nouveau et il répondit d'une voix tendue : « Je préférerais ne pas parler de Ron. »

Ginny sourit et elle se pencha vers lui, raccourcissant la distance qui les séparait, et dit sur un ton léger : « Tant mieux, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler non plus. »

Harry aurait dû se sentir transporté de joie lorsqu'elle lui sourit comme elle le faisait auparavant, il aurait dû, vraiment. Mais il en était incapable. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit à part une forte envie de partir. Il secoua la tête, se forçant à sourire, tout comme il se força à passer un bras autour de Ginny.

« De quoi veux-tu parler alors ? »

« Qui a dit que je voulais parler de quoi que ce soit ? » demanda-t-elle, ses lèvres incroyablement proches. Harry se contenta de la fixer alors qu'elle pressait ses lèvres contre lui, murmurant : « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. »

Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et Harry savait qu'il aurait dû ressentir une certaine félicité, sentir que tout se remettait enfin en place. Il aurait dû se sentir léger et heureux que tout soit redevenu comme avant, comme lorsqu'il sortait avec Ginny, au début. Mais il ne l'était pas. La sensation était étrange et très bizarre. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'embrassait et non sa douce et innocente Ginny.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais pourquoi ? Il avait une autre chance avec Ginny et tout était normal. Voldemort avait été vaincu alors pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux avec sa petite amie ? Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation si bizarre alors qu'il devrait être transporté d'embrasser à nouveau la rouquine ?

Il lui sembla que Ginny le sentait également parce qu'elle se recula et lui sourit : « C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne put qu'opiner.

« Je suis persuadée que ça redeviendra vite comme avant. » Et alors qu'Harry hochait de nouveau la tête, soulagé, il pensait que, peut-être, il ne désirait pas vraiment que les choses reviennent à leur état antérieur.

***********

Severus darda un regard sombre sur le vieux château menaçant qui lui faisait face.

Poudlard.

Son passé.

Le lieu dans lequel il avait vécu ses pires années, et ses meilleures.

Sa maison.

Oui, un refuge pour ceux dont la présence était indésirable dans le monde sorcier.

Un sanctuaire pour les enfants dotés de pouvoirs magiques et pour les parias, comme lui, Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

Il secoua sèchement la tête avant de boitiller vaillamment le long du chemin sinueux qui conduisait au château. Les sangliers gardant les grilles le regardèrent silencieusement passer, retournant une fois de plus, presque brisé, vers ce lieu qu'il n'avait aucun droit de considérer comme sien.

Il s'était tenu au même endroit, près de vingt ans auparavant, souffrant du même prédicament.

Ses espoirs détruits et ses rêves perdus ou abandonnés.

Il soupira. Seulement maintenant était-il sûr que le peu de respect qu'il avait réussi à gagner avait irrémédiablement disparu.

Il n'avait aucune protection, à l'exception, peut-être, de celle de Potter, mais il refusait de seulement considérer ce fait. Il serait coincé avec le gosse jusqu'à ses vieux jours, non merci ! Il ricana à cette idée.

Albus était mort, tout le monde l'en savait responsable. Tout le monde. Tous le condamnaient pour cela de toute manière.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était leur faire face, la tête haute, un rictus sarcastique fermement plaqué sur le visage, et si qui que ce soit croyait pouvoir connaître son état d'esprit, il se tromperait lourdement. Il avait survécut à bien pire. Il aurait simplement souhaité discerner une petite lueur d'espoir pour rendre les choses plus aisées.

Enfin, tout du moins Potter n'était-il pas présent, ce qui était un grand soulagement. Severus ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il reverrait Harry si rapidement.

*************

« Vous m'avez convoqué ? » Harry entra dans la pièce circulaire. La sévère sorcière, assise derrière le lourd bureau, leva les yeux sur lui avec un sourire. Elle l'étudia pendant quelques instants et Harry se força à la regarder calmement dans les yeux. Il ne détournerait pas le regard, il n'était plus un élève de première année terrifié.

Les portraits accrochés dans le bureau directorial remuèrent, certains assoupis, d'autres éveillés. Harry n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cet endroit depuis plus de trois mois et, à ce moment, tous les portraits avaient été soit endormis, soit s'étaient éclipsés pour assister à la bataille. Harry secoua violemment la tête alors que des souvenirs ne lui appartenant même pas menaçaient d'émerger à la surface de son esprit. Il avait rendu ces réminiscences, pourquoi devait-il encore se les remémorer ?

Il les avait montrées au Magenmagot et, pout être honnête, avait été soulagé de s'en débarrasser. Il n'en serait que plus heureux s'il parvenait à les faire également sortir de sa tête. Il s'obligea à sourire mais celui-ci vacilla rapidement lorsqu'il entendit une voix profonde s'adresser à lui.

« Harry, mon cher petit, tu sembles te porter à merveille. » Le professeur Albus Dumbledore, ou tout du moins son portrait, portait une robe de sorcier d'un pourpre sombre et ses yeux brillaient follement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune qui dansaient précairement sur l'extrémité de son nez crochu. Harry sentit soudainement quelque chose enfler en lui.

Il n'arrivait pas très bien à cerner cette émotion. Il ne s'agissait pas de haine mais il était en colère. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il prétendre que tout allait bien entre eux alors qu'il ne lui avait pas même présenté d'excuses pour la manière dont il l'avait volontairement induit en erreur, ne prenant pas la peine de lui dire la vérité ?

Harry soupira et décida de se limiter un simple : « Bonjour, Monsieur. »

Il se reconcentra sur le professeur McGonagall mais il semblait que Dumbledore ne puisse être ignoré si aisément. Le vieil homme tenta à nouveau sa chance : « Alors comment vas-tu ? »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et répondit froidement : « Je vais bien, professeur. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils : « Bien, bien… Et comment vont Miss Granger et Mr Weasley ? »

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous le savoir, professeur ? Vous ne vous en êtes jamais préoccupé avant. » Sa colère jaillit, cette rage qui bouillonnait juste sous la surface ces derniers jours, et Harry siffla sèchement sa réponse au vieux sorcier.

Le portrait parut surpris et, si cela s'était avéré possible, Dumbledore aurait reculé d'un pas alors que le professeur McGonagall créait une perturbation de sa baguette. Harry la regarda, étonné, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer de crier après Dumbledore. La directrice tourna son siège pour faire face au tableau installé derrière elle.

« Albus, sortez, je vous prie. Allez ennuyer quelqu'un dans la salle des professeurs, et voyez donc qui est déjà présent pour la réunion du personnel. »

« Mais Minerva ? »

« Albus, pour une fois, faites ce que je vous dis ! J'ai une affaire à régler avec Harry et celle-ci ne vous concerne en rien. Etant donné qu'il ne peut se contrôler lorsque vous êtes dans la pièce et le fait que vous ne me semblez pas capable de saisir l'allusion qu'il vous a offerte sur un plateau, je me vois dans l'obligation de faire sortir l'un de vous. Puisque je dois discuter avec Harry, vous allez nous quitter. » La voix de la sorcière était fort sévère et Harry détourna le regard, proprement châtié.

Dans un froufroutement de robes, Dumbledore disparut et le professeur McGonagall reporta son attention sur Harry. « Et bien, Potter, comment allez-vous ? »

Harry leva les yeux. « Je vais bien. »

Elle se hérissa et lui répondit : « Oui, évidemment, vous n'allez pas bien, c'est en partie pour cette raison que vous êtes ici. Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez qui a été désigné comme votre tuteur pour cette année. Et bien, Potter, pour parler franchement, vous êtes un cas à part, ainsi que vous le savez. Vous n'apprécierez peut-être pas mais il est indispensable que vous ayez un professeur qui se montre capable de discerner vos besoins tout en restant apte à vous enseigner les sorts nécessaires. Vous excellez en Défense et j'ai considéré comme adapté de vous octroyer un enseignant à même d'anticiper vos besoins en ce domaine. Vous suivrez tous vos cours avec le reste des élèves de septième année, à l'exception de ceux de Défense. »

Harry opina. C'était logique. Il l'avait soupçonné. Il remonta les manches de son pull et observa le professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle farfouillait dans une pile de parchemins devant elle. Elle lut quelques mots et fronça les sourcils. Quand elle joignit ses mains et le regarda, Harry se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise.

« Voyez-vous, Potter, vous êtes un sorcier très puissant et ce que vous avez fait il y a trois mois est extraordinaire, mais ce n'est absolument pas normal pour un sorcier de 17 ans. D'après ce que me dit le professeur Snape, vous souffrez de divers problèmes. »

« Je suis persuadé que son rapport sur ma condition était excellent. » Harry ne put se défaire de la colère qui s'insinua dans sa voix.

« En fait, Potter, au vu de votre passé commun, son rapport l'était. Brutalement honnête comme lui seul en est capable, mais excellent. Il n'est nullement question de douter de vos compétences ou de vos talents, Potter, mais certains points me préoccupent. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai convoqué. »

Harry s'assit sur une chaise sans quitter le professeur McGonagall des yeux alors qu'elle faisait une pause pour commander du thé. Elle lui tendit la théière mais il refusa d'un signe de tête. Il voulait savoir ce que ce traître avait osé écrire sur lui.

La directrice but une gorgée et reposa sa tasse avant de reprendre : « Je suis consciente qu'il n'y a aucune affection entre vous et le professeur Snape mais il a soulevé plusieurs points dans son compte-rendu qui le préoccupent tout autant que moi. Il déclare que vous souffrez non seulement d'une déplétion de votre force magique, mais également de ce qui semble être une grave dépression. Il a, bien évidemment, inclus dans ce document la manière dont vous avez réussi à ne pas obéir à tous ses ordres mais je sais prendre cette information avec le recul qu'elle mérite. »

Harry se pencha. Allait-elle finir par lui révéler l'identité de son tuteur ?

Le professeur McGonagall reprit une gorgée de son thé et, regardant le visage anxieux d'Harry, dit avec le sourire : « C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé, en accord avec Madame Pomfrey, de vous attribuer un tuteur pour vous aider avec votre magie sans vous faire courir le risque d'aggraver votre déplétion. Plus rapidement vous vous remettrez, plus aisé sera votre ajustement à la routine quotidienne de la vie normale. En ce qui concerne votre état mental, l'année précédente a été extrêmement difficile pour les élèves, bien que ne doute pas que, dans votre cas, cela ait été encore plus dur. Je souhaiterais en conséquence étendre la présente invitation pour toute la durée de l'année. Vous pouvez venir me parler si quoi que ce soit vous chagrine, Mr Potter. »

Harry opina et murmura un bref remerciement. Il regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir accepté une tasse de thé. L'attente était interminable.

« J'ai choisi de vous confier au professeur Snape… » Le monde sembla tout à coup s'écrouler devant les yeux d'Harry tandis qu'il sautait sur ses pieds.

« Lui ?!?!? Comment pouvez-vous ? Savez-vous ce qu'il a fait ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de la manière dont il m'a toujours traité ? Et vous voulez me coller avec lui ? Comment cela pourrait-il… »

« Harry James Potter ! Contrôlez-vous ! » déclara-t-elle brusquement. Harry se rassit.

La sorcière passa une main lasse sur son visage et Harry put subitement voir à quel point elle était fatiguée. Il se sentit étrangement coupable. Il tenta de se débarrasser de ce sentiment alors que la directrice lui parlait gentiment : « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Harry, mais Severus est vraiment le meilleur tuteur que je puisse trouver pour vous. Son expérience en magie défensive est exceptionnelle et il arrive, je ne sais comment, à tirer le meilleur de vous. Son analyse et son évaluation de presque toutes les situations sont merveilleuses et ses méthodes d'enseignement sont exactement ce qu'il vous faut en ce moment. En outre, je pense qu'il vous faut une certaine normalité dans votre vie et si le professeur Snape peut vous apporter cela d'une façon qui revête un sens pour vous, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Harry ne put que sourire tristement à cette tirade. Il soupira. Il n'était pas très sûr de savoir comment il aurait dû se sentir en la présente circonstance. Pendant un an, une année toute entière, il avait pensé à Snape et à ce que le sorcier avait fait. Il avait voulu être celui qui tuerait Snape, ou qui obtiendrait sa vengeance, mais il semblerait que cet honneur avait été réservé à Voldemort en personne.

Harry avait été empli d'horreur à l'instant où il avait vu Voldemort lâcher son serpent sur Snape. Quoi que le sorcier plus âgé ait pu faire, rien ne méritait un tel châtiment. Mais maintenant que Snape avait survécu, plus ou moins grâce à Harry, il pouvait recommencer à le détester en paix.

Désormais, il devrait passer du temps avec l'homme qu'il haïssait alors comment pourrait-il continuer à le maudire ? Soit cela le consumerait, soit… Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui demander. Snape avait connu sa mère, il avait fait la connaissance de Lily lorsqu'elle était une petite fille, avant même qu'elle n'arrive à Poudlard.

Pourquoi Lily avait-elle rompu leur amitié ? Que s'était-il passé entre eux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui pardonner ? Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise. Sa mère était-elle si mesquine qu'elle avait été incapable de pardonner à un ami alors même qu'il était très clair qu'il avait besoin d'elle, à tel point qu'il était prêt à renoncer à sa vie, à lier son avenir à sa mémoire pour protéger son fils ? Il n'était pas surprenant que Snape le déteste à ce point.

Harry se haïrait également s'il rappelait à quelqu'un ce qu'il avait perdu des années auparavant. Était-ce pour cette raison que Snape était devenu si aigri ? Parce qu'il aimait une femme décédée, une femme qui ne lui avait jamais pardonné ? Harry rappelait à Snape ce qu'il avait perdu…

Il soupira. Il leva les yeux sur le professeur McGonagall pour s'apercevoir qu'elle le regardait. Un petit sourire jouait sur les lèvres fines et sévères de la directrice et elle demanda : « Puis-je vous présenter une requête, Mr Potter ? »

« Tant que cela ne signifie pas que je doive enseigner ou déménager dans une autre maison ou encore aller vivre avec le professeur Snape, et si tant est que cela soit en mon pouvoir, alors oui. » répondit Harry.

Cela sembla faire plaisir à la directrice : « Puisque vous êtes le propriétaire légitime de la Baguette des Anciens et que je sais que vous souhaitez la retourner à la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore, je voulais vous demander si vous souhaitiez participer à l'ajustement des murs de protections du château. Nombre d'entre eux étaient liés à Albus et m'ont été transférés à son décès mais beaucoup furent brisés lorsque Voldemort a attaqué. Nous avons besoin de les recréer pour la sécurité des élèves. Pourquoi ne pas le faire avec la baguette la plus puissante de l'histoire ? »

« Serais-je le seul élève à contribuer à la protection du château ? »

« Oui, puisque vous êtes le porteur de la Baguette des Anciens. Tous les professeurs ont ajouté leurs propres murs dans les semaines passées, depuis la reconstruction, à l'exception du professeur Snape. »

Harry fut pris d'une sensation étrange qui s'installa dans son ventre et il regarda autour de lui. « Est-il ici ? »

Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils : « Il est ici pour la fête de bienvenue des professeurs. Maintenant, pourrions-nous descendre et renforcer les protections ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête alors qu'il espérait de tout cœur ne pas rencontrer Snape.

************

Severus prit une grande inspiration en ouvrant la porte de la Grande Salle. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir pour avoir été soumise au trajet interminable depuis les grilles. Il était sûr que les elfes de maison avaient diligemment transporté ses malles et autres possessions dans ses quartiers. Il n'avait, quoi qu'il en soit, pas l'énergie nécessaire pour descendre dans les cachots s'en assurer, et remonter. Il aurait besoin de temps pour retrouver son endurance.

Il pouvait entendre des voix dans le château et il lui fallut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir se blottir sous ses couvertures. Il avait enduré les regards de ses collègues l'année précédente, alors pourquoi ne les supporterait-il plus désormais ? Serait-ce parce que la haine et la colère seraient remplacées par la pitié, peut-être même par un certain respect, dans leurs yeux ? Respect d'une décision qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulée pendant de nombreuses années. Respect pour avoir été amoureux de Lily Evans durant la plus grande partie de sa vie d'adulte.

Oui, la plus grande partie. Il était difficile d'aimer une femme décédée, surtout lorsqu'au plus profond de la nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la blâmer d'être morte et de ne pas lui permettre d'avancer. Toutes les erreurs commises venaient de lui, bien sûr, mais il avait essayé si longtemps d'être celui qu'elle voulait qu'il soit… Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

Il était mesquin et aigri de part sa nature propre, et parce que sa vie en avait décidé ainsi. La vie n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui, même lorsqu'il faisait un effort. Il soupira. Il n'y avait plus rien dont il ait besoin de se préoccuper maintenant, pourquoi ne pas prendre un nouveau départ ? La préséance n'était plus de mise.

« Severus ? » Severus aurait reconnu cette voix couinante n'importe où. Elle appartenait au professeur de Sortilèges.

Il baissa les yeux pour voir non seulement Filius Flitwick, mais également Madame Bibine. Les yeux jaunes de la petite instructrice de vol aux courts cheveux gris s'étaient un peu étrécis mais sa collègue légèrement plus âgée le surpris en tendant la main. Severus la regarda poser sa main sur son épaule avec de grands yeux alors qu'elle lui demandait doucement en souriant largement : « Et bien, avez-vous besoin d'aide ou parviendrez-vous à destination sans vous écrouler ? »

La première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, et qui s'afficha sur son visage, fut un froncement de sourcil prononcé qui fit dire à Madame Bibine avec un petit sourire en coin : « Je vois que vous êtes toujours incapable de sourire. »

« Je vous assure que je n'ai nul besoin de l'aide d'une femme plus à l'aise dans les airs que sur le sol. » grogna Severus, boitant vers la table professorale.

Horace Slughorn était déjà là, apparemment fort occupé à manger, et Severus plaqua un rictus méprisant sur son visage. Il était conscient que la tension existant dans la pièce s'était amplifiée lors de son entrée bien que seules quelques personnes soient présentes.

Madame Bibine glissait dans son sillage alors que Flitwick s'était précipité vers la table. Il lui recula un siège mais Severus l'ignora, ainsi que cette marque de gentillesse, et dépassa la chaise offerte pour s'effondrer dans celle d'à côté. Il ne put retenir le soupir de soulagement qui lui échappa.

« Je suis ravie de constater le retour de notre bon vieux Severus. Je me serais follement inquiétée de le voir joyeux et souriant maintenant que sa couverture est fichue. J'aurais eu l'impression de retrouver Gilderoy Lockhart. » s'amusa Madame Bibine sous le regard horrifié de Severus.

« Il semblerait que mon retour soit une erreur si vous me comparez avec cet ahuri. » dit-il en secouant la tête.

Madame Bibine se contenta de sourire mais, alors que Severus se forçait à se détendre sur son siège, il attendait que quelqu'un lâche la proverbiale bombe. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux commencerait à poser des questions ou à l'accuser de différentes choses, choses qu'il avait faites.

Il observa les personnes assemblées dans la pièce s'entreregarder jusqu'à ce qu'il craque : « Quoi ? » Il grogna, les dents découvertes, et Flitwick répondit.

« Nous étions tous au procès, Severus, nous avons vu vos souvenirs et nous savons ce qui s'est passé. » Un sentiment d'horreur s'épanouissait dans sa poitrine. Il aurait volontiers fui mais n'était pas certain de pouvoir atteindre la porte. Il fut immensément soulagé lorsque Minerva requit son attention.

***********

Harry fit tournoyer la baguette dans sa main. La sensation était étrange, débordante de pouvoir, lançant des étincelles. Harry frissonna. Il mourrait d'envie de la balancer. Il détailla le hall d'entrée, un peu mal à l'aise de se trouver à nouveau à l'école dans laquelle s'étaient déroulés récemment des événements qui hantaient encore ses rêves.

Son estomac se rebellait alors qu'il pensait à réutiliser la magie. Combien de temps serait-il capable de tenir ? Il repoussa ces pensées aux tréfonds de son esprit. Il était fort, il devait l'être.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la porte fermée de la Grande Salle par laquelle McGonagall avait disparu. Elle avait dit qu'elle allait chercher Snape mais pourquoi le sorcier viendrait-il avec Harry alors qu'il renforcerait les protections ?

Il regarda dehors, fronçant les sourcils. Le bruit de la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit le fit sursauter et il se retourna. Il sentit son masque glisser et se mettre en place sur son visage quand il repéra Snape boitillant vers lui. Le sorcier plus âgé l'accueillit d'un léger rictus méprisant et Harry se surveilla. Il était hors de question qu'il soit le premier à articuler un mot.

Il rencontra les yeux noirs sans ciller et se tourna pour suivre McGonagall lorsque le professeur les précéda vers les jardins. Il ne montrerait pas une seule faiblesse devant Snape, jamais.

***********

Harry essaya de se focaliser sur le sort mais sa concentration lui échappait. Il secoua la tête, murmurant dans un souffle une autre incantation. Il cligna des paupières, la sueur qui coulait sur son front rendant sa vision difficile, et obligea sa main tenant la Baguette des Anciens à rester stable.

Ils étaient au milieu de l'opération délicate qui consistait à imbriquer les différentes magies ensemble et la moindre erreur entraînerait un défaut dans les murs de protection. Il devait se concentrer, mais il était si fatigué.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Ils n'avaient commencé que depuis une heure. Il avait juste besoin de tenir encore un peu et après il pourrait transplaner à la maison et se reposer… mais cela lui semblait si long…

************

Severus regarda Potter du coin de l'œil lorsqu'il vit sa baguette trembler un peu. Il permit à sa magie d'affluer et il la libéra. Il reporta son regard sur le jeune homme debout à sa droite mais, ne discernant pas d'autre faiblesse, il se reconcentra sur ses propres murs.

Sans le moindre doute, les protections que Potter ajoutait étaient un peu plus puissantes mais il se demanda si le garçon avait jamais fait cela auparavant. La réponse lui sembla positive car, jusqu'à ces dernières secondes, Potter n'avait pas eu de difficultés avec la magie qu'il utilisait.

Severus tourna brusquement la tête vers la droite lorsque Potter chancela. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche, là où se tenait Minerva. Elle également surveillait Potter.

« Harry ? » appela-t-elle, essayant d'attirer son attention.

Le gamin ne réagit pas. Il avait l'impression que Potter était parti bien trop profondément dans sa magie pour les entendre.

« Potter, arrêtez ! » s'exclama Severus.

Mais encore une fois, le gosse n'entendit pas. Potter chancela à nouveau et Severus sut qu'il serait bientôt trop épuisé pour continuer. Il regarda derechef Minerva, qui lui donna un bref signe de tête.

Il soupira. Serait-il toujours celui qui devrait secourir le Survivant ? Il combla la distance qui les séparait et plaça la main sur l'épaule tendue de Potter.

« Potter, concentrez-vous ! Mettez fin au sortilège ! » exigea-t-il. La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut que les ternes yeux verts se tournèrent brièvement vers lui alors que Potter marmottait d'indistinctes paroles dans sa barbe inexistante.

*************

Harry sentit sa magie lui échapper et vaciller. Il était si fatigué qu'il menait un combat désespéré pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il tenta de se concentrer sur les murmures qui l'entouraient mais en fut incapable.

Il essaya de se raccrocher à la sensation des doigts sur son épaule mais il ne le put. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de s'autoriser à sombrer dans les Ténèbres, sachant que les bras derrière lui l'avaient toujours rattrapé lorsqu'il chutait, même s'il ne l'avait jamais désiré.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde!

Le prochain chapitre d'Héritage n'étant pas encore prêt (j'en suis à peu près à la moitié...), j'ai pensé qu'un petit chapitre de ma traduction aiderait mes chers lecteurs à patienter.

Promis, je posterai Héritage la semaine prochaine!

Enfin j'espère... Une nouvelle idée de fic me trotte dans la tête en ce moment et ça a toujours le don de perturber mon écriture...

* * *

Disclaimer : ceci est une traduction de la fic 'Coping with hope' de Laurenke1. J'ai obtenu son autorisation pour la traduire et la publier.

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

« Il est mon QUOI ?? » Le contrôle draconien que Severus imposait à sa si fragile voix craqua. Elle se brisa dans un cri rauque et le professeur blessé ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, tentant d'articuler une phrase, mais aucun mot ne parvint à se former. Il bouillait littéralement de colère, se déplaçant avec des mouvements brusques, les yeux étincelants, défiant qui que ce soit de l'approcher.

Severus fit à deux reprises le tour du bureau circulaire avant de réussir à siffler les mots suivants : « Comment avez-vous pu ne serait-ce que penser placer Potter sous ma tutelle ? N'avez-vous donc point été présente lors durant les sept dernières années, femme ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de la manière dont Potter et moi nous comportons l'un avec et envers l'autre ? En admettant l'hypothèse selon laquelle votre âge vénérable vous aurait enfin rattrapée, vous faisant mystérieusement oublier les sentiments que nous nous portons, nous sommes répugnés l'un par l'autre. Nous nous détestons et allons lancer en direction de l'autre maléfices et injures si nous sommes dans la même pièce. Nous ne nous supportons pas et désormais vous m'obligez à assurer un tutorat pour ce garçon. La défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-elle entraîné la disparition de votre cerveau… ? »

« Severus ! » l'interrompit-elle sèchement alors que le maître des potions, en pleine diatribe, prenait une profonde respiration pour poursuivre et continuer d'endommager sa gorge. Minerva invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir d'un geste silencieux. « Je vous dirais la même chose qu'à Harry Potter, Severus. »

« Oh, et était-ce après lui avoir tenu la main et tapoté la tête en lui demandant de venir vous voir si son vilain et méchant tuteur faisait quoi que ce soit que bébé Potter n'apprécie pas… »

« Severus Snape, j'en ai soupé de votre comportement, jeune homme ! » éclata Minerva, abattant violemment la main sur le bureau. Severus se contenta d'émettre un léger sifflement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il la toisait. « Asseyez-vous immédiatement ! »

En cet instant, elle ressemblait tellement à l'ancien professeur intransigeant qu'elle avait été pendant sa jeunesse que Severus s'assit. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua et Minerva prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne vais pas prétendre que la relation que vous entretenez avec Mr Potter soit rien de moins… qu'horrible, mais je me dois de vous rappeler votre devoir d'enseignant, Severus. Bien des choses ont changé depuis l'année dernière et les événements se sont mis en mouvement à une vitesse étourdissante. Je n'avais pas anticipé le retour de tant d'étudiants pour leur septième année, mais le fait est qu'ils reviennent et qu'ils ont besoin d'aide, Harry peut-être plus encore. Vous êtes le plus qualifié pour gérer cette situation, Severus. Je sais que cela va vous paraître dur à avaler mais Potter et vous êtes fort semblables. Peu m'importe ce que vous avez à dire à ce sujet, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Vous êtes le tuteur d'Harry Potter pour cette année, point à la ligne ! »

Severus ne put que soupirer et son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia. Il se leva et, après avoir jeté un regard noir à Minerva McGonagall, il quitta la pièce. Il devait vérifier l'état de santé de son élève.

A l'intérieur du bureau, la directrice eut un très mauvais pressentiment qui lui retourna l'estomac. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant avant de bondir sur ses pieds pour se hâter derrière le Serpentard fulminant. Cela n'allait pas être beau à voir.

**********

De ternes yeux verts s'ouvrirent, clignant dans la lumière des bougies qui trônaient sur la table de chevet. Harry Potter se demanda pendant un moment où il se trouvait alors que ses yeux fatigués se concentraient sur le lit blanc et propre dans lequel il était bordé. Il tendit la main vers ses lunettes, grimaçant lorsque ce simple geste éveilla une douleur sourde dans son bras. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de ses lunettes et il les plaça vivement sur son nez. Alors que sa vision redevenait normale, son mal de crâne ressuscita.

Harry grogna en réalisant qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était qu'ils ajustaient les protections du château, ensuite tout devenait flou. Il avait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser…

« Ah, Mr Potter. Vous êtes réveillé. » La voix douce de l'infirmière de Poudlard, Madame Poppy Pomfrey, lui parvint alors qu'elle s'affairait autour de son lit. Entre ses mains se trouvait une fiole d'une potion pourpre de sommeil sans rêve. Harry gronda en la voyant.

« Oui, et vous allez me rendormir. » grommela-t-il en tentant de s'asseoir. Il fut assailli par un vertige et chercha sa respiration, plié en deux. Il sentait le bras de Madame Pomfrey autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle essayait de lui faire entendre raison.

« Allons, Monsieur Potter, vous avez traversé un événement traumatisant hier. Je pensais que vous aviez un meilleur contrôle de votre magie. Le professeur Snape vous a amené lorsque vous avez perdu connaissance pendant le renforcement des protections. Il a du utiliser sa propre magie pour briser le sortilège dont vous faisiez usage. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il a aimé. Cela ne sera qu'un échec de plus qui lui permettra de me traiter davantage de haut. » murmura amèrement Harry. Il gardait la tête baissée, ne rencontrant pas les yeux inquiets de l'infirmière. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal et n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir que Snape l'avait porté à l'infirmerie pour se sentir encore plus mal. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

« Je vous assure, Potter, que le plaisir de vous traiter de haut, ainsi que vous l'avez si éloquemment indiqué, est grandement déprécié par le fait que vous fassiez merveille à vous rendre misérable par vous-même. » ricana Snape, la voix légèrement rauque alors que le sorcier entrait dans l'infirmerie.

Malgré son étourdissement, sa fatigue et tout le reste, Harry grogna doucement et demanda sèchement : « Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Madame Pomfrey émit un son de gorge désapprobateur mais Harry l'ignora pour se focaliser sur Snape, le fixant de ses yeux étrécis. Cela ne sembla pas faire de différence car Snape se contenta de répondre avec un sourire moqueur.

« Un peu de respect serait de mise, Potter. Vous parlez à votre sauveur après tout. » Snape s'adossa au lit à l'opposé de celui d'Harry.

« Le respect demande à être gagné et non requis simplement pour avoir sauvé quelqu'un. » répliqua vivement Harry. Severus retroussa les lèvres.

« Vous savez bien évidemment tout à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » murmura-t-il. Harry sentit une onde de rage menacer de le submerger alors qu'il tentait de la contrôler. Madame Pomfrey lança à Snape un regard réprobateur en déclarant : « Allons vraiment, Severus. Harry est blessé et a besoin de repos. »

« Je vais bien. » marmotta Harry, embarrassé, ne quittant pas Snape des yeux. Les lèvres du sorcier plus âgé prirent un pli dédaigneux et il répondit, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux sombres posés sur Harry : « En tant que le tuteur de Potter, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer de son état de santé, bien que je sois persuadé qu'il soit impossible de le guérir. Le problème est très certainement génétique. J'applaudirais volontiers si vous remontiez le temps et empêchiez James Potter de naître mais cela s'avèrerait complexe à réaliser étant donné que l'immense majorité des Retourneurs de Temps utilisés par le Ministère a été détruite assez mystérieusement, il y a deux ans. Quelque chose à voir avec un rêve et une prophétie, je crois… » Snape lança en direction d'Harry un nouveau sourire hautain qui fit bouillonner le sang du jeune Gryffondor. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas riposter.

Il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de Madame Pomfrey pour prouver qu'il était à même de s'asseoir. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le visage de Snape et il laissa quelques instants s'écouler avant de répondre.

« C'est sûrement une honte que je sois également porteur des gènes de ma mère dans ce cas. »

Harry attendit que Snape se colore mais le sorcier se contenta de répliquer d'une voix ennuyée : « Je suis heureux que vous ayez réussi à déduire cela par vous-même, Potter. Probablement la seule supposition sensée que vous ayez jamais faite. »

Harry sourit froidement alors qu'il rétorquait, persuadé de faire mouche cette fois : « Vous auriez certainement préféré que je vous ressemble. N'a-t-il point été affreux de voir votre pire ennemi, quelqu'un qui était dix fois mieux que vous, épouser l'amour de votre vie ? Mais je parie que cela vous a vraiment fait enrager que de savoir que vous étiez responsable de la destruction des liens qui vous unissaient à Lily. Penser que vous honorez sa mémoire en vous montrant mesquin vis-à-vis de son fils sans aucune raison valable outre le fait qu'il ressemble à son père, quelle pitié ! »

Harry vit Madame Pomfrey se raidir et Snape rougir violemment à ces mots. Il découvrit les dents, poursuivant : « Vous êtes pitoyable. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi pitoyable que celui qui parvient sans difficulté à faire tuer tous ceux qui se préoccupent de lui ! » explosa Snape, grondant férocement, ses yeux noirs étincelant.

Harry se figea et murmura : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Madame Pomfrey essayait en vain de les arrêter mais même elle ne put retenir un bruit de gorge surpris alors que Severus croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, souriant méchamment en concentrant son regard sur le visage blême d'Harry. « Auriez-vous fait les comptes récemment, Potter ? Vous avez toujours été enthousiaste à me blâmer pour la mort de Black et pour celle de votre père, alors comptons. Oui, j'étais responsable du décès de vos parents, cela fait deux pour moi. Ensuite, il y eut Cédric Diggory lors de votre quatrième année… oh, mais attendez, vous avez réussi à tuer Quirrell en première année, ce qui nous place à égalité. Mais si nous continuions ? »

Harry sentit sa respiration s'emballer alors qu'il fixait Snape, incapable de détourner le regard ou de lui dire de se taire.

« Puis Black pendant votre cinquième année, qui est mort en tentant de vous sauver, ce qui fait trois pour vous… Dumbledore, l'année dernière, ce qui égalise à nouveau le score. Nous en arrivons à la Bataille Finale, dois-je poursuivre, Potter ? » susurra Snape, jubilant.

Harry secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Cependant les mots vinrent alors qu'il fermait fortement les yeux.

« Vous êtes responsable du décès de cinquante personnes, Potter, étudiants et autres. Je vous concède la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui, je suppose, vous permet de déduire quelques individus, mais néanmoins, les félicitations s'imposent. Vous gagnez, Potter. Vous avez réussi à faire tuer quelques quarante-huit personnes. Quel exploit… »

« La ferme !! » hurla Harry, ouvrant brutalement les yeux, les reportant sur Snape.

« Qu'avez-vous dit, Potter ? » chuchota Snape, son expression figée sur son visage.

« Je vous ai dit de la fermer, sale bâtard hargneux ! » Harry balança les jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. Il tremblait de rage, si violemment qu'il lui était difficile de penser.

Il tenait en main sa baguette de laquelle jaillissaient des étincelles, le rendant plus malade qu'il ne l'était. Madame Pomfrey les regardait, les yeux écarquillés, hypnotisée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, alors qu'Harry se levait. « Comment _osez_-vous ? Comment osez-_vous_ ?! _Vous_ entre tous ?!! Vous avez tué Dumbledore, vous… vous… »

Il perdit le fil de sa phrase, réalisant à quel point il était faible. Les larmes rendaient sa vision difficile.

Snape avait raison.

Peu importait la vigueur avec laquelle il prétendait le contraire. S'il n'avait pas été là, ces élèves seraient vivants, ainsi que Remus et Tonks, s'il s'était rendu lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé et il…

Ses genoux lâchèrent sous lui et, bien qu'il ait conscience de ce qui se passait, il ne put empêcher le sol de se rapprocher à toute allure. Sa baguette glissa de ses doigts mous et roula sur le carrelage. Harry cacha son visage entre ses mains et pleura, alors même que les pas rapides de Madame Pomfrey se ruaient dans sa direction. « Allons, Mr Potter. Il n'y a nulle raison de vous mettre dans un tel état. »

« Laissez-le, Poppy. Allez chercher une potion calmante dans votre bureau et contactez Minerva… Elle voudra voir Potter le plus tôt possible. » déclara Severus d'un ton bourru.

« Et vous laisser seul avec lui, Severus ? Seriez-vous fou ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Pour une fois, Poppy, faites ce que je vous dis ! Avez-vous vu ce dont Potter a été le témoin ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce par quoi il est passé ? » La voix de Snape avait retrouvé son tranchant.

« Et vous si ? »

« Non, mais je possède en ce domaine une meilleure compréhension que beaucoup. » Sa voix se fit plus basse et Madame Pomfrey soupira, plaçant une main chaude sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Vous êtes fou si vous pensez que je vais consentir à vous laisser seul avec ce garçon après ce que vous venez de lui dire, Severus ! »

« Je ne suis pas un _garçon _! » cracha rageusement Harry. Soudainement, il tremblait à nouveau de colère. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, il n'était plus un enfant. Il toussa alors qu'un sanglot se logeait dans sa gorge mais la haine brûlante refusait de disparaître.

En cet instant, il détestait Snape davantage encore que de coutume. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il serait capable de retourner à l'école ? Pourquoi avait-il sauvé Snape ? Il aurait dû le laisser mourir… il aurait dû…

Des pleurs tentaient à toute force de s'échapper tandis qu'Harry essayait de les contenir, le faisant hoqueter. Il pouvait voir Snape rouler les yeux alors qu'il murmurait dans sa barbe de façon parfaitement audible : « Impossible. Vous ne pouvez pas même pleurer correctement, Potter ? »

« Severus Snape ! Cessez sur-le-champ !! » Madame Pomfrey se redressa et, de toute sa hauteur, marcha sur le professeur, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Elle leva la main, prête à gifler Snape et, au plus étonnement d'Harry, le maître des potions recula et sembla rétrécir bien qu'il n'ait jamais détourné le regard, fixant l'infirmière de ses insondables yeux noirs par delà son nez crochu.

Quelque chose sembla passer entre eux et Snape, cillant, centra tout à coup son regard sur un autre point. Madame Pomfrey, une expression triste ornant son visage, lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Snape s'en débarrassa vivement et Madame Pomfrey lui ordonna avec un petit sourire : « Maintenant rendez-vous utile, Severus et portez Harry dans son lit. Je ne rajeunis pas et serait incapable de le soulever… »

« Il me semble que vous êtes parfaitement habilitée à user de votre magie, Poppy, contrairement à certains. » gronda Snape d'une voix basse et calme.

Harry sentit les yeux noirs se poser sur lui mais il refusa de le regarder. Il grogna méchamment alors qu'il tentait d'atteindre sa baguette. Elle était hors de sa portée. Snape s'avança et il se pencha pour ramasser la pièce de bois. Harry voulait l'arracher de ses doigts mais se savait trop faible.

« Et vous êtes tout à fait conscient du danger que représente l'utilisation de la magie sur une personne souffrant de déplétion ? La magie de Mr Potter est très instable et s'il s'énerve davantage, il pourrait non seulement se blesser, mais également blesser toute autre personne présente. Je vais aller lui chercher une potion calmante et vous, faites votre devoir de tuteur, jeune homme ! »

S'il avait eu encore quelque force, Harry aurait ri du ton sévère de l'infirmière, si semblable à celui d'une mère réprimandant son enfant. Snape se hérissa, clairement ennuyé. Harry était soulagé d'avoir réussi à se remettre en position assise et bien que cet éprouvant effort lui ait fait perdre le souffle, cela ne le préoccupait pas.

Il bâtit rudement des paupières pour repousser ses larmes. Il ne pleurerait pas à nouveau, non, il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à ce bâtard alors que Madame Pomfrey s'éloignait vers son bureau. Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Ses yeux le brûlaient et tout ce qu'il désirait était d'enfouir son nez dans l'oreiller et dormir pour le reste de l'été, oubliant tout et ne se réveillant que lorsqu'il ne souffrirait plus… Il voulait oublier…

Une main sur son biceps le fit se débattre, par habitude autant que par instinct. Il entendit un léger soupir au dessus de lui et Snape déclara sèchement : « Potter, un minimum de coopération est requise, si vous pouvez trouver en vous suffisamment de bon sens pour ce faire. »

Harry le regarda, ses yeux verts étrécis, ses lunettes tâchées, puis Snape soupira derechef et gronda : « Non mais regardez-vous ! Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable. Des larmes et du mucus partout sur le visage. Si seulement le monde sorcier pouvait vous voir maintenant. »

« Je suis sûr que vous ne demanderiez pas mieux que de prendre une photo, hein ? » Harry baissa la tête, à la recherche d'un mouchoir au fond de sa poche, seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'en avait pas, il n'en portait jamais. Il releva les yeux lorsqu'un tissu blanc entra dans son champ de vision.

Il accepta le mouchoir et le froissa entre ses doigts avant de soulever ses lunettes de son nez pour s'essuyer le visage, les joues brûlant d'un mélange de rage et de honte. Pourquoi était-ce Snape, entre tous, qui le voyait dans cet état ?

Pourquoi Snape était-il son tuteur ? Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il être quelqu'un d'autre ? N'importe qui qui l'apprécie en fait. Lorsque Snape était à Ste Mangouste, il lui avait semblé si naturel de plaider sa cause devant le Magenmagot mais maintenant… Harry avait entièrement oublié à quel point Snape pouvait se montrer mauvais et hargneux.

« Allez, Potter, réessayons. » La voix de son professeur était douce et Harry mit le mouchoir de côté lorsqu'il vit la longue main fine tendue devant lui. L'espace d'un instant, il considéra l'idée d'accepter et de tirer Snape au sol, pour voir si le sorcier plus âgé trouverait si simple de se relever, mais il repoussa cette pensée avec un soupir fatigué.

Il plaça sa main dans celle de Snape, sentant les doigts secs et chauds se refermer d'une poigne ferme mais étonnamment douce autour de son poignet alors que Snape lui donnait ses instructions. « Soulevez-vous du sol lorsque je tirerais. Au compte de trois… » Harry se prépara, écoutant le décompte.

« Un… Deux… Trois… » Bientôt, Harry fut debout sur ses pieds, le vertige lui faisant tourner la tête. De violentes couleurs tourbillonnaient dans la pièce et Harry sentait ses genoux faiblir, se dérobant sous son poids. Dans un gémissement sourd, des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux, ses genoux déclarèrent forfait.

Un bras autour de sa taille le rattrapa juste à temps et la tête d'Harry s'appuya sur une poitrine ferme. Snape sembla vaciller sous le poids du jeune homme mais il se redressa, attirant Harry plus près pour retrouver son équilibre.

Après quelques minutes, Snape parvint à se maintenir, Harry étrangement blotti contre son torse, un bras soutenant le poids du garçon. Harry tenta de lever la tête mais l'infirmerie se mit à tanguer davantage et il sentit son estomac se rebeller à la seconde où il essaya de supporter son propre poids.

Le corps de Snape était tendu, ramassé, comme dans l'expectative. Le sorcier blessé tremblait un peu mais le bras qui soutenait Harry était fort et stable. Harry tenta expérimentalement de ramener ses pieds sous lui mais il se sentait si fatigué que sa tête n'en tournait que plus à chaque tentative.

Son cœur battait trop vite et il éprouvait une grande faiblesse, comme s'il avait été malade durant une longue période et avait hasardé un voyage de la Grande Salle à la tour Gryffondor. Il voulait pouvoir se mouvoir sur ses jambes et non devoir s'inquiéter du fait que Snape puisse le lâcher à cause de ses blessures.

Le bras de Snape se raidit et rapprocha encore légèrement Harry de lui, lui demandant s'il pouvait tenir debout. Harry sentit la voix de son professeur vrombir à travers la cage thoracique contre laquelle sa tête reposait.

Il tenta derechef de relever le visage alors qu'il déplaçait lentement son poids sur un pied. Il retint sa respiration, conscient du relâchement de l'étreinte de Snape qui lui fit ressentir un léger pincement au cœur. Il écrasa cette réaction inappropriée immédiatement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Dès que son poids porta sur ses jambes, elles se dérobèrent et Harry faillit tomber. La douleur explosa dans son crâne et tout devint noir alors qu'il perdait connaissance.

**********

Severus eut à peine le temps de rattraper le jeune sorcier lorsque ses yeux se révulsèrent. Son visage, déjà pâle, était gris d'épuisement et Severus jura doucement en plaçant la tête brune sur son épaule.

La calme respiration de Potter caressait son cou, le faisant frissonner, mais Severus l'ignora. Les yeux émeraude du morveux étaient brumeux et, après quelques minutes, au vu de la position peu naturelle de Potter et de son poids non négligeable malgré sa petite taille, Severus glissa aisément son autre bras sous les genoux du garçon.

Le maître des potions dut bientôt faire face à un tout autre problème. Maintenant qu'il était parvenu à soulever le gamin, celui-ci revenait à lui, gémissant doucement alors que ses paupières se fermaient sur ses yeux qui bougeaient inlassablement. Severus se retrouva à fixer le visage exténué, voyant réellement Potter pour la première fois.

Il l'avait toujours regardé. Pendant des années, il avait vu le garçon dans tous ses états, en colère, triste, indifférent, sérieux, excité, mais jamais heureux. Il avait vu l'air défait qu'il avait arboré lorsque Diggory était mort et les larmes qu'il n'avait pas pu verser, pas même pour Black, comme s'il ne savait pas comment pleurer.

Mais là, voir les lèvres entrouvertes qui révélaient de parfaites petites dents blanches et les rides de soucis estompées… Potter avait l'air si jeune. Ce gosse lui avait-il jamais paru si innocent auparavant ? Non. Pas même durant la première année du gamin. Dès que Severus avait posé les yeux sur Potter, il avait imaginé voir dans son regard vert une étincelle de malice…

Mais il n'avait pas rêvé la colère, qui s'était lentement mais sûrement muée en haine. Les choses auraient pu être différentes, il le savait, s'il avait traité le garçon autrement la première fois qu'il l'avait vu…

Les yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent et fixèrent ceux, noirs, de Severus qui ne pouvait détourner le regard. Il y lu la fatigue et la douleur alors que Potter se battait contre lui-même pour masquer ses sentiments. Severus resta silencieux.

Les yeux de Lily n'avaient jamais eu cette expression. Ils l'avaient condamné, oui, ils avaient exprimé colère et joie, mais ceux de Potter étaient hantés. Jamais une seule fois Severus n'avait vu cette allégresse qu'il associait à l'amour, cette étincelle qui clamait haut et fort au monde entier que vous étiez amoureux et n'aviez cure de l'opinion publique. Même avec la fille Weasley, Potter semblait hagard. Et maintenant…

Désormais Potter était libre mais les yeux qui ne quittaient pas les siens étaient vieux, fatigués du monde, comme le seraient ceux d'une personne ayant été témoin de trop de chagrin et de douleur, trop de violence et de colère, trop d'événements ténébreux, pour croire en un monde lumineux. Cette constatation éveilla une profonde souffrance en Severus.

Il ne comprenait ces sentiments que trop bien, ils avaient causé l'amertume de sa personnalité. Il avait lui-même vu de bien trop nombreuses horreurs, fait des choses…

Était-ce là ce qu'avait pensé Minerva ? Qu'il pouvait aider Potter, permettre au garçon de ne pas devenir un nouveau Severus Snape ? Un autre homme amer qui léchait ses plaies en privé, loin des yeux inquisiteurs et souhaitant seulement que des bras l'étreignent.

Mais les bras ne venaient jamais et tout ce qu'il restait à la fin étaient les souvenirs qui ne suffisaient pas dans l'ombre de la nuit. Et il finissait par exploser de plus en plus fréquemment sur les personnes qui se préoccupaient de lui alors qu'il jouait au funambule sur un fil extrêmement mince entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore. Même ces derniers mois, les réminiscences n'étaient toujours pas suffisantes.

Non, depuis quelque temps, il attendait la fin, quelle qu'elle soit. On lui avait donné une nouvelle chance, même s'il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait pour lui…

Les yeux de Potter étaient toujours verrouillés sur les siens, comme pour le mettre au défi de le lâcher. Étrangement, cette idée n'avait pas traversé l'esprit de Severus. Le Serpentard raffermit sa prise, collant davantage le jeune sorcier contre lui, et quelque chose en Potter se calma. Son inquiétude diminua et son corps, quoi qu'encore tendu, se relâcha imperceptiblement contre Severus. A la plus grande stupéfaction de Severus, la tête de Potter revint s'installer sur son épaule, les yeux verts se refermant.

_Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge…_

**********

Madame Pomfrey revint dans la pièce pour trouver un maître des potions ahuri avec le sauveur du monde sorcier endormi entre ses bras. Severus semblait mal à l'aise et, d'un attouchement discret sur l'avant-bras vêtu de noir, elle le dirigea vers le lit.

Avec un soin dont il n'usait généralement que pour ses chères potions, Severus déplaça Harry vers le lit et l'y allongea, déposant délicatement la tête ébouriffée sur l'oreiller. Le jeune sorcier émit immédiatement un sifflement sourd et se replia sur lui-même, les genoux collés contre sa poitrine alors qu'il tremblait, se mordant la lèvre, ses yeux agités de mouvements irrépressibles.

Madame Pomfrey s'empressa autour du lit, remuant sa baguette en remontant les couvertures sur le petit sorcier, tandis que Severus se contentait de regarder. Severus était intrigué de voir l'infirmière déposer les fioles de potions qu'elle portait sur la table de nuit et, lorsqu'il vit le visage de Potter se tordre de peur ou d'épouvante, il demanda après quelques instants : « Pourquoi ne pas le réveiller ? »

La sévère sorcière lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de revenir à son patient. Elle caressa sa joue d'un geste tendre que Severus lui-même avait expérimenté lorsqu'il avait été amené à l'infirmerie, tendu et blessé, prêt à mordre le premier quidam venu.

« Il est épuisé, Severus. Il se réveillera de lui-même lorsqu'il se sera reposé. »

« Mais il cauchemarde. » Une interrogation était perceptible dans sa voix profonde, comme si Severus était sincèrement perplexe devant le fait que personne n'éveille le jeune sorcier.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie, Severus. Harry a besoin de repos et n'a jamais été de ceux qui demandent pitié et réconfort, tout comme une autre personne de ma connaissance. » Le maître des potions fronça durement les sourcils mais Poppy ne fit que lui sourire gentiment.

« Laissez-le se reposer, Severus. Il en a bien besoin. Venez. Laissez-moi donc voir comment vous vous portez tant que vous êtes là. » Poppy plaça une main sur son épaule, tentant de le conduire ailleurs, mais Severus refusa de bouger.

« Mais Potter cauchemarde. » clarifia-t-il.

Poppy soupira et déclara avec un regard triste : « Je sais. Il n'aime pas que je le réveille. Cela le surprend, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je le frappe. Comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui-même. Il est plus indiqué de lui permettre de sortir seul de son rêve. »

Alors qu'il se laissait conduire par Poppy, perplexe devant le comportement de Potter, Severus se jura de le réveiller si le cauchemar persistait ou s'aggravait.

**********

Il ne fallut guère longtemps à Severus pour boitiller de nouveau au chevet de Potter. Il continuait de se répéter qu'il faisait cela car il s'agissait de son devoir de faire en sorte que le gosse soit en bonne santé, et non pour Merlin sait quelle raison mélodramatique impliquant qu'il tenait à ce garnement. Pourquoi devrait-il se préoccuper du fait que Potter cauchemarde ou pleure jusqu'à se casser la voix à cause de cela ?

Mais il se passait quelque chose. Pour quel motif quelqu'un tressaillirait et se déroberait alors qu'on l'éveillait d'un mauvais rêve ? Ces révélations étaient trop gênantes pour que Severus ne soit rassuré. Il agita sa baguette pour faire venir à lui un fauteuil situé à l'autre extrémité de l'infirmerie.

Le siège s'installa tranquillement près de Potter. Durant l'absence de Severus, le jeune homme avait repoussé les couvertures et reposait dorénavant frissonnant sur le lit, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux.

Les traits de Potter étaient tirés et tendus, et, alors que Severus s'asseyait, il se demanda de quoi que le garçon rêvait. Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, seulement un cri rauque, tandis qu'il secouait la tête, silencieusement cette fois.

Severus fronça les sourcils et, désireux de confirmer ses suspicions, posa une main légère sur le bras aux muscles contractés de Potter. « Potter, réveillez-vous ! »

Potter se tendit mais il ne résista pas et commença à s'éveiller. Severus pouvait le voir au durcissement des traits de son visage alors qu'il le secouait doucement. « Allez, gamin ! Réveillez-vous ! »

A ces paroles, Potter se raidit davantage avant que les yeux verts ne s'ouvrent brutalement et que, se dégageant de la main de Severus, il ne déclare, clairement encore endormi et confus : « Je suis réveillé, Oncle Vernon. »

Vernon ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Ce fichu Gryffondor avait-il osé l'appeler par le prénom de son oncle ?

Ravalant la rage brûlante qui plaçait une remarque cinglante sur le bout de sa langue, Severus siffla : « Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? »

Potter tressaillit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, instantanément réveillés, alors que le garçon bondit dans son lit, reculant si vite qu'il faillit se jeter au sol. Il balbutia, cherchant ses mots, la confusion lisiblement écrite sur son visage tandis qu'il tentait de remettre son masque en place.

« Je vous ai appelé par le nom de mon oncle, Monsieur. » Il baissa sa tête ébouriffée et le froncement de sourcils du maître des potions s'intensifia.

« Avez-vous donc coutume de vous réveiller avec votre oncle ? »

Potter redressa violemment la tête et Severus vit une blessure s'épanouir dans le regard vert, bientôt couverte par le dégoût et le ressentiment. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'affinèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'une mince ligne ferme puis le Gryffondor répondit : « Non ! »

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous pensé que j'étais votre oncle ? »

Potter frémit. « L'habitude. »

Habitude ? Les seules fois où se dérober devant quelqu'un devenait une habitude étaient lorsque quelque chose causait cette dérobade.

« Il n'existe que deux options possibles : soit vous êtes, ainsi que je l'ai déclaré, habitué à vous réveiller avec votre oncle, soit votre oncle vous réveille. Laquelle est-ce ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » gronda Potter, sur la défensive.

« Et bien, considérant que vous avez jugé convenable de m'appeler votre oncle, j'estime approprié que vous expliquiez vos actions. La plupart des gens ne me baptisent point d'un nom différent lorsque je les réveille d'un cauchemar. » Severus força sa voix à sembler patiente. Cela ne l'aiderait en rien d'éclater comme il en mourrait d'envie. Aussi gardait-il muselé son fameux tempérament.

« Oh, vous réveillez nombre de gens de cauchemars donc ? » La voix d Potter était emplie d'une envie amère et Severus, fronçant les sourcils, clarifia sa pensée.

« Les élèves de Serpentard, bien sûr. Quelqu'un doit les réveiller… »

Potter détourna vivement la tête et bâtit des paupières. Aux yeux de Severus, il semblait repousser ses larmes. Malgré lui, le maître des potions se pencha et demanda, curieux : « Comment votre oncle vous réveille-t-il ? »

« En frappant sur la porte à coups redoublés ou en me jetant des objets. » murmura Potter après quelques instants. Le visage du gamin était toujours détourné et, pendant un moment, le jeune sorcier lui parut si vulnérable et brisé que Severus sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Jamais avant ce jour ce gosse ne lui avait semblé si jeune, si fragile.

Potter restait assis, ramassé sur lui-même. Severus ne désirait rien d'autre que d'apaiser les lignes d'angoisse qui ornaient le visage du garçon. Un instinct aussi vieux que le temps s'emparait de lui, le poussant à prendre Potter dans ses bras, à soulager sa souffrance. Il bannit sauvagement cette idée qui faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement.

Potter n'apprécierait pas. Tout dans le langage corporel du garçon le lui indiquait. Les mains de Severus dénichèrent une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve dans les replis de sa robe et la tendirent silencieusement à Potter.

Le jeune homme le regarda, clignant des yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Pendant un instant, Severus sentit émerger une pointe de rage. Fichu gosse qui ne prêtait pas attention en classe ! A haute voix, il gronda : « C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve, Potter ! Même vous devriez être capable de la reconnaître. »

Potter rougit mais, à la plus grande surprise de Severus, accepta la potion et déboucha la fiole. L'expression de gratitude sur le visage du jeune sorcier fit ricaner le maître des potions. Il détourna le regard, silencieusement furieux.

Il ne lui semblait pas juste que Potter lui soit reconnaissant des potions qu'il lui donnait. Qu'il montre cette expression à n'importe qui mais pas lui !! Il était le grand méchant Serpentard, pas un professeur fleur bleue…

Bien malgré lui, Severus regarda Potter bailler et se frotter les yeux, soulevant ses lunettes, alors qu'il combattait le sommeil. Le maître des potions se leva, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms, et dégagea les couvertures de sous le corps de Potter. Le jeune homme en fut surpris et se réveilla suffisamment pour lui lancer un regard noir avant qu'il ne remette le nez dans l'oreiller.

S'insultant derechef pour être un idiot sentimental – même ses Serpentards n'avaient pas bénéficié d'un tel traitement de sa part sauf lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment très malades – Severus remonta les draps sur la forme endormie du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé plus tôt, se posant mille et une questions sur le passé dudit héros, sachant que Potter n'était pas celui qu'il avait toujours cru.

**********

« Comment va-t-il ? » Harry s'éveillait lentement, se sentant un peu vaseux à cause de la potion. Il resta là, niché dans les ténèbres chaudes, se pelotonnant à nouveau contre le doux oreiller sous sa tête, éprouvant une sensation de sécurité.

« Ça ira au final, mais je vais le prévenir qu'il ne doit absolument pas utiliser la magie… » La voix de Madame Pomfrey était calme tandis qu'elle parlait avec la directrice.

« Que recommandez-vous alors ? »

« Qu'il reste ici. Il a besoin de temps pour récupérer et cela nécessitera sûrement qu'on l'aide… »

« Je leur parlerai à tous les deux lorsqu'ils se réveilleront mais je pense avoir en tête la personne adéquate pour aider Harry dans cette épreuve. » Le léger rire de la directrice fit naître un sentiment inconfortable dans son estomac, mais la nuit reprit Harry, incertain quant à la signification de cette remarque.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde!!

Mon concours étant passé et mes devoirs correctifs remplis, j'ai repris mes fics!

Je pense poster Héritage la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien et si je ne suis pas trop malade... ce qui n'est pas gagné pour le moment au vu de la crève carabinée qui m'assaille depuis hier! Mais je ne désespère pas!!  


* * *

Disclaimer : ceci est une traduction de la fic 'Coping with hope' de Laurenke1. J'ai obtenu son autorisation pour la traduire et la publier.

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Harry considéra l'infirmerie déserte en mâchonnant son toast. Il mâchait sans y penser, la nourriture ayant un goût de cendres. Il aurait adoré la recracher et repousser le plateau mais les menaces de Madame Pomfrey le convainquirent de continuer à manger.

Par chance, la sorcière était retournée dans son bureau pour lui accorder du temps en tête à tête avec lui-même, ce dont il avait bien besoin. Depuis qu'il s'était éveillé ce matin de son sommeil induit par les potions et qu'elle lui avait sèchement annoncé que la directrice désirait le voir, son estomac était inconfortablement noué.

Il espérait que cette entrevue comprendrait les termes 'autorisé à partir' tant il ne voulait rien davantage que rentrer au Square Grimmauld. Hermione était assurément complètement affolée à l'heure actuelle… à moins qu'il ne lui manque pas du tout tant elle était occupée avec Ron…

Harry soupira et fixa longuement son toast à demi mangé. Il n'avait pas faim. Il supporterai le sermon, décida-t-il en repoussant le plateau, se penchant pour le déposer sur la table de nuit. Il posa ses mains sur les couvertures couvrant ses jambes et regarda la pièce vide. Aucun livre ni un quelconque autre moyen de se distraire sauf penser, et Harry ne voulait pas penser.

Il soupira derechef et regarda avec envie par la fenêtre. La lumière du jour s'infiltrait dans la pièce et Harry voulait sortir. Il aurait dû apporter sa cape d'invisibilité mais il savait que tomber dans les escaliers n'était pas la bonne manière de s'éclipser discrètement.

Deux ans de cauchemars et de balades nocturnes le lui avaient appris. Il dirigea son regard vers le sol, comptant les dalles, tout pour ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder vers les souvenirs des heures ayant suivies la Bataille Finale. Il pouvait se rappeler avec précision des sons et du chaos qui s'étaient déchaînés alors qu'ils tentaient de soigner tous les blessés, envoyant ceux qui étaient en état de voyager à Ste Mangouste, traitant sur place ceux qui étaient trop sévèrement touchés pour être transportés à l'infirmerie.

Il ferma fortement les yeux et les rouvrit lorsqu'il entendit l'ouverture de la double porte. Ses yeux s'élargirent et sa main s'enroula autour de sa baguette. Snape entra dans l'infirmerie, refermant les battants derrière lui.

Le maître des potions ralentit son pas lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry était éveillé et les yeux noirs s'agrandirent légèrement. Harry étrécit les siens quand il s'attarda sur l'apparence de Snape. Il savait que son professeur faisait partie de ces sorciers qui ne s'inquiètent guère de leur mine mais il semblait prêt à s'écrouler.

Son tuteur avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et, de par l'infime tremblement de la main droite de Snape et sa démarche tendue, Harry savait sans doute possible qu'il souffrait, ou était tout du moins mal à l'aise. Snape se rapprocha en boitillant et Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il tenait un livre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » lâcha-t-il au moment où Snape approcha un siège. Ce dernier releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'il demandait :

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

La voix de Snape était plus rauque qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant mais le ton en était étonné et fatigué. Harry eut soudain l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu penser ?? Il décida de tout simplement se départir de sa prudence et, regardant Snape de nouveau, déclara hardiment :

« Vous avez l'air de ne pas avoir dormi du tout et de souffrir. »

Le sorcier plus âgé prit la mouche et répondit : « N'importe qui dans ma condition aurait le même air après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit à somnoler dans un fauteuil aux côtés d'un étudiant seulement pour être renvoyé par l'infirmière pour être tombé dudit fauteuil et réaliser que vos quartiers se trouvent toujours dans les cachots et que descendre tant d'escalier n'est certes pas l'équivalent d'une promenade dans le parc lorsque l'on a été mordu par un serpent de deux fois votre taille. »

Snape soupira, sa voix se brisant. Il fit venir d'un Accio informulé un verre d'eau pour en boire une gorgée. L'esprit d'Harry bourdonnait. Snape s'était assis à son chevet ? Personne n'avait jamais fait une telle chose pour lui. Il se tourna un peu, ses yeux le piquant légèrement.

Quelque chose atterrit sur sa jambe et il abaissa le regard pour voir un livre reposant sur les couvertures. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Snape qui ricana en lui indiquant le volume : « Je vous ai apporté de la lecture. Il serait utile d'utiliser cette convalescence à quelque chose d'à peu près correct alors pourquoi ne pas étudier vos potions, si vous pensez pouvoir passer vos ASPICs. »

Harry reporta son attention sur le livre et en lut le titre. Le Manuel de potions avancées était le même manuscrit qu'ils avaient utilisé en seconde année pour réaliser un plein chaudron de Polynectar. Il se trouvait dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque et Harry se demanda pourquoi Snape le lui donnait.

Cet exemplaire paraissait bien plus récent que l'autre et il lança un regard inquisiteur à Snape qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, souriant hautainement. « Il serait délétère pour mes états de service si le grand Harry Potter échouait. »

La rage envahit Harry si vivement qu'il dut se forcer à prendre une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer suffisamment pour marmotter au travers de ses dents serrées : « Je ne veux pas de traitement spécial. »

« Vous n'en aurez aucun ! » gronda Snape. Harry leva les yeux vers lui mais ce dernier détourna les siens avant de reprendre : « J'ai apporté ce livre parce que, en dépit de tout ce qui s'est produit entre nous, je suis votre tuteur et cela signifie que vous êtes ma responsabilité. Maintenant, avant que vous ne hurliez sur tous les toits que vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre victime, laissez-moi terminer ! Vous êtes un adulte, certes, mais vous êtes également un élève qui a vu bien trop de choses, des choses qu'aucun enfant ne devrait voir. Vous savez peut-être tout ce qu'il y a à savoir en ce qui concerne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, que nous couvrirons durant cette année, mais je suis avant tout un Maître des Potions et, puisque vous souhaitez embrasser la carrière d'Auror pour laquelle les potions sont indispensables, vous étudierez sous ma tutelle, en combinaison avec les cours que vous suivrez comme le reste de vos camarades. Cependant, vous découvrirez qu'étudier sous mon autorité est très différent du fait d'être en classe, Potter. »

Harry opina et demanda : « Serait-il possible d'ajouter des potions des autres années également ? Cela pourrait me fournir un avantage en classe… »

« Nous commencerons au début du programme et verrons où cela nous mène, Mr Potter. Vous constaterez que je ne tolère pas la paresse et, puisque vous avez prouvé que vous étiez capable de suivre relativement aisément les instructions, vous vous présenterez dans mon bureau trois fois par semaine pour les potions. Nous verrons la théorie lors de l'une des séances et brasserons effectivement la potion les deux autres nuits. Je suis plus que persuadé que vous pouvez travailler si vous n'êtes pas distrait par vos amis. »

Cette déclaration fut accompagnée d'un léger rictus mais Harry l'ignora alors qu'il demandait, se sentant un peu emprunté alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il en savait si peu sur son professeur : « A quel point êtes-vous bon en potions ? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de Maîtres des Potions en Europe qui ont l'autorisation de préparer la potion Tue-Loup et… enfin ce serait bizarre que vous enseigniez seulement ici sans prendre d'apprentis. »

Severus le regarda, caressant sa lèvre inférieure d'un long doigt, avant de répondre : « Mon… passé et ma dette envers Albus m'ont ôté la possibilité d'enseigner ailleurs, ce dont vous avez, j'en suis sûr, connaissance, ayant vu mes souvenirs. » Snape pencha la tête sur le côté et continua : « D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas le temps de former entièrement un apprenti. Un apprentissage en potion prend deux années entières avec un Maître des Potions et, de là, il reste cinq années supplémentaires pour atteindre mon niveau. Il est nécessaire d'enchaîner plusieurs apprentissages avec différents Maîtres et Maîtresses des Potions, bien que le ou la première demeure votre coach jusqu'à la fin. Bien que de nombreux étudiants aspirent à une telle opportunité, je ne puis offrir à un apprenti le temps qu'il mérite. »

« N'aurait-il pas été possible de réaliser cet apprentissage avec vous plus tard ? » Harry était sincèrement intéressé désormais. Snape semblait apprécier le sujet et en oubliait ses rictus.

« C'est possible mais inapproprié. Un Maître et son apprenti partagent un lien étroit, de par le fait qu'ils vivent très proches l'un de l'autre et partagent une profession, afin de parfaitement préparer les étudiants. Il n'est pas inhabituel pour les Maîtres et Maîtresses des Potions de finir mariés ou en concubinage après un apprentissage ensemble. En tant que professeur dans cette école, cela serait fort peu sage, tout particulièrement avec mon passé, bien que cela n'altère en rien le fait que je sois l'un des Maîtres des potions les plus recherchés de Grande-Bretagne. »

Snape lança à Harry un petit sourire suffisant et poursuivit d'un ton léger : « Vous êtes extrêmement chanceux de m'avoir comme tuteur. La plupart des élèves feraient n'importe quoi pour être à votre place. »

Harry resta silencieux et l'expression de Snape changea alors qu'il se penchait avec quelque difficulté, tapotant le livre d'un doigt fin. « Lisez ce volume. J'attends de vous que vous réussissiez le test que j'ai préparé pour votre premier cours. Je veux savoir quelle catastrophe je dois rattraper pour que vous atteignez le niveau que je désire. »

Snape se leva et Harry demanda doucement : « Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? Il ne serait pas sage de redescendre immédiatement dans les cachots et, de plus, j'aimerais en savoir davantage sur les potions, cela m'intéresse. Merci pour le livre et l'opportunité. J'apprécie. »

Une expression de surprise traversa le visage impassible de Severus mais il se rassit lentement dans le fauteuil, hochant la tête. « Très bien. Que désirez-vous savoir ? En outre, Potter, quelqu'un doit s'assurer que vous excellez en autre chose que poser votre tête sur le billot. »

Harry laissa malgré lui échapper un petit rire sombre. « En effet. Cela pourrait mal tourner un jour et ruiner ma beauté naturelle. »

« Ruinée, en effet. » murmura Snape, regardant intensément Harry avant de détourner les yeux et de répéter : « Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Pourquoi si peu de gens aspirent à devenir Maître des Potions ? »

« Parce qu'ainsi que je vous l'ai dit lors de mon discours pour les premières années, la majorité des gens n'apprécie pas la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne ou n'a pas la patience nécessaire pour préparer une potion correcte. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de balancer des ingrédients ensemble, ils doivent être placés dans un ordre précis et chaque étape d'une potion est une danse. Il faut suivre les pas convenablement et avec une certaine sensibilité car l'indifférence va anéantir la potion. Cela nécessite des années d'études, beaucoup de diligence et une dose de talent pour devenir un Maître des Potions. Je peux vous enseigner toutes les potions du monde mais si vous n'avez ni talent ni feeling pour cela, vous ne ferez jamais un bon Maître des Potions. C'est pour cela qu'il est si rare que les apprentis parviennent au niveau de leurs maîtres. Du travail est requis et, au vu du manque d'utilisation de la magie par rapport à la plupart des autres professions, cela tend à décourager les postulants. »

« Donc c'est parce qu'ils n'aiment pas les potions que les gens ne tentent pas d'obtenir leur maîtrise ? »

« Mmmm, oui. Nombre d'élèves estiment que les potions ne sont pas importantes parce qu'il n'y a ni sorts, ni baguettes impliqués. Ils sont tous ravis de se débarrasser de la matière dès leurs BUSEs passées. »

« Est-ce pour cette raison que vous avez des exigences si élevées pour votre classe d'ASPICs ? » Harry tenta de ne pas laisser l'accusation percer dans sa voix et fut satisfait de constater qu'il avait réussi.

Snape soupira et remua sur son siège avant de répondre : « Oui et non. Je veux les meilleurs dans ma classe et des élèves qui s'intéressent aux potions et pas ceux qui recherchent un ASPIC facile. Les potions ne sont pas une discipline aisée et il n'y a pas lieu de jouer autour d'un chaudron. La différence entre un poison et une potion est infime. »

« Et que peuvent faire vos étudiants qui ont obtenu leur ASPIC de potions ? »

« Ils sont les meilleurs dans ce domaine sans avoir fait d'apprentissage. Certains deviennent Maîtres des Potions, d'autres se destinent à une autre profession. Mes étudiants sont les meilleurs et sont même parfois plus avancés que certains apprentis. Le cursus de potions de Poudlard est l'un des meilleurs du monde magique et je suis le seul maître des potions qui l'enseigne. »

« Mais Slughorn est un maître des potions aussi, non ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Durant les commentaires que Snape faisait sur ses élèves, Harry avait réalisé que son professeur était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli et, bien que son sens de la pédagogie laisse à désirer, l'homme demandait le meilleur de ses étudiants. Ceux qui ne faisaient pas l'affaire étaient impitoyablement écrasés et l'entrée du cours leur était refusée.

« Il l'est. » Snape opina mais, à son ton bref, Harry pouvait dire qu'il se battait pour contenir son ricanement. Il appela un elfe de maison et requit du thé, qui apparut quelques instants plus tard sur la petite table de nuit. Harry lui fit signe de se servir une tasse et attendit qu'il continue.

« Le professeur Slughorn n'est pas du même rang que moi. »

« Comment ça marche ? » Harry patienta tandis que Snape buvait une gorgée de son thé.

« Il existe différents niveaux de maîtrise en potions. Je suis un maître de rang 8, le professeur Slughorn n'est que de rang 6. En tant que Maître des Potions, vous êtes enregistré par la Guilde qui vous décerne un rang et tient un registre de toutes les potions existantes, afin que personne ne puisse voler la formule d'une potion ou créer un mélange trop avancé pour son savoir. Le nombre de vos apprentissages et les personnes avec lesquelles vous les avez réalisés sont très importants pour le rang que vous pouvez espérer atteindre. »

Harry se prépara une tasse de thé et Snape reprit : « J'ai fait deux ans d'apprentissage en Grande-Bretagne, puis deux autres à l'étranger en Europe avec un autre maître avant de revenir pour enseigner à Poudlard. J'ai poursuivi mes études sous le tutorat de Slughorn pendant un an. Tout en assurant mes cours à Poudlard lorsque Slughorn prit sa retraite, j'ai étudié auprès d'un maître italien que je rencontrais durant les vacances scolaires et qui m'a autorisé à poursuivre mes propres recherches et à les lui envoyer par hibou. Après trois ans, je fus reconnu à ce rang. »

Harry comprit le message contenu derrière ces mots.

Tout ce que Snape ne disait pas.

A quel point il avait été difficile de continuer à vivre après la mort de Lily, de se battre contre la dominance de Voldemort lorsqu'il était devenu Mangemort. Harry se demanda si Snape n'était pas parti à l'étranger pour échapper à Voldemort. Il voulait poser la question mais n'osa pas.

Le silence enveloppa la pièce alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux une gorgée de thé. Harry était stupéfait qu'ils aient réussi à converser civilement sans se hurler dessus. Il leva les yeux tandis que Madame Pomfrey s'approchait du lit, déclarant avec un sourire qu'elle réussissait à rendre sévère : « Encore ici, Severus ? Je pensais vous avoir dit d'aller dormir, jeune homme ! Il est bon de voir que vous êtes au moins parvenu à prendre une douche ainsi que je l'avais requis. Vous, Mr Potter, devez manger davantage ! »

« Je n'ai pas faim ! » commença-t-il à protester jusqu'à ce qu'à sa grande surprise, Snape intervienne.

« C'est certainement de ma faute, Poppy. J'ai empêché Mr Potter de manger. Je lui ai apporté un livre à étudier. »

« Mr Potter n'est pas en état de travailler, Severus… »

« Je suis entièrement en accord avec vous sur ce point, Poppy, mais nous avions débuté une conversation sur le cursus de Maître des Potions avant que vous nous interrompiez si inélégamment. » Madame Pomfrey roula les yeux devant le léger rictus qu'arborait Severus.

« Oui, et bien là n'est pas la question. Si tu te sens prêt, Harry, le professeur McGonagall souhaiterait te parler. Je vais l'appeler. » Harry ne put qu'opiner et redresser un peu son dos. Sa tasse de thé pencha dangereusement entre ses doigts alors qu'une vague de vertige l'assaillait.

Il tenta de le masquer bien qu'il sache que sa peau pâlissait. Les yeux sombres du maître des potions se fixèrent sur lui mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il semblait observer son visage et Harry sentit son regard se durcir sous l'examen mais Snape se contenta de boire une gorgée de thé.

« Ah, Harry ! Réveillé à ce que je vois. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » La directrice s'approcha du lit à pas saccadés et Harry reposa sa tasse d'une main tremblotante avant de se réinstaller contre les oreillers. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir comment il se sentait réellement…

« Je vais bien, professeur. » dit-il doucement.

« Bien, bien. Poppy m'a informé que vous n'étiez pas encore remis. Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que vous restiez ici pour quelque temps… »

« Vraiment, professeur, je vais bien. Je suis sûr que si Madame Pomfrey me fournit une liste d'instructions, je pourrais rentrer chez moi. Je suis persuadé qu'Hermione m'aidera. »

« C'est une idée mais Miss Granger est également en convalescence et vous n'êtes pas en état de rentrer. » intervint Madame Pomfrey. Harry sentit sa colère effleurer de nouveau la surface de son esprit alors qu'il crachait : « Je suis plus que compétent pour prendre soin de moi… »

« Potter, personne n'en doute. » l'interrompit Snape d'une voix douce. Harry, rageur, se tourna vers lui mais son aîné leva une main fine et déclara sèchement : « Laissez-moi finir ! Une déplétion magique est une maladie extrêmement sérieuse pour un sorcier, Potter. Vous ne pouvez utiliser votre magie sous aucun prétexte et toute personne lançant sur vous un sort pour vous aider devra se montrer très circonspect car votre magie pourrait y répondre violemment. Pour votre propre sécurité, ainsi que pour celle de Miss Granger, il est indiqué d'attendre que vous ayez suffisamment recouvré vos moyens. Madame Pomfrey est parfaitement équipée pour affronter tout ce qui se produira et… »

« En fait, Severus, Poppy ne sera pas la principale personne à s'occuper d'Harry. » Le professeur McGonagall avait l'air coupable et Harry sut qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ses prochaines paroles.

**********

« Et bien qui alors ? » cracha Severus à travers ses dents serrées. Maudite soit cette vieille chatte et ses manipulations gryffondoresques ! Minerva le considéra calmement et son regard seul suffit à Severus pour se lever difficilement et siffler : « Oh non ! N'y pensez même pas !! »

Potter les regarda chacun à leur tour alors que Minerva lui répondait doucement : « Severus… »

« Non, Minerva ! Vous avez passé trop de temps avec ce portrait siphonné si vous croyez pouvoir me manipuler ainsi ! Je suis son tuteur, pas son aide-soignant. »

L'air d'indignation choquée qui apparut sur le visage de Potter était très semblable à ce que Severus ressentait et il refusa de s'incliner. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne soin du précieux bébé Potter !

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel, Severus. Je pensais plutôt qu'il serait judicieux d'autoriser Harry à rester à Poudlard et, puisque vous serez également présent, à commencer ses leçons en votre compagnie. »

« Et comment envisagez-vous une telle chose ? » gronda-t-il.

« Ma foi, vous m'avez toujours dit désirer un apprenti, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Là n'est pas la question, Minerva, et vous savez que… » L'amertume le submergeait. Severus ne pourrait jamais avoir un apprenti car, bien qu'il soit le Maître des Potions le plus recherché du monde, il restait le meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore et certaines choses sont simplement impardonnables.

Minerva lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, déclarant doucement afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre : « Severus, je ne sous-entends rien par mes paroles, vraiment rien. Je vous dois des excuses et je suis votre débitrice pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Je souhaite le meilleur pour vous, jeune homme, vraiment, et je sais que vous avez toujours voulu enseigner à un étudiant passionné par les potions. C'est la chose que vous n'avez jamais pu avoir et je voudrais le changer. Je sais que vos chances d'obtenir un bon apprenti sont minces désormais mais pourquoi ne pas prendre Harry ? Il est dur au mal et je suis persuadée que, sous votre aile, il pourra accomplir de grandes choses. »

« Potter ne sera pas une figure emblématique qui travaillera sous mes ordres pour montrer à tous les autres élèves que je ne suis pas si démoniaque. » grogna-t-il, plus insulté qu'autre chose.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. » l'apaisa-t-elle immédiatement. Elle jeta un regard en direction de Potter, qui tentait de son mieux de ne pas les fixer, et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le conduire à l'écart, ajoutant lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix : « Severus, écoutez-moi. J'ai besoin que vous soyez là pour Harry, d'une manière tout à fait appropriée dans le cadre d'une relation professeur/élève. Oh non, pas de cette façon, jeune homme !! Je veux dire qu'Harry doit être capable de vous faire confiance afin que, par chance, une amitié puisse se former entre vous deux. Le seul moyen pour nous de trouver le temps qu'Harry aura besoin de passer avec vous, sans soulever de questions, est de faire de lui votre apprenti. De cette manière, vous aurez un apprenti et nous pouvons espérer qu'Harry apprendra à vous faire confiance. Vous en bénéficierez tous les deux. »

« Mais c'est Potter ! »

« Oui, et bien, je suppose que vous devrez fermer les yeux sur ce fait. » Cette fois, sa voix était sévère, aussi sévère qu'elle l'était toujours lorsqu'ils discutaient de sa rancune envers James Potter et consorts. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ? Potter était bien inférieur au niveau que Severus exigerait d'un étudiant qu'il choisirait comme apprenti, mais cela pourrait fonctionner…

« Soit, je le ferai. » opina-t-il.

« Excellent !! Merci, Severus… » Elle lui sourit largement, toute trace de fatigue disparue.

« Oh, Minerva, je veux un nouvel assortiment de chaudrons et d'ingrédients. » Son expression changea devant son rictus et elle finit par lui signifier son acceptation d'un signe de tête, accompagné d'un soupir. Severus contint un sourire supérieur.

**********

Harry tenta de cacher sa curiosité autant que faire ce peut lorsque Snape et le professeur McGonagall revinrent. Snape croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et semblait égal à lui-même, ennuyé et menaçant. Il se demanda quel avait été le sujet de la conversation. Il avait vaguement entendu parler d'apprentis mais il secoua la tête. Quel que soit l'intérêt qu'il avait pu exprimer quelque temps auparavant, personne ne le considérerait jamais comme candidat potentiel. Ils pencheraient pour quelqu'un comme Malfoy ou…

« Je ne veux pas rester ici, professeur. » déclara-t-il immédiatement.

Il avait pensé longuement à tout cela, et bien que Snape croirait probablement qu'il s'agissait là d'orgueil de sa part et l'accuserait de se conduire comme son père, c'était… c'était cet endroit, les réminiscences. Il était assez difficile d'être de retour à Poudlard à l'heure actuelle et Harry savait que s'il restait plus longtemps, sans la distraction des classes, de ses amis et de la vie bourdonnante du château, ses souvenirs continueraient de l'envahir et…

« Mr Potter, auriez-vous, par mégarde, manqué l'explication que je viens de vous offrir concernant votre sécurité ainsi que celle de Miss Granger… » avait commencé Snape lorsque Harry l'interrompit.

« J'ai entendu ! Je ne suis pas sourd. » Il était énervé et sa colère, si proche de la surface, enfla de nouveau et gagna du terrain. Il entendait les commentaires que Madame Pomfrey bougonnait dans sa barbe mais refusa de la regarder.

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent deux orbes noirs qui scintillaient étrangement. En temps normal, Snape aurait sèchement rétorqué quelque insulte mais, cette fois, le Maître des Potions garda simplement les bras croisés alors qu'il se penchait vers lui : « Bien. J'attends de mon apprenti une audition parfaite. Le plus petit son peut être une précieuse indication montrant qu'une potion est prête à entrer dans le prochain stade de sa concoction. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Son regard passa d'un professeur à l'autre. Tous deux lui retournèrent la courtoisie, tout aussi impassible l'un que l'autre, et il se demanda qui craquerait le premier. Le professeur McGonagall se contenta de hausser un sourcil et Harry sut qu'il ne tirerait rien de son ancienne directrice de maison. Il se tourna donc vers Snape pour poser sa question : « Mais vous allez enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année, non ? »

Snape inclina la tête : « Oui, j'enseignerai la Défense contre les Forces du Mal mais je reste un Maître des Potions. Je crois que nous avons eu cette conversation il y a quelques instants mais si vous souhaitez la répéter, ainsi soit-il. Nous avons bel et bien établi que j'étais un Maître des Potions, Potter, et vous avez montré un intérêt sincère à en apprendre davantage. »

« Mais vous ne prenez pas d'apprentis parce qu'ils ne sont pas à la hauteur. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais parvenir à atteindre vos exigences parce que vous me l'avez suffisamment seriné pendant les six dernières années. » s'exclama amèrement Harry. A quoi jouait Snape à la fin ?

Le sorcier en question regarda McGonagall et Harry suivit son regard. La directrice avait également croisé les bras et prit la parole : « Depuis que le professeur Snape a commencé à enseigner les potions, ce cursus est devenu l'un des meilleurs. Mais à cause des événements de l'année dernière, j'estime qu'il est plus indiqué qu'il prenne en charge son autre domaine d'expertise. De trop nombreux élèves ont souffert l'année passée de la présence d'un imbécile qui ignorait tout de son sujet d'enseignement. Les étudiants méritent mieux. »

Harry opina et le professeur McGonagall poursuivit : « En outre, je ne peux renvoyer Horace ainsi, après tout ce qu'il a fait. »

« Ceci étant dit, nous revoilà au même point. J'assisterai le professeur Slughorn et je pense qu'il est temps de cesser de déblatérer et d'expliquer à Potter ce qui m'a été demandé. Alors Potter, écoutez attentivement ! » Harry se hérissa au ton de Snape mais quelque chose avait changé dans sa voix, aussi redressa-t-il le dos, regardant le sorcier dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux vous offrir un apprentissage en Potions complet, Potter, pas l'un de ceux officiels et enregistrés par le Ministère en tout cas. Je peux, en revanche, vous en proposer un, plus ancien, et reconnu dans le monde entier par la Guilde des Maîtres des Potions, si tel est votre choix. »

« En quoi consisterait-il et quelles sont les différences avec un apprentissage agréé ? » s'enquit Harry d'un ton très sérieux.

« Avec un apprentissage géré par le Ministère, un apprenti devra aider avec les leçons et passer des examens auprès du Ministère de la magie, ainsi que se référer à un règlement édicté par le Ministère. Cependant, avec un apprentissage de la Guilde, vous ne serez pas tenu d'aider en classe, puisque je ne peux vous offrir cela, mais vous allez brasser à mes côtés et sous mon tutorat. Vous serez en réalité un apprenti dans tous les sens du terme, à l'exception de la reconnaissance du Ministère. Cela ne vous aidera pas à devenir un Maître des Potions au regard du Ministère mais vous bénéficierez d'un apprentissage convenable, avec tous les formulaires associés. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda : « Qu'est-ce que cela signifierait pour moi ? »

Il était intéressé, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Snape rapprocha le siège sur lequel il s'était assis plus tôt et se réinstalla. Le maître des potions semblait fatigué alors qu'il commençait à expliquer : « Vous signerez les documents d'apprentissage qui stipulent que je serai votre maître jusqu'à ce qu'une période d'un an soit révolue ou jusqu'à ce que nous jugions utile de rompre le lien. Il sera de ma responsabilité de vous enseigner tout ce que je jugerai opportun et qui sera rapporté dans un récapitulatif. Vous me traiterez avec le respect que je mérite en tant que maître dans mon domaine. Je serai responsable de votre logement, sécurité et bien-être en général, mais tout spécialement de votre formation en potions. Vous m'obéirez sans poser de question pour tout ce qui concerne ce domaine. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Harry inclina la tête. Cela faisait beaucoup à intégrer et Snape lui sourit, pas un rictus mauvais mais un sourire épuisé, avant de reprendre : « Je serai votre coach, Potter, et votre maître. Vous serez mon apprenti avec tout ce que cela implique. Je suis persuadé que Minerva est en mesure d'envoyer un hibou à la Guilde pour obtenir les documents adéquats. Vous devrez les lire avant de signer quoi que ce soit et ils vous expliqueront tout. »

Harry se redressa et, pendant un instant, ne remarqua pas que la pièce tournait autour de lui alors qu'il centrait son attention sur Snape : « Et nous partagerions cette relation proche dont vous me parliez tout à l'heure, Monsieur ? »

Snape hocha la tête puis demanda d'une voix étrangement formelle alors qu'Harry sentait une magie puissante se glisser dans l'infirmerie, s'enroulant autour d'eux : « Moi, Severus Snape, Maître des Potions de rang 8, vous demande officiellement à vous, Harry Potter, élève à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, si vous souhaitez devenir mon apprenti, suivant les règles stipulées par la Guilde des Maîtres des Potions depuis 1535, reconnues et suivies à travers le monde par tout Maître ou Maîtresse des Potions ? »

Inspirant profondément, Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Il devait peser soigneusement ses options car ce en quoi il s'engageait allait déterminer le cours de l'année qui allait suivre. Il pouvait sentir la magie pulser près de lui et savait que sa réponse le lierait à sa décision.

Cela serait-il si mauvais ? Snape était déjà son tuteur, cela ne demanderait qu'un petit ajustement que de devenir son apprenti et, de plus, il ne serait pas contre-indiqué, ainsi que Snape l'avait dit, d'apprendre autre chose que ce qu'il avait déjà fait toute sa vie.

Ce n'était qu'un an, mais, d'un autre côté, c'était Snape. Harry le détestait autant qu'il haïssait Voldemort. Pourrait-il changer ? Cela pourrait bien être la chance de sa vie.

Une chance qui ne se représenterait jamais.

Et rien ne les empêcheraient de rompre le contrat si les choses ne s'amélioraient pas entre eux.

Simplement… la proximité du lien entre le maître et son disciple l'ennuyait. Pouvait-il vraiment surmonter la haine qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme qui se tenait devant lui ? Son regard revint sur Snape pour s'apercevoir que le sorcier s'était levé et le surplombait désormais de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le fixant intensément.

La teinte grisâtre de sa peau inquiéta Harry, ce qui ne lassa pas de le surprendre. Il considéra pensivement les couvertures, se remémorant cette nuit, vieille de plusieurs mois, durant laquelle il avait sauvé Snape. Personne n'avait jamais prit garde au maître des potions et Harry se demanda si cela faisait également partie du contrat. Une part de lui s'interrogeait sur le fait qu'ils puissent éventuellement former une amitié, c'était un risque mais Harry n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien.

Il leva la tête et répondit : « Moi, Harry Potter, élève à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, accepte l'apprentissage proposé par Severus Snape, Maître des Potions de rang 8, qui deviendra de ce fait mon mentor, enseignant et maître dans l'art des potions. »

Avec un craquement bas, la magie qui voletait s'attacha à Harry, le drainant de son énergie et le faisant respirer fortement. Snape sembla vaciller et, d'une légère pression sur le coude, le professeur McGonagall le guida vers son siège.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout cela est réglé, je suis sûre que Minerva peut obtenir ces documents à signer à tout moment selon votre convenance, et que Severus va redescendre dans ses appartements pour s'allonger et faire une sieste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Je vous demande à tous deux de sortir pour que Mr Potter se repose enfin ! »

Avec un regard noir qui avait envoyé, au fur et à mesure des années, bien des élèves indisciplinés au lit et qui avait réduit au silence les plus puissants sorciers et sorcières qui avaient foulé le sol de son antre, Poppy Pomfrey rendit à son infirmerie son calme coutumier, malgré les gloussements discrets d'Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit son livre. En tant qu'apprenti de Severus Snape, il devait faire bonne impression et cela impliquait d'étudier beaucoup. Il commença justement, essayant de ne pas laisser les souvenirs remonter à la surface.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde!!

Je voulais originellement poster hier soir, mais la fatigue m'ayant rattrapée, je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire le texte avant aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, voilà un tout nouveau chapitre!!

J'attaque Héritage dès demain, promis!!!

* * *

Disclaimer : ceci est une traduction de la fic 'Coping with hope' de Laurenke1. J'ai obtenu son autorisation pour la traduire et la publier.

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_En date du quatorze août de l'année dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit, en l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, ce document scellera un Lien d'Apprentissage entre l'étudiant de septième année Harry James Potter et Severus Tobias Snape, Maître des Potions de rang huit, sous la tutelle duquel il aspire à apprendre, ainsi qu'il est reconnu par la Guilde des Maîtres des Potions d'Europe depuis l'an neuf cent soixante-trois, avec le consentement de la directrice Minerva McGonagall, et pour la durée d'un an ou jusqu'à ce que les deux parties jugent nécessaire de rompre le Lien ou bien de le prolonger. _

_Durant cette période, l'apprenti ne pourra accepter aucune autre forme d'apprentissage ou d'engagement, tel que fiançailles ou mariage, sans le consentement de son maître. L'apprenti devra demeurer avec son maître afin d'apprendre son art et de lui obéir à la lettre, en acte ou pensée, ainsi que ce dernier l'aura jugé approprié. Aucune blessure ni dommage ne sera fait par l'apprenti à son maître, aux possessions et biens de celui-ci. L'apprenti ne dispose pas des biens de son maître et ne les prêtera ni ne les jettera sans son approbation. L'apprenti gardera les secrets appris de la main de son maître, qu'ils concernent son art, ses traditions, sa magie ou les mystères qui l'accompagne, et, en tout temps, accomplira les devoirs requis de sa personne par son maître._

_Le Maître doit solennellement faire vœu d'enseigner, de montrer, d'instruire et d'informer son apprenti, au mieux de ses capacités, de tout ce qui compose son art, ses traditions, sa magie et les mystères qui l'accompagne, afin que l'apprenti puisse devenir lui-même un Maître des Potions. Le Maître n'exploitera jamais son apprenti et n'abusera ni de l'apprenti ni de ses pouvoirs sous peine de se voir considéré comme hors-la-loi par la Guilde et la réglementation applicable en vigueur. Le Maître prendra son apprenti sous son aile et le protégera, le gardera sous tous aspects. Il sera responsable de son hébergement, de sa sécurité, de sa santé physique et mentale, et prendra la responsabilité des actions de son apprenti jusqu'à ce que l'apprentissage prenne fin ou que les deux parties décident de rompre le Lien. _

_Le Maître accordera à son apprenti un badge d'apprentissage afin que tous puissent voir à qui l'apprenti appartient et répond. L'apprenti acceptera ce badge et le portera ainsi que son Maître le jugera convenable. _

_Ce contrat d'apprentissage est donc délivré, signé par le sang de l'apprenti et de son Maître, et scellé par l'échange d'un baiser, en présence et avec le consentement de Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard._

« Attendez… Laissez-moi vérifier un ou deux points… Je dois signer avec mon sang, embrasser quelqu'un pour sceller le contrat et obéir à Snape en tant que Maître. » Harry leva les yeux du parchemin qu'il tenait à la main pour les fixer sur la directrice, assise en face de lui derrière le lourd bureau.

« Grosso modo, oui. » Le professeur McGonagall lui sourit et Harry reporta son attention sur le document. Il était arrivé le jour même en provenance de la Guilde des Maîtres des Potions, sise à Rome. Harry s'était attendu à ce que cela prenne plus de temps, mais il ne s'était écoulé qu'une semaine depuis que Snape avait expédié un hibou pour requérir les formulaires nécessaires.

« Je comprends les règles, en tout cas, je crois… Ils ne nous punirons pas si nous brisons l'un de ces règlements… »

McGonagall grogna et se versa une tasse de thé. « J'en doute fortement. Ces règles sont de la responsabilité de Severus et il honorera ce document, quels que soient ses sentiments personnels. Il se dédie entièrement à son art. J'attends le même de vous, Harry, car c'est un grand honneur d'obtenir un apprentissage auprès de Severus. »

Harry détourna le regard. « Oui, je sais. » murmura-t-il.

Il ne doutait pas que Snape serait honnête avec lui en regard de son apprentissage puisque Harry connaissait suffisamment son aîné pour savoir qu'il était en effet entièrement dévoué à son art et à ses potions. Ce règlement les liait l'un à l'autre et Harry voulait bien être damné s'il faisait perdre à Snape le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui.

« Mais que signifie ce passage indiquant qu'il faut signer avec son sang et échanger un baiser ? » Cette phrase l'ennuyait légèrement.

« Avez-vous jamais entendu le dicton 'scellé par le sang, unis par le baiser' ? C'est en réalité très semblable aux anciens liens de féodalité, mis à part le fait qu'au lieu d'embrasser un anneau ou les pieds de votre seigneur, vous signez le document approprié avec votre sang et embrassez l'autre partie. »

Pour Merlin sait quelle raison, Harry avait l'impression qu'elle ne parlait pas d'un bisou sur la joue. Il détourna de nouveau le regard. Pourrait-il faire cela ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'un lien d'apprentissage impliquait et de la manière dont…

« Severus sera bientôt là pour signer le document et je suis sûre que, si vous avez des questions, vous pourrez les lui adresser. Il sera en mesure de répondre à la plupart d'entre elles. »

Harry opina. Cette situation était décidément étrange. Snape allait devenir son maître… Devrait-il vraiment vivre avec lui ou Snape l'autoriserait-il à rester dans la Tour Gryffondor ? Il se rappelait Snape lui expliquant le lien étroit que partageaient un maître et son apprenti et Harry espérait réellement que cela ne lui permettrait pas de lire dans ses pensées ou de ressentir ses émotions car, à l'heure actuelle, Harry lui-même ne voulait pas ressentir ses propres émotions.

Juste à l'instant où Harry prenait une gorgée de son thé sucré et pourvu d'un nuage de lait, un coup fut frappé à la porte.

« Entrez. » cria le professeur McGonagall. Harry prétendit se passionner pour sa tasse de thé, alors même qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, tandis que Snape boitait vers le bureau. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil. Snape avait bien meilleure mine qu'auparavant, les cercles sombres sous ses yeux avaient disparu et sa posture était bien celle du sévère professeur de potions, conforme au souvenir d'Harry.

Snape s'assit avec toute la dignité qu'il put rassembler et accepta le thé que lui offrait la directrice d'un gracieux signe de tête. Le sorcier paraissait fatigué et un peu hors d'haleine à cause de sa longue ascension des cachots au bureau directorial. Harry but une nouvelle gorgée, décidant que ses questions pouvaient bien attendre un peu.

« Est-ce le contrat ? » demanda Snape en indiquant d'un vague mouvement de tête le parchemin qu'Harry tenait sur ses genoux. Sans prononcer un mot, Harry le lui tendit afin que le maître des potions puisse le lire.

Un silence s'étira durant quelques minutes avant que la directrice ne s'éclaircisse la gorge. « Certains points de ce document n'ont pas paru très clairs à Harry, Severus. »

Les perçants yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens et Harry fut légèrement déconcerté par ce regard fixe, jusqu'à ce que Snape prenne la parole. « Ah oui ? Souhaiteriez-vous poser une question spécifique, Potter ? »

« Oui… Ce lien d'apprentissage… il marche comment ? Est-ce qu'il va nous permettre de sentir où se trouve l'autre ou… » Est-ce que cela nous permettra de sentir ce que l'autre ressent et…

Snape s'arrêta un moment pour boire son thé et contempla Harry encore quelques instants avant de répondre. « Vous ne devriez pas être concerné, Potter. Le lien rendra possible pour moi de sentir toute occasion durant laquelle vous seriez en danger ou auriez besoin de ma présence. Cela ne fonctionne pas dans l'autre sens. Le lien ne comprend rien d'autre. »

« Cela ne vous permet donc pas de lire dans mon esprit ? »

Snape retroussa les lèvres, grondant : « Une fois de plus vous montrez que l'on ne peut vous enseigner, Potter ! Ne vous ai-je point explicitement dit lors de nos leçons d'Occlumancie, et n'avez-vous pas constaté par vous-même en maintes occasions depuis lors, que l'esprit n'est pas un livre que l'on peut ouvrir et lire à volonté ? Un contact visuel est nécessaire et, même avec un lien aussi étroit que celui-ci, je ne suis pas capable de lire vos pensées. »

« Je ne sais pas comment ce lien fonctionne, d'accord ! » Harry tentait de se contraindre à rester civil et poli alors même que le ton de Snape le faisait se hérisser. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était enseigné à l'école ou pendant les entraînements anti-Mage Noir. »

Il était de nouveau furieux et se mordait douloureusement la lèvre.

_J'ai encore perdu le contrôle… Je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire…_

« Très bien, je vais l'expliquer. Le lien entre nous ne signifiera rien, il agira comme un système de sécurité afin de me prévenir si vous vous trouvez en situation périlleuse ou si vous avez grand besoin de moi. Il ne fonctionnera pas si vous pensez à obtenir mon aide en plein examen de potions, par exemple. La nécessité doit être suffisamment importante. Tout ceci est créé par l'antique magie utilisée pour le contrat. Tout ce qui est inscrit dans ce document doit être ratifié. Si, par exemple, un danger vous menace, vous devez obéir à mon commandement si je vous dis de fuir. Ou, autre exemple, si vous deviez vous marier durant cette année d'apprentissage sans avoir requis mon consentement, alors les vœux que vous auriez prononcés n'auraient aucune valeur. Obéissez simplement aux directives de ce contrat, Potter, je doute que même vous trouviez cela si problématique. » La voix de Snape était mordante et Harry serrait les poings.

« Il suffit, Severus ! » intervint immédiatement le professeur McGonagall, se penchant sur son bureau, les mains jointes devant elle. « Je ne veux plus rien entendre. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos gamineries, messieurs. Vous êtes tous deux adultes et vous allez travailler en étroite collaboration durant un an alors je vous demande d'accorder tous deux à l'autre le respect qui lui est dû. Severus, Harry sera votre étudiant personnel et il est votre responsabilité. Quels que soient ses défauts, il est un sorcier puissant qui a vaincu un Mage Noir, vous libérant également de son emprise ! Harry, pour les douze prochains mois, Severus sera votre maître et confident. Il a dérogé à ses habitudes pour vous offrir un apprentissage, avant que le Ministère ne puisse protester, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de mentionner l'importance de ses actions pendant la guerre. Maintenant Harry, avez-vous davantage de questions pour Severus ? »

Harry jeta un cop d'œil en direction de Snape pour voir que l'homme fronçait les sourcils, comme à son habitude, mais ne disait rien. « Euh, oui. Comment devrais-je vous appeler ? »

Snape se tourna vers lui et Harry put constater à quel point le sorcier devenait livide, le sang se retirant de son visage alors que ses yeux noirs s'agrandissaient. Il siffla : « Insolent morveux, n'avez-vous jamais rien appris… »

Harry fut sur ses pieds en l'espace d'une seconde alors que Snape se lançait sur lui pour le secouer durement tandis qu'il levait les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il n'avait vu Snape dans cet état que dans de rares cas. « Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça… S'il vous plait, essayez de comprendre… Je sais que je dois vous appeler 'Monsieur' mais… » Les yeux sombres s'étrécirent dangereusement alors qu'Harry tentait sans aucun succès de se libérer.

Dans son agitation, sa magie s'éleva, emmêlant ses cheveux. Elle atteignit la main de Snape mais le sorcier ne la retira pas. « Dans le contrat, il est indiqué que vous êtes mon maître. Devrais-je vous appeler ainsi, Monsieur ? Ou bien utiliser votre titre ? »

Au lieu de le relâcher, ainsi qu'Harry l'avait espéré, Snape scruta attentivement ses yeux. Il finit par le lâcher brutalement, le faisant trébucher dans son fauteuil, et lui répondit froidement : « Vous pouvez vous adresser à moi en tant que 'Professeur' ou 'Monsieur' si ce n'est pas trop difficile pour vous, Potter. »

Il tremblait soudainement de rage. Comment osait-il ?? Ses joues brûlaient de honte. Pourquoi Snape insistait-il toujours pour l'humilier ? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement le traiter normalement pour une fois ? Juste une fois. Si le reste de l'année devait se dérouler de cette manière, Harry savait par avance qu'il ne voulait pas être l'apprenti de Snape…

« Severus, gardez votre maudit caractère sous contrôle ou, Merlin m'en soit témoin, je vous enferme tous les deux dans une pièce jusqu'à ce que vous mettiez vos différends de côté ! Me suis-je bien faite comprendre, les garçons ? » les prévint Minerva McGonagall. Sa voix était devenue considérablement plus basse et Snape détourna les yeux. Harry regarda dans la direction opposée, refusant de voir Snape. Il ne subirait pas cela, pourquoi le devrait-il ? Pourquoi devrait-il se soumettre à une année supplémentaire de haine, et peut-être même d'abus, de la part de Snape alors qu'il pourrait très bien ne pas s'en mêler et voir simplement son tuteur à quelques reprises dans la semaine ?

Snape prit une longue et bruyante inspiration et Harry, en dépit de ses fermes intentions, le regarda. « Je m'excuse, Potter. Il n'était nullement nécessaire que j'utilise la force. Je… vous ai… confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Excuses acceptées, professeur. » Cela coûtait énormément à Harry de prononcer ces paroles et son ton fut plus bref et fatigué que froid et ennuyé, ainsi l'aurait désiré.

Il se demandait réellement s'il s'agissait là de la manière dont Snape envisageait de le traiter toute l'année durant. Il espérait que non. Il avait vu un côté bien plus patient de Snape auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé des Maîtres des Potions, et il voulait voir cet aspect plus souvent. Snape lui devait au moins cela.

S'il était prêt à accorder à Snape le respect qui convenait, alors il attendait quelque chose en retour, et pas uniquement son éducation. Il avait bien du mal à se gérer, il ne pouvait pas assumer les humeurs de Snape également. Harry soupira fortement.

**********

Le soupir parvint aux oreilles de Severus et il se tourna vers Potter. L'adolescent aux yeux verts et à la chevelure ébouriffée fixait le sol sous ses baskets sales. Assurément avaient-elles été blanches à une époque mais il était impossible de le déterminer désormais. Il ricana. Première chose à faire dès que le contrat serait validé : s'assurer que le gamin s'habille impeccablement.

Severus savait que la manière dont il traitait Potter était tout sauf juste mais il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler le nouveau rôle qu'allait jouer Potter dans sa vie. Potter serait son apprenti d'ici la fin de la journée et ils devraient ensuite se conformer à leur nouveau mode de vie. Severus avait la sensation que la route allait être semée d'embûches et d'erreurs de part et d'autre.

Il relut le parchemin qui reposait sur ses genoux. Il allait devoir mettre en place quelques règles pour que la magie du lien sache quand il serait opportun de réagir et quand il ne le serait pas. Il n'était pas l'un des Maîtres les plus stricts qui interdisaient à leurs étudiants toute distraction, mais certains règlements devaient être suivis, tels que le fait que, sans autorisation explicite de sa part, Potter ne puisse s'engager dans toute liaison ou mariage. Non pas que Severus se préoccupe outre mesure de la personne avec laquelle le gosse allait finir, mais cette loi avait été instaurée au Moyen Age pour s'assurer que, tant que l'apprenti étudierait, les secrets de la Guilde ne puissent être dévoilés à un tiers.

La Guilde avait été installée juste sous le nez du Vatican, protégée par la magie et le mystère dans l'ancienne cité de Rome, pendant un millénaire et avait attiré toutes sortes de Maîtres des Potions venant du monde entier. Du nouveau monde, désormais connu sous le nom d'Etats Unis, s'étaient répandus des ingrédients inédits…

« Où vais-je vivre ? » Severus leva les yeux vers Potter alors que celui-ci posait sa question à Minerva. La vieille sorcière s'en étonna et demanda : « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Le contrat requiert que je demeure avec mon maître. Je l'interprète comme signifiant que je devrais vivre dans l'endroit que le professeur Snape jugera convenable pour son apprenti. » Étonnamment, en lieu et place du ricanement dégoûté qui, Severus en était persuadé, allait entacher le terme d'apprenti, Potter le prononça presque avec hésitation, comme s'il ne lui était pas familier. Les yeux verts se portèrent sur le visage de Severus, très rapidement, avant de reprendre leur distance.

Severus se concentra sur la directrice qui semblait quelque peu perturbée. « Oui, voilà qui me laisse perplexe. Je suppose que nous pouvons demander au château d'ajouter une extension aux appartements de Severus… »

« Potter sera très bien dans la Tour Gryffondor. Je mettrai au point un moyen de communication afin qu'il puisse prendre la cheminée jusque dans mes quartiers si j'ai besoin de lui. » Il était hors de question que Severus autorise Potter à s'installer dans ses appartements privés, ou il n'aurait pas un seul lieu de répit.

Potter le regarda mais Severus se refusa à rencontrer les yeux verts qui lui rappelaient tant Lily. Il passait déjà trop de temps avec le gamin et, bien qu'ils doivent passer plus de temps ensemble dans le futur, en tant que tuteur et élève, maître et apprenti, Severus savait qu'il avait simplement besoin d'un endroit dans lequel il pourrait fulminer et s'emporter tout son saoul sans offenser qui que ce soit.

« Professeur Snape ? » Severus se tourna à nouveau vers Potter et les yeux émeraude croisèrent les siens alors que le garçon demandait : « Je suis conscient du fait que je passerai la plupart de mon temps avec vous parce que vous êtes à la fois mon tuteur et mon maître, mais qu'en sera-t-il de mes devoirs pour les autres classes et du Quidditch ? Pourrais-je jouer cette année ou préféreriez-vous que je quitte l'équipe ? »

Severus était stupéfait. Potter lui demandait effectivement la permission de continuer à jouer au Quidditch ? Ses yeux s'étrécirent. Lui jouerait-il un tour ? Potter était connu pour avoir le sang chaud et ne pas réfléchir à ses actes avant d'agir, avec les conséquences que cela entraînait, comme la mort de Black.

Se pourrait-il que Potter soit vraiment sérieux à propos de cet apprentissage ? Ou bien avait-il soudainement mûri l'année précédente ? Severus soupira. Potter avait traversé l'enfer l'année passée, comme eux tous, mais Voldemort avait été fort inspiré dans son estimation du fait que le Gryffondor se blâmerait pour le décès de ses camarades de classe. Peut-être la blessure était-elle plus profonde que Severus ne se l'était imaginé.

Il regarda Minerva pour gagner du temps. Une partie de lui voulait gronder à Potter de quitter l'équipe et le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur le jeune sorcier était légèrement intoxicant. Mais la plus grande partie de son être reconnaissait le geste que Potter faisait. Il voulait faire en sorte que cela fonctionne. Cela tuerait-il réellement Severus que de faire également un effort ?

Minerva le fixait froidement, le défiant d'oser refuser, mais son choix était arrêté avant que cette constatation ne parvienne à son cerveau. Il tourna son fauteuil vers Potter. « Vous viendrez dans mon bureau quatre fois par semaine après le dîner ainsi qu'une après-midi durant le week-end. Trois de ces quatre séances seront consacrées aux potions, pratiques ou non, l'autre sera réservée à la Défense ou à ce que vous voudrez apprendre, même à vos devoirs si vous le souhaitez. Je suis sûr qu'avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall nous pourrons organiser votre emploi du temps autour des entraînements de Quidditch, mais vous ne pourrez pas être capitaine de l'équipe cette année, Potter. La charge de travail serait tout simplement trop importante… »

« Durant les sorties à Pré-au-lard, vous pourrez aller au village, et éventuellement faire quelques courses pour moi si nécessaire. Vous devez toujours me laisser savoir où vous vous rendez si vous n'êtes pas dans l'enceinte de l'école. Vous me fournirez une copie de votre emploi du temps et je mettrai au point un moyen de communication afin que vous n'ayez pas toujours à venir me voir pour m'indiquer vos déplacements. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils quand, au lieu de geindre ainsi qu'il l'aurait cru, Potter lui sourit et hocha la tête : « Hmm, le badge d'apprenti, à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemble ? »

Potter le regardait avec un intérêt à peine voilé et Severus sortit l'insigne de sa poche. Il ressemblait un peu à un badge de préfet mais aux couleurs de la Guilde, noir et rouge, avec un petit chaudron et un 'A' qui voletait gentiment. Tout ce que Severus aurait à faire serait de le tapoter de sa baguette pour l'activer lorsque le contrat serait signé.

Il le montra à Potter mais le jeune sorcier ne tendit pas la main pour s'en emparer, le regardant presque avec révérence, comme l'on contemple ce que l'on a toujours désiré. Il avait l'impression que Potter craignait qu'il ne disparaisse s'il le touchait. L'éclat de ses yeux rappelait à Severus un chiot perdu et quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine. Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Quand devrais-je le porter, Monsieur ? »

« En permanence lorsque vous êtes à l'école ou que vous êtes en fonction en tant qu'apprenti. Vous n'êtes nullement requis de le porter lorsque vous vous trouvez en visite dans un domicile privé, sauf si vous agissez à mon compte, en votre qualité d'apprenti. Cette situation n'est pas à prendre à la légère, Potter. C'est un privilège que de servir un apprentissage alors que vous êtes encore à l'école. Le Ministère ne le condamne pas mais ne le considère pas pour autant avec bienveillance, d'autant plus que vous le servirez avec moi. »

« Donc le Ministère ne le reconnaîtra pas ? »

« Oh, il le fera. Il n'aura pas le choix. La Guilde est bien plus ancienne et a bien plus d'influence en Europe que le Ministère. S'il n'approuve pas les différents apprentissages proposés par les Guildes européennes, il se coupera de lui-même du reste de l'Europe et il ne peut se le permettre. Même notre Ministère n'a pas perdu la raison à ce point. Il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de reconnaître cet apprentissage. »

« Et les élèves ? Vont-ils le reconnaître ? »

« Ils sauront que vous êtes entrés en apprentissage avec moi et n'auront rien à dire à ce propos. Vous viendrez me voir, Potter, s'il y a le moindre problème. Je suis votre maître et il est de mon devoir de veiller à votre sécurité et à votre santé, ainsi que le contrat le stipule. »

Severus tapota le parchemin d'un long doigt mince. Quelque chose dans les yeux verts de Potter dérangeait Severus. Étaient-ce seulement de vieux mots jetés là sur le vélin ou était-il réellement responsable de la santé, physique et mentale, de Potter ? Les Fondateurs savaient à quel point Potter avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, toute personne saine d'esprit en aurait besoin après être passée par ce que le jeune homme avait traversé.

« Monsieur ? » Cette fois, la voix de Potter était légèrement hésitante, bien que les yeux verts soient déterminés lorsqu'il demanda : « Pourrais-je vous parler un moment, en privé ? »

Bien sûr, le gosse allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas de cet apprentissage…

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez ici, Potter. » répondit froidement Severus. Il regarda Potter se tortiller et soupirer en considérant alternativement les portraits des anciens directeurs endormis autour d'eux et Minerva qui prétendait ne rien entendre, remuant d'obscurs parchemins sur son bureau.

« En fait, Professeur, je voudrais vraiment vous parler en privé. Vous êtes mon tuteur, et bientôt mon maître, alors je requiers… c'est… »

Severus regardait, abasourdi, Potter batailler pour achever sa phrase. Il venait de lui rappeler le serment qu'il allait bientôt faire. Veiller sur Potter en tant qu'apprenti. Severus acquiesça finalement.

Potter sourit brièvement, un sourire fatigué, avant de se lever de quitter la pièce. Severus termina son thé un jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Minerva. Elle fixait Potter avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'épuisement. Severus pensa en cet instant que, peut-être, Potter n'allait pas refuser cet apprentissage, qu'il s'agissait là de la seule chose qui gardait le jeune homme sain d'esprit.

**********

Harry remuait les pieds en attendant que Snape le rejoigne. Il secoua la tête devant sa propre stupidité. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à gérer cela tout seul ? Ce n'étaient que des cauchemars, rien qu'il n'ait pas déjà affronté par le passé mais…

Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui à l'instant où Snape avait dit être responsable de lui et, avant qu'Harry ne réalise pleinement, il avait demandé à l'homme l'autorisation de le voir en privé. Il ne pouvait pas le dire en face du professeur McGonagall, c'était bien trop embarrassant.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Snape allait réagir. Il serait bien capable de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais Harry avait besoin de savoir si Snape allait réellement s'occuper de lui. Il devait savoir, pour prendre les précautions qui s'imposaient.

Les souvenirs qui le hantaient, décidément trop proches de la surface de son esprit, le firent frissonner. Il restait afféré en permanence durant la journée, faisant des recherches dans ce qui restait de la bibliothèque et parmi les livres que Snape lui avait apporté, ou bien aidant à rebâtir le château, mais la nuit… la nuit, cela prenait de telles proportions qu'il ne pouvait en passer une sans s'éveiller, hurlant, pleurant et couvert de sueur froide, avant de se recroqueviller sans plus parvenir à dormir.

Cela devait changer. Il ne pouvait continuer ainsi, surtout avec cet apprentissage. Lorsqu'il était encore en vacances, il pouvait faire la grasse matinée mais cela l'épuisait néanmoins, et Snape attendrait de lui qu'il se lève tôt pour travailler avec lui. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas dormir la moitié de la nuit durant. Vraiment, cela devait changer et il devait savoir à quoi s'en tenir quant à son tuteur et maître.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry leva les yeux alors que Snape sortait du bureau. Il considéra le sorcier, plus grand et plus âgé, tandis que celui-ci lui demandait : « Et bien, Potter, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Les yeux d'Harry se fixèrent immédiatement sur la porte encore ouverte et Snape soupira en la fermant. Il s'appuya contre le mur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Nous sommes seuls, Potter, alors dites ce que vous avez à dire. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage pâle aux yeux noirs impénétrables alors qu'il tentait de rassembler ses pensées. Comment allait-il expliquer la situation sans paraître incroyablement faible ? Il prit une profonde inspiration et, se focalisant sur les dalles de pierre sous ses pieds plutôt que sur son professeur, il commença : « Professeur… je… »

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Les mots refusaient de quitter sa bouche et il était conscient du silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Il se serait attendu à ce que Snape lui ait déjà crié dessus à ce moment mais il constata que son professeur se contentait de le regarder, un sourcil relevé, toujours adossé au mur. Harry débita tout d'une seule traite.

« Je souffre de cauchemars. Je ne réussirais pas à être à mon niveau habituel si je ne dors pas de la nuit et je… »

« Depuis combien de temps ces cauchemars persistent-ils ? »

Harry détourna le regard, se sentant étrangement vulnérable. « Depuis que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie. »

« Vous demeuriez dans la Tour Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? » Snape se détacha du mur tout en continuant de parler. « A l'infirmerie, souffriez-vous également de ces cauchemars ? »

« Pas tout le temps. J'étais très fatigué au début et, à cette époque-là, je dormais toute la nuit. J'ai essayé de m'épuiser en aidant à reconstruire le château mais Madame Pomfrey ne veut pas que j'utilise trop de magie alors j'ai essayé de faire le minimum pendant un temps et de ne pas m'épuiser magiquement à nouveau, mais c'est dur. Je lis les livres de la bibliothèque, ceux que vous m'avez donnés, mais les cauchemars persistent. »

Harry était persuadé que Snape allait clamer qu'il était faible et tourner les talons alors il baissa les yeux. Une main sous son menton releva son visage vers Snape. Harry tressaillit de la proximité du sorcier mais Snape ne le lâcha pas. Le sorcier plus âgé le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda : « Avez-vous de nouveau utilisé un Glamour, Potter ? »

Coi, Harry opina. Snape délaissa son menton et Harry se fit violence pour ne pas frotter l'endroit où les doigts de son professeur s'étaient posés. Le maître des potions se retourna pour rentrer dans le bureau directorial. « Demain matin, nous préparerons une potion de sommeil sans rêve, Potter. J'en aurais un échantillon prêt pour vous et j'attends de vous une potion parfaite. Vous pourrez comparer les deux la nuit suivante si vous avez suffisamment confiance en vous pour tester votre propre potion. » Snape lança un rictus dans sa direction et Harry leva un sourcil.

« Quelqu'un devrait s'assurer que je ne me suis pas empoisonné. »

« Je suppose que c'est de mon devoir en tant que votre maître, n'est-ce pas ? » Snape roula rapidement des yeux avant de réintégrer le bureau de Minerva.

En à peine une seconde, Harry fut laissé seul et, peu importait à quel point il tentait de se persuader que le fait que Snape ait promis de brasser une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour lui ne signifiait pas grand-chose, exception faite peut-être du fait de montrer quelle catastrophe incarnée Harry pouvait être en potions, son cœur se réchauffa à la pensée d'enfin se débarrasser de ses cauchemars.

**********

« Bien, Messieurs, êtes-vous prêt à signer ce document ? » Le professeur McGonagall les regarda tous les deux, une plume dans la main. Elle était différente de celle qu'avait utilisée Ombrage autrefois et Harry acquiesça. Il se tenait devant le bureau aux côtés de Snape.

« Vous avez tous deux lu le contrat. L'avez-vous approuvé ? »

« Oui. » répondit Snape avant lui.

« Oui. » La réponse d'Harry était légèrement hésitante mais sa voix ne trembla pas et il en fut soulagé.

« Bien. Harry, vous pouvez prononcer votre serment en premier. »

Le jeune sorcier avala convulsivement sa salive et humecta du bout de la langue ses lèvres desséchées. C'était sa dernière occasion de se sortir de cette affaire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse formuler le moindre doute, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait guère. Il se sentait excité, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis si longtemps qu'il le prenait par surprise.

« Moi, Harry James Potter, jure devant vous, Severus Tobias Snape, mon maître, que je vous servirai et vous obéirai en toute circonstance ainsi que le doit un apprenti en potions. Vos secrets, qu'ils soient d'art, de traditions, de magie ou de mystère, sont les miens. J'obéirai à la lettre ainsi qu'indiqué dans ce contrat. Je jure d'être toujours respectueux de ce serment et du contrat qui l'accompagne, signé de mon sang et scellé… » Sa voix tremblota légèrement cette fois. « … d'un baiser. Que mes paroles et mes actions rejaillissent sur vous avec honneur. »

Harry se demandait s'il avait fait les choses correctement ou s'il avait tout gâché mais Snape prit sa respiration et commença à parler avant qu'il ne puisse creuser la question. « Moi, Severus Tobias Snape, jure devant vous, Harry James Potter, mon apprenti, de vous enseigner mon art et toutes ses ramifications au mieux de mes capacités. Je n'userai ni n'abuserai de cette position de pouvoir et vous procurerai conseils, enseignement, protection et défense au mieux de mes capacités, et ce pour aussi longtemps que durera votre apprentissage. En gage du lien qui unit maître et apprenti, je vous remettrai un badge d'apprentissage. Je signe de mon sang afin d'honorer ce contrat et le scelle d'un baiser. »

Harry respira profondément lorsque la main de Snape sur son épaule le poussa vers l'avant pour qu'il prenne la plume que lui tendait le professeur McGonagall. Bloquant sa respiration, il signa rapidement de son nom. Il ne sentit qu'un léger pincement au doigt qui disparut à l'instant où il lâchait la plume.

Il recula pour permettre à Snape d'apposer sa marque. Le sorcier griffonna promptement son nom avant de venir se placer à côté d'Harry. Le professeur McGonagall tapota le parchemin de sa baguette, produisant une lueur rouge. « Ainsi est-il signé… »

Il n'avait pas la force ou la bravoure nécessaire pour plonger son regard dans les yeux noirs, sans aucun doute emplis de moquerie et de cruauté, mais des doigts s'enroulèrent gentiment autour de son menton. Harry releva la tête et dut se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour rencontrer les lèvres fines et malicieuses.

Les yeux de Snape semblaient plus sombres qu'auparavant et, cependant, les lèvres habituellement pincées qui se pressaient contre sa bouche étaient étrangement douces et tendres. L'espace d'un instant, juste un instant, tout fut calme et Harry put se concentrer sur la sensation des lèvres de Snape sur les siennes. Puis le sorcier se recula. « Et ainsi est-il scellé. »

Harry frôla sa bouche du bout des doigts, perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il sursauta violemment lorsque des doigts vinrent attacher quelque chose à sa chemise. Il releva brusquement les yeux mais ceux de Snape ne s'étaient pas durcis sous la colère ainsi qu'il l'aurait cru. Ils étaient différents, plus noirs que jamais, et Harry mourrait d'envie de découvrir les secrets qui s'y dissimulaient.

« Félicitations ! J'espère de grandes choses de vous deux, Messieurs ! » déclara le professeur McGonagall.

Harry s'éloigna de Snape, sortant de la zone d'espace vital du professeur, et baissa les yeux vers la poitrine.

Il était l'apprenti du professeur Severus Snape.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde!

Juste une petite info en passant pour les lecteurs d'Héritage : j'aurais sûrement un peu de retard dans la publication du prochain chapitre (pas taper!!) à cause d'un changement d'organisation pour faire coïncider mon planning avec celui de MDR... Il faut impérativement que j'écrive le prochain défi avant Héritage donc ne comptez pas dessus avant encore une bonne quinzaine de jours environ.

Voili voilou, je crois que c'est tout!

* * *

Disclaimer : ceci est une traduction de la fic 'Coping with hope' de Laurenke1. J'ai obtenu son autorisation pour la traduire et la publier.

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Harry s'éveilla au son de son propre cri, haletant, et s'assit sur son lit, sa baguette serrée dans sa main tremblante. Il ferma les yeux en réalisant qu'il s'agissait à nouveau d'un mauvais rêve. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, le crâne douloureux. Sa respiration s'apaisa et son cœur ralentit.

C'était une nuit comme toutes les autres. Harry était resté debout si tard qu'il était convaincu de pouvoir s'endormir sans rêver mais il avait eu tort. Il s'était tourné et retourné entre les draps jusqu'au petit matin.

Juste quelques heures de plus et il devrait se rendre dans les cachots pour ses potions et…

Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, se demandant quelle heure il pouvait être. Il parvint à trouver sa montre lors de sa seconde tentative et l'éleva vers son visage, plissant les yeux pour lire l'heure. Se rappelant ses lunettes, il les mit précipitamment.

Son visage blanchit dramatiquement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était en retard. Sa montre lui indiquait dix heures et Harry repoussa vivement les lourds rideaux qui entouraient son lit. La forte lumière du soleil traversait les vitres. Harry se dépêtra rapidement de ses couvertures, cherchant ses vêtements. Il ouvrit le coffre au pied de son lit pour en sortir des affaires propres.

_Merde, merde, merde. Mon premier jour en tant qu'apprenti de Snape et je suis déjà en retard !_

Le sang battit dans ses tempes alors qu'il se retournait trop vite et Harry grogna. Magnifique, encore quelque chose dont il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper… La robe noire qu'il avait revêtue la veille était posée sur l'un des lits vides, le badge étincelant fièrement dans la lumière, aveuglant Harry.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas se réveiller au bruit de l'alarme ? Il l'avait pourtant programmée avant de dormir, ou tout du moins avait-il essayé. Il soupira profondément. Snape n'allait pas être satisfait. Il s'habilla rapidement d'une chemise, d'un jean, de sa vieille paire de baskets, les seules chaussures qu'il posséda, et passa sa robe par-dessus ses vêtements.

Il fit un saut dans la salle de bain pour se laver le visage, refusant de se regarder dans le miroir, sachant déjà qu'il aurait un air pâle et fatigué et ne souhaitant pas prendre davantage de retard. Il se demanda s'il serait bienvenu de faire un détour par la Grande Salle mais décida qu'il y avait fort peu de chance que Snape soit en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, aussi se dirigea-t-il directement vers les cachots.

Il retournait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il pourrait dire mais des éclairs de douleur la traversaient à chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'imaginer la réaction de Snape. Lorsque Harry atteignit la fraîcheur des cachots, il transpirait abondamment, son crâne l'élançant violemment et la nausée faisant son apparition.

Il fit une pause devant la porte du bureau de Snape et prit une profonde inspiration. La douleur lui martelait le crâne, juste derrière les yeux. Harry déglutit difficilement, Snape serait sûrement en colère.

Même les faibles lumières des cachots le faisaient se sentir plus mal encore et il lui sembla devoir rassembler toutes ses forces pour relever la tête et frapper à la porte. Il attendit, la respiration hachée, jusqu'à ce qu'une vois profonde lui gronde d'entrer, éteignant toute lueur d'espoir pour Harry quant à l'absence de colère de son professeur.

Harry prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir le battant. Le bureau de Snape n'avait pas changé. La lumière était basse, ce qui aida Harry à se concentrer. Son estomac chavira fort désagréablement mais il se força à respirer calmement tant que la vague nauséeuse n'était pas passée.

Snape était assis derrière son bureau, sa plume grattant un parchemin, mais il ne sembla pas remarquer la présence d'Harry, ne lui accordant pas même un signe de tête. Savoir qu'il était en retard contribuait à son malaise mais il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge : « Professeur ? »

« Oui, Potter ? » La voix de Snape n'était qu'un grondement bas et rauque qui fit tressaillir le Gryffondor.

Harry soupira légèrement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sur son crâne douloureux. Une nouvelle crampe le prit et Harry ferma la bouche avec un claquement parfaitement audible, les mots se dissolvant sur sa langue avant qu'il ne puisse les prononcer. Snape ne leva pas les yeux et Harry avala péniblement sa salive avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé d'être en retard. Je ne me suis pas réveillé. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais je… » Harry voulait continuer, il le voulait vraiment, mais un nouveau spasme s'empara de son estomac, emplissant sa gorge de bile rance. Il serra fermement les mâchoires, espérant ne pas s'embarrasser davantage en vomissant.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux alors qu'il tentait de ravaler ce qui remontait et son mal de tête sembla uniquement s'amplifier. Le discret éclairage du bureau lui paraissait soudainement bien plus intense et Harry se retourna pour fuir la pièce afin d'atteindre les toilettes du premier étage mais, alors même qu'il quittait le bureau, il sut qu'il était trop tard.

Il perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps et se plia en deux, la brûlure de la bile faisant perler des larmes à ses yeux. Sa tête tournait et il était sûr qu'il allait tomber, se disgraciant définitivement, lorsqu'un bras puissant autour de sa taille l'aida à se redresser, l'éloignant des saletés qu'il avait répandues au sol. « Calmez-vous. Faites attention à ne pas marcher dedans. »

Le crâne d'Harry lui faisait horriblement mal et il tentait vaillamment de ne pas régurgiter de nouveau. La personne qui l'aidait si gentiment l'éloigna un peu plus dans le corridor, l'écartant de la mare et le faisant asseoir, avant qu'Harry ne reconnaisse la voix de Snape : « Êtes-vous sous traitement pour vos migraines, Potter ? »

« Migraines ? » Harry jeta un vague coup d'œil sur le visage taillé à la serpe qui s'adoucit légèrement, penché sur lui. Snape s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Les yeux sombres de son maître étaient très proches mais ne lui apparaissaient pas aussi froids que de coutume.

« Oui. C'est ainsi que ce type de céphalées est nommé. Restez assis pendant que je vais chercher la potion idoine. » Le sorcier se redressa sans effort et Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement.

_Snape sait désormais que je ne peux même pas prendre soin de moi. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que je sois en retard pour mon premier jour d'apprentissage, il fallait que je manque de vomir partout sur son bureau…_

Harry cacha son visage brûlant dans les ténèbres rassurantes de ses bras, se sentant bien mieux ainsi qu'à affronter la réalité.

**********

Les longs doigts de Severus repoussaient diverses fioles contenues dans sa réserve personnelle, à la recherche de celle, familière, de potion anti-migraineuse. Il fouillait ses stocks mais également ses sentiments.

Il avait été en colère contre Potter lorsque son apprenti avait failli à se présenter à l'heure. A l'instant où il avait accepté Potter comme apprenti, le gosse avait supposé qu'il pourrait tirer au flan ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait en cours. Lorsqu'une heure avait passé sans que le mioche ne daigne se montrer en balbutiant une excuse, Severus tremblait pratiquement de rage difficilement contenue.

Il avait refusé de se ruer dans la Tour Gryffondor pour réveiller Potter. Il aurait très probablement fini par lancer un sort de glu sur Potter et son réveil. Il était assez âgé pour savoir quand il devait se lever, même s'il souffrait de cauchemars.

Mais lorsque Potter était finalement descendu, l'air pâle et transpirant, ses yeux verts ternes et s'éclairant plus souvent de douleur qu'il n'était bon, Severus avait choisi sa punition. Il ignorerait son apprenti jusqu'à ce que Potter ait appris à s'excuser convenablement.

Cependant, il ne s'était nullement attendu à ce que le garçon s'élance à l'extérieur un moment plus tard, le lien appelant Severus d'un bourdonnement insistant qui lui indiquait que Potter avait des ennuis. Trouver son apprenti régurgitant presque devant sa porte n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il semblerait bien qu'il y ait quelque chose qui n'aille pas avec le jeune sorcier. Il n'avait pas réellement anticipé le fait que Potter ait dit la vérité la veille à propos de ses cauchemars. Apparemment Severus avait encore une fois réussi à ne pas comprendre son apprenti.

Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la fiole alors qu'il déchiffrait ses propres pattes de mouche. Il se retourna précautionneusement avant de sortir. Dans le corridor éclairé dans lequel il l'avait laissé assis, le jeune sorcier avait enfoui son visage entre ses bras et Severus murmura dans sa barbe un sort qui diminua l'intensité des flambeaux.

Il agita sa baguette en direction de la flaque de vomissures verdâtres et la fit disparaître d'un geste. Il s'approcha de Potter lentement, permettant au jeune mâle de relever la tête. Potter lutta et papillonna des paupières en parvenant à redresser sa tête très certainement douloureuse, ses yeux ternes lançant un éclair de souffrance tandis que le sang se retirait de ses lèvres sous la morsure qu'il leur infligeait.

Severus lui tendit la fiole : « Essayez de conserver cette potion dans votre estomac. Je n'ai aucun désir de vous voir vomir sur vous-même une seconde fois. » Le visage palide brillait presque de sueur et Severus s'accroupit pour poser une main sur le genou de Potter.

Il pouvait pratiquement sentir l'épuisement exhuder du corps du jeune homme alors que Potter fixait la fiole durant quelques instants avant de la déboucher et d'en avaler le contenu. Il ferma les yeux, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant frénétiquement tandis qu'il tentait de ne pas immédiatement recracher l'amère potion.

Lorsque ce moment délicat fut passé, Severus se redressa, entraînant Potter dans son mouvement. Le jeune sorcier chancela mais Severus le maintint et ils furent de retour dans son bureau en quelques instants. Il poussa Potter dans un siège devant son bureau. Les potions pouvaient attendre. Tout d'abord, il devait avoir une conversation avec son apprenti.

**********

Harry était assis, la tête penchée, tandis que son mal de crâne recédait jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un élancement lointain. Il pouvait enfin penser clairement et il jeta un regard à travers sa frange. Snape ne le regardait pas mais versait deux tasses du thé fumant qu'il venait tout juste de réclamer à un elfe. « Dites-moi donc, Potter, pour quel motif étiez-vous en retard ce matin ? »

Les yeux sombres transpercèrent Harry avec leur intensité coutumière mais Harry s'aperçut que cela l'ennuyait moins désormais. S'il voulait s'excuser de sa panne d'oreiller matinale, c'était là le moment où jamais. Il prit une profonde inspiration et répondit. « Je ne me suis pas réveillé, Monsieur. Je suis resté éveillé la moitié de la nuit à cause de mes cauchemars. Je suis désolé d'être en retard, j'ai mis l'alarme pourtant, mais… »

Snape tendit la main par-dessus le bureau et demanda : « Votre baguette, je vous prie, Mr Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux, surpris. Il sortait déjà sa baguette de sa poche lorsque Snape ricana : « Je vous emmènerai acheter un étui à baguette convenable, Potter, et des vêtements neufs. Il est hors de question que mon apprenti se promène ainsi vêtu. Maintenant, donnez-moi votre baguette, que je puisse déterminer si vous me dites la vérité et si le dernier sort que vous avez utilisé était bien celui d'alarme. »

Harry sentit un pincement d'énervement alors qu'il tendait sa baguette. Il savait qu'il devrait avoir confiance en Snape mais le fait de se défaire de sa baguette le rendait nerveux. Au lieu de se refermer sur l'autre extrémité de la baguette comme Harry s'y était attendu, les doigts de Snape vinrent remplacer les siens, envoyant un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Snape prit la baguette, ses yeux noirs s'attardant sur le bois de houx, et prononça lentement l'incantation, sa propre baguette frôlant celle d'Harry. « Prior Incantato. »

Le cri perçant qu'émit sa baguette fit tinter ses oreilles et Snape rompit immédiatement le contact entre les baguettes. Le sorcier plus âgé avait l'air presque satisfait alors qu'il rendait sa baguette à Harry, manche en avant. Ce dernier fut soulagé de la récupérer. Il s'était senti légèrement mal à l'aise à voir sa baguette entre les mains de Snape, bien qu'il sache qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il s'agissait tout de même de Snape.

« Ceci étant réglé, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici. Pour évaluer le niveau auquel vous vous trouvez, ainsi que pour cibler vos cauchemars. J'ai préparé un espace de travail pour votre usage dans la pièce contiguë. Vous brasserez une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. »

Harry opina et se leva, précédant Snape dans la salle de classe.

**********

La bataille qui avait pratiquement détruit l'ancien château n'avait jamais atteint les cachots ce qui faisait que la vieille salle de classe était telle qu'Harry se la rappelait, les chaudrons installés sur les tables, sauf ceux qui s'avéraient trop volumineux pour y tenir aisément. Deux chaudrons s'alignaient sur un côté, l'un empli d'une potion bleue, l'autre vide.

Harry détailla les ingrédients que Snape avait préparés, les couteaux que le maître des potions avait sans nul doute manipulés avec soin, peut-être même avec cette envie de brasser de nouveau, la cuiller et tous les autres instruments dont il aurait besoin pour réaliser une potion correcte.

Snape ferma la porte derrière eux et Harry se retourna pour le regarder. Il lui tendit un vieux livre de potions et, pendant un instant, Harry espéra – complètement follement, le volume avait brûlé après tout – que cela serait le livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé. Il secoua la tête à l'inattendu sentiment de chagrin qui s'épanouit dans sa poitrine.

Il saisit le livre. C'était bien un livre de potions, plus de première jeunesse, ainsi qu'il l'avait pensé. Snape agita sa baguette en direction du tableau et la liste d'ingrédients, laquelle se trouvait très certainement dans le vénérable tome, s'y inscrivit en pattes de mouche caractéristiques du maître des potions.

Harry prit place derrière le bureau, ses mains s'emparant des ingrédients. N'était-ce pas étrange que l'envie de s'éloigner de Snape l'ait démangé pendant des années et qu'il se retrouve là, dans la même pièce que l'homme, désormais son maître ? Harry doutait grandement qu'il eut découvert un intérêt aux potions et un plaisir certain à effectuer les différentes tâches qui entraient en œuvre dans la composition d'un brassage rigoureux si cela n'avait été pour Slughorn.

« Vous avez à disposition vos ingrédients et les instructions. Commencez. » déclara Snape, accompagnant ses paroles d'un grand geste du bras. Harry était déjà totalement concentré sur sa potion et ne vit pas les yeux noirs de son maître s'allumer d'un feu intérieur intense alors qu'il prenait sa place habituelle derrière son bureau.

**********

Severus jeta un coup d'œil au papier qu'il rédigeait. Il s'agissait d'un ancien sujet de recherche qu'Horace lui avait remis plutôt dans la semaine en apprenant que Severus avait pris un apprenti. Au lieu de l'évidente hostilité que Severus avait attendu de ses collègues, ceux-ci l'avait félicité de sa nouvelle place.

Sans conteste, cela avait à voir avec le fait qu'il avait accepté Potter comme apprenti. Il prouvait qu'il était capable de travailler avec le gosse et de ne pas l'assassiner à vue. Il leva les yeux. Potter marmonnait dans sa barbe, fronçant les sourcils en direction de sa potion, laquelle aurait dû avoir dépassé le stade du bouillonnement pour mijoter tranquillement.

Severus s'éclaircit doucement la gorge en regardant Potter vérifier sa potion, soupirant alors qu'il baissait rapidement le feu sous son chaudron. Le jeune sorcier passa un bras sur son front moite de transpiration et Severus se leva de son siège. Potter avait besoin de son aide.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle devrait être d'un pourpre pâle, pas rose vif… » Potter marmottait tout bas et Severus secoua la tête, résistant à l'envie de crier.

« Vous avez ajouté le gingembre trop tôt. Remuez la potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre durant quinze minutes pendant que vous émincez davantage de gingembre. »

Potter le regarda brièvement, ses yeux verts encore un peu ternes mais lui dédiant un grand sourire. Severus en fut stupéfait. D'où le gamin sortait-il une raison pour lui sourire de cette manière ? Ses lèvres prirent un pli narquois et Potter détourna promptement le regard.

« Professeur, comment puis-je émincer le gingembre tout en remuant la potion ? » Sa question lui valut un grognement irrité de Severus.

« Utilisez votre baguette, Potter. Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier pour faire joli. »

Il retourna à son bureau, ignorant la douleur qui se répandait dans ses muscles sous la férocité de son pas. Il savait qu'il en payerait le prix ultérieurement mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas pour l'instant. Il refusait d'être considéré comme une faible créature et qu'il soit damné s'il demandait jamais de l'aide à Potter !

Potter fixait sa potion, le regard vide, et grimaça lorsque Severus frappa son bureau du plat de la main. « Mettez-vous au travail ! » gronda-t-il soudainement, ennuyé de le voir bailler aux corneilles.

Potter le regarda, étrécissant ses yeux alors qu'il sifflait : « Vous pourriez me montrer comment je dois procéder, Maître. » Le titre honorifique resta suspendu entre eux, tension supplémentaire, et Severus retint un nouveau grondement. Potter avait raison. Il était son maître, il était de son devoir de lui expliquer. Il n'était pas surprenant que Potter ignore la manière dont il devait agir puisque Severus n'autorisait jamais l'utilisation de baguettes durant ses cours.

Il fit de nouveau le tour du bureau, se forçant à respirer profondément. Son apprenti le fixait toujours, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses yeux verts dissimulés derrière ses lunettes, et, l'espace d'un instant, ceux-ci lancèrent des éclairs. Severus se souvint brusquement de la puissance que possédait Potter, bien qu'il n'en montra rien.

Il s'approcha du jeune sorcier. « Dirigez votre magie vers la cuiller pendant que vous vous occupez des racines. »

Severus savait que Potter n'avait pas besoin d'instructions sur la façon de diriger sa magie, six années d'études dans une école de magie devaient lui avoir appris au moins cela. L'adolescent échevelé changea légèrement de position et agita sa baguette en direction de la cuiller qui tressaillit faiblement, bien loin du mouvement fluide que Severus attendait. Il haussa un sourcil.

Potter regarda sa baguette de travers avant de fermer les yeux, son visage se tordant d'une grimace de douleur alors qu'il réitérait son geste. Cette fois la cuiller ne bougea pas et Severus ricana : « Vous ne pouvez pas même faire faire un tour à une cuiller en bois. Pathétique, Potter. »

« Et bien faites-le ! » gronda Potter d'une voix tendue. Le jeune homme était pâle mais la défiance était claire dans son regard. Les lèvres de Severus se retroussèrent en un rictus et un simple petit coup de baguette suffit à faire faire à la cuiller ce pour quoi elle était fabriquée. D'un léger mouvement de poignet, Severus mit fin au sortilège et la cuiller retomba contre le rebord du chaudron avec un petit bruit sourd. Potter tressaillit de nouveau tandis que Severus ronronnait : « Vous n'êtes pas même capable d'exécuter les tâches les plus simples, Potter. Vous n'avez pas la carrure d'un apprenti. »

Severus vit toute couleur disparaître du visage de Potter avant que celui-ci ne rougisse violemment : « Comment osez-vous ?! Vous avez promis… Le contrat… »

« Le contrat n'est rien de plus que des mots, misérable crétin. J'avais supposé que vous le saviez et... »

Severus garda sa voix aussi basse que possible. Il connaissait l'exacte raison pour laquelle Potter ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie mais refusait d'en parler le premier. Pourquoi Potter n'avait-il rien dit ? Ils étaient supposés partager ce genre de détails en tant que maître et apprenti.

Il n'était en revanche pas préparé à la façon dont Potter se rua pratiquement sur lui, sifflant rageusement : « Vous êtes un beau salaud ! D'abord vous me laissez signer ce contrat avec la promesse que… »

La voix de Potter s'étrangla sur un sanglot alors que le jeune sorcier s'emmêlait les pieds. Severus le rattrapa par les avant-bras et le secoua : « Cessez immédiatement votre cinéma ! Je n'ai aucun goût pour la dramaturgie. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, demandez. Si vous ne savez pas faire quelque chose dites-le moi. Vous savez que vous souffrez de déplétion et que vous avez l'ordre explicite de n'utiliser aucune magie, cependant, à la première instruction de ma part, vous ignorez les consignes. Mais quel genre de personne êtes-vous donc pour oublier si aisément les ordres que l'on vous donne ? »

Potter prit une profonde inspiration, se débattant dans l'étreinte de Severus : « Le contrat stipule que vous êtes sensé vous soucier de ma santé, que vous êtes sensé vous occuper de moi… »

Severus émit un grondement méprisant. « Vous êtes un adulte ! Vous pouvez vous occuper de vous, au moins à cet égard. »

Potter se figea entre les mains de Severus et le maître des potions vit l'intense éclair de douleur qui traversa soudainement les yeux verts alors que le jeune homme se dégageait pour aller ranger ses affaires, répondant d'une voix glaciale. « Oui, bien sûr. C'est ce qu'Harry Potter fait de mieux, n'est-ce pas ? S'occuper de lui-même ! »

Severus ouvrit la bouche et la referma avec un claquement sec. Il voulait ordonner à son apprenti de demeurer là où se trouvait mais, alors qu'il le regardait partir, il sentit qu'il avait dépassé les limites et brisé quelque chose. Bien que cela ne l'eut pas dérangé en temps normal, il découvrait que cet état de fait le laissait amer.

**********

Harry, furieux, se ruait hors des cachots. Il s'était attendu à ce que Snape le poursuive en hurlant mais désormais il savait que le sorcier s'en fichait. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'Harry soit son apprenti, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, non, Snape ne se préoccupait que de lui-même, et encore, Harry n'en était pas persuadé.

Quel fou avait-il été ! Le fait que Snape soit son maître ne signifiait rien ainsi qu'il venait de lui prouver. Harry était à nouveau seul, comme toujours.

Ce fait lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue et les mots de son professeur creusèrent leur chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Il refusa de le montrer, clignant durement des paupières pour faire disparaître cette sensation de brûlure.

_Maudit soit-il !! Que __**je**__ sois maudit pour avoir cru en de mesquins mensonges et en de folles présomptions..._

Il ignora le tambourinement dans son crâne qui le priait de ralentir, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Cette douleur était bien plus agréable que celle de la déception. Snape avait raison, Harry était un échec complet, un être anormal.

Il était d'autant plus monstrueux qu'il refusait de croire que personne ne pourrait jamais vouloir ou avoir de besoin de lui. Il avait fait son devoir vis-à-vis du monde et maintenant il n'était plus qu'un gamin exaspérant qui ne connaissait pas sa place et…

« Harry ? » L'un des sons les plus accueillant du monde se fit entendre et Harry leva la tête. Devant lui se tenait Hermione. Harry sourit soudainement. Un visage amical était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était déjà arrivé dans le hall d'entrée à demi démoli. Il changea promptement de direction et marcha vers elle. « Hermione ! »

Son amie ne sourit pas alors qu'Harry se précipitait vers elle. Elle semblait ennuyée pour une quelconque raison et Harry ralentit son pas, tout spécialement lorsqu'il remarqua Ron debout à ses côtés. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis leur dispute au Terrier et, comme Harry était resté à Poudlard, il n'avait pas revu ses amis.

Les lèvres de Ron se retroussèrent d'une façon fort semblable à celles de Snape lorsqu'il apercevait Harry et, pour une raison obscure, cela heurta une corde sensible en lui. Il considéra Ron froidement avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione quand la jeune femme s'exclama : « Tu vas bien ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais bien sûr ! »

« Tu n'es pas rentré et on n'a eu aucune nouvelle avant que le professeur McGonagall nous envoie un hibou pour nous dire que tu étais à l'infirmerie parce que tu souffrais d'une déplétion magique et… »

« Il a l'air bien. Mais je présume que c'est ainsi que Potter s'en sort, en prétendant être faible et dans le besoin pour mieux se faufiler et prendre ce qui appartient aux autres. J'ai l'impression que les Serpentards avec lesquels tu as traîné si souvent ont fini par déteindre sur toi. » déclara Ron avec un petit air suffisant.

Harry lui répondit, se contentant de lever un sourcil. « Pourquoi cela devrait-il te préoccuper ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour m'insulter. Alors tu peux repartir… »

« J'ai amené Hermione parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi puisque tu ne t'occupes de personne. J'imagine que dédaigner tout le monde finit par te monter à la tête à la longue. C'est comme ça que tu remercies tes amis, Potter ? En prenant ce qui leur appartient de droit ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. Cela faisait mal que Ron estime qu'il ne tienne à personne, parce que c'était faux. Il se préoccupait des gens. Il tenait à Hermione, et à Ron, et à Ginny, ou en tout cas il croyait le faire.

« Écoute, je suis désolé. Je voulais vous envoyer un hibou mais je n'avais pas l'autorisation de sortir du lit. J'ai expédié un message dès que j'ai pu mais je n'ai pas eu de retour alors j'ai présumé que tout allait bien. »

« On était pas là. Nous sommes allé voir mes parents en Australie pour tenter de leur rendre la mémoire. »

« Oh, Hermione, je suis si désolé de ne pas avoir été là… » Harry se sentait honteux. Son amie venait de traverser des instants difficiles et il aurait voulu être là pour elle. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

« Et quand on est rentré, on a trouvé trois chouettes inquiètes qui nous attendaient pour nous dire que tu avais été blessé. Nous nous sommes donc précipité ici pour apprendre que, non seulement tu allais bien, mais qu'en plus tu étais l'apprenti de Snape. Imagine ma surprise. » Ron s'exprimait d'un ton lourd de sens et Harry se tourna vers le grand roux.

Il se sentit soudainement coupable, sans avoir la moindre idée du pourquoi. C'était une belle opportunité que d'être l'apprenti de Snape, même si elle s'était retournée contre lui pour prouver à quel point il était seul…

« Écoute, je… »

« Cet apprentissage était à Hermione ! Elle le méritait, pas toi ! Il y a des gens qui se mettent en quatre pour t'offrir une position et, toi, tu vas chercher la seule chose qui aurait montré au monde qu'Hermione est une sorcière brillante et tu la prends. Tu ne peux pas juste laisser quelque chose pour les autres ? »

« Elle peut l'avoir… » chuchota Harry doucement.

« Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Ron fut surpris par les mots à peine articulés par Harry.

« J'ai dit qu'elle pouvait l'avoir ! Je n'en veux plus ! Snape est le même connard qu'il a toujours été. Il a juste une excuse parfaitement légale pour l'être maintenant. Vas-y, Hermione, prends cet apprentissage si tu le veux, ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Snape a été très clair sur le fait qu'il pense que je suis follement incompétent, alors vas-y, Hermione ! Peut-être que Snape te traitera mieux que moi et qu'il verra que tu n'es pas la seule à être sincère quant au fait de t'y essayer. »

« Harry, le professeur Snape t'a choisi pour une bonne raison, et, de plus, ce que Ron dit n'est pas vrai. On m'a déjà offert un apprentissage, avec le professeur McGonagall, si je le désire. Alors tout va bien… Tu devrais juste continuer à travailler dur et… »

« Ça n'a aucune importance que je travaille dur ou non, Snape ne le verra jamais. Écoutez, j'apprécie que vous soyez venus me voir et tout, mais, comme vous voyez, je vais bien. Ainsi que l'a dit Ron, puisqu'il n'y a personne dont je me soucie, je vais aller m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes parents, dis-le moi. » Bien qu'Harry sache qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir résolument misérable, il s'écarta de ses amis. Pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Il souffrait tout simplement trop pour réussir à s'en préoccuper et ne s'arrêta même pas lorsque Ron l'appela.

**********

« Mr Weasley !! » aboya Severus. Le rouquin se retourna pour le regarder et son expression haineuse se figea. Severus se rapprocha, un rictus jubilatoire aux lèvres, et siffla : « Cessez de blâmer Potter pour la douleur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a infligé ! Il n'est nullement responsable du fait que votre frère ait choisi de se battre, pas plus qu'il n'est responsable de son décès, aussi honteux que cela puisse être. »

Le visage de Weasley se tordit alors qu'il bafouillait : « Comment osez-vous ?! S'il s'était simplement rendu comme Voldemort le demandait, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé et Fred ne serait pas mort… »

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait fait de votre meilleur ami en ce cas ? Il aurait fait de lui un exemple, Potter aurait souffert longuement et énormément avant d'être exécuté. En admettant qu'il ait obtenu l'autorisation de mourir ! Si c'est là le destin que vous souhaitez pour votre ami au lieu de celui dans lequel, encore enfant, il tue un sorcier adulte, alors mettez fin à cette amitié mais ne le blâmez pas pour ce qui est hors de son contrôle ! Il s'en arrange fort bien lui-même. »

« Vous pouvez parler, vous ! Vous le prenez comme apprenti et vous ne faites pas même l'effort de sembler le tolérer ! Pourquoi l'accepter si ce n'est pour l'insulter ? Vous le détruisez autant que moi ! » Le visage de Ronald était rouge de colère et Severus pouvait voir qu'il tenait encore à Potter.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en est chargé, Weasley, nous arrachons seulement les derniers lambeaux pour voir ce qui se trouve en dessous. Pour voir le vrai Potter. Vous et moi sommes bien plus semblables que vous ne le réalisez. »

« Arrêtez ça, sale bâtard haineux ! Je me préoccupe de lui, contrairement à vous ! »

« Votre manière de lui témoigner votre affection est des plus originale ! » gronda Severus avant que Weasley ne laisse échapper un sifflement de colère et de douleur mêlées, lançant un regard belligérant vers Granger et quittant les lieux en tapant des pieds.

Severus se redressa avec une légère grimace de douleur, refusant de remarquer la présence de Granger.

« Allez-vous montrer à Harry ces mêmes sentiments, Professeur ? » Sa voix était douce et Severus se retourna.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, Miss Granger. »

« Ce que vous venez de dire à Ron, allez-vous également le montrer à Harry ? J'oserais dire qu'il aura, au moins autant que Ron, besoin que l'on le lui rappelle. »

« Je n'apprécie guère que vous tentiez de m'apprendre à gérer mon apprenti, Miss Granger. » répondit fraîchement Severus.

« Je ne me permettrai jamais de m'immiscer dans la gestion de votre apprenti, Professeur. Je vous conseille simplement sur la meilleure manière de gérer Harry Potter mais je suppose que vous savez déjà qu'il est inutile de continuer sur votre précédente lancée au vu des changements qui sont survenus, en lui comme en vous. Bonne journée, Professeur. » Avec un gentil sourire et un hochement de tête, Miss Granger partit, laissant Severus bouche bée derrière elle.

**********

Le Calmar Géant paressait tranquillement au soleil dans une partie peu profonde du lac mais Harry ne le voyait pas. Son mal de crâne redoublait sous la lumière mais, encore une fois, il n'y prêta nulle attention. Comment avait-il pu être aussi déraisonnable ?

Il s'était réellement attendu à ce que Snape le traite différemment, mais quelle idée avait-il eu ?! Snape ne le considérerait jamais comme un égal, jamais. Il lui serait toujours inférieur. Peut-être Ron avait-il raison et Harry aurait dû laisser Hermione devenir l'apprentie de Snape. Il était évident que son amie était une bien meilleure étudiante qu'il ne le serait jamais, même Snape l'avait reconnu.

Cela avait été si agréable de savoir que quelqu'un allait enfin le guider, que cette personne ne serait pas dérangée par le fait qu'il fasse une erreur. Savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui et ne le blâmerait pas s'il faisait quelque chose de mal sans avoir en main tous les faits au préalable.

Cette personne aurait dû être Sirius ou Remus. Ils auraient pris soin de lui, l'aurait guidé, lui aurait montré le monde, comme parrains et amis de ses parents. Mais ils avaient failli à leur tâche. Tout comme Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier aurait dû être un mentor et non quelqu'un qui laissait à Harry le champ libre la plupart du temps, pour le sermonner lorsqu'il lui en prenait l'envie.

Harry avait toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un qui soit strict mais juste et qui lui permette d'être lui-même. Cet individu aurait pu être Snape car le sorcier n'était pas seulement son tuteur, mais son maître, son mentor, mais il semblerait que Snape ne goûte guère ce rôle, ce qui rendrait cette année dénuée d'intérêt…

« Mr Potter ? » Harry fit semblant de ne pas voir Snape. Il soupira. Il pensait qu'il avait fait correctement les choses mais Harry était Harry et Snape détestait tout ce qui portait le nom de Potter.

« Mr Potter, je m'excuse de mes précédentes paroles. Elles n'étaient pas pertinentes et inutilement dures. » Harry tressaillit à peine.

« Ça n'a aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne veut de moi, pourquoi irais-je m'imposer à vous ? » murmura doucement Harry, les genoux remontés vers sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas besoin de Snape pour se sentir mal.

« Potter, ce n'est pas la vérité… » Harry entendait parfaitement l'inconfort dans la voix de son professeur.

« Oh, que si ! Vous vouliez Hermione comme apprentie, inutile de le nier. »

« Je n'ai jamais proposé d'apprentissage à Miss Granger, Harry, je vous l'ai offert à vous. Bien que Miss Granger soit une sorcière intelligente et très capable, elle n'ose pas franchir les limites comme vous le faites. Les potions n'ont rien à voir avec un suivi strict des règles mais, au contraire, demandent la possibilité de sentir à quel moment et de quelle manière il convient de les ignorer. Tout le monde peut brasser une potion parfaite mais seuls quelques uns peuvent créer une potion qui marque les esprits. C'est cela qui fait un Maître des Potions. »

« Est-ce supposé être un compliment ? Parce que ça n'y ressemble pas. » Harry regarda à sa droite pour voir son maître assis à côté de lui. Snape semblait tout autant à sa place dans l'herbe que les Dursley à Poudlard.

« Vous complimenter ainsi serait requérir un grand changement de caractère de ma part. Je ne suis pas persuadé que vous soyez prêt à affronter cela. » Les lèvres fines se retroussèrent en un petit sourire suffisant et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Il se calma et détourna les yeux lorsque Snape reprit la parole, regardant le lac. « Vous savez pertinemment que je ne suis pas un homme agréable ou patient, Potter. Les choses vont devenir plus dures que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui mais, si vous résistez, cela en vaudra la peine. »

« Et bien, je n'ai jamais été du genre à renoncer alors vous devriez vous y préparer. »

« Je n'encourage ni n'accepte l'abandon, Potter. Vous savez où vous mettez les pieds. »

« Je l'ai su à l'instant où j'ai signé le contrat, ou, tout du moins, je l'ai cru... »

« Je suis désolé, Potter, je n'avais pas prévu que vous envisageriez l'apprentissage de cette manière et n'avais pas réalisé que vous dépendriez de moi à ce point. »

« Est-ce que ça vous pose un problème ? J'ai besoin que vous me guidiez, Professeur, parce que je pensais que ce contrat était vrai. Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi simplement, que je puisse me préparer. Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, je sais prendre soin de moi. » Harry regarda Snape et le sorcier plus âgé lui retourna la politesse.

« Je vous assure que je respecterai le contrat et veillerai sur vous en tous aspects. » Snape hocha la tête devant le sourire que Harry ne put dissimuler et lui tendit une fiole. Il se leva dès l'instant où Harry accepta la potion et partit après un bref : « Je vous verrai au dîner, Potter. »

Resté seul, Harry étudia la fiole et sourit lorsqu'il identifia une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Peut-être son apprentissage avec Snape ne serait-il pas si mal si son maître prenait soin de lui. Merlin savait qu'il en avait besoin !

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde!!

Je suis affreusement en retard pour cette fic (oui, je sais, je n'ai pas posté mon chapitre de décembre!! Pas taper!!!!) alors j'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres en janvier pour me faire pardonner. Voici le premier, je posterai le prochain à la fin du mois!

Que les lecteurs d'Héritage se rassurent, je boucle un défi (le dernier pour le moment, je suis enfin à jour!!) et j'attaque la rédaction du prochain chapitre dans la semaine!! Promis, juré!!

* * *

Disclaimer : ceci est une traduction de la fic 'Coping with hope' de Laurenke1. J'ai obtenu son autorisation pour la traduire et la publier.

* * *

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le Poudlard Express, d'un rouge rutilant, avait toujours été une source de joie pour Harry lorsqu'il le voyait à quai dans la gare de King's Cross. Cela signifiait s'éloigner des Dursley pour retourner à la vie quotidienne tranquille de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, sa maison.

Mais cette fois, son sentiment était différent. Oh, Harry ressentait bien une certaine joie, aucun doute à ce sujet, mais mitigée alors qu'il regardait le train entrer en gare à Pré-au-lard. Les élèves de première année seraient-ils encore transportés en bateau sur le lac ? Et combien d'étudiants au juste pourraient désormais voir les Sombrals après avoir été témoins de la Bataille Finale ?

Harry était debout sur les marches devant les portes principales de la gare, profitant d'une vue magnifique sur le petit village et le train rouge vif qui arrivait à destination. Il se demandait combien reviendraient à Poudlard cette année. C'était seulement le premier octobre, à peine quelques mois après la Bataille, et le château n'avait pas encore été entièrement reconstruit.

Il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour que les élèves puissent suivre leurs leçons et pour que les activités extra-scolaires reprennent, mais l'aile orientale était encore fermée au public. D'autres sections de la vieille bâtisse n'étaient maintenues que par magie et il semblait que le château souhaite que certaines places restassent des monuments car, à chaque réparation, il s'assurait que l'endroit concerné retourne à son ancien état de ruine.

Harry avait bien assez prêté son concours à la reconstruction du château pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux en plusieurs occasions. Snape n'avait pas toujours de tâches à lui confier puisqu'il était en convalescence et en train de refaire le stock de ses ingrédients. Slughorn avait tout utilisé, Snape avait grogné.

Hary papouilla son badge d'apprenti épinglé sur sa robe. Il attendait que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et d'autres, descendent du train. Comment allaient-ils l'accueillir ? Serait-il seulement le bienvenu ou le traiterait-on comme durant sa sixième année, tout le monde le détestant et se méfiant de lui ?

« Mr Potter, vous et moi irons sur le Chemin de Traverse le week-end prochain pour vous procurer des robes sur mesure et des chaussures dignes de ce nom. Je refuse de voir mon apprenti vêtu comme un sans-abri. » La voix était profonde, le ton rauque, et Harry se retourna pour trouver Snape debout à ses côtés.

Le sorcier était habillé de sa robe noire coutumière et ses yeux d'onyx étaient fixés sur le visage d'Harry. Il le laissa faire son inspection sans broncher. Depuis qu'il avait fui la salle de potions lors de leur première séance ensemble et que Snape l'avait retrouvé pour s'excuser, son maître s'était assuré chaque jour qu'il mange correctement et dorme suffisamment. Sa magie était revenue rapidement grâce à ce traitement et la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve qu'il prenait régulièrement avait amélioré son repos nocturne, lui permettant de se concentrer sur ses études avec Snape qui s'avéraient bien assez complexes sans la fatigue et l'esprit embrumé.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. » répondit-il platement. Il avait fait bien attention de s'habiller uniquement avec les vêtements qu'il gardait pour l'école et le peu que Hermione avait rétréci pour lui l'année passée pendant leur cavale, mais il lui semblait que Snape ait remarqué qu'il portait toujours la même chose bien que les elfes lavent le tout chaque jour.

« Bien. Nous devons discuter d'un point. Vous continuerez d'obéir aux règles que j'ai établies à propos de l'heure de votre coucher et de prendre vos potions nutritives deux fois par jour. Vous n'êtes pas encore remis de la bataille et il est hors de question que vous vous évanouissiez simplement parce que les autres élèves sont revenus. Si le moindre problème se présentait, vous savez où me trouver. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. » Harry n'avait pas même besoin de forcer sa voix à adopter un ton civil car, à l'heure actuelle, il savait que son état d'esprit était dû à Severus Snape. Le Maître des Potions s'occupait de lui, lui offrant la possibilité de parler si Harry le souhaitait, même s'il n'avait pas encore saisi cette opportunité.

« J'ai créé un moyen de communication. » annonça subitement Snape tandis qu'Harry se tournait vers lui. Le teint du professeur s'était grandement amélioré, retournant progressivement à sa couleur cireuse habituelle, et, pour une raison quelconque, Harry était très heureux qu'il ne soit plus si pâle.

« Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Snape haussa un sourcil sombre et sévère et Harry s'empressa d'ajouter : « Monsieur. »

La main à l'ossature délicate de Snape disparut dans sa poche et Harry fit semblant de ne pas en être curieux. Curiosité de plus en plus difficile à contenir alors qu'il lançait de timides regards en direction de son professeur. Snape sortit quelque chose de sa poche et Harry estima qu'il pouvait se tourner de nouveau vers lui. Il se demandait ce que le maître des potions avait bien pu inventer. Serait-ce une pièce comme celles que l'Armée de Dumbledore et Draco Malfoy avaient utilisées ? Ou bien cela se rapprocherait-il plus d'un Patronus doué de parole ? Ce serait formidable de pouvoir lancer ce sort… Son cerf parlerait-il de sa voix ou bien d'une autre, plus profonde ? Celle de son père peut-être ?

« Voilà. » Snape lui tendit un bracelet de cuir sombre comportant une breloque de métal qui ressemblait terriblement à un serpent prêt à mordre, ce dont Harry se mit à douter lorsque la babiole se transforma en S. Harry leva des yeux interrogateurs. Snape voulait-il vraiment qu'il mette ce bracelet ? Il n'avait jamais porté que sa montre et ça… cela lui semblait plutôt… féminin.

Cela pouvait aussi être une plaisanterie, et Snape en rirait sûrement, mais Harry se refusa à l'envisager. A la place, il tendit la main et demanda : « Que fait-il ? »

Snape retroussa les lèvres alors qu'il plaçait la bande de cuir dans la main d'Harry. Ce dernier sentit immédiatement les pulsations puissantes de la magie du maître des potions glisser sur sa peau avant de vibrer depuis le bracelet. Il haleta sous l'étrange sensation qui courrait dans ses doigts, le sentiment presque plaisant de savoir que le sorcier plus âgé était proche, tandis que celui-ci déclarait d'une voix quasi-ronronnante : « Ma magie a été insufflée dans le cuir afin que tous sachent à qui vous appartenez… »

Harry leva brusquement les yeux à la rencontre des onyx qui le fixaient avec une intensité qui aurait pu être effrayante. « … à qui vous obéissez et qui est votre Maître. Le métal s'échauffera et se colorera lorsque j'aurai besoin de votre présence, la teinte dépendant de l'urgence. Vert pour une tâche quelconque, jaune pour les points importants et rouge pour les urgences absolues. Peu m'importent les circonstances, si ce bracelet vire au rouge vous avez tout intérêt à vous trouver à mes côtés en moins de trois secondes, Potter. Un coup de baguette sur le cuir vous permettra de prendre une cheminée vers le lieu où je me situerai dans le château, ou de transplaner si d'aventure je me trouvais ailleurs. Il vous est possible de placer un Glamour sur le bracelet pour qu'il soit dissimulé à la vue si vous le souhaitez. »

« Est-ce qu'il va continuer à faire ça ? Je sens votre magie bourdonner dedans. »

« Oui. Et toute personne qui toucherait le poignet qui le porte le sentirait également. » Snape produisit un bracelet similaire et le tint dans la main ouverte. La breloque avait la forme d'un H et non d'un S. « Il faut que vous choisissiez un animal pour que le bracelet puisse prendre sa forme en présence de moldus. »

« Vous… vous voulez que je choisisse un animal ? » Harry considéra son professeur d'un air incertain. Le sorcier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ses doigts fins enroulés autour du bracelet alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

« Touchez-le de votre baguette et pensez à un animal. Votre magie devrait répondre à vos pensées et désirs et s'infuser dans le cuir comme la mienne l'a fait pour le vôtre. »

« Vous allez le porter aussi, Monsieur ? » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il posait la question mais s'il devait être le seul à porter le sien, il se donnait soudainement l'impression d'être prisonnier.

« Oui. Si vous êtes en difficulté, il vous suffira de toucher votre bracelet et je saurais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Nous travaillerons sur le code de couleurs. Maintenant, votre baguette sur le bracelet, Potter, et concentrez votre magie pendant un instant. »

Harry retint sa respiration alors que le bout de sa baguette venait effleurer le cuir. Il n'était pas même sûr de l'animal auquel il devrait penser lorsqu'un soudain éclair de lumière l'aveugla, accompagné d'un violent tiraillement de sa magie. Le petit nuage de fumée qui s'était matérialisé se dissipa et Snape renifla.

Harry toussa, chassant les vapeurs de ses poumons, et rougit instantanément. A plat sur la main de Snape se trouvait toujours la même bande de cuir noir, à l'exception du fait que le H était désormais remplacé par une panthère qui montrait d'énormes crocs et tendait une patte aux dangereuses griffes, mais cela n'était pas le pire. Non, loin de là. Harry était plutôt fier de l'animal, mais les bandes vert sombre qui s'étaient soudainement imbriquées dans le cuir…

« Heeuuuu… Monsieur, je n'avais pas prévu ça… je… »

« Je pense que si, Mr Potter. Rappelez-vous que la magie répond à vos sentiments et à vos pensées profondes. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. » Contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait attendu, la voix de Snape n'était pas glaciale. Le sorcier tapota le bracelet de sa baguette mais sans résultat.

Son expression passa de l'amusement à l'ennui alors qu'il marmonnait entre ses dents, touchant derechef le bijou de sa baguette, sans plus de succès. Harry tenta de dissimuler son sourire mais échoua à la vue du visage de Snape.

Les bandes restaient joyeusement intriquées dans le bracelet de Snape quoi qu'il essaie jusqu'à ce que, finalement, le sorcier éloigne sa baguette en soupirant. Harry évita le regard de son maître, gardant les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. « Je suis désolé. »

« J'en doute, jeune insolent. » déclara sèchement Snape. « Votre bras, Mr Potter, que je puisse attacher le bracelet. Seuls vous et moi seront en mesure de les détacher, aussi ne tentez pas de le faire retirer par d'autres ou les répercussions seront sévères. »

Harry acquiesça et remonta sa manche. Les doigts de Snape étaient secs et chauds sur sa peau alors qu'ils refermaient le bracelet autour de son poignet. Le Gryffondor frissonna et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son professeur. La magie s'amplifia pendant quelques instants avant s'installer docilement contre sa peau tandis qu'il rabaissait le tissu sur son bras, diminuant jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'une vibration. Harry s'obstina dès lors à inhumer une pensée qui ne cessait de faire surface dans son esprit.

_Je pourrais m'y accoutumer._

**********

Les doigts de Severus effleurèrent le bracelet dans les tréfonds de sa poche et il murmura un charme. Il jeta un coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir que les bandes vertes ressortaient toujours. Il soupira. Il avait essayé tous les sorts, verbaux ou non, qu'il connaissait mais sans le moindre résultat.

Severus baissa les yeux pour voir Potter qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher son sourire. Le jeune sorcier détourna immédiatement le regard lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil. Severus soupira de nouveau. Faites confiance à son apprenti pour montrer un rare potentiel magique.

Il sortit finalement le bracelet de sa poche. « Bien, attachez-le autour de mon poignet. Je tenterai d'autres sortilèges ultérieurement pour qu'il retrouve sa couleur d'origine. »

Le visage de Potter se décomposa et Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. _Fichu gosse !_

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. » dit-il doucement. Severus pouvait presque voir le désappointement inscrit sur les traits de Potter, et les pensées qui sans nul doute tournaient follement dans sa tête, tandis que ses doigts prompts d'attrapeur nouaient le bracelet à son poignet. Severus considérait ce dernier d'un air critique.

Le cuir noir était de la meilleure qualité, il supportait l'humidité et la chaleur sans perturber les charmes qui faisaient fonctionner le bracelet, mais les bandes vertes représentaient une addition quasi bienvenue qui rompait la monotonie du cuir. Severus décida que ce n'était pas si mal.

Il posa les doigts sur le bracelet et sentit la puissante magie de Potter chantonner sur sa peau avant de s'apaiser. Severus ignora le sentiment qu'elle fit naître et rendit son verdict : « Cela fera l'affaire. »

Potter releva brusquement la tête et Severus se trouva tout à coup soumis au regard de ces grandes émeraudes lumineuses dont les paupières papillonnaient de confusion. « Vous voulez dire que vous… »

« J'autorise cette touche personnelle sur le bracelet, oui, jeune lion sournois. » gronda Severus. Ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec le regard reconnaissant que Potter lui dédia ou avec la manière dont ses yeux verts semblaient s'être quelque peu apaisés.

Rien du tout.

**********

Harry était assis seul à la table des Gryffondors, jouant nerveusement avec l'ourlet de la nappe. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la table professorale, tous les enseignants rassemblés et installés en une image de parfaite sérénité. Il était loin de se sentir si détenu.

Comment le reste de l'école allait-il réagir lorsqu'ils passeraient les portes et le verraient ? Continueraient-ils d'avancer ou bien feraient-ils volte-face pour ne pas demeurer dans la même pièce que lui ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il était si aisé d'imaginer le pire… Il était plus simple ensuite d'affronter les autres. Son regard se reporta derechef sur les professeurs et il constata que Snape le fixait, ses yeux noirs scintillant étrangement. Harry se redressa. Il avait tout autant le droit d'être ici que les autres élèves et si ceux-ci n'appréciaient pas, tant pis pour eux.

Il les avait tous sauvés de l'emprise de Voldemort sans jamais se plaindre. Il s'était tenu entre eux et toutes les plaies que Voldemort avait jugées opportunes d'invoquer. Il les avait aidés et protégés, même s'il n'avait pas été présent l'année passée pour résister aux Carrow et à leurs exactions. Il avait été en cavale, échappant de justesse à pire, sachant que si Voldemort s'emparait de lui, il le tuerait, en admettant qu'il fasse le choix de le supprimer.

Il leva les yeux lorsque le murmure de nombreuses voix lui parvint, accompagné des pas des élèves. Il se tendit et, durant un court instant, sentit la magie de Snape s'amplifier contre sa peau, comme si le maître des potions avait perçu son stress.

Les premiers élèves qui entrèrent prirent le temps de regarder la pièce, le lieu même de la confrontation finale entre lui et Voldemort, le lieu où tant de gens avaient vu l'impossible se produire et Harry vaincre. Il n'en avait pas conscience à l'époque mais Harry savait désormais que fort peu d'individus croyaient alors qu'il en serait capable. Comment l'auraient-ils pu alors qu'il était en fuite, se cachait, sans les protéger ? Avaient-ils seulement idée de ce qu'il l'aurait attendu s'il avait agi selon leur volonté ? Idée des sévices qu'il aurait subi si jamais il avait été capturé ?

Les élèves fixaient la plaque commémorative qui avait été laissée dans la Grande Salle, juste devant la table professorale, à l'endroit précis auquel le Choixpeau magique siégeait habituellement, marquant le lieu de la chute d'un sorcier infernal. Harry déglutit difficilement.

L'attention générale se porta ensuite sur lui, les étudiant restant là, debout, à le fixer. Le poids de tous ces regards était lourd à porter et Harry tenta de ne pas les laisser le rendre plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Laissez-moi passer ! Qu'y a-t-il donc de si passionnant pour que vous éprouviez tous le besoin de vous arrêter et de l'examiner ? » La voix traînante fit se hérisser les petits cheveux de la nuque d'Harry alors qu'il la reconnaissait. Draco Malfoy considéra brièvement le Gryffondor et ajouta : « Bon sang, habituez-vous à Potter ! Il fait partie des meubles. »

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris devant le comportement du garçon plus âgé. Leur haine mutuelle était célèbre au sein de l'école mais il semblerait que ces dernières années aient changées le sorcier blond. Malfoy était pâle et paraissait avoir perdu du poids. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient presque blancs à la lumière des innombrables bougies qui illuminaient la pièce et ses yeux gris étaient fatigués et rougis. Harry était persuadé de ne pas imaginer l'aspect hanté de son visage.

Malfoy fut le premier à entrer et à se diriger vers la table des Serpentards, les autres élèves suivant, marmonnant entre eux sans quitter Harry et la plaque des yeux. Maintes personnes entrèrent et toutes le fixèrent, même celles qui s'assirent à la table Gryffondor.

Ils s'installèrent à distance respectable d'Harry et les deux extrémités de la table furent bientôt remplies, laissant un large espace au centre, où se trouvait le Survivant. Quelques élèves le saluèrent et il leur sourit, tentant de leur retourner la politesse, mais nombre furent ceux qui l'ignorèrent ou se contentèrent de murmurer entre eux, certains considérant étrangement la table professorale à laquelle Snape trônait aux côtés de McGonagall.

« Alors il est de retour ? Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer… »

« Ben t'as entendu ce qu'a dit Potter. Snape était de notre côté et le Ministère ne l'a pas poursuivi… »

« Ça ne veut rien dire ! »

« La parole de Potter me suffit, et tu devrais t'en contenter aussi. Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé… »

« Ça pourrait être un mensonge et… »

Harry regardait, stupéfait, le lent défilé des élèves entrants. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas là autant d'étudiants qu'auparavant, pas même un quart de la précédente population estudiantine. Peut-être d'autres arriveraient-ils plus tard ?

« HARRY !!! » Il leva brutalement les yeux, surpris, sa baguette glissant instantanément de sa manche. La plupart des élèves semblèrent se conformer à son opinion, fixant la source du cri. Ginny se dirigeait vers lui, un large sourire sur le visage, et avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et murmura : « Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Où étais-tu passé ? »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et poser ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Harry ne put élever une protestation sur sa manière de l'embrasser dans la Grande Salle, devant tout le monde, sans même avoir au préalable dit bonjour.

« Ginny ! » Harry distingua la voix de Ron et le glapissement indigné d'Hermione alors que Ginny l'embrassait profondément, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il ne réponde nullement ou qu'il ne l'ait pas enlacée, ses bras demeurant le long de son corps, les poings serrés pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Son premier mouvement fut de la repousser mais ses bras l'étreignaient trop étroitement et son baiser s'avérait trop envahissant. Tout ce qu'Harry ressentait était un embarrassement sans borne d'être ainsi démarqué. Bien sûr, le baiser était agréable, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on l'embrasse à cet instant. Et il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

La magie de Snape contenue dans le bracelet vibrait avec plus d'énergie contre sa peau et les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent à la pensée de la réaction qu'aurait son maître. Que dirait-il s'il voyait Harry embrasser ainsi Ginny ? Il lui avait déclaré en termes explicites qu'il ne pouvait s'engager sans son consentement.

Ginny s'attendait-elle à ce que Harry la demande en mariage ? Mais il avait tant de choses à penser, une vie à installer, avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que songer au mariage… C'était…

Ce fut une sensation étrange qui le submergea lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucun besoin d'épouser Ginny, ou qui que ce soit, ni de s'engager dans une relation amoureuse quelconque tant qu'il serait l'apprenti de Snape. Cette notion lui apporta une paix d'esprit qui lui avait longtemps fait défaut et il repoussa Ginny, posant deux mains fermes sur ses épaules et reculant la tête.

Ses yeux bruns, élargis, fixèrent les siens et il sut que Ginny avait ressenti sa réponse au baiser. Ou plutôt son absence de réponse. Son joli visage se tordit de colère alors qu'elle prenait sa main droite, ses doigts glissant sur le bracelet. Durant un moment, son regard n'exprima plus que la confusion, puis elle le tourna par-dessus son épaule, directement vers la table professorale. Harry n'avait nul besoin d'yeux derrière la tête pour savoir qu'elle étudiait Snape.

Ses yeux étincelaient lorsqu'elle se concentra derechef sur lui avec un doux sourire, passant un bras autour de son cou, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour l'attirer vers elle dans un nouveau baiser. Harry résista et retira calmement son bras. « Ginny, arrête. »

« Arrêter quoi, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, se blottissant contre sa poitrine qu'elle décora du bout des doigts d'arabesques abstraites.

« Ça. » déclara-t-il en agitant la main qu'elle ne retenait pas en otage, roulée en boule sur ses genoux comme un chaton. « Il y a bien assez de place à table pour que tu t'asseyes. Je ne suis pas une chaise. »

Elle le regarda d'un air blessé et siffla : « Mais j'aime m'asseoir ici. »

« Pas moi ! Si nous étions dans la salle commune, pourquoi pas, mais pas dans la Grande Salle. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu attires davantage l'attention sur moi. » Son visage rougissant, Ginny se leva immédiatement, se dressant devant lui.

« Oui et quand on sera dans la Tour Gryffondor, tu trouveras une autre excuse pour ne pas me faire le moindre câlin ! Je ne te vois jamais, Harry ! Je ne savais même pas que tu avais été blessé ! Tu aurais pu me le dire, tu sais. Je suis ta _petite amie_ après tout !! »

« Je ne l'ai dit à personne parce que j'ai pensé qu'un tiers t'en avait déjà informé. J'ai été un peu occupé… »

« Oui, avec Snape !! » cracha-t-elle sur un ton accusateur. Harry tentait de garder sa magie sous contrôle alors qu'elle enflait, se préparant à le défendre. Il la ravala rudement, ne pouvant pas de se permettre de craquer maintenant, ne pouvant pas s'autoriser de débordement.

« Baisse d'un ton, je ne veux pas de scène. » lui siffla-t-il. Ginny pâlit et chancela un instant avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent subitement d'une lueur mauvaise et qu'elle ne crie. « Je te déteste Harry James Potter ! Nous en reparlerons mais je m'assurerais de le faire en privé puisque tu ne fais jamais que ce qui te plait sans considérer les désirs des autres ! »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit comme une furie et Harry sentit tous les regards tomber sur lui alors qu'il tentait de se faire le plus petit possible sur son siège. Il les sentait le juger, se moquer aussi, sans doute. La magie apaisante de Snape sur sa peau fit naître une nuée de chair de poule sur son bras mais il refusa de lever les yeux vers l'estrade pour voir le regard condescendant que son maître lui réservait sans nul doute.

Il entendit Hermione souffler à ses côtés et se tourna vers elle, sa voix claquant sèchement malgré les yeux coléreux qu'elle portait sur lui. « Quoi ?! »

« Ne penses-tu pas que tu aurais pu faire un petit peu mieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, sans blague ? Je trouve que tout était parfait ! » gronda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'étrécirent alors qu'elle sifflait rageusement : « Ne prends pas ce ton-là avec moi, Harry Potter ! Ginny s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi… »

« Ouais, drôle de manière de le montrer que de m'embrasser à en perdre haleine au lieu de demander ! »

« Tu ne l'as pas spécialement attendue, non plus ! » Hermione semblait prendre de l'ampleur devant ce qu'elle percevait comme l'injustice flagrante de la situation.

« Et qu'étais-je sensé faire ? Les cents pas à la gare en attendant que vous arriviez tous ? As-tu la moindre idée du froid qu'il fait ?? »

« C'est ce qu'un ami ferait ! » se hérissa la jeune femme.

« Oui, j'ai vraiment été un ami épouvantable, vous débarrasser d'un sorcier maléfique pour ensuite me concentrer sur mon rétablissement et mettre ma vie en ordre au lieu de me pâmer devant tous les autres, quel idiot je fais… » grogna Harry. Il en avait marre de tout cela. Faisaient-ils donc tous la queue pour le sermonner ?

« Alors cesse de faire semblant et dis clairement ce que tu veux ! » cria la sorcière.

« Bien, je prendrais soin de l'imprimer lorsque je saurais ce que le monde attend de moi et ce que je désire réellement, ça te va ? »

« Harry Potter, tu es impossible ! »

« C'est mon deuxième prénom, dans la lignée du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu et de l'Elu ! » ricana Harry, arborant un rictus digne de Severus Snape en personne.

Hermione laissa échapper un effrayant sifflement, mélange de rage et de douleur, et Harry la regarda : « Arrête tout de suite si tu espères me donner ton opinion en me faisant culpabiliser, Hermione. Je le fais très bien de moi-même. »

La Gryffondor pâlit et se leva, repoussant sa chaise avant de quitter vivement la pièce. Harry soupira. Il avait réussi à chasser une deuxième fille en l'espace de dix minutes. Peut-être pourrait-il faire carton plein… Il se tourna vers Ron qui était calmement assis à côté de lui, clignant des yeux dans le silence assourdissant que le départ d'Hermione avait provoqué.

« Maintenant tu as une raison supplémentaire de me détester. Je n'ai pas seulement fait de la peine à Hermione mais également à ta sœur. » dit-il froidement en lançant un petit coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

Ron lui retourna posément son regard avant de frissonner. « Pour être honnête, je n'aurais pas toléré mieux que toi ce qu'elle a dit… Quant à Ginny… et bien… je n'ai pas apprécié ce qu'elle a fait, vraiment pas. »

« Je sais… Je veux dire, elle aurait pu simplement dire bonjour, point. Il n'était pas nécessaire que toute l'école sache qu'elle est… amoureuse… »

« Ça ressemble plus à du désir de mon point de vue, vieux. » Harry grimaça devant le sourire de Ron.

« Tu dois en être ravi. »

« Tu me connais, je suis facile à satisfaire. Un peu de nourriture, pas trop de devoirs à faire, beaucoup de sommeil, un peu d'argent devant moi, Hermione et je suis content. » Harry éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis, lui semblait-il, une éternité, ou tout du moins depuis que les autres élèves étaient arrivés.

« Alors, Snape te traite convenablement ? » demanda Ron en gesticulant pour désigner Harry, recevant un sourcil arqué en guise de réponse. « Tu sais… il ne t'a pas torturé ou malmené ? Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, en fait. » Les oreilles du rouquin rougirent violemment et Harry eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose de précis.

« Ouais, ça va. J'ai même une heure limite pour aller me coucher. » déclara-t-il en roulant les yeux.

Ceux de Ron s'écarquillèrent comiquement alors qu'il soufflait : « Oh vieux, c'est de la torture, ça. Surtout pour un sorcier majeur. »

« C'est la réalité et ce n'est pas si mal. Je dois être au lit à onze heures, mes devoirs faits. Enfin, je crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire en imposant une heure. »

« En tout cas, tu as meilleure mine maintenant qu'il s'occupe de toi. » tenta prudemment Ron.

« Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de prendre soin de moi ? » s'enquit Harry, un sourcil de nouveau haussé.

« J'ai vécu dans la même pièce que toi pendant des années, je _sais_ que tu as besoin et que tu mérites que quelqu'un fasse attention à toi. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela et les oreilles de Ron avaient viré à l'écarlate alors qu'il reprenait la parole : « Écoute Harry, ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai réagi… Je me sentais très mal et… »

« Je sais… Ce n'est pas facile de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. » Harry conserva autant qu'il put une voix égale tandis que Ron secouait la tête.

« Ça n'excuse pas le fait que j'ai été un sale con et j'en suis désolé. »

« C'est vrai, t'étais con. »

Ron rit et lui décerna une claque sur l'épaule. Harry se sentit sourire, un sourire sincère, et, rassemblant son courage, leva les yeux vers son maître pour constater que Snape le regardait. Son professeur hocha la tête et, alors qu'une vague de paix l'envahissait progressivement, Harry comprit que Snape était satisfait. Cette impression le faisait se sentir bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait été amené à ressentir ces derniers temps.

**********

Severus émit un grondement guttural lorsqu'il vit Ginevra Weasley littéralement bondir sur son apprenti. Il avait pourtant déclaré à Potter en termes explicites – peut-être pas si explicites après tout… – qu'il ne pouvait s'engager sous quelque forme que ce soit. A côté de lui, Minerva laissa échapper un clappement de langue dégoûté.

« Je ne m'attendais guère à ce que Miss Weasley se montre si… tactile. »

« Elle _lèche_ mon apprenti ! Cet acte coûtera des points. » grogna-t-il, incertain de ce qui l'écœurait le plus, l'exhibition ou bien l'enthousiasme de Potter.

« Je doute que cela soit nécessaire, Severus. Regardez. » Il suivit le regard aigu de Minerva, espérant à demi trouver là l'opportunité d'offrir à son apprenti un bon sermon pour lui faire regretter le tour de passe-passe qu'il avait réussi avec le bracelet. A la place, il vit Ginevra Weasley partir, furieuse après une dispute.

« En effet, cela change la donne. » constata-t-il simplement.

« Je suis persuadée que la soirée vous apportera d'autres opportunités de retirer des points. » le consola Minerva en lui tapotant le bras.

« Et à quel titre cela est-il supposé me consoler ? » siffla-t-il. Ce badinage lui rappelait un temps révolu, avant qu'il ne soit nommé Directeur et ne soit forcé de se mettre tout le monde à dos pour protéger son rôle d'espion.

Ses yeux firent lentement le tour de la Grande Salle. Des élèves lançaient dans sa direction des regards incertains, d'autres l'ignoraient complètement, assis dans la pièce même qui avait accueillie les derniers instants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'air perdu.

« Où sont les élèves de première année ? Hagrid est-il toujours sur le lac ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au chapeau dépenaillé qui reposait silencieusement sur son tabouret. Il n'y avait aucune énergie excitée et bouillonnante autour du couvre-chef, ce qui ne lassait pas de l'étonner. En temps normal, tous pouvaient sentir la vitalité qui en émanait un soir de Répartition.

« Oh, ils n'arriveront pas avant le mois prochain. Ils viendront lorsque les années supérieures se seront installées et que nous pourrons concentrer toute notre attention sur l'éducation des jeunes et brillants esprits de la nouvelle génération magique. » répondit assez sèchement Minerva.

Severus fronça les sourcils mais ne répliqua point. Ce trimestre serait suffisamment compliqué à gérer sans avoir dans les jambes les impertinents élèves de première année qui cherchaient à attirer l'attention. Son regard sombre parcourut les rangs d'étudiants. Draco Malfoy était assis à table, refusant de lever les yeux pour croiser les siens. Le garçon avait encore plus mauvaise mine que lorsqu'il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer Dumbledore. Severus décida que la blancheur ne convenait nullement à Draco et il demanda : « Qui est le tuteur de Malfoy ? »

Les lèvres de Minerva se pincèrent avant qu'elle ne prenne une gorgée de vin et ne réponde : « C'est moi. »

« Mais je pensais que vous assuriez le tutorat de Granger ? » s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

« C'est exact. J'espère qu'ils pourront s'entraider et passer outre leurs différences. Draco a besoin de toute l'aide que l'on pourra lui apporter pour remettre sa vie sur les rails, avec son père emprisonné à Azkaban et sa mère en résidence surveillée, soupçonnée par le Ministère. »

« Mais pourquoi avez-vous pris deux étudiants sous votre aile et moi pas ? Je suis suffisamment qualifié pour m'occuper des Serpentards… » Severus n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne s'agissait ni de colère ni de frustration. Il était presque peiné qu'elle ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour…

« Parce que vous avez bien assez à faire avec Harry. » répliqua-t-elle simplement, le regardant droit dans les yeux sans ciller, lui rappelant sa forme animagus. Severus tourna à nouveau la tête vers Potter à l'instant où Granger sortait de la salle avec autant de bonne humeur que Miss Weasley précédemment. Il ne fut pas le seul membre du personnel qui leva un sourcil étonné devant ce fait.

« Il semblerait que votre apprenti soit en désaccord avec la gente féminine aujourd'hui. » La voix de Filius était douce et Severus étudia la tête ébouriffée du garçon. La magie de Potter vibrait contre sa peau, simple écho de sa puissance réelle. Potter était énervé, et avait toutes les raisons de l'être, même si Severus n'avait pu comprendre l'intégralité des paroles qui avaient été échangées entre Weasley, Granger et son apprenti.

Il se leva de table sous le reproche de Minerva. « Je n'ai pas encore prononcé mon discours, Severus. »

« Je suis persuadé que vous pouvez vous en sortir sans que je ne vous tienne la main. Je dois régler quelques détails avec mon apprenti. »

« Mais Harry n'a rien fait, Severus ! » cria Filius, s'attirant un grondement de la part du maître des potions.

« Je sais. Je ne suis pas un crétin aveugle et suis certes plus que capable de gérer mon apprenti. Ce satané gamin a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. »

Il se trouvait déjà en bas des marches lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de déclarer, mais peu importait son embarras, rien ne l'empêcherait d'assurer son rôle de maître.

**********

Harry contemplait son assiette vide devant lui. Il avait perdu l'appétit depuis sa dispute avec Hermione, même si les excuses de Ron avaient temporairement amélioré son humeur. Tout ce qu'il voulait était s'enfermer dans son dortoir et rester seul. Mais la Tour Gryffondor serait certainement un terrain à éviter car Hermione et Ginny devaient probablement pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre en insistant pour le qualifier de barbare sans cœur.

Ron lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et Harry bougea un peu sur le banc.

« Harry ! » siffla le rouquin. Le Survivant leva les yeux pour constater que la table toute entière s'était littéralement gelée, fixant l'extrémité du meuble à laquelle se trouvait Snape qui les considérait, la mine sombre et renfrognée.

Harry se redressait légèrement alors que son maître exigeait qu'il le rejoigne sur un ton traînant. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il fait encore ? La magie du bracelet glissa sur lui et Snape lui indiqua la porte d'entrée de la salle d'un signe de tête, puis tendit une main fine dans sa direction. « Je pensais que je n'aurais pas à me répéter, Mr Potter. Venez. »

Échangeant un regard confus avec Ron, Harry se leva et suivit Snape hors de la pièce. Il se hâta de rattraper son maître, dont les longues enjambées parvenaient toujours à le distancer, avant pouvoir se maintenir à sa hauteur bien que l'homme ne ralentisse point. Harry garda le silence, attendant que le sorcier plus âgé débute la conversation. Finalement, le maître des potions se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et le toisa.

« Miss Weasley et Miss Granger ont trouvé matière à se quereller avec vous aujourd'hui. A quel propos ? »

Harry remua les pieds et rougit. Une partie de lui voulait dire à Snape que rien de tout cela ne le concernait ni de près ni de loin, mais le reste de sa personne souhaitait se confier. Il soupira et laissa courir une main dans ses cheveux. « Ginny n'était pas satisfaite de la façon dont j'ai réagi à son baiser, ou plutôt non satisfaite de mon absence de réaction, et Hermione a désapprouvé ma manière de me comporter avec Ginny. »

« Vous êtes conscient du fait que je n'ai pas donné mon consentement à un quelconque engagement avec Miss Weasley ? »

« Oui, je sais, Monsieur. » Harry détourna le regard.

« Je n'ai aucun problème vis-à-vis de votre liaison avec Miss Weasley mais si vous le désirez, et ce bien que vous avertisse vivement qu'il est délétère d'être malhonnête dans une relation, je puis… suspendre mon consentement jusqu'à ce que vous soyez plus sûr de vous, Potter. »

Harry releva promptement la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux noirs de son professeur. « Vous le feriez ? »

« Bien entendu. Si vous deviez exprimer le souhait profond de vous engager dans une relation avec qui que ce soit, je donnerais mon accord, à moins que je n'aie des raisons de penser que cette relation puisse s'avérer nocive. Cependant je ne vous donnerais certes pas mon consentement alors que vous vous battez avec votre petite amie, ainsi que l'a souligné si aimablement Miss Weasley. »

Harry ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait l'envie de sourire si largement mais il avait les plus grandes difficultés à s'en empêcher. « Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

« De ce fait, vous m'informerez, Potter, si vous souhaitez entretenir une relation avec Miss Weasley à l'heure actuelle ou bien si je me dois de suspendre mon accord jusqu'à ce que vous ayez le temps de mettre les choses au clair dans votre esprit et de vous concentrer sur vos études. »

« Hmmmm… Pourriez-vous suspendre votre accord pour quelque temps, Monsieur ? Juste… que je puisse réfléchir. » Harry fixa les yeux noirs.

« Soit, Mr Potter. Je m'assurerai qu'un hibou délivre à Miss Weasley un billet l'informant de ma décision et de notre entente sur ce point, ce qui est valable pour tout engagement hors mariage ou fiançailles antérieurs à la signature du contrat d'apprentissage. » Snape quitta Harry sur un signe de tête et, alors que ce dernier regardait son maître s'éloigner, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait bien choisi car Snape veillait vraiment sur lui. 


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde!

Je sais c'est la fin du week-end mais j'ai été occupée durant le début de la semaine et je n'ai pu commencer à traduire ce chapitre que vendredi.

Je précise pour les lecteurs de "Vous avez dit improbable?" qui lisent cette histoire que je risque d'avoir un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre puisqu'il faut impérativement que je béta-lecte la fin de la traduction de Mangli avant de m'y mettre. Quelques jours de retard seulement, promis!!!

Voili voilou, je crois que j'ai fait le tour des nouvelles du jour!!

* * *

Disclaimer : ceci est une traduction de la fic 'Coping with hope' de Laurenke1. J'ai obtenu son autorisation pour la traduire et la publier.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! »

Harry ne fut pas le seul dans la salle commune de Gryffondor à faire un bond de deux mètres dans les airs lorsque le cri perçant s'éleva depuis l'escalier. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la cheminée devant laquelle Harry était assis, disputant une partie d'échecs avec Ron. Le Survivant se contenta de soupirer bruyamment.

Autant pour la soirée tranquille qu'il avait voulu passer avant le début des cours. Il lança un regard vers Ron avant que son meilleur ami ne lui déclare sérieusement : « Désolé vieux, mais pour le bien des relations familiales, tu es seul sur ce coup-là. »

« Oh, merci Ron. Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois que Hermione te chercheras des poux. »

« Snape est ton tuteur, tu peux sûrement affronter Ginny. »

« Je pense que Snape fait partie du problème. »

Ce fut tout ce que Harry eut le temps de dire avant que la rouquine ne dévale les escaliers, le meurtre lisible dans ses jolis yeux bruns. Il haussa un sourcil. Il avait estimé que le fait qu'elle l'ignore obligeamment lorsqu'il était revenu dans la salle commune après le repas explicitait suffisamment ses sentiments à son égard mais apparemment elle désirait toujours avoir une audience pour lui parler.

Il la considéra froidement. Il n'avait aucun goût pour de plus amples explications ou accusations ce soir, même s'il ne put nier un soupçon de curiosité quand il vit le parchemin froissé dans son poing serré. Était-ce vraiment la lettre de Snape ? Ce serait extrêmement rapide, même pour le maître des potions…

Est-ce qu'il l'avait envoyé pour le bien d'Harry ou pour jubiler d'avoir causé une rupture entre lui et sa petite amie ? Il était difficile d'essayer de comprendre les motivations de Snape et, parfois, Harry ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression tenace que son maître faisait certaines choses parce qu'il le détestait. Mais ce serait complètement idiot, non ? Pourquoi Snape aurait-il seulement envisagé de le prendre comme apprenti s'il le haïssait ? Cela n'aurait aucun sens. Le sorcier plus âgé n'irait pas s'occuper de lui à cause d'un quelconque et étrange sens du devoir. Leurs dettes avaient été payées, ou du moins Harry le croyait.

« Comment expliques-tu cela ? » Même sa voix était froide alors qu'elle lui tendait le parchemin tout corné. Harry le fixait, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour le prendre.

« Et que devrais-je t'expliquer ? »

Ses yeux étincelèrent et, durant un instant, sa main trembla puis elle plissa les paupières et cracha, lisant :

« _Miss Weasley, _

_A été porté à mon attention le fait que vous entreteniez une relation avec mon apprenti, Harry James Potter, mais cet engagement a été pris sans mon consentement. De part la nature du lien d'apprentissage entre Mr Potter et moi-même, aucun engagement autre que des fiançailles réalisées avant la signature du contrat ne peut exister son mon accord. _

_Si vous pouvez me fournir preuve d'un lien légal antérieur à la date de la signature du contrat d'apprentissage de Mr Potter, je vous donnerais avec joie mon consentement, mais en l'état actuel, je me dois de vous le refuser. Ce qui signifie que toute relation que vous puissiez entretenir avec Mr Potter est dès cet instant inacceptable. _

_Tout manquement à cette règle entraînera perte de points et retenues à effectuer sous mon autorité. _

_Cordialement, _

_S. Snape_ »

Ses yeux étaient étrécis de colère mais Harry regarda à peine son visage. Il était conscient des conversations chuchotées autour de lui mais s'en moquait. Après tout, il avait dit à Snape qu'il ne serait pas dérangé par le fait que son maître suspende son consentement pour un temps indéterminé, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Et quand avais-tu prévu de me parler de _**ça**_ ? » gesticula rageusement Ginny, désignant le parchemin. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté avant de répondre.

« Avec ton entrée théâtrale, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. Et puis, ce n'est pas bien grave… »

« Pas bien grave ?? » répéta-t-elle, semblant se courroucer davantage à chaque mot. « Tu réalises que ce salaud décide de _**notre**_ futur ? Ou est-ce que ça n'a aucune importance pour toi ? »

« Écoute Ginny, ça fait partie du contrat d'apprentissage que j'ai signé. Apparemment, je ne peux pas m'engager dans quoi que ce soit, même une relation, tant que l'année n'est pas écoulée. »

« Donc si nous étions fiancés, ça ne serait pas arrivé ? »

« Oui, je crois. » Une boule glacée élut domicile au fond de son estomac à la perspective d'un mariage. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir encore épouser Ginny, surtout si elle se comportait de cette manière. Qu'était-il arrivé à la gentille jeune fille sensible qu'il avait connue en sixième année ?

_Elle n'avait pas vu ce dont elle a désormais été le témoin, ou perdu ses frères. Soit honnête avec elle, elle mérite au moins cela…_

Ses propres pensées l'embrouillaient. Harry savait qu'en cet instant, il allait trop mal pour aider qui que ce soit. Il avait suffisamment de mal à se concentrer sur ses études avec Snape, ses devoirs d'apprenti, le bourbier qui constituait son cerveau… Il savait qu'il ne pouvait en supporter davantage et aider d'autres à surmonter leur douleur dans le même temps.

Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il devait rompre avec Ginny, ou du moins faire une pause. Elle souffrait également et il lui fallait quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait partager sa peine. Elle le méritait et Harry savait que ce rôle ne lui était pas destiné, qu'il ne pouvait pas être le petit ami présent et attentionné dont elle avait besoin. Celui qui pourrait lui ouvrir son cœur et son âme. Il n'avait jamais été celui-là.

Il avait toujours conservé sa souffrance bien enfouie à l'intérieur de lui pour la gérer à sa façon, et même Snape, son maître, n'avait pas encore franchi ce pas pour lui ordonner de parler. Bien que Harry sache que l'un des devoirs de Snape était de veiller à son état mental et émotionnel, et bien que son maître lui ait précisé que sa porte lui était toujours ouverte, Harry n'avait pas répondu à l'offre.

Il lui semblait que Snape paraissait aussi mal à l'aise que lui à l'idée de discuter sentiments et émotions mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'homme n'aborde le sujet, probablement avec une certaine brusquerie car son maître n'avait jamais été délicat lorsque Harry était concerné. Il avait toujours préféré ignorer ou dédaigner ce qui avait de l'importance pour son élève.

Harry soupira. Les Dursley avaient-ils fait tant de dégâts ou bien était-ce simplement son incapacité à aimer ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il était prêt à s'enfuir à la moindre proximité de Ginny ? Snape arriverait sans nul doute au fond du problème en un rien de temps avant de le placer de côté avec un ricanement sarcastique.

Il frissonna. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce moment durant lequel Snape s'assiérait avec lui pour une petite conversation à cœur ouvert, mieux valait se concentrer sur les insipides détails quotidiens. Il résoudrait le reste seul. Oui, il était doué pour cela.

« Et donc ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'épouser ? Je suis sûre que nous pourrions nous enfuir maintenant… » Le comportement de Ginny changea du tout au tout tandis qu'elle se rapprochait, lui souriant gentiment et le mettant encore davantage mal à son aise. Elle lui demandait ni plus ni moins que de briser la promesse qu'il avait signée et cela ne lui était que plus pénible.

Et il s'en énerva. Comment osait-elle ? Comment osait-elle seulement penser une telle chose ? Et le lui demander ?? Mais qui croyait-elle être pour exiger cela de lui ? C'était la seule chose qui était bien à lui, sa seule chance de prouver à quelqu'un qu'il était une personne à part entière avec ses propres mérites, ses propres erreurs, sa seule chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui. Snape la lui avait offerte sans se préoccuper un instant de sa célébrité, de sa gloire ou de tout autre qualité insensée que lui prêtait le public. Non, Snape avait Harry Potter pour apprenti et Harry préférait aller rôtir en enfer avant de gâcher cette opportunité, Ginny ou pas Ginny.

Il prouverait à Snape qu'il méritait le temps et la patience que le sorcier dépenserait pour lui, il le rendrait fier. Cela n'avait aucune importance pour Harry ce que la majorité des gens pouvait penser de lui, tout ce qu'il voulait était que quelqu'un soit fier de lui, même s'il devait s'agir d'un connard impossible qui le haïssait et abhorrait ses parents.

Il étrécit les yeux et lança sèchement : « Aurais-tu avantageusement oublié la petite note que tu tiens à la main ? Celle qui te dit qu'on ne peut pas se marier avant que mon apprentissage ne soit terminé ? »

« Ce que Snape ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. » Ginny se rapprocha.

« Je refuse de désobéir à la règle, Ginny ! » s'écria-t-il, la colère montant.

« Alors c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu refuses de m'épouser ? A cause des règles de Snape ? » Ginny cracha presque le nom de leur professeur mais elle semblait pleine d'espoir et Harry jura mentalement. Il baissa la voix, conscient du fait que les élèves alentour avaient fait de même pour pouvoir écouter leur conversation, et jeta un regard en direction de Ron. Il sut qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas attendre d'aide de ce côté lorsqu'il constata que son ami s'était saisi du premier livre venu, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'il le tenait à l'envers tant il cherchait à échapper à la situation et à ne pas être impliqué dans la dispute.

« Non. Parce que nous sommes trop jeunes. Je veux vivre ma vie, Ginny, avant de me poser et de songer à une famille. Je veux voyager, faire ce qui me plait. Je sais que tout le monde attend de grandes choses de moi dès que je serais sorti de Poudlard mais, honnêtement, je suis peut-être intéressé par d'autres voies. »

« Tu dis ça parce que Snape te montre quelques petites choses. Je suis certaine que ça te passera lorsque l'apprentissage sera terminé et que tu retourneras vers la formation d'Auror à laquelle tu es destiné. »

La rage envahit soudainement Harry. Comment osait-elle le congédier de cette manière ? Comme si ce qu'il voulait n'avait d'importance pour personne, comme s'il était convenu qu'il devienne Auror. En vérité, Harry souhaitait tout sauf devenir Auror. Il en avait soupé de cette vie.

« Cesse de m'écarter comme un gosse ! Je suis une personne à part entière avec mes pensées et mes désirs. Je suis désolé si ça ne coïncide pas avec l'image parfaite que tu t'es faite de notre vie future, à nous marier dès notre sortie de Poudlard. Tu voudrais aussi que je te mette enceinte en suivant un planning précis ? » gronda-t-il, se levant.

Elle tressaillit et recula avant de lui demander : « J'apprécierais que tu partages cette vision avec moi mais pourquoi es-tu si réticent à te marier ? »

« Parce que je suis trop jeune ! Que se passera-t-il si, dans dix ans, je me rends compte que tu n'es pas la bonne personne et que je t'ai épousée dans un élan de passion, sur un coup de tête de jeunesse ? Si je fais ces vœux, je veux les honorer, je veux qu'ils signifient quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » souffla-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, serrant la missive de Snape sur sa poitrine.

« Que notre relation a toujours été soumise à la pression extérieure. Je veux prendre le temps de vraiment te connaître sans aucune pression, qu'elle provienne du monde sorcier ou de ta famille. » déclara-t-il finalement. Il était tout à fait sûr de ne pas vouloir l'épouser dans un futur proche. Il voulait tomber amoureux, parcourir la planète, et pas être enfermé dans cette vie, comme ses parents l'avaient été, par une guerre et des enfants nés trop tôt.

Il avait tout l'avenir devant lui pour se marier, engendrer une descendance et trouver un métier qu'il apprécie. Il voulait poursuivre ses études et être avec quelqu'un qui le soutiendrait et qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était, qui ne condamnerait pas ses choix. Était-ce vraiment trop demander ?

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle ton _**maître**_ n'a pas donné son consentement ! » explosa soudainement Ginny, faisant lever à Harry des yeux surpris.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Snape est jaloux !! Il a peur qu'il n'y ait de la compétition pour les faveurs de son jeune amant ! » Harry était bouche bée devant une notion si absurde. Que passait-il donc par la tête de la rousse ? Ron fixait sa sœur avec sur le visage un air confus et vaguement horrifié, sa soi-disant lecture totalement oubliée.

« Amant ? Mais qui est l'amant de Snape ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? Tu l'es !! Tu entretiens une relation avec Snape ! » Malgré l'audace des affirmations que Ginny venait de soutenir, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tant l'idée lui paraissait ridicule.

Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, se tenant les flancs alors que des larmes de rire s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. Snape et lui, amants ? Lui entretenir une relation romantique avec son maître ? Elle était folle.

Ginny réalisait une très acceptable imitation de sa mère, les mains sur les hanches alors qu'elle sifflait : « C'est clair comme le jour, Harry ! Un instant tu le détestes et celui d'après tu es son apprenti. C'est manifeste. Alors quand est-ce arrivé ? A-t-il amorcé son mouvement lorsque tu étais à Poudlard cet été ou bien avant ? Lui as-tu taillé des pipes dans son lit d'hôpital parce qu'il était incapable de prendre les choses en main ? Tu aurais dû le dire à quelqu'un, Harry. Ce genre de comportement est répréhensible ! »

« Et quel comportement a-t-il précisément, Ginny ? Snape a toujours été irréprochable avec moi. Il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi mais n'en a rien fait. Il avait tous les droits et bien des opportunités de me rabaisser et de me laisser tomber mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il s'est occupé de moi tu ne supportes pas que je sache la vérité à son sujet. »

« Ça ne change pas ce qu'il a fait, Harry ! C'est un meurtrier !! »

« Tout comme moi ! » cria-t-il, ignorant volontairement le fait que sa voix se brisait alors que son profond sentiment de culpabilité menaçait de l'engloutir. Il le repoussa. Ginny n'avait pas le droit de lui parler ainsi.

Il n'appréciait peut-être pas Snape plus qu'auparavant mais il lui devait beaucoup. Ses doigts vinrent inconsciemment caresser le bracelet. Il sentait la puissante magie de son maître pulser sur sa peau.

« Et bien, qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est-ce pas ? » cracha-t-elle. Harry sentit son visage le brûler alors même que son estomac se glaçait. Des murmures choqués s'élevaient des quatre coins de la salle commune et Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant qu'elle ne termine froidement : « Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas. Puisque nous n'avons pas de permission, je ne devrais pas me soucier de la personne avec laquelle tu couches, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit fraîchement et quitta les lieux, laissant derrière elle un Harry ahuri et cotonneux au milieu d'une salle commune marmonnante.

**********

« Harry ? Vieux ? »

La voix de Ron n'était pas la bienvenue alors que Harry cachait son visage enflammé dans son oreiller. Il souhaitait que le sol s'ouvre pour l'engloutir ou tout du moins le faire disparaître un certain temps, mais les rideaux furent fermement ouverts devant Ron qui se tenait à côté du lit. « Allez, arrête de bouder et parle-moi ! »

« Je le droit de bouder, Ron. A moins que tu n'aies pas été présent lors de la conversation durant laquelle ta sœur m'a accusé d'avoir une relation avec Snape, mon maître et mon mentor ! Oh, sans oublier qu'elle vient juste de m'accuser d'être un meurtrier au lieu d'essayer de me dire que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait ! Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'elle me fasse me sentir coupable à propos des événements de mai, je me débrouille très bien tout seul… »

« Alors tu n'es pas… » Sa voix s'éteignit et Harry se redressa, ses yeux verts étrécis de colère et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que de coutume.

« Je ne suis pas quoi ? » cracha-t-il, défiant son ami de finir sa phrase.

« L'amant de Snape ? » murmura Ron sans trembler.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu as idée à quel point ce que tu dis est tordu ? Il est mon mentor, mon maître, et bien que le lien entre nous puisse éventuellement nous rapprocher, cela ne signifie pas que je vais soudainement tomber amoureux de ce salaud juste parce qu'il s'occupe de moi ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis ce genre de personne ? A tomber amoureux du premier venu qui me montre un minimum d'intérêt, qui… » Harry fulminait mais ne pouvait s'arrêter, toute sa frustration rentrée débordant tout à coup.

« Bien sûr que non, vieux. » lui dit Ron sur un ton apaisant, lui prenant la main. « Mais tu sais, si tu étais… je veux dire… en train de tomber amoureux d'un homme, ce ne serait pas un problème. Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi tant que… euh… tant que ce n'est pas de moi ou Hermione… et même s'il s'agit de Malfoy, ou Rusard, voire même Snape… tant que tu es heureux, et bien… »

« Ron, de quoi parles-tu ? » Harry était persuadé que sa voix chevrotante.

« Et bien, si tu es gay, ou même attiré par les garçons et les filles, tu sais… ça me va. »

« Vraiment ? » Cette fois, sa voix était tremblante et pleine d'espoir tout à la fois, à tel point qu'il en grimaça presque. Il ne savait pas si ce que Ron disait reflétait ou non la vérité mais… le simple fait de savoir que quelqu'un, quelque part, l'acceptait tel qu'il était et l'appréciait pour lui-même le rendait euphorique.

« Ouais, comme je te l'ai dit, tant que ce n'est pas moi ou Hermione, c'est bon. Tant que ça te rend heureux. » Ron souriait, le visage cramoisi, et Harry déglutit péniblement. Il détourna le regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait sortir la première ânerie parfaitement inappropriée ou contraire à toute virilité qui lui passerait par la tête s'il continuait à fixer ainsi son ami.

« Euh… Merci, Ron… »

« Pas de problème, vieux. C'est à ça que servent les amis. » Harry pouvait entendre l'inconfort dans le ton de son ami alors que ce dernier se rappelait des mois précédents durant lesquels il avait été si en colère.

Pensait-il comme Ginny ? Qu'il était l'amant de Snape ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui leur passait à tous par la tête. Assurément l'histoire aurait fait le tour de Poudlard dès le lendemain. Tous les Gryffondors présents l'avaient vu fuir comme une fillette après le départ de Ginny. Il soupira. Tout cela ne ferait que créer davantage de problèmes.

Juste ce dont il avait besoin.

**********

Le matin du premier jour de classe était toujours une affaire délicate, aussi bien pour les élèves que pour leurs professeurs. Cette année, bien que remarquable, n'était en rien différente des autres mais, tandis que Severus Snape considérait sombrement son reflet dans le miroir, il sentait que tout avait changé.

Son teint presque jaunâtre et ses cheveux gras avaient disparus, tout comme l'air renfrogné qu'il avait arboré la majeure partie de sa vie, le tout remplacé par une peau d'une pâleur presque maladive et des cheveux pour une fois propres car il n'avait pas approché un chaudron depuis 24 heures. Ses yeux noirs étudiaient son visage, cherchant la moindre ressemblance avec l'homme fort et puissant qui n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aide sous celui, incertain, qui lui retournait son regard.

Dans sa jeunesse il avait porté ce regard sur sa personne lorsqu'il était honnête avec lui-même, et cela n'était pas fréquent. La toute première fois qu'il était apparu comme professeur, fraîchement titularisé Maître des Potions dans son premier et seul foyer, tout juste débarqué des rangs des Mangemorts et d'un procès, quatre courtes années après avoir obtenu son diplôme, il s'était étudié de cette façon.

Mais les choses avaient bien changées depuis.

En ce temps-là, Severus se permettait encore de rêver d'un futur empli d'amour, de compagnie, de recherche et de toutes ces choses merveilleuses. Un véritable avenir. Il se relèverait du ternissement d'un mauvais choix fait dans sa jeunesse et serait respecté pour son esprit acéré, en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Quelle folie. Il avait pratiquement suivi le chemin de pensée d'un Gryffondor. N'avait-il, à cette époque, pas encore suffisamment vécu pour savoir qu'il n'existait nullement en ce monde de secondes chances ? Personne ne la lui avait jamais offerte, à l'exception de ceux de la part desquels il ne le souhaitait pas, ses anciens _amis_.

Et maintenant ?

« Rien. Je suis un homme méprisé pour ce qu'il est et ce qu'il a accompli. Je suis, à l'âge de trente-huit ans, un meurtrier qui a assassiné le seul homme capable de me protéger et de m'offrir un abri. Obligé à effectuer les basses besognes de non seulement un, mais deux sorciers fous, trahis par les deux et en lequel aucun n'avait confiance. Pas d'amis, pas de relations, aucune recherche ni brillant projet que je puisse signer de mon nom sans que le monde entier ne s'empierge dans sa hâte d'amplifier ma disgrâce. »

Il n'était pas surpris d'entendre sa voix si amère mais Severus soupira, ses doigts courant dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi s'imposait-il cela ? Il devrait faire ses bagages et partir. Il existait sûrement un meilleur endroit pour lui, où il pourrait être apprécié à sa juste valeur, où il serait capable de gagner décemment et honnêtement sa vie sans être écarté et rabaissé pour ses actions passées.

Il ne lui restait rien ici. Ses rêves, ses espoirs et ses désires étaient brisés. Qui avait réellement besoin de la carapace vide et acide d'un homme qui ne préoccupait pas assez de lui-même pour changer son avenir ? Tout serait mieux que les lugubres perspectives qui l'attendaient en Grande Bretagne.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il devait attendre car, pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que vivre au jour le jour. Ses blessures étaient trop graves et il était trop célèbre en cet instant pour disparaître. Il lui faudrait tout d'abord faire le point, voir ce qu'il restait de ses possessions et de ses fonds, et préparer un plan avant de seulement considérer une folie telle que quitter tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu.

_Et il y a Potter…_

Severus soupira derechef, plus fort cette fois. Il avait promis un an à Potter et, quoi qu'il puisse être, il savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. _J'ai créé un lien d'apprentissage avec lui. Rien ne serait à porter au crédit de ma réputation auprès de la Guilde si je dérogeais à ma promesse. Je lui enseignerais mon art durant un an, quel qu'en soit le prix._

Les potions étaient toute sa vie et son statut de Maître des Potions ne présentait pas le moindre blâme. Severus tenait impérativement à maintenir cet état de fait. Il n'avait pas grand-chose en sa faveur et ne permettrait à personne de lui prendre ce qu'il avait.

Il redressa les épaules. Il devait enseigner aux élèves de deuxième année ce jour et il refusait de laisser paraître la moindre faiblesse. Il aurait besoin seulement d'un tout petit instant pour les effrayer à nouveau et, bien que sa réputation obtienne plus sûrement ce résultat que son apparence physique, il comptait leur prouver qu'il leur faudrait prendre garde à Severus Snape, la retenue n'étant jamais loin lorsqu'il rôdait dans les corridors de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

_Si seulement rôder n'était pas si difficile en ce moment…_ pensa-t-il, épuisé d'avance par sa journée à venir.

**********

Le premier jour de cours était toujours pour Harry à la fois ennuyeux et empli d'un intense soulagement. Ennuyeux parce qu'il y avait toujours une nuée de nouveaux élèves qui le regardaient avec adoration, attirant l'attention de leurs camarades pour leur murmurer que Harry Potter était là. Et un soulagement car cela signifiait que l'été était terminé et qu'il pouvait échapper aux Dursley durant un an. Mais cette fois… cette fois, la rentrée était infernale.

Chaque étudiant inscrit à Poudlard le regardait, qu'il entre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, qu'il passe dans un couloir pou aller aux toilettes ou qu'il se rende à son premier cours de la journée. Au départ, Harry avait tenté de les ignorer, mais plus il croisait d'élèves qui chuchotaient derrière leurs mains dans l'oreille de leur voisin, le jugeant, souhaitant savoir ce qui s'était passé durant la longue pause de l'été, cherchant à deviner à quel point il était puissant, et plus il trouvait difficile de rester impassible.

Serrant les poings et tentant de demeurer poli, Harry manœuvrait entre les élèves agglutinés dans un corridor pour atteindre sa première classe, Sortilèges, et commençait à se demander s'il tiendrait toute la journée jusqu'à sa leçon nocturne avec Snape sans maudire quelqu'un. Il grondait en se déplaçant entre les élèves qui restaient bêtement debout dans le couloir à le fixer. Il aurait dû rester dans son dortoir mais le fait que Snape n'aurait pas manqué de débarquer furieusement dès qu'il serait revenu à ses oreilles que Harry n'avait été en cours lui avait fait reconsidérer la question. La tranquillité ne valait pas les ennuis qu'il aurait avec son maître, surtout dans l'état d'irritation qui était le sien.

Il tourna à un nouvel angle. Encore quelques couloirs et il serait assis dans sa salle de classe avec ses camarades. Il pourrait se perdre dans la complexité du sortilège, quel qu'il soit, que Flitwick avait prévu pour eux pour leur premier jour. Il soupira, espérant que la situation ne perdurerait pas ainsi toute l'année scolaire ou il risquait fort de lancer quelques maléfices sans s'occuper davantage des rumeurs qui pourraient en découler.

« Oh, mais regarde-moi ça… »

« Mon dieu, mais ils se dévorent littéralement ! »

« C'est dégoûtant. »

« C'est Weasley… et… qui est l'autre ? »

« Attends, ce ne serait pas le gars-là… Thomas, de Gryffondor ? »

« Mais je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Potter ? »

« Peut-être qu'il ne la satisfaisait pas. Peut-être qu'il est de ceux qui parlent sans agir, si tu suis ma pensée… » La phrase fut accompagnée de quelques gloussements et Harry fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

« Allez, bougez ! On doit passer. » Ron poussa quelques élèves hors de leur chemin avant de murmurer en direction d'Harry : « Je me demande ce qu'ils regardent comme ça… Ça a l'air intéressant… Peut-être que c'est une bagarre ou… »

Ron se tut alors que son menton partait vivement rencontrer sa poitrine lorsque deux personnes qui se tenaient devant eux partirent, leur permettant d'enfin voir ce qui faisait les gorges chaudes de Poudlard. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri de rage silencieux, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. _Comment osait-elle ?!?!?_

Ginny était devant lui, ses bras enserrant étroitement Dean Thomas qui avait penché la tête vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils ne semblaient nullement se soucier du fait que tout un chacun pouvait les voir, que Harry était présent alors que Ginny gémissait et déplaçait ses mains en des parties du corps inconvenantes pour un lieu public.

« Eh, Ginny !! » beugla Ron en avançant vers le couple. Ginny se dégagea, s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main avant de sourire. Harry n'avait pas même besoin de regarder Ron pour savoir qu'il était rouge comme un coquelicot lorsqu'il vit Dean reculer d'un pas.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Cela ne pouvait être la réalité, cela n'était pas en train de se produire. Bien sûr, ils avaient rompus mais pourquoi Ginny était-elle déjà dans les bras d'un autre à l'embrasser si passionnément ? Essayait-elle de le rendre jaloux ?

« Je croyais que tu aimais Harry et maintenant tu embrasses quelqu'un d'autre ? » La mention de son nom lui fit relever la tête.

Les yeux de Ginny s'étrécirent de colère et son joli visage rougit violemment. « Son _**maître**_ a été parfaitement clair. Tout est terminé entre nous alors pourquoi devrais-je rester en arrière à pleurer quand lui n'a pas eu la moindre pensée pour moi lorsqu'il couchait avec Snape ! »

Légers halètements et reprises de respiration se firent entendre dans le corridor tandis que Harry sentait des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux et sa magie s'amplifier. Il savait que l'amour que Ginny lui portait était dénué de réalisme mais elle n'avait pas à décharger sa hargne sur lui. Ce n'était pas juste.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas l'amant de Snape. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, continue à te le répéter, Harry ! » cracha-t-elle.

« Exactement comme tu ne cesses de te répéter que tu m'aimes alors que tu vas batifoler avec tous les Gryffondors de ton année et de l'année supérieure ? » Harry aurait pu se gifler mais les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse.

Ginny pâlit et recula comme s'il l'avait frappée. Ron ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais la referma à chaque reprise sans avoir rien dit tant il était choqué.

« Vraiment, Harry, ce n'est pas nécessaire… » déclara Dean en s'avançant vers lui, les mains tendues pour tenter de ramener la paix.

« Qu'étais-je au juste, Ginny ? Une nouvelle encoche sur ton balai ? La seule conquête que tu ne parvenais pas à obtenir et dont tu t'es lassée dès que tu l'as eue ? Est-ce agréable d'être connue comme la pute de Gryffondor ? Un jour avec un petit ami, le lendemain avec un autre… »

« Que peux-tu savoir d'une relation, Harry ? Tu as utilisé un tiers pour rompre avec moi. En outre, pour que tu sois une encoche sur mon balai, il aurait peut-être fallu qu'on fasse autre chose que s'embrasser ! Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas suffisamment un homme pour te montrer à la hauteur de ta réputation. Et bien, sois assuré que je préciserais à toutes les filles qu'avec toi elle ne peuvent attendre que des paroles et rien d'autre. Elles peuvent continuer à rêver parce qu'en réalité tu es un cauchemar. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra mais Ginny n'avait pas terminé. Elle s'approcha, ses lèvres de courbant un discret rictus tandis qu'elle sifflait : « Tu es un petit ami calamiteux. Tu es tellement indépendant et en manque d'affection. Vu le bien que ça m'a fait, j'aurais aussi bien pu m'envoyer une porte fermée ! Tu ne t'ouvres jamais et quand, par miracle, tu le fais il n'y en a que pour Malfoy et Snape. Tu es la personne la plus égoïste que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Tu ne parles que de toi, jamais des autres. Le pauvre petit Harry Potter, orphelin… Et bien devine quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !! Et je ne vois personne qui ait besoin de toi. Tous ceux que tu as jamais pu aimer sont morts et je suis persuadée qu'ils en sont bien soulagés ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Sirius, Remus ou mes parents ne t'ont jamais demandé de venir vivre avec eux ? Parce qu'ils te connaissaient ! Tu es comme un Détraqueur, aspirant toute la joie des gens qui t'entourent et ne donnant jamais rien en retour ! Tu te contentes de prendre et de prendre parce que le trou qui te sert de cœur ne se remplit jamais. Personne ne peut le remplir sans finir par se blesser !! Qui pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme toi ? »

_Monstre… Fardeau… Impossible à aimer…_

Harry essayait de ne montrer aucune émotion. C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris et il lui sembla qu'une chance miraculeuse daignait se pencher sur lui lorsque le bracelet s'échauffe soudainement contre sa peau. Il prit une grande inspiration et déglutit, espérant que Snape n'avait pas été alarmé par ce qui se passait.

Il repoussa sa manche pour considérer le serpent qui arborait une couleur verte. Snape avait besoin de lui. Soulagé de la distraction, il se tourna vers Ron, à qui il murmura : « Préviens Flitwick que j'ai du partir pour assister Snape. Il m'appelle… »

« Il veut probablement quelqu'un à genoux devant lui, ce bâtard graisseux et dégoûtant ! »

Harry serra les poings, tentant d'ignorer Ginny alors qu'il s'éloignait, même s'il ne pouvait nier la blessure qui grandissait en lui avec chacun de ses commentaires.

**********

Severus pouvait entendre le léger murmure des élèves alors qu'il attendait devant la porte. Il avait requis la présence de Potter cinq minutes auparavant, où était donc ce fichu gosse ? Il gronda d'impatience. Cela ne manquerait pas de rejaillir sur lui d'une manière certes pas positive.

La première cloche n'avait pas encore carillonné mais Severus aimait à faire une grande entrée, tout spécialement en ce jour. Ce serait la première fois que ces élèves de deuxième année le découvriraient en tant que professeur et Severus avait besoin d'établir ses règles le plus rapidement possible pour éviter de perdre le contrôle.

Des pas rapides s'avançaient au croisement et bientôt Potter apparut, hors d'haleine et le visage rougi.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu, gamin ? » s'enquit-il en indiquant à son apprenti, qui s'était appuyé contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration, de s'approcher.

« J'étais près de la salle de Sortilèges pour mon premier cours que je suis en train de rater en ce moment… »

« Ceci est plus important. » déclara Severus, repoussant immédiatement toute notion d'un autre cours pour Potter. L'apprentissage prévalait sur toutes les autres leçons et Potter connaissait déjà ce qui serait couvert ce jour-là. Il était mieux ici avec Severus, dans cette classe à laquelle il pouvait offrir son expertise, plutôt que n'importe où ailleurs où le gosse ne ferait que perturber l'enseignement dispensé parce qu'il serait étudié sous toutes les coutures. Au moins cette fois, il stupéfierait les élèves jusqu'au silence en se tenant devant eux aux côtés de son maître.

« Allez, entrez ! » exigea-t-il avec un geste impatient. Potter le regarda, ses yeux verts suspicieux derrière ses lunettes sales.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur ? »

« Vous allez m'assister avec cette classe aujourd'hui. »

« Mais c'est un cours de Défense… »

« Vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ? Vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir concernant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ou tout du moins en savez-vous davantage que l'étudiant moyen. Maintenant entrez. »

« C'est pour ça que vous avez requis ma présence ? » Potter semblait stupéfait et un peu ahuri, puis ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Cela ne peut pas être la seule raison. Mon apprentissage se rapporte aux potions, pas à la défense. »

Severus s'approcha de son apprenti, le dominant de toute sa taille. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec Potter, aussi poursuivit-il avec un rictus sarcastique. « D'après le document que vous avez signé, je me dois de vous enseigner mon art et les traditions qui s'y rapportent. Or l'enseignement est une partie de mon art. De ce fait, vous observerez pendant que j'enseignerais à cette classe et vous participerez lorsque je vous le demanderais. Avez-vous compris ? »

« Vous voulez que je vienne devant la classe avec vous ? » demanda Potter alors qu'il retirait ses lunettes et les tapotait de sa baguette afin de les nettoyer. Severus remarqua avec un petit sourire satisfait que certaines de ses manières semblaient finalement déteindre sur le garçon.

« Exactement. Je suis ravi que vous compreniez si rapidement. Et maintenant, entrez. » Severus tint la porte ouverte et recula légèrement, entendant le volume sonore de la pièce diminuer drastiquement. Potter lui lança un regard noir avant de carrer ses épaules et d'avancer vers le seuil en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Severus contint sa joie et plaça une main sur l'épaule du gamin, ignorant le léger mouvement de recul que Potter ne put réprimer. Le maître des potions fronça brièvement les sourcils. _Pourquoi Potter grimace-t-il et tressaille-t-il à chaque fois que quelqu'un le touche sans qu'il s'y attende ? Encore une chose parmi tant d'autres qu'il faut que je découvre…_

Il poussa le gosse à l'intérieur et murmura, sachant pertinemment que cela énerverait suffisamment son apprenti pour qu'il soit sur ses gardes : « Et je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir couru dans les couloirs, Potter… »

Les épaules de Potter se raidirent sous sa main et Severus le poussa fermement dans la salle de classe pour faire face aux élèves certainement dissipés.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici enfin la suite de cette traduction! Je suis désolée du délai mais je ne peux plus traduire au bureau comme je le faisais avant alors il faut que je me ménage un peu de temps le week-end mais ce n'est pas facile.

La suite de "Vous avez dit improbable?" est prête, je n'ai plus qu'à la relire. Si tout va bien je posterai le week-end prochain.

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Disclaimer : ceci est une traduction de la fic 'Coping with hope' de Laurenke1. J'ai obtenu son autorisation pour la traduire et la publier.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Harry prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il était poussé dans la salle de classe par la ferme main de Snape sur son épaule. Il roula des épaules, espérant repousser ainsi la main de Snape mais celui-ci refusa de saisir l'allusion. Harry se mordit la lèvre, ravalant juste à temps un grondement et un commentaire sarcastique, un silence soudain étant descendu sur la pièce.

Le calme fut suivi par une série de murmures tandis que Harry tentait de regarder n'importe où sauf dans la direction des élèves de deuxième année qui le fixaient en chuchotant entre eux derrière leurs mains. La salle de classe était équipée des mêmes tables qu'auparavant mais le bureau et le tableau avaient été surélevés sur une petite plateforme, et le soleil entrait à flots.

Contrairement à la sixième année d'Harry durant laquelle Snape avait occupé le poste de professeur de Défense, il n'y avait plus au mur les horribles représentations des dégâts que la Magie Noire pouvait occasionner. Harry en était soulagé. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter après la bataille finale.

Il essaya à nouveau de se débarrasser de la main de Snape et siffla à son attention : « Lâchez-moi ! »

« Qu'avez-vous dit, Potter ? » La voix soyeuse qui susurrait derrière lui était dangereusement basse. Harry tourna la tête, lançant au sombre professeur un regard furieux. Les lèvres de Snape étaient retroussées en un rictus moqueur mais Harry ne se laissa pas distraire.

« J'ai dit : lâchez-moi, _Monsieur_. » Il avait accentué le dernier mot et retint péniblement un cri lorsque la main de Snape serra brièvement mais douloureusement son épaule.

« Montrez un minimum de respect ! »

« Seulement à ceux qui le mérite. » Harry savait que sa remarque était un coup bas mais il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le touche pour lui faire mal. Les seules fois où les Dursley l'avaient touché avaient été pour le blesser ou le forcer à faire quelque chose. Harry s'était promis de ne plus jamais se laisser faire. Son humeur était déjà plus que mitigée à cause des disputes avec Ginny et des rumeurs qui se répandaient à travers l'école comme un feu de brousse, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin des leçons de Snape maintenant, pas avant qu'il ait pu se calmer.

Il fut soudainement relâché et brusquement poussé dans la pièce, titubant. Il parvint à se reprendre avant d'atterrir la face la première sur l'une des tables, tournant des yeux étrécis vers son professeur, tandis qu'il se frottait l'épaule pour atténuer la douleur.

Snape le frôla rudement en s'avançant dans la classe, ne semblant pas prêter attention au fait qu'il venait de heurter à nouveau son épaule. Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, considérant pensivement le sol en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

Les élèves regardaient alternativement Harry et Snape, chuchotant toujours derrière leurs mains. Harry s'appuya contre un pupitre non occupé, se demandant brièvement ce qui pouvait bien les intéresser à ce point, puis décidant l'instant d'après qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il serait toujours entouré de murmures et en vérité, il en avait plus que marre.

« Je suis le professeur Severus Snape et j'enseigne aussi bien la Défense contre les Forces du Mal que les Potions… » commença Snape, son ton dur emplissant la pièce.

« Vous avez pratiqué la Magie Noire ! »

Harry lança un regard dur en direction des étudiants qui papotaient encore mais la voix de Snape claqua comme un fouet, laissant les élèves tremblant sur leur siège.

« Il appartient à vos instructeurs de posséder une certaine expérience de la matière qu'ils enseignent. Soyez reconnaissants que ce soit moi qui aie dû vendre mon âme plutôt que je ne vous force à brader la vôtre pour une bribe de connaissance. Désormais, j'aurais le silence lorsque je parlerai, bien qu'aujourd'hui nous ayons une démonstration au lieu d'un cours magistral. »

Harry se rembrunit lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire sarcastique que Snape lui dédia alors qu'il resserrait sa cape autour de lui en croisant les bras. Harry détourna les yeux, prétendant le plus parfait désintéressement bien que la simple présence de Snape lui porte sur les nerfs. Il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce que Snape pourrait lui faire et il n'appréciait pas ce sentiment.

Il serra le poing, refusant de montrer à quel point ne pas s'emparer de sa baguette était difficile en cet instant. Son maître pouvait être un salaud totalement injuste lorsqu'il s'agissait de duel et Harry s'était battu avec Snape suffisamment souvent pour avoir conscience de sa rapidité dans ce domaine.

« De ce fait, je vous présente votre grande célébrité, en chair et en os, bien que petit – je suis intimement persuadé que les rumeurs sont beaucoup plus passionnantes que la réalité – Harry Potter. » Snape fit un geste en direction d'Harry dont les entrailles se rebellaient sous la colère. Il s'approcha de son maître, le meurtre lisible dans chacun de ses pas.

* * *

Les yeux verts étincelaient de rage alors que Potter le fixait. Severus ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée et indiqua à Potter de s'approcher. _Jeune fou. Croyais-tu vraiment que je ne saisirais pas la première opportunité de te rabaisser, simplement parce que tu es mon apprenti ? Il faut bien te remettre à ta place. La célébrité t'est montée à la tête…_

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un petit sourire satisfait lorsque la magie de Potter, aussi tendue que son propriétaire, glissa sur sa peau. _Voyons voir ce que Potter peut faire en duel alors qu'il ne pense pas clairement. Je prouverai une bonne fois pour toute que la chance était toujours de son côté et que ce n'est pas son habileté qui a perpétuellement sauvé ce gosse._

Il fit tourner son poignet, sentant le bracelet frotter contre sa manche sans y prendre garde. Son regard acéré parcourut l'assistance : Gryffondors, Serpentards, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles de deuxième année, tous ensemble dans une seule grande classe car les séparer aurait voulu dire enseigner à de petits groupes de quatre ou cinq étudiants.

Un léger mouvement de sa baguette envoya son bureau contre le tableau et ajouta un sort de protection sur les élèves. Les doigts de Severus touchèrent son bracelet et il murmura doucement : « Protego. »

Potter trébucha lorsque le charme incrusté dans le bracelet qui leur permettait de communiquer additionna une fine couche de protection supplémentaire. Severus savait que Potter ne serait pas capable de détecter le sort qu'il avait ajouté son apprenti. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre des gants avec le gamin mais il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé.

« Mr Potter et moi-même allons vous présenter un rapide duel afin de vous montrer les sorts que vous pouvez utiliser pour le combat et pour votre protection. Nombre de ces sorts sont dangereux et ne sont pas enseignés à Poudlard pour différentes raisons. Ceci n'est pas un club de duel et vous n'utiliserez pas ces sorts sur vos camarades. Ce n'est pas non plus une excuse pour pratiquer sur les élèves des années supérieures car s'ils ripostent, vous en assumerez les conséquences. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Un Gryffondor, si Severus ne se trompait pas, leva la main. Severus lui fit un signe de tête sec et l'enfant balbutia : « Professeur, pourquoi avez-vous choisi Harry Potter ? C'est pour prouver que vous êtes plus fort que celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

Le visage de Potter était impassible mais les yeux verts perdirent leur éclat à l'instant où un autre étudiant cria. « Ouais, Harry Potter est un dur. Il est beaucoup plus fort que tout le monde et… »

« Je l'ai vaincu parce que j'ai été aidé. Je n'ai pas eu peur de demander de l'aide à mes amis et à ceux auxquels je tiens… » Potter perdait son sang-froid.

« Tu t'es planqué derrière tes amis ! » Un autre élève se leva et Potter cligna des yeux, fermant les poings, alors que Severus sentait une vague de magie en provenance du bracelet. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un faible écho de la puissance du petit sorcier réagissant à ses émotions, à sa douleur.

« Je ne leur ai jamais demandé de… »

« Et bien cinquante personnes sont mortes parce que tu ne t'es pas rendu ! Tu étais planqué dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'il a demandé que tu te montres pour épargner les autres. » Il s'agissait encore de la même petite sorcière qui criait et Severus réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait perdu une sœur dans la Bataille et que son père était hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste.

« Et vous, Miss Smith, êtes folle de croire les paroles d'un Mage Noir. » intervint-il d'une voix soyeuse. Il pouvait voir Potter trembler mais était incapable de savoir si c'était de rage ou d'autre chose. Il avança d'un pas, clouant sur place la jeune sorcière d'un simple regard, et reprit sur un ton ronronnant : « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a toujours menti. Quelle qu'ait pu être la décision de Mr Potter à ce moment, il aurait néanmoins blessé et tué des élèves, tout particulièrement ceux venant de famille moldues. »

La fillette pâlit et Severus ricana. Il n'était pas envisageable que les élèves se révoltent contre Potter. Certains des Gryffondors lançaient des regards noirs vers la fille qui avait osé remettre leur héros en question et Severus retroussa les lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Potter et constata que son apprenti n'avait pas réussi à rassembler son sang-froid. Le regard vert fixait obstinément le sol et quelque chose d'autre semblait occuper ses pensées. Severus étrécit ses yeux d'obsidienne. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien distraire son apprenti à ce point ?

Il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge et parla. « Pour répondre à la question qui m'a été posée avant que nous ne soyons si rudement interrompus – ce qui coûtera cinq points à chaque Maison pour avoir parlé sans que cela soit son tour – Mr Potter se trouve ici parce qu'il est mon apprenti. »

Severus avait accentué le dernier mot avec certain mépris et il vit le mouvement de recul de Potter. Ses yeux s'étrécirent de nouveau. Il avait l'impression que Potter n'aimait pas la façon dont ce mot sonnait. Il n'avait pas tort, Severus était fier de son apprenti et le ton qu'il utilisait était uniquement pour le bénéfice des élèves, mais il aurait dû savoir que le Gryffondor n'apprécierait pas.

« Très bien. Si vous voulez vous en donner la peine, Potter, nous allons commencer. » Il claqua des doigts pour mettre en place les murs de protections qui les sépareraient des étudiants. Il sortit sa baguette de son holster de poignet et indiqua à son apprenti d'approcher.

« Baguette levée, Potter. Vous assumerez la position d'attaque et je me défendrais. Les sorts que vous ne pouvez utiliser comprennent les Impardonnables, ceux qui endommageraient la salle, ainsi que ceux qui blessent. Vous prononcerez clairement chaque sortilège, même si vous êtes capable d'informulés. » Severus vit avec satisfaction le gamin se tendre davantage.

Il se demandait combien de temps Potter tiendrais encore avant de craquer. Il le fixait, les yeux rétrécis, son pouvoir étincelant sur sa peau, si subtilement que Severus le sentait à peine. Il inclina la tête, invitant son apprenti à commencer.

* * *

_Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce connard !_

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre, serrant violemment les poings à en avoir mal, car il était certain de perdre son sang-froid. Rien à faire de sa baguette, il allait boxer son maître. Cette journée était déjà suffisamment épuisante sans les allusions voilées de Snape à son inutilité. Cela lui rappelait tellement les Dursley et les accusations de Ginny que s'en était trop.

Harry se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer et reprendre le contrôle de sa magie. Sans résultat. Sa respiration était rapide et erratique lorsqu'il leva sa baguette et cria le premier sortilège qui lui passa par la tête.

« Stupefix ! »

« Protego. »

Snape agita sa baguette si promptement que la boule de magie rouge fut déviée. Harry sauta hors de portée alors que la sphère d'énergie rebondissait sur le bouclier qui protégeait les élèves. Nombre d'étudiants haletèrent mais Harry avait déjà incanté son prochain sortilège.

« Tarentallegra ! » Snape retroussa les lèvres, ce qui ne fit qu'exaspérer Harry davantage alors qu'il pensait : _Levicorpus_.

Harry ne vit même pas la baguette de son maître bouger tant son geste fut prompt, mais il savait que le sort avait été dévié. Snape le regardait, les paupières plissées et les yeux furieux, mais Harry se contenta de sourire dédaigneusement. Il était tant que son maître se souvienne de qui était son apprenti.

« Locomotor. »

Harry répliqua immédiatement et Snape eut à peine le temps de renforcer son bouclier alors qu'il criait : « Obscuro ! »

Il avait espéré prendre Snape en défaut et il y réussit car un bandeau apparut momentanément sur les froids yeux noirs. Les élèves rirent et Harry s'autorisa une petite pause, souriant. Il savait que Snape devait probablement être extrêmement furieux en ce moment mais il s'en moquait. Il était curieux de voir comment Snape prenait le ridicule.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Harry sentit son sourire se figer sur son visage lorsque Snape cracha son sortilège. Le sorcier plus âgé respirait lourdement alors qu'il annulait le sort d'Harry et retirait le bandeau. Les yeux noirs montraient parfaitement à quel point Snape était en colère tandis qu'il s'approchait d'Harry, utilisant sa baguette pour le maintenir en place.

Harry aurait tressailli devant la démarche assurée et volontaire de son professeur s'il avait pu mais seuls ses yeux indiquaient sa colère et sa peur. Snape marcha jusqu'à lui, caressant sa joue de sa baguette, déclarant d'une voix ronronnante :

« Vous ne devez jamais baisser votre garde, même si vous pensez que votre opposant est distrait. Il est toujours possible qu'il réplique avec un sort approprié, ainsi que je l'ai démontré sur Mr Potter. » Harry se serait mordu la lèvre ou aurait craché sur Snape mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son regard traduise son sentiment.

Snape était si proche que Harry pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Son haleine était parfumée à la menthe et Snape ricana avant de lancer sèchement à l'ensemble de la classe : « Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas en note tout cela en utilisant Mr Potter comme exemple ? Vous vous rappelez sûrement des sortilèges que nous avons incanté ? »

Il y eut une commotion soudaine tandis que les élèves cherchaient fébrilement parchemins et plumes. Snape se pencha vers Harry pour murmurer à son oreille, sa voix contenant une menace à peine voilée. « Une seule autre tentative de ce genre et vous me le payerez, Mr Potter. N'oubliez pas contre qui vous vous battez ! »

Snape repoussa Harry violemment et s'éloigna, exposant imprudemment son dos. Harry le prit comme l'insulte que ce geste était : Snape n'avait pas peur de lui. Il allait devoir montrer à son _maître_ qui il était.

« Finite ! » Snape annula le sort d'entrave d'un mouvement de baguette négligeant, mais Harry était prêt.

« Sectumsempra ! » cria-t-il, sa baguette assurée. Il n'avait pas vraiment le désir de blesser Snape mais sa colère et sa haine envers le sorcier plus âgé étaient si intenses en cet instant qu'il se moquait d'entailler sa joue ou non.

Le professeur se retourna si rapidement qu'Harry n'eut pas une seconde pour penser alors que Snape levait sa baguette pour contrer le sort. Le visage de son maître était tordu par la rage et Harry sentit une puissante vague de magie glisser sur lui, le balayant comme un fétu de paille au bas de l'estrade. Sa tête heurta la pierre du sol et le monde se mit à tourner à une vitesse alarmante tandis que Harry se battait contre les ténèbres qui menaçaient d'envahir son champ de vision.

Son crâne était douloureux à l'endroit où il avait touché les dalles de pierre et Harry ne parvenait pas à rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour se relever alors que la salle éclatait en cris inquiets.

* * *

« SILENCE ! » rugit Severus, couvrant les murmures excités des élèves qui s'étaient approchés de Potter. Il émit un grondement bas et rauque avant de lancer un jet d'étincelles en l'air pour calmer le pandémonium qui régnait dans la salle.

Cela ne servit à rien. Les élèves étaient énervés et Severus craqua, stressé par l'exaspérant bourdonnement du lien qui résonnait à ses oreilles parce que son apprenti était blessé par sa faute. « Asseyez-vous tous ! Mr Potter se porte à merveille. »

« Monsieur, il ne bouge pas. »

_Merlin ! Ai-je réussi à faire ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tenté vainement d'accomplir cette dernière décennie ? Suis-je parvenu à tuer Harry Potter ? Minerva ne me le pardonnera jamais !_

Son cœur de Severus tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se rapprochait. Potter était sur le dos, le visage pâle et les yeux papillonnants. Severus s'accroupit aux côtés de son apprenti, ses doigts glissant sur le cou du jeune homme pour vérifier son pouls alors que les élèves chuchotaient sans discrétion.

« Regarde, Snape l'étrangle pour s'assurer qu'il reste mort ! Tu as vu avec quelle force il l'a frappé ? » Severus lança un regard noir aux étudiants encore rassemblés autour de Potter. Certains pleuraient. Le pouls de son apprenti était lent et faible aux oreilles peu entraînées de Severus.

« Potter… Harry, vous m'entendez ? C'est le professeur Snape. » Les yeux verts brumeux se fixèrent vivement sur lui. Potter gémit.

« Je vais être malade. » Il joignit involontairement le geste à la parole et répandit le contenu de son estomac sur lui-même et sur le sol. Severus jura fortement.

Les élèves haletèrent de surprise, certains gloussant, d'autre prenant note des faits et gestes du maître des potions, probablement dans l'espoir de vendre ces informations au meilleur prix à un journal ou à un autre. Décidant de prendre Potter en pitié, Severus lança doucement un Récurvite. Les vomissures disparurent mais l'odeur persista alors que Severus saisissait Potter par l'épaule. Il releva le garçon en position assise, l'appuyant sur sa propre épaule. Potter pâlit davantage et ferma les yeux sous l'assaut évident de la douleur.

La main qui ne soutenait pas le jeune homme repoussa délicatement les cheveux ébouriffés et sentit une bosse de la taille d'un œuf grossir sous ses doigts. Il murmura un sort de guérison dans un souffle et entendit Potter respirer avec plus d'aisance. Les épaules raidies se relaxèrent contre son bras et il dut attendre encore quelques instants avant que Potter ouvre à nouveau des yeux choqués mais sans trace de douleur.

« Restez assis si vous vous sentez mal. » déclara-t-il à son apprenti, passant les mains sur ses épaules lorsqu'il sentit le jeune homme se tendre. Potter cligna des yeux comme une chouette réveillée en plein jour en direction des élèves et Severus vit la rougeur gracier progressivement les hautes pommettes du garçon.

Le lien cessa de bourdonner dans son esprit tandis que Severus glissait une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de Potter. Le Gryffondor sembla se tendre encore davantage et réprima à grand-peine un mouvement de recul. L'humeur de Severus se dégrada immédiatement. Etait-ce là les remerciements qu'il obtenait pour s'être occupé du gamin ? _Saint Potter n'aime pas que son hideux professeur de potions le touche…_

Après un moment de flottement, Potter se détendit pendant que Severus continuait d'examiner la zone sensible. Le jeune homme siffla entre ses dents serrées lorsque Severus effleura la bosse. « Est-ce douloureux ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, mais moins qu'il y a quelques minutes. »

« Bien. Si vous avez la tête qui tourne, des vertiges ou que la douleur persiste, allez voir Madame Pomfrey. Levez-vous lentement et asseyez-vous dans ce siège, là. La leçon est terminée. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » marmonna Potter en se levant posément. Il vacilla un instant et Severus était sur le point de glisser un bras autour de la fine taille de son apprenti lorsque celui-ci retrouva son équilibre et s'effondra sur la chaise qu'il lui avait indiqué.

Severus se releva et épousseta sa robe de sorcier, dardant son regard noir sur la classe : « Que regardez-vous ainsi avec vos yeux de merlans frits ? Oust ! Le cours est terminé ! Deux pieds de parchemin sur la meilleure façon de parer les sortilèges inamicaux, à rendre pour la prochaine leçon. »

Les élèves se sauvèrent à toutes jambes et Severus remit de l'ordre dans la pièce d'un geste de la main. Il se retournait vers Potter lorsque le gamin lui posa une question : « Puis-je aller déjeuner, Monsieur ? »

« Non, je dois vous parler. »

« Très bien… » Devant le regard fixe et peu amène de Severus, il ajouta : « _Monsieur_. »

« Pas ici, idiot. En privé. A moins bien entendu que vous ne souhaitiez étaler vos problèmes personnels devant toute l'école… » Severus croisa nonchalamment les bras.

« Le reste de l'école sera dans la Grande Salle pour manger. » râla Potter un tout petit peu trop fort.

« Nous ne les rejoindrons pas. Nous déjeunerons dans mon bureau. » Severus fit rapidement demi-tour et quitta la pièce, sachant que Potter le suivrait malgré le regard coléreux qu'il fixait sur son dos et que Severus sentait parfaitement.

* * *

_Sale con…_

L'esprit d'Harry tanguait sauvagement, tout comme son estomac l'avait fait un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il avait tout rendu sur lui. C'était la seconde fois en deux mois depuis qu'il était l'apprenti de Snape qu'il manquait de vomir sur son maître.

Il suivait ce dernier à un rythme moins soutenu car sa tête le faisait encore souffrir, même si la douleur avait perdu en intensité par rapport à l'instant où il s'était levé. Son visage s'empourpra lorsqu'il se rappela que les étudiants avaient été témoins de la scène. Sans aucun doute, l'histoire de la défaite d'Harry face au Maître des Potions aurait fait le tour de l'école d'ici à la fin du déjeuner.

_Je me demande bien comment ils vont considérer ça. Une dispute d'amoureux, peut-être… Mais ils ont vu autre chose, ils ont vu que je suis une catastrophe. Peut-être bien que seule ma chance m'a sauvé toutes ces années et non mon habileté. Je pensais que peut-être j'étais bon à quelque chose mais non, je suis juste un raté bon à rien. _

« Assis. » Un long doigt lui indiqua un siège et Harry rétorqua.

« Une phrase correcte aurait été 'vous pouvez vous asseoir ici, Mr Potter.' » Les yeux sombres de Snape le fixaient, les sourcils froncés, ses lèvres réduites à une fine ligne qui ne s'ouvrit que pour laisser passer un mot : « Maintenant ! »

Harry resta debout tandis que Snape levait un sourcil, lui désignant silencieusement la chaise qui faisait face au bureau. Harry étrécit les yeux alors que Snape penchait la tête sur le côté et s'enquérait doucement : « Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez gagner, Potter ? »

« Vous êtes celui qui voulait parler. » répliqua-t-il.

« J'en ai assez de cette effronterie, gamin ! Si vous tenez à me montrer l'insolence d'un gosse de sept ans aujourd'hui, je veillerais à vous punir comme un enfant de sept ans. Je ne suis pas incapable de vous placer sur mes genoux pour une bonne fessée, Potter. »

« Vous m'avez suffisamment frappé pour aujourd'hui, _Monsieur_. » cracha Harry. Il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir été affecté par la manière dont Snape avait grondé 'gamin'. Cela lui rappelait trop son oncle Vernon lorsque celui-ci avait décidé qu'une punition était plus indiquée qu'un sermon.

Le regard de Snape s'assombrit et il murmura très clairement : « Si vous pensez qu'il s'agissait d'une raclée, Potter, vous n'avez jamais été assez battu pour avoir peur de ne pas vous réveiller par la suite. »

« Non, suffisamment souvent par mon oncle et Dudley pour savoir comme l'éviter. » marmonna Harry dans sa barbe. Les yeux d'onyx vinrent immédiatement se fixer sur lui mais Harry était persuadé que Snape n'avait rien entendu. Son maître n'avait pas une si bonne ouie, si ?

« Très bien, voulez-vous prendre place, Mr Potter ? Cette discussion risque de durer. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je vous fasse basculer sur mes genoux et que je vous donne une raison de ne pas pouvoir vous asseoir à table pendant une semaine ? » La voix de Snape avait perdu son velouté pour n'être que dangereuse désormais.

Harry s'assit, réarrangeant les pans de sa robe pour occuper ses mains. Il haïssait Snape.

Snape se percha sur le bord de son bureau, surplombant Harry de toute sa hauteur. Le Gryffondor refusait de lever les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a énervé ainsi aujourd'hui ? » La question était si inattendue qu'elle le prit entièrement par surprise et qu'Harry sauta sur ses pieds dans un mouvement de rage.

« Enervé ? Vous me rabaissez, m'insultez et ensuite vous venez m'accuser d'être énervé ? C'est trop fort, Snape ! »

« Asseyez-vous, gamin ! » Harry eut un mouvement de recul devant la dureté du ton lorsque le mot 'gamin' fut prononcé et Snape s'arrêta. Harry releva la tête pour se trouver dans le champ de vision du regard calculateur de son professeur. Il déglutit difficilement et se rassit tandis que Snape prenait une profonde inspiration : « Cela fait des années que mon comportement en classe ne provoque plus chez vous une telle réponse. Alors je vous le redemande, Mr Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous a énervé de la sorte ? »

Harry détourna le regard et grommela : « Ce n'est rien. »

« Et bien ce n'est certes pas un petit rien. »

« Quelques trucs avec Ginny. »

« Pourriez-vous expliciter, Mr Potter, quels 'trucs' sont en rapport avec Miss Weasley ? Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec ma lettre ? »

« Oui. Elle n'était pas ravie. »

« Je ne m'attendais guère à ce qu'elle le soit mais de quelle manière a-t-elle manifesté son mécontentement ? »

« Devant toute le salle commune de Gryffondor et toute l'école. Elle avait des théories intéressantes sur les raisons qui vous pousseraient à de telles extrémités pour nous faire rompre. » Harry n'était pas sûr de la façon dont Snape réagirait lorsqu'il lui annoncerait quelles théories fumeuses Ginny avait inventées.

Il soupira. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il le dire à son mentor ou bien attendre qu'il l'apprenne par les rumeurs ? Non, mieux valait lui annoncer en personne. Il inspira et leva les yeux, regardant droit dans ceux de Snape.

« Ginny a insinué que vos motifs pour rédiger cette missive étaient dus à une peur de la compétition. »

« Compétition ? » Un sourcil se haussa, intrigué, et Harry sut que son maître n'apprécierait pas.

« Oui. Elle a sous-entendu que nous étions amants. »

« Amants ? » La voix de Snape se brisa alors qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds et commençait à marcher de long en large, sifflant comme un serpent en colère. « Jusqu'où pousse-t-elle l'idiotie ? Un apprentissage n'a rien à voir avec une cour. Je suis supposé vous apprendre mon art pas vous enseigner la pratique sexuelle… »

Snape continuait sa litanie et Harry détourna les yeux. Non, ce serait trop demander que quelqu'un veuille de lui. Cela n'avait pas nécessairement à être à ce niveau, mais Harry avait reçu si peu de gentillesse et de tendresse dans sa vie qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que quelqu'un qui soit à ses côtés pour glisser un bras autour de ses épaules lorsqu'il se sentait mal, comme aujourd'hui. Remus et Sirius n'avaient jamais élevé d'objections et Harry avait toujours voulu leur raconter ce qui s'était passé avec les Dursley, quel avait été leur comportement avec un enfant qu'ils détestaient mais qui avait été placé entre leurs mains.

« Potter, m'écoutez-vous seulement ? » La main de Snape se posa sur son épaule et Harry tressaillit, reculant prestement, baissant la tête jusqu'à appuyer son menton sur sa poitrine et cachant son visage entre ses mains dans un geste de protection. La main de Snape retomba comme si le sorcier s'était brûlé et il gronda : « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous, gamin ? »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! » Harry sauta sur pieds, embarrassé de sa réaction, et se retourna pour faire face à Snape.

« Comment devrais-je vous appeler ? Gamine peut-être ? » siffla son mentor.

« Non. » Harry tourna la tête et marmonna vaguement entre ses lèvres engourdies : « Je n'aime pas quand vous m'appelez avec ce ton là. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » Harry haussa les épaules et la voix de Snape se modula sur un ton plus agréable. « Potter, il y a forcément une raison pour que vous ayez une réaction si violente à ce terme alors quelle est-elle ? Je veux entendre une justification raisonnée de votre dégoût de ce mot. »

« C'est celui que mon oncle utilisait toujours lorsqu'il était en colère contre moi ou que j'avais des ennuis. » Harry fixait toujours le sol et Snape croisa les bras, ricanant.

« Oh, quand vous deviez secouer votre fainéantise naturelle pour effectuer quelques corvées ? Pauvre petit Potter qui a du se salir les mains et peut-être même se casser un ongle en faisant la vaisselle parce qu'il n'avait pas rapporté la meilleure note sur son bulletin. Que faisait votre oncle pour vous punir, je me le demande. Il vous mettait au coin une minute ou bien vous privait de dessert ? »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Un début de journée stressant, le ton moqueur de Snape combiné aux horreurs que Ginny avait débitées, c'en était trop. Harry craqua. Il s'en fichait maintenant, que son maître se dépatouille avec ce qu'il avait semé. Il cracha ces paroles, des larmes amères emplissant ses yeux :

« J'aurais eu de la chance d'être nourri tout court ! J'aurais souhaité avoir été mis au coin ou être privé de mon dessert favori, mais cela aurait impliqué le fait qu'ils cuisinent pour moi et non l'inverse ! Cela aurait signifié que je pouvais m'asseoir à table avec eux et manger un repas normal comme une personne normale au lieu de me faufiler hors de mon placard en plein milieu de la nuit pour me servir dans le frigo en espérant qu'Oncle Vernon ne l'ait pas verrouillé ou il ne me resterait plus que la poubelle. J'aurais souhaité être puni pour ne pas avoir les meilleures notes au lieu de me voir puni pour en avoir de meilleures que Dudley. Il fallait montrer à l'erreur de la nature ce qu'on récoltait à être meilleur que leur précieux fils ! Ca voulait dire être enfermé dans le placard pour Harry Potter, le Garçon-Dont-Personne-Ne-Voulait, pendant cinq semaines ! J'avais droit à une gifle pour avoir simplement dit que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je ne pouvais pas faire mes corvées. Personne n'avait pitié de moi, j'étais laissé pour mort dans mon placard lorsque j'étais malade. Ma tante Pétunia se contentait de vérifier plusieurs fois par jour mon état en espérant que je ne sois plus de ce monde ! Elle ne m'a pas amené à l'hôpital lorsque Dudley et son gang me sont tombés dessus et m'ont frappé si fort que j'ai eu trois côtes brisées. Elle a juste râlé que je ne pouvais plus faire ma liste de corvées. Ca n'avait aucune importance que j'ai mal ou… »

Avec un temps de retard, il réalisa que les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage et qu'il retenait à grand-peine ses sanglots, les yeux fixés sur la forme immobile de son maître dont le visage aurait pu être gravé dans la pierre tant il était figé. Il poursuivit dans un murmure : « Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir eu ne serait-ce qu'une ombre de la vie que vous imaginiez que j'avais. Savoir que j'étais désiré et non qu'on me rappelle quotidiennement quel fardeau, quelle erreur de la nature je suis et qu'ils auraient été mieux inspirés de me laisser mourir de froid sur le pas de la porte ! Un bébé d'un an qui vient juste de perdre ses parents et qui arrive soudainement peut-être une grande surprise mais pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme toutes les autres familles et simplement m'accepter, m'aimer ? »

« Potter… Je… » commença Snape mais Harry continua, le poing serré dans une futile tentative de contrôler le flot de paroles qui s'échappait presque contre son gré.

« Je pensais que ça s'arrêterait une fois à Poudlard mais non. Ca a continué tous les étés. J'ai cru, après ma cinquième année, quand l'Ordre a mis en garde mon oncle vis-à-vis de sa façon de me traiter, que ça changerait. Vous avez une idée de ce qui s'est passé quand je suis arrivé à la maison ? Il m'a enfermé dans ma chambre pour une semaine avec un verrou sur le battant et une chatière pour la nourriture. Je pouvais utiliser la salle de bain une fois par jour. Il a pris ma baguette et m'a forcé à écrire ces lettres pendant qu'il se tenait derrière moi, pour être sûr que je ne le leur dise rien de ce qui se passait réellement… »

Il ne parvenait plus à parler. Il força une inspiration douloureuse, tentant de maintenir à l'intérieur le sanglot qui voulait à toute force émerger de sa gorge. Une main sur son épaule l'adossa contre la chaise. Une autre main vint presser un verre d'eau entre ses doigts. Harry le vida rapidement.

« Buvez lentement. » ordonna Snape et Harry s'obligea à obéir.

« Très bien. Laissez-moi résumer les points principaux pour m'assurer que j'ai bien tout saisi. Pouvez-vous faire cela, Mr Potter ? »

Harry opina d'un petit signe de tête, prenant une respiration tremblotante. Il leva les yeux pour voir que Snape avait approché une chaise et s'était assis face à lui, les coudes sur les genoux.

« Reprenons. Vous dormiez dans un placard au lieu d'un lit convenable. Vous n'étiez pas nourri régulièrement. Rabaissé, voire volontairement battu lorsque vous aviez de meilleurs résultats que leur fils. Vous n'aviez droit à aucun traitement en cas de maladie et votre famille vous a refusé le minimum syndical des besoins humains. » La voix de Snape était aussi élégante que toujours mais Harry pouvait voir à quel point son maître était en colère. Les yeux sombres étincelaient et les longs doigts fins remuaient alors que le maître des potions demeurait assis en silence, ayant achevé son résumé. Harry opina derechef lorsqu'il comprit que le professeur attendait une réponse.

« Madame Pomfrey n'a-t-elle jamais mentionné ces abus durant l'examen nécessaire pour vous autoriser à jouer au Quidditch ? »

« Elle a dit… » Harry ravala un sanglot et reprit dans un murmure rauque. « Elle a dit que j'étais sous-alimenté et trop maigre, qu'elle le mentionnerait dans mon dossier scolaire mais elle ne m'en a jamais demandé la raison. J'en ai conclu au bout d'un certain temps, comme personne ne cherchait à en savoir plus, qu'elle ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que les autres docteurs et infirmières. »

« Jamais aucune infirmière ou aucun médecin n'a vu les marques et contacté les services sociaux ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, Oncle Vernon leur disait toujours que j'étais un enfant difficile et que le seul moyen de me faire entendre raison était par le châtiment corporel. »

« Et vous l'avez cru. » Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

« Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas le croire, personne ne l'a jamais nié. » Harry considéra obstinément le sol, ratant l'expression compatissante qu'arborait le visage de son maître.

* * *

« Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas adressé au professeur McGonagall ou même aux Weasley ? Molly aurait adoré vous avoir chez elle de manière permanente. » Severus regarda Potter hausser les épaules avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi ? Rien n'aurait changé. J'aurais juste eu plus d'ennuis. »

_Ah oui, pourquoi faire confiance à un adulte alors qu'ils vous ont failli si souvent dans votre vie ?_

« Certainement Molly ou même votre ami Ronald a du vous remarquer votre état… »

« Ron y a fait allusion plusieurs fois et je suis sûr que Mr et Mrs Weasley ont essayé mais ils ont toujours dit que Dumbledore voulait que je retourne chez les Dursley, qu'il était nécessaire pour les protections de sang issues de ma mère que j'y sois deux ou trois semaines en été. »

_Ah, le marionnettiste. Depuis combien de temps saviez-vous, Albus, que Potter était maltraité chez cette saleté de Pétunia ? Quelle excuse avez-vous utilisé pour faire taire Poppy lorsqu'elle s'est présentée avec les résultats de son examen ? Si seulement Poppy n'avait pas cru que vous étiez la perfection incarnée, si elle nous avait fait suffisamment confiance, à moi ou à Minerva, pour venir nous trouver avec ses découvertes, nous aurions pu prendre les mesures nécessaires et placer Potter dans une maison convenable. Vous avez laissé trop de choses au hasard, Monsieur le Directeur, vous n'en aviez rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Cela n'était pas nécessaire. Le sort que votre mère a involontairement placé sur vous, un sortilège qui combinait son sang et celui de James, vous aurait protégé n'importe où pour peu que vous vous y sentiez chez vous. Le sang de Petunia ne comporte pas de magie et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas eu si peur de ces protections et avait attaqué la maison de votre famille, ce sortilège ne vous aurait pas protégé dans ces circonstances. »

« J'aurais pu vivre ailleurs ? » Potter leva les yeux et le regard misérable qui éclairait les orbes émeraude de son apprenti déchira le cœur de Severus. Il hocha la tête et le jeune homme lui demanda d'une toute petite voix qui le suppliait de mentir : « Mais Dumbledore ne savait pas… sûrement… Je veux dire… vous êtes plus intelligent que lui et vous avez accès à plus de livres alors vous pouvez savoir des choses qu'il ignorait… Je veux dire… il ne m'aurait pas renvoyé là-bas encore et encore sans raison… »

_Malheureusement Harry, il l'aurait fait. Il fallait que tu sois convaincu que tout ce qui t'arrivait dans la vie était ton lot. Il fallait que ta confiance dans les adultes soit si vacillante que tu ne te tournes surtout pas vers eux même s'il était évident que tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir seul. Il fallait que tu sois si parfaitement indépendant que, lorsqu'il te demanderait le sacrifice ultime, le sacrifice de ta vie, tu lui fasses entièrement confiance, sans une hésitation, persuadé que tu ne manquerais à personne, persuadé que personne ne s'en préoccupait. _

Severus ignora le regard plein d'espoir que lui lançait son apprenti, le suppliant de confirmer ce qu'Harry avait désespérément besoin de croire pour rester mentalement sain. Pourquoi quelqu'un qui prétendait tenir à lui l'aurait renvoyé été après été en un lieu dans lequel il avait été maltraité, à moins qu'il n'ait pas su qu'il existait une autre alternative ?

Mais si Severus mentait maintenant, il savait que Potter ne guérirait pas. Or c'était ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin par-dessus tout. Cela signifiait : plus de mensonges. Peu importait à quel point Potter pourrait lui en vouloir, il devait lui dire la vérité.

« Potter… Harry, il avait accès à plus de livres, de rapports de recherches, que qui que ce soit parce qu'il était le directeur de Poudlard. Il savait parfaitement ce vers quoi il te renvoyait tous les étés. »

Potter se leva, hurlant à pleins poumons : « Ce n'est pas vrai. J'avais de l'importance pour lui. Vous êtes juste jaloux qu'il se soit préoccupé de moi et pas de vous… Je l'ai vu dans vos souvenirs et… »

Severus réagit en l'espace d'une seconde lorsque Potter tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Son sortilège de fermeture atteignit la porte juste avant Potter et le jeune homme s'acharna sans résultat sur la poignée. « Laissez-moi sortir ! »

« Non, Harry. Nous devons en parler. »

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Vous ne supportez tout simplement pas la vérité. Il se préoccupait de moi et pas de vous… »

Severus approcha précautionneusement de son apprenti tremblant, posant doucement une main sur l'épaule agitée de soubresauts. La voix de Potter s'était éteinte dans un sanglot et l'instant d'après il se lançait sur Severus. Il crut que le jeune homme allait le frapper mais il se contenta de l'entourer de ses bras, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine en pleurant. Stupéfait, il berça Potter, les sanglots douloureux du jeune homme le brisant le cœur alors que celui-ci murmurait faiblement :

« Je comptais pour lui. »

« Oui Harry, mais d'une certaine façon son attention était aussi destructrice que celle des Dursley. S'il avait eu pour toi l'affection qu'il disait avoir, il t'aurait sorti de cette maison pour te placer ailleurs. Mais tu as raison, à sa manière, il se préoccupait de toi. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il a bien fait. »

Caressant les cheveux noirs d'une main apaisante, Severus permit à son apprenti de pleurer librement et – il ne pouvait que l'espérer – de commencer à guérir du mal qui lui avait été fait.

* * *

Quelques instants très embarrassants plus tard, Harry était de nouveau assis sur sa chaise, sirotant un verre d'eau. Il hoquetait encore à l'occasion mais préférait ne pas s'attarder sur ce moment qu'il avait passé à pleurer à chaudes larmes comme un enfant contre le torse ferme de Snape. Son maître avait sûrement été suffisamment traumatisé comme cela.

Il préféra également ne pas s'appesantir sur le fait qu'il continuait à penser que le corps de Snape était vraiment très ferme. Il était anormal.

« Harry ? » Quand Snape avait-il commencé à l'appeler Harry ?

Il leva les yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec un mouchoir blanc et parfaitement repassé que lui tendait son maître. Il hocha la tête et l'accepta sans poser de question. Il se tamponna lentement les yeux, murmurant un faible merci.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et une gorgée d'eau, finalement calmé. Il se sentait mieux, comme si une partie du poids qu'il portait depuis si longtemps avait disparu avec ses larmes. Son estomac gronda et Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Snape, les joues rougissantes.

« Dois-je commander à déjeuner ? » Le ton de Snape était sec et Harry opina, soulagé que son maître ne se moque plus de lui. « Veux-tu manger quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de légumes, ça m'ira. » répondit Harry tandis que Snape haussait un sourcil. Le sorcier plus âgé écrivit sur un parchemin vierge avant de prendre la parole :

« Ainsi si je souhaite te torturer je n'ai qu'à te donner des légumes. »

« Avec tout ce qui m'a manqué chez les Durleys, je ne suis pas difficile. » Snape tapota le parchemin de l'extrémité de sa baguette et il disparut. Le maître des potions s'installa confortablement derrière son bureau, les mains jointes et le regard fixé sur Harry.

Au moment où son maître ouvrait la bouche pour parler, un coup retentit à la porte. Dédiant à Harry un regard dur et appuyé que le jeune sorcier ne comprit point, Snape autorisa l'importun à entrer. Harry se détourna légèrement pour ne pas être trop visible depuis la porte. Qui que soit la personne qui entrerait, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait pleuré.

« Professeur Snape ? »

Tout à coup, Harry se moqua qu'on le visse et il se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme blond, pâle et très séduisant qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Draco ne semblait pas même surpris de voir Harry là lorsque les yeux gris passèrent sur son visage avant de se fixer sur Snape.

« Oui, que puis-je pour vous Mr Malfoy ? Je suis quelque peu occupé avec Mr Potter ici présent… »

« Je dois vous parler, ainsi qu'à Potter, Monsieur. »

« Et que pourriez-vous bien avoir à dire à Mr Potter ? Je suis persuadé que ce qui le concerne n'a rien à voir avec moi et vice-versa. »

« Il est votre apprenti donc sa protection et la vôtre sont de la plus grande importance. Je pense que vous aimeriez écouter ce que j'ai à dire, Professeur. » Sa voix devint légèrement plus grave et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il regarda Snape pour voir le masque d'indifférence qu'il connaissait bien glisser sur le visage de son maître qui hocha la tête.

« Entrez alors et fermez la porte derrière vous. » grogna Snape tandis qu'Harry se redressait. Où Malfoy voulait-il en venir ?

Draco prit place sur le siège qui jouxtait celui d'Harry. « C'est difficile à dire pour moi. Nous savons tous que tous les Mangemorts ne sont pas morts ou n'ont pas été fait prisonniers lors du décès du Lord. Peu importe ce que le Ministère ou la Gazette veulent nous faire croire. Il y a toujours des Mangemorts en liberté, beaucoup sont encore en Grande Bretagne et nous ignorons tout… »

« _Vous_ ignorez tout Draco. J'ai appartenu aux rangs du Lord bien plus longuement que vous. » l'interrompit Snape. Harry observa Draco, la manière qu'il avait d'agripper son avant-bras. Il avait été marqué, comme son maître.

« Oui, mais… » Un soupçon d'impatience se glissa dans la voix riche et cultivée du blond, le forçant à prendre une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre : « Des bruits courent sur Potter. Des rumeurs indiquant qu'ils souhaitent prendre leur revanche pour ce qu'il a fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« J'ai tué un cinglé, comment espèrent-ils être quitte ? » lâcha Harry. Il aurait dû être plus ennuyé de savoir que des sorciers dangereux voulaient sa mort mais il savait parfaitement que tuer Voldemort lui avait consacré quelques ennemis. « J'ai sauvé le monde… »

« Et vous avez détruit le leur, mais cela n'a guère d'importance. Il faudra du temps pour tous les capturer, Draco. A moins que vous n'ayez entendu parler d'une attaque organisée contre Potter, le danger n'est pas suffisant pour être mentionné. »

Draco soutint le regard de Snape : « J'ai simplement pensé que vous devriez le savoir. »

« Et je vous remercie de cette magnifique nouvelle. Maintenant, si c'est là tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, vous pouvez partir. J'ai promis à mon apprenti un déjeuner. »

Draco se leva gracieusement et brossa souplement sa robe noire pour en retirer les plis imaginaires. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte avant de se retourner et de déclarer abruptement : « Alors c'est vrai ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? » demanda Snape en relevant les yeux.

« Que Potter et vous êtes amants. »

La rumeur se répandait déjà.

Harry tenta de conserver un visage impassible alors que Snape susurrait : « Mr Malfoy, il me semble que le crédit que je vous ai alloué toutes ces années pour votre intelligence a été bien mal placé lorsque avec un seul commentaire vous me prouvez que vous êtes aussi stupide que le reste de la population estudiantine ! Vous connaissez les implications d'un lien d'apprentissage et vous devriez également deviner qu'elles pouvaient être mes raisons pour prendre Mr Potter en tant qu'apprenti. Mais si ce langage est trop complexe pour vous, laissez-moi être explicite : je ne suis pas l'amant de Potter et il n'est pas le mien. Si vous voulez bien vous retirer… »

Alors que la porte claquait sur les talons de Draco Malfoy, Harry ne put contenir son rire, riant encore plus fort lorsqu'il vit l'étincelle de surprise et d'amusement dans le regard de Snape avant que son maître ne glousse à son tour.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimait ce son.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde!

Il y a un bon moment que ce chapitre aurait dû arriver mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps nécessaire pour traduire!

Cela dit, voyons le côté positif des choses : le prochain chapitre de "Vous avez dit improbable?" est prêt, je n'ai plus qu'à le relire. Je pourrais donc le poster bientôt!

* * *

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Disclaimer : ceci est une traduction de la fic 'Coping with hope' de Laurenke1. J'ai obtenu son autorisation pour la traduire et la publier.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Bien après que l'heure du dîner soit venue et repartie, bien après que l'odeur de Potter ait déserté le siège qu'il avait occupé plus tôt, Severus demeurait assis dans son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa main entourait sa tasse de thé depuis longtemps glacée mais la température du liquide n'était rien comparée à la froideur qui s'était installée dans son cœur.

Durant si longtemps il avait justifié sa colère, sa rage et sa haine envers Potter en se persuadant que le jeune sorcier avait été élevé d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas même imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous qu'il était resté aveugle aux signes évidents d'abus que le garçon présentait. Chaque été, Potter revenait à l'école aminci, le regard terne, ses mouvements hésitants et parfois ralentis.

Chaque fois Severus avait estimé que Potter ne voulait pas retourner en cours et, de ce fait, en venait à mal se nourrir, voire à refuser de se sustenter, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus éloigné de la vérité.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour des signes d'arrogance étaient des marques soigneusement dissimulées d'abus. Chaque fois qu'il s'était emporté devant le manque de respect que professait Potter pour les règles et ceux qui les établissaient, il ne s'était agit que de l'esprit de ressource d'un enfant qui ne pouvait se fier aux adultes. Qui avait appris à un trop jeune âge à se débrouiller seul et qui ne faisait confiance à personne car tous étaient susceptibles de le laisser tomber.

Le plus étonnant était que Dumbleodre l'avait autorisé et même encouragé. Il ne s'était jamais occupé une seule fois de Potter, pas même lorsque le jeune homme avait été si déprimé après la mort de Black. Non. Il l'avait renvoyé dans sa famille abusive et l'avait laissé affronter le chagrin et la dépression seul.

Sa main resserra son étreinte autour de la tasse et l'instant d'après elle traversa la pièce, le bruit de la porcelaine se brisant faisant sursauter Severus. Il baissa les yeux sur sa paume vide puis porta le regard sur le thé qui dégoulinait le long du mur et les morceaux de la tasse qui gisaient sur le sol de pierre. Il ferma les yeux et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage avant de l'enfouir dans ses cheveux.

Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer ça ? Cela s'était passé il y avait si longtemps que suivre la procédure appropriée maintenant, demander un examen d'un médicomage qualifié, contacter les services de l'enfance pour leur notifier le comportement de ces moldus, requérir du Ministère que l'enfant ne retourne jamais chez eux, placer l'enfant ailleurs, rien de tout cela ne ferait de différence.

Cela n'aiderait pas Potter. Le jeune homme se battait suffisamment contre lui-même sans avoir à revivre toutes ces épreuves.

Severus soupira.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit : Potter disait la vérité. Il savait que le Gryffondor pouvait exploser à l'occasion mais jamais Potter n'avait menti sur sa famille. Les images fragmentaires dont il avait été le témoin durant leurs séances d'Occlumencie prenaient tout leur sens.

Ce qu'il lui fallait désormais était un plan pour gérer son apprenti. Il devait changer sa tactique. Il devait rebâtir une relation de confiance avec son apprenti, pas une relation basée sur la force mais une basée sur l'égalité. Cela prendrait du temps mais Potter avait déjà confiance dans le fait que Severus ne lui mentirait pas.

Il ne prêtait pas attention à ses gestes et caressait le bracelet d'une manière apaisante, sentant l'écho de la magie de Potter contre sa peau. Il serra brusquement les doigts. Il avait vu à quel point Potter était encore énervé lorsqu'il l'avait poussé à se rendre à ses leçons de l'après-midi. Une partie de lui, oubliée et depuis longtemps enterrée, avait voulu rédiger une excuse pour l'en dispenser mais il savait que cela n'aurait fait qu'alimenter les rumeurs et détruire davantage la réputation du garçon.

Severus leva les yeux lorsque la cheminée s'illumina de vert. Il haussa un sourcil lors de l'apparition de Minerva.

_Oh par pitié, qu'elle ne commence pas à me harceler pour connaître la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas assisté au dîner. J'ai bien d'autres problèmes en tête._

Mais son expression n'avait rien d'amusée lorsqu'elle prit pied dans son bureau. Severus se redressa. Le visage de Minerva était parfaitement sérieux, presque létal.

« Pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau, Severus ? Certaines choses ont été portées à mon attention et nécessitent une action immédiate. »

Potter était-il allé se plaindre ? Ou bien un autre élève ? Severus se vit accepter, se levant de son fauteuil et suivant Minerva dans son bureau, tout le temps se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui dans la salle commune surpeuplée afin de déterminer qui appelait son nom. De nombreux Gryffondors discutaient assez bruyamment et Harry étrécit les yeux avant de se contenter de hausser les épaules. Si le motif de l'appel était suffisamment important, la personne concernée le réitérerait certainement.

Il se replongea dans son livre de sortilèges. Il avait manqué le cours, grâce à Snape. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rester en colère contre son maître désormais. La journée n'avait pas bien commencée, il l'admettait, mais après sa conversation avec son professeur – ou plutôt sa crise de larmes – il se sentait mieux. Il avait la sensation qu'un poids particulièrement lourd avait été ôté de sa poitrine.

« Harry ? »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry se tourna sur sa chaise, le visage impassible. Hermione se tenait derrière lui et, avant que les événements de ces derniers jours ne lui reviennent en mémoire, son sourire coutumier s'afficha brièvement sur son visage. Il disparut promptement. Hermione haussa un sourcil mais se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux.

Harry soupira et ferma son livre. Il semblerait qu'il ne puisse guère travailler, aussi se concentra-t-il sur sa plus vieille amie et se demanda ce qui allait se passer. Allait-elle l'accuser d'une nouvelle trahison ou voulait-elle parler d'autre chose ? Harry supposait qu'il serait agréable de pouvoir parler avec Hermione, si différent d'une discussion avec Ron. Hermione savait toujours ce qui se passait dans sa tête, parfois avant qu'Harry lui-même ne le sache.

« Harry, peut-on parler ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et considéra la bruyante salle commune. Il opina finalement et lui désigna d'un geste le siège libre en face de lui. Ron était sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry avait décliné l'invitation. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rejoindre l'équipe quand bien même il le souhaiterait. Il allait être bien trop occupé entre ses cours et son apprentissage avec Snape pour s'inquiéter de matches de Quidditch. Il n'avait pas volé depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait pratiquement plus de la sensation qu'il éprouvait à prendre son balai pour une balade. Apparemment tout le monde avait toujours quelque chose à lui faire faire ces temps-ci.

« Hum… En privé. »

Hermione lança un coup d'œil en direction de l'escalier qui conduisait au dortoir des garçons mais Harry hocha immédiatement négativement la tête. Il savait où cela le conduirait si les gens le voyaient monter les marches seul avec Hermione Granger et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que davantage de rumeurs se répandent. Il lui désigna derechef le siège qui lui faisait face et s'expliqua.

« Viens et assieds-toi. Je vais lancer des sorts de confidentialité. »

« Mais Harry… »

« Non Hermione, cela ne fera que créer plus de rumeurs. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça alors soit on discute ici, soit on discute dehors si tu préfères faire le tour du lac. »

Harry estima qu'il était plutôt généreux de sa part d'accepter de parler à Hermione alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais présenté d'excuses. Elle plissa les yeux puis s'assit. Harry ajouta les sorts de confidentialité autour d'eux deux. Hermione sembla se détendre légèrement, calmement installée dans son fauteuil. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder avant de le fixer sur Harry dont l'estomac se tordit devant son air déterminé.

« Tu as rompu avec Ginny ! » Le sous-entendu fit se hérisser Harry et il se retint de justesse de ne pas lui hurler dessus. Il se contenta finalement de hausser un sourcil en ouvrant de nouveau son livre.

« Si tu envisages de me sermonner sur mes affaires personnelles, telles que ma rupture avec Ginny, je préfère retourner à mon devoir de sortilèges. J'ai beaucoup à rattraper et j'ai passé une très mauvaise journée alors je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un nouveau sermon, Hermione ! Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Tu es supposée être mon amie. J'aurais besoin d'un peu de soutien, pas d'un sermon après l'autre. »

Il lança à son amie un regard noir et se replongea dans son livre, dont il ne lisait en réalité pas une lettre, mais il n'abaissa pas les sortilèges qui les protégeaient. Hermione demeura silencieuse à ses côtés durant un moment avant de s'agiter un peu et de l'appeler d'une toute petite voix :

« Harry ? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux, un sourcil haussé, et patienta. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux mais Harry se força à rester de marbre. Il connaissait Hermione et savait qu'elle pouvait aisément écraser les opinions qui divergeaient de la sienne.

« Je suis désolée, Harry ! Je sais que cela n'est pas juste envers toi mais si tu pouvais voir à quel point Ginny souffre et à quel point elle tient à toi… »

Harry ferma violemment le manuel et siffla : « Oui, elle tient tellement à moi qu'elle s'est consolée avec un autre gars le jour même ! Elle est déjà passée à autre chose, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à propos de notre relation, hein ? Si elle tenait à moi autant que tu le dis, elle ne serait pas déjà en train d'explorer les amygdales de Dean Thomas dans les corridors. »

Il respirait lourdement, sa rage encore présente, mais il détourna les yeux. Il ne prenait pas mal le fait d'avoir rompu avec Ginny mais était franchement agacé de voir qu'il comptait si peu pour elle. Il soupira et baissa les yeux lorsque la main d'Hermione vint couvrir la sienne en ce qui devait constituer un geste de consolation. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione : il y lut de la compassion et réalisa soudainement qu'elle lui avait réellement manqué.

« Harry, voulais-tu rompre avec elle ? » Harry se détourna et hocha la tête en direction du livre qui trônait sur ses genoux.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je… Je ne peux pas l'aimer. Je ne le sens pas. Je me bats trop contre moi-même pour gérer sa présence et ses besoins en même temps. Snape a raison. Il m'a fait comprendre… »

Hermione sembla se raidir et la main qui couvrait la sienne se tendit notablement, rendant sa prise presque douloureuse.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'Snape a raison', Harry ? » chuchota la Gryffondor.

« Lorsque j'ai explosé dans la Grande Salle et crié après Ginny, puis après toi, Snape est venu me récupérer et a demandé à savoir ce qui m'avait mis dans cet état. Il m'a demandé si je me sentais bien dans ma relation avec Ginny parce qu'il savait à quel point j'avais besoin de travailler sur moi-même. Dans le contrat d'apprentissage, il existe une clause qui empêche d'entretenir une relation personnelle pendant la durée du contrat mais Snape m'a certifié qu'il ne prendrait pas le texte au pied de la lettre à moins que je ne sois pas à l'aise dans cette situation. Je lui ai avoué que je préférais rester quelque temps seul pour me concentrer sur mon apprentissage et sur mes études. Et il a envoyé une lettre… Je suis à peu près sûr que tu l'as lue… »

« En fait non. Mais Snape est réellement intervenu en sa qualité de maître ? »

Harry ne put qu'opiner et Hermione sourit soudainement, jetant ses bras autour de lui dans une accolade imprévue.

« Oh, Harry ! C'est merveilleux ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » croassa-t-il péniblement en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« C'est merveilleux que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi et prenne en compte tes besoins. Tu le mérites, Harry ! »

Hermione lui décerna un grand sourire auquel Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Oui, c'était merveilleux.

« C'est parce que vous êtes amants ? » s'enquit Hermione.

Harry la considéra, stupéfait, tandis que la jeune femme riait. Il la rejoignit bientôt, ses doigts caressant le bracelet. Alors que la puissante magie de Snape répondait à l'attouchement, il soupira légèrement et se demanda s'il serait jamais l'amant de quiconque.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

« Et bien Minerva, que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Severus en s'asseyant, arrangeant les pans de sa robe autour de sa silhouette afin qu'ils retombent élégamment sur ses longues jambes étendues. Il considéra la vieille sorcière qui le fixait de ses yeux étrécis et fronça les sourcils. Avait-il fait quelque chose de si terrible ?

« Certaines rumeurs vous concernant, ainsi que Mr Potter, me sont revenues aux oreilles… »

Oh, il s'agissait de cela…

Severus s'autorisa un rictus et répondit : « Allons Minerva ! Vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le sens inné de l'exagération que possèdent les élèves. »

« Trois élèves sont venus me voir aujourd'hui, Severus. Tous m'ont dit vous avoir vu lancer sur Mr Potter, durant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un sortilège qui l'a renversé et pratiquement tué. »

« Ce n'était rien. Potter s'est juste cogné la tête contre une dalle. Il a perdu connaissance quelques instants. Mais si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je m'excuserai auprès du gamin. »

« Veillez-y, Severus. Je ne vous laisserais pas maltraiter votre apprenti. » Sa voix était ferme et Severus se fit violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne l'ai pas maltraité, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. »

« Vous perdez fréquemment votre sang-froid lorsque Potter est concerné, Severus. »

Il se leva de son siège, trop agité pour demeurer assis, et entreprit de marcher de long en large dans le bureau, remuant vivement les mains alors qu'il invectivait la directrice : « Tout se rapporte toujours à Potter ! Je sais comment gérer mon apprenti, Minerva, et je n'ai vraiment nul besoin d'un sermon à ce propos. Mon apprenti est _**mon**_ problème ! Je sais que mon comportement vis-à-vis de lui a été enfantin et mesquin par le passé. J'apprécierais que vous ayez davantage foi en moi – bien que cela soit beaucoup demander – pendant que je travaille sur mes rancunes pour traiter Potter plus comme un égal que comme un morveux. Si vous tenez tant à distribuer des blâmes je vous demanderais pourquoi, en votre qualité de Directrice de Maison, vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de vous enquérir de la vie familiale de Potter ! »

« De quoi parlez-vous Severus ? »

« Le gosse a été maltraité par sa famille, Minerva. » cracha Severus devant la directrice pâlissante. Elle s'effondra dans son fauteuil, une main sur sa poitrine, et Severus sentit sa colère disparaître rapidement.

« Non ! »

La voix de la vénérable sorcière était étranglée et Severus se souvint soudainement qu'elle tenait vraiment à Potter. A quel point elle tenait à tous ses élèves. A quel point elle avait également tenu à lui jadis. Il retourna à sa chaise, baissant la tête et murmurant : « Si. Potter, l'Elu, le Golden Boy, s'est vu abuser par sa famille moldue. Il a été battu, affamé et obligé de travailler pour eux afin de couvrir ses dépenses. Il est convaincu de valoir moins qu'un amas de saletés répandu sur le sol. »

Il respira profondément et avoua.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Minerva. A chaque fois que je crois avoir fait des progrès avec Potter, je découvre une nouvelle couche avec une nouvelle blessure. Et si je peux pas le guérir ? Il doit le vouloir pour que cela fonctionne mais la seule chose qu'il semble désirer c'est que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. »

« Mais c'est le genre de personne dont votre apprenti a besoin, Severus. » En dépit de la chaleur du ton de la directrice et de la présence de sa main sur son épaule, Severus savait que la tâche qui s'étendait devant lui pourrait bien s'avérer impossible. « Vous pouvez le faire, je sais que vous en êtes capable. Je vous connais, Severus. »

« Si vous savez qui je suis, comment pouvez-vous affirmer en toute connaissance de cause que je suis ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Potter ? » La voix du Maître des Potions semblait plus fatiguée qu'ennuyée ou coléreuse. Minerva le regarda en souriant légèrement.

« Parce que malgré tout ce que vous avez fait, vous êtes un homme brave et qui ne recule jamais devant un défi. J'ai conscience de vous demander quelque chose de pratiquement impossible et d'inédit, de montrer de la compassion envers un Potter, mais si vous prouvez cette année à Harry qu'il est digne de votre attention, de votre temps et peut-être même de votre amitié, cela lui apportera tellement. Je pense qu'il pourrait y trouver la force de poursuivre sa vie. En cet instant, il est comme un enfant perdu, un enfant qui a tout perdu. Je sais que, bien que vous refusiez de jamais l'admettre, vous ressentez la même chose. Mais vous savez comment continuer, même lorsque la situation semble être plus sombre et désespérée que jamais. Je suis intimement persuadée que vous pourrez l'enseigner à Harry. »

« Potter n'a jamais bien réagi devant un modèle. »

« Parce qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir confiance en qui que ce soit. En outre les modèles qui lui ont été présentés n'ont peut-être pas été les bons. »

« Je suis entièrement en accord avec vous sur ce point. » Severus dissimula un reniflement lorsqu'il songea à Black et à son évidente incompétence à gérer son jeune apprenti. Il s'assombrit quand l'idée que Potter aurait eu une meilleure vie avec Black plutôt qu'avec sa famille moldue lui traversa l'esprit. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre : « Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si sûre que j'en serais capable ? »

« Car en dépit de tout ce qui s'est produit entre vous par le passé, Harry sait qu'il peut vous faire confiance, que vous ne lui mentirez pas. Pour le moment, c'est plus qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait obtenu de sa part. »

« J'essaierai, Minerva. Vous savez que j'entends honorer les règles de l'apprentissage et veiller sur mon apprenti à tous les niveaux. »

Minerva lui sourit, ce petit rictus du chat qui vient de trouver un pot de crème, et ronronna : « Oh, _**à tous les niveaux**_, Severus ? Y compris dans le domaine à propos duquel des rumeurs se répandent ? »

Minerva rit doucement et Severus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'il s'entruchait avec la gorgée de thé qu'il était sur le point d'avaler.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

« Grands dieux, Minerva ! Ne redites jamais une chose pareille ! » exigea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il fut parvenu à reprendre sa respiration malgré sa gorge irritée.

La directrice lui tendit un verre d'eau fraîche dont il but une gorgée. Elle attendit qu'il ait dégluti et reposé le récipient avant de remarquer en reprenant place dans son fauteuil : « Je sais qu'une relation peut devenir très intime entre un apprenti et son maître et il ne serait pas surprenant que vous vous trouviez à enseigner à Potter dans d'autres domaines. »

Severus lui lança un regard noir et siffla : « Il est mon élève ! »

« Il est votre apprenti avant d'être votre élève, Severus. »

« Je ne coucherais jamais avec un élève. »

« Je ne vous le demande pas, Severus ! Je dis simplement que j'ai conscience de l'intimité d'un lien d'apprentissage et que je ne me mettrais pas en travers de votre route s'il évolue en ce sens. Nombreux sont les maîtres et apprentis qui se sont mariés ou ont eu une aventure durant l'apprentissage. » Le regard de la directrice se fit lointain et Severus se demanda à qui elle pensait.

Lui-même était resté très détaché durant son apprentissage. En temps normal, il était habituel que maître et apprenti partagent autant de choses que possible dans l'optique d'obtenir une bonne relation dans laquelle le maître serait capable d'aider son apprenti, mais Severus avait dû conserver le secret sur certains points.

En dépit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus se souvenait avec plaisir de son apprentissage. Il se rappelait clairement qu'il existait des subtilités qu'il brûlait d'enseigner à son propre apprenti, un jour. Et désormais Potter était cet apprenti.

Severus trempa ses lèvres dans son thé maintenant froid, grimaça et lui lança un sort pour le réchauffer. Oui, il montrerait à Potter ce que c'était de brasser une potion toute la nuit aux côtés de son maître, de récolter des ingrédients dans la Forêt Interdite durant la pleine lune avec absolument rien à craindre, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Il sourit. Oui, il ferait réaliser à Potter que les Potions étaient amusantes.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Le matin suivant fit son apparition bien trop tôt de l'avis d'Harry et il se cacha sous son oreiller. Il grogna lorsqu'un gloussement lui parvint aux oreilles et referma les yeux quelques secondes.

« Chuuut, tu vas réveiller les autres ! Tu n'es pas sensée être là. » La voix de Dean traversa l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui entourait le cerveau ensommeillé d'Harry et ce dernier ouvrit un œil. A qui diantre Dean pouvait-il bien parler ?

Davantage de gloussements retentirent et Ginny ronronna : « Tu ne t'en plaignais pas cette nuit. »

Harry fut soudainement parfaitement éveillé, s'asseyant d'un bond dans le lit. Il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir tiré les rideaux la veille alors qu'il mettait en place les sortilèges de silence qui préserveraient le sommeil des autres s'il faisait un cauchemar. Plusieurs grognements s'élevèrent dans le dortoir et Ron gronda : « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Ginny ? »

Harry attrapa maladroitement ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et ôta les protections qui entouraient son lit, tirant les rideaux dans la foulée. Ginny était blottie sous les couvertures tandis que Dean se tenait tout à côté en robe de chambre, l'air penaud et coupable. Il lança un regard d'excuse en direction d'Harry mais ce dernier l'ignora. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça si tôt le matin.

Il repoussa les couvertures, soulagé d'avoir pensé à enfiler un t-shirt et un pantalon avant de se coucher. Ginny le fixait, le défiant de faire le moindre commentaire, mais Harry se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Quelle importance si elle voulait se prostituer à travers tout le château ? Sans faire aucune remarque à l'exception d'un bonjour discret à l'attention de Ron, lequel paraissait prêt à exploser alors qu'il faisait face à sa sœur et à son camarade, Harry disparut dans les douches. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ça.

L'eau chaude qui glissait dans ses cheveux et le long de son visage, gouttant de son nez, le réveilla en douceur. Il soupira tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur, la tête penchée sous le jet. La sensation était merveilleuse. Le bracelet glissa légèrement le long de son poignet et se réchauffa contre sa peau. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, vérifiant si le serpent changeait de couleur, mais celui-ci demeura du même gris argent que de coutume.

_Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de Snape qu'il vienne me chercher jusque sous la douche afin de m'enseigner la meilleure manière de se préparer pour un cours de potions…_

Harry renifla, inhalant au passage de l'eau, alors qu'il secouait la tête avec amusement. Il pouvait pratiquement imaginer les cris et hurlements que Snape attirerait s'il entrait. La main fine qui s'enroulerait autour du rideau de douche serait le seul avertissement avant que son maître ne repousse le tissu et n'entre dans la cabine, ses vêtements se gorgeant d'eau sous le jet. Harry fixerait certainement le sorcier, surpris.

Les yeux sombres de Snape seraient-ils emplis d'un feu couvant ou bien son regard glisserait-il moqueusement sur le corps d'Harry avant qu'il ne prononce une inévitable remarque ironique sur son apparence ? Ou bien entrerait-il et…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et deux voix s'interpellèrent bruyamment. Harry trébucha dans la cabine de douche, rougissant violemment bien qu'il sut que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il grogna et se passa une main sur le visage. Mais qu'avait-il pensé ?

Enfin, ce à quoi – ou plutôt à qui – il avait pensé était évident mais pourquoi pensait-il à Snape sous sa douche ? Harry secoua la tête. Il avait vraiment un problème s'il pensait à des choses pareilles simplement parce que quelqu'un lui témoignait un soupçon de gentillesse.

Il fut particulièrement soulagé que personne ne puisse le voir lorsqu'il réalisa ce que ce train de pensées était parvenu à accomplir. Avec un sourire un tantinet ahuri, Harry entreprit de s'occuper de sa saine érection matinale, tentant de ne pas imaginer des mains pâles glissant sur sa poitrine et lui faisant nombre de choses inexprimables, ce en quoi il échoua misérablement.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Tandis qu'il s'asseyait pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Severus contemplait la Grande Salle déserte. Il se versa une tasse de café et en but une gorgée, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

_Que tous ceux qui prétendent que le thé est aussi bon que le café aillent se faire voir. Le thé ne vous réveille pas comme le café. Peut-être ne suis-je pas un Britannique convenable, mais je m'en fiche. J'apprécie un bon café le matin, comme n'importe qui avec mon emploi du temps. _

Il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, s'inquiétant à propos de Potter, les leçons, Potter, l'apprentissage, Potter et l'avertissement de Draco. Il n'était pas préoccupé outre mesure par la mise en garde de Draco car il savait que le Ministère aurait des difficultés à capturer les Mangemorts en cavale, surtout dans un délai aussi court.

Il fit tourner son café dans sa tasse avant de l'achever et de s'en verser une nouvelle. Des élèves à l'œil chassieux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, chuchotant vivement entre eux dès qu'ils virent Severus assis seul à la table professorale. Il leur lança un rictus carnassier.

« Ah, bonjour Severus. »

Severus inclina la tête en direction du petit professeur de Charmes alors que Filius Flitwick s'asseyait à ses côtés. Le maître duelliste se servit des œufs et du bacon tandis que Severus s'emparait d'un toast. Les matins ordinaires, enfin aussi ordinaires que puissent être les matins dans une école de magie, Severus se contentait généralement de fixer son assiette vide et considérait que trois tasses de café constituaient un petit-déjeuner suffisant. Mais depuis que Poppy lui avait fait la leçon, il faisait un effort pour se nourrir davantage.

« Severus, j'ai une question à vous poser concernant votre apprenti. Mr Potter ne s'est pas montré en cours hier et je me demandais si vous saviez ce qui l'a retenu. Je m'attendais à le voir au déjeuner et je lui aurais posé la question, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis… »

« Mr Potter m'aidait avec ma classe de Défense. Je l'avais appelé. Il était prévu qu'il assiste au déjeuner mais un imprévu nécessitant une action immédiate s'est présenté. Je vous enverrai un message la prochaine fois. » Severus n'était habituellement pas si poli mais cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui que Flitwick ait pris la peine d'essayer de placer le passé derrière eux et de respecter les décisions que Severus prenait pour son apprenti.

« Oh non, c'est parfait. Il est tout à fait dans vos prérogatives en tant que Maître d'appeler votre apprenti chaque fois que vous avez besoin de lui. Je voulais juste m'assurer que Mr Potter se portait bien et ne séchait pas les cours. »

« Ce gamin n'osera pas sécher les cours tant qu'il m'aura sur le dos. » marmotta Severus avant de mordre dans son toast. Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge et les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa subitement ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… » commença-t-il à bafouiller alors que Flitwick levait une main, parvenant par miracle à ne pas sourire ou rire.

« Je sais, Severus, je sais. »

Le maître des potions fixa son regard sur son assiette et secoua la tête. Passer trop de temps en compagnie de Potter lui faisait penser à des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas songé depuis fort longtemps. Mais alors qu'il sondait ses sentiments, il ne sentit pas aussi ennuyé qu'il aurait du l'être.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Harry fut soulagé de constater que Ginny avait disparu lorsqu'il revint dans son dortoir. Il s'habilla et fit son lit, ignorant les ronchonnements de Ron, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite toux appelle son attention. Il se retourna pour voir Dean se tenir au pied de son lit avec une mine coupable, se tordant les mains avant de demander : « Harry, je peux te dire un mot ? »

L'interpellé opina tout en continuant de préparer son sac pour la journée.

« En privé ? »

« Tu peux me parler ici, Dean. Je peux déjà imaginer le sujet. »

« Vraiment ? » Dean avait l'air un peu effrayé mais Harry ne le pressa point. « Ouais, enfin… Je veux dire, tu es d'accord pour moi et Ginny, et tout ? »

Harry le savait. Il l'avait su à la seconde où Dean l'avait regardé ce matin. Réfléchissant à sa réponse, il s'assit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il prit le temps de nettoyer ses lunettes avant de répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'il aidait à l'inconfort de Dean. Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire…

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Dean ? Tu veux que je sourie et que je te félicite de sortir avec mon ex petite maie ? Tu crois que je suis satisfait du fait qu'à peine un jour après notre rupture elle saute déjà dans le lit d'un autre ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je ressens ? Je me fiche de Ginny, vraiment, et elle ne m'appartient pas. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut mais il aurait été appréciable qu'elle ne me l'envoie pas en pleine figure. Je préfère que cette pièce demeure une zone dans laquelle je ne la trouverais pas. »

Dean détourna les yeux un moment puis s'enquit : « Mais tu as Snape ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil et répondit : « Snape est mon mentor et je suis son apprenti. Il n'est pas mon amant. »

« Mais… Et la rumeur ? »

« N'est que cela, une rumeur. Ginny l'a initiée à cause d'une lettre que Snape lui envoyé en sa qualité de Maître. Mais je ne suis pas l'amant de Snape, pas plus qu'il n'est le mien. »

« Oh d'accord… Pour le reste, j'en parlerais à Ginny. Elle a réellement l'air de voir faire ça dans les endroits où tu pourrais facilement nous voir, aussi étrange que cela paraisse. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. » marmonna Harry tandis que Dean lui lançait un grand sourire.

« Merci Harry. T'es le meilleur ! »

« On croirait que le meilleur aurait quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à lui. » souffla-t-il aussi doucement que possible. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit le regard que Ron fixait sur lui il sut qu'il n'avait pas été assez discret.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Harry serra les poings lorsque le rire de Ginny lui parvint. Elle était pendue au bras de Dean, posant sa bouche sur lui pratiquement à chaque opportunité qui se présentait. Le jeune homme tentait de s'écarter mais elle ne le laissait pas faire. Elle se retournait par moments vers Harry avec un rictus satisfait.

Hermione émit un son dégoûté près de lui et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Quand avez-vous rompu exactement ? »

Ron marchait à côté de son amie, leurs doigts négligemment enlacés, tandis qu'il fixait un regard noir sur sa sœur et son camarade. Harry était soulagé que ces yeux incendiaires ne soient pas tournés contre lui et il répondit tranquillement à Hermione : « Nous avons rompu il y a trois jours. »

Harry tripatouilla de nouveau son bracelet, tournant le poignet de telle façon que le bijou glissa de sous sa manche pour venir partiellement recouvrir sa main.

« C'est un joli bracelet que tu as, Harry. Qui te l'a donné ? »

Harry sourit. Il avait oublié qu'Hermione remarquait toujours tout. Elle fixait son bracelet et, pendant quelques secondes, le Gryffondor tritura le badge que Snape lui avait remis pour proclamer son statut d'apprenti. Pour la première fois peut-être il se sentit fier de porter cet insigne aussi leva-t-il l'avant-bras pour montrer à Hermione le serpent à l'instant où celui-ci se transformait en S. La jeune femme tendit la main pour le toucher et, alors que ses doigts entraient en contact avec le cuir, Harry hoqueta de surprise devant l'étrange sensation que provoqua l'augmentation soudaine d'intensité de la magie de Snape.

Hermione inspira vivement et retira sa main, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu du corridor et les lèvres d'Hermione s'étaient pincées.

« A qui appartient la magie que j'ai senti ? »

Ron fixait Harry alors que le jeune homme balbutiait : « C'est celle de Snape. Il me l'a donné comme moyen de communication pour me prévenir s'il a besoin de moi. Il en porte un similaire. Le serpent change de couleur s'il a besoin de moi : rouge pour les urgences absolues, jaune pour les urgences qui sont pressantes mais peuvent souffrir un délai, et le vert signifie que je peux prendre mon temps et terminer ce que je suis en train de faire avant d'aller l'aider. Le serpent se transforme en S dès que je suis à proximité d'un moldu. C'est très astucieux. »

« Il est superbe. Alors il a un bracelet semblable mais qui contient ta magie ? » Hermione était toute ouïe et Harry était persuadé qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se lancer dans une recherche approfondie à ce sujet.

« Oui, le sien est très semblable. » tenta Harry afin d'éluder la question. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Hermione haussa un sourcil et se plaça devant lui, les mains sur les hanches dans une piètre imitation de Mrs Weasley.

« Harry James Potter, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Rieur, Harry leur raconta.

**~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~ ~ 0o0 ~**

Severus maintint son regard glacial tandis que les élèves entraient. Beaucoup murmuraient entre eux, cachés derrière leurs mains, le fixant sans honte. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil et prétendit ne pas savoir ce qui se chuchotait.

Potter entra à son tour, discutant et riant avec Granger et Weasley. Le jeune homme semblait si différent de la veille que Severus sentit un intense soulagement l'envahir. Son apprenti avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se confier et avec qui rire.

Ce dernier leva les yeux et décerna à Severus un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir et de piocher dans la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui. Le maître des potions y répondit par un léger hochement de tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son propre repas. Il ignora le trottinement de Minerva derrière lui et entama ses œufs brouillés.

Les discussions étouffées des élèves ne présentaient pas grande distraction pendant que Severus mangeait. Il attendait la venue des hiboux qui ne devraient plus tarder et les battements d'ailes alliés aux exclamations excitées des étudiants l'avertirent de l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il donna au hibou qui s'était arrêté à ses côtés l'argent que celui-ci réclamait puis lui offrit distraitement un morceau de bacon tandis qu'il ouvrait son journal. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur devant la une et il n'eut pas besoin du coude pointu de Minerva ou du soudain brouhaha des élèves pour être choqué.

_**Une attaque de Mangemorts dans le Surrey entraîne le décès d'une famille de cinq personnes !**_

_Tôt la nuit dernière, la tranquille communauté sorcière de Rowley a été choquée par la découverte des corps sans vie de deux adultes et de trois enfants dans leur maison. Les dépouilles des victimes ne portaient aucune marque d'exaction et les aurors en ont de ce fait conclu que le décès était du à l'utilisation du sortilège de mort._

_Au dessus de la maison, une Marque des Ténèbres flottante a été vue par des voisins qui ont découvert le crime. A l'intérieur de la demeure, dans laquelle rien ne semblait manquer, les corps des deux adultes et de leurs trois enfants (âgés de 5 à 11 ans, l'aîné devant entrer à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine) ont été retrouvés._

_La communauté a exprimé tout son chagrin devant cette perte terrible._

_Les aurors n'ont aucune idée de l'identité des auteurs de cet acte mais le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt a précisé que tous les Mangemorts fidèles au Seigneur des Ténèbres, vaincu par Harry Potter le premier mai de cette année, n'avaient pas été capturés. Des rumeurs rapportent la présence de Mangemorts en fuite sur le continent…_

Severus lut l'article en diagonale, notant certains faits, en éludant d'autres. Il n'échappa point à son attention qu'ils avaient choisi pour victime un enfant qui allait entrer à Poudlard pour entamer son apprentissage de la magie. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Draco Malfoy, se remémorant l'avertissement du jeune Serpentard. Ses lèvres se serrèrent une ligne maussade alors qu'il déplaçait son regard vers Potter qui discutait de l'article avec ses amis. Quels que soient les sentiments que lui inspirait son apprenti, il le protégerait de sa vie. C'était une promesse qu'il entendait honorer.

* * *

_J'ai changé ma signalétique pour séparer les différentes parties du texte, j'espère qu'elle va rester en place et que tout ne va pas apparaitre en un seul bloc... Si ça fonctionne, je l'appliquerais à mes prochains chapitres._


End file.
